


Dragon Knight Online

by katyjolinar



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Modern Royalty, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, VideoGame
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 62,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyjolinar/pseuds/katyjolinar
Summary: Ispirato all'anime Sword Art Online.In un futuro non troppo lontano i videogiochi in Virtual Reality saranno molto avanzati, tanto che l'esperienza sarà molto realistica.Un nuovo gioco multiplayer ambientato in un mondo fantastico con vichinghi e draghi avrà molto successo, e i diecimila fortunati che sono riusciti a venire in possesso del gioco avranno modo di avere un'esperienza unica nel suo genere.





	1. Prologo

Anno 2046.  
La tecnologia era progredita velocemente, per cui la vita era migliorata per tutti.  
Auto senza pilota erano ormai alla portata di chiunque, e ogni casa, anche la più vecchia, era dotata di elettrodomestici smart d'ultima generazione. Anche negli ospedali era più facile fare diagnosi e curare la gente per molte malattie che solo 30 anni prima erano incurabili.  
Ma era migliorata anche la tecnologia bellica, che aveva portato a battaglie più sanguinose nelle ancora numerose zone di guerra. E questo rovescio della medaglia nell'avanzamento delle tecnologie, l'umanità ancora se lo portava appresso da millenni.  
E c'era un'altra applicazione tecnologica che aveva giovato di questa ricerca al miglioramento: l'industria dei videogiochi.  
Le case produttrici facevano a gara nel lanciare la console più innovativa, e ultimamente il mercato si era orientato verso la realtà virtuale.  
Un numero sempre crescente di giocatori usava un visore per essere ancora più protagonista dei vari giochi, e il filone che andava per la maggiore era quello dei MMORPG, i giochi di ruolo multigiocatore online.  
Era il primo giorno dell'anno 2046, il giorno del lancio a tiratura limitata a diecimila copie della nuova console di realtà virtuale con visore ultrasensibile, una nuova tecnologia che aumentava le prestazioni di gioco dell'utente, che andava oltre la sola visione e includeva tutti e cinque i sensi. Inoltre permetteva una creazione di un avatar ancora più realistico, pur mantenendo alcune possibilità di scelta di caratteri fisici, attraverso una continua scansione del corpo del giocatore. E, cosa ancora più innovativa, permetteva di attivare i vari comandi semplicemente pensando a ciò che si voleva fare.  
Abbinato alla console era venduto un gioco, attivabile online, giocabile solo con quella nuova console.  
Tsuyoshi Hadokku accese il computer e preparò la console, sul suo letto, poi si affacciò sulla porta della sua stanza, prese il vassoio che gli era stato lasciato a terra, contenente il pranzo, mangiò velocemente e depositò di nuovo il vassoio in corridoio, infine si sedette sul letto e sfogliò il volantino di presentazione del gioco.  
"Dragon Knight Online", questo era il titolo di quel nuovo PRG, e lui era stato uno dei mille fortunati ad aver potuto testare la versione beta; a quattordici anni era uno dei più giovani ad essere riuscito a vivere in anteprima quell'esperienza innovativa in un mondo popolato da draghi, nei panni di un guerriero vichingo in giro per quello che nel gioco era chiamato l'Arcipelago Barbarico.  
Lui era stato un beta tester, ma l'emozione di poter giocare alla versione definitiva era altrettanto forte.  
Tanto avrebbe avuto molto tempo per giocare, recluso in quella piccola stanza di una vecchia casa tradizionale alla periferia di Kyoto, per cui pregustava giornate intere di divertimento, in giro per i vari territori, superando tutte le sfide che lo attendevano in quel nuovo mondo.  
Per Tsuyoshi quel mondo era l'unico che riusciva vedere. Per lui, nella sua condizione di hikikomori da ormai un anno, quel gioco era l'unico contatto con l'esterno e con altre persone, provenienti da ogni parte del globo.  
Senza attendere oltre si stese sul letto e indossò il visore. Attese qualche secondo perché il caricamento dati fosse completo, impostò nome e avatar e si preparò alla partenza.  
"Connessione... start!" pensò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
E quando li riaprì era arrivato a destinazione.


	2. 1

Tsuyoshi, per prima cosa, si guardò le mani. Dei manicotti in cuoio ne coprivano il dorso, tenuti fermi da degli anelli infilati al dito medio di entrambe le mani, e poi fissati con delle cinghie a polsi e avambracci, fino quasi al gomito.  
Poi si tastò il petto, coperto da una casacca senza maniche rossa, a sua volta nascosta parzialmente da una specie di armatura di cuoio. Una cintura in pelle con una fibbia elaborata teneva ferma la casacca, lunga fino a poco sotto il sedere, e su di essa era agganciata una fondina in cui spiccava un pugnale, l'arma di base del gioco.  
Sorrise. Con l'avanzare dei progressi ne avrebbe acquistate altre, per ora andava bene così.  
Finalmente si concentrò sui pantaloni. Erano in pelle scura, aderenti, e sembravano anche comodi. Gli stivali erano semplici, imbottiti e pratici.  
Si guardò a lungo le gambe. Nonostante le settimane passate a fare il beta test, era ancora strano vederle entrambe, perchè nella vita reale non era così: un anno prima, in un incidente, aveva perso parte della gamba sinistra e si era dovuto abituare a camminare con l'ausilio di una protesi.  
Ma dentro DKO non doveva più pensare a ciò, poichè il suo avatar si muoveva attraverso comandi mentali, ed era integro, a differenza di lui. Fece un respiro profondo e iniziò a correre lungo le vie del borgo situato sull'isola iniziale del gioco, chiamata Berk.  
Si muoveva sicuro, grazie alla sua conoscenza della versione beta di quel videogame, ma appena girò l'angolo qualcuno lo chiamò, alle sue spalle.  
Si fermò, voltandosi. Si trovò di fronte l'avatar di un altro giocatore: alto, magro e atletico, capelli biondi coperti da un elmo ornato da un paio di piccole ali.  
"Ehm... scusa..." disse il nuovo arrivato, la cui voce mostrava circa la stessa età del giovane giapponese "Sei un beta tester, vero?"  
"È così visibile?" rispose il ragazzo, passandosi una mano sui capelli castani.  
"Beh, sembri sapere dove stai andando..." ammise l'altro, facendo spallucce "Io sono nuovo di questo tipo di giochi... posso unirmi a te? Anche per poco tempo... vorrei imparare."  
Tsuyoshi ci pensò su. Effettivamente c'erano alcune sfide che erano piuttosto difficili da superare da soli, quindi un compagno, anche se alle prime armi, gli avrebbe fatto comodo.  
Annuì, facendogli cenno di seguirlo, e corse alla piazza del paese, dove altri giocatori stavano comparendo.  
Si fermò al centro della piazza e si guardò intorno.  
"Tra poco dovrebbero arrivare tutti, e inizierà il tutorial." spiegò, rivolto al suo nuovo amico.  
Proprio in quel momento l'avatar di un altro giocatore comparve accanto a loro, il cui aspetto riproduceva il tipico Thor dei fumetti. Il giapponese lo guardò per qualche secondo e poi si inchinò per salutarlo.  
"Oh, salve, giovanotto!" lo salutò il nuovo arrivato, dalla cui voce si capiva che si trattava di un uomo adulto "Sei già qui?"  
"Non potevo mancare al lancio ufficiale, Stoick." rispose Tsuyoshi, rimanendo chinato, come prevedeva la sua educazione nipponica.  
"Un altro beta?" domandò l'altro ragazzo, saltellando eccitato "figo! E pure un adulto! Pensavo che a certi giochi partecipassero solo quelli della mia età..."  
"In realtà Dragon Knight Online è stato creato per essere fruibile da persone di ogni età, indifferentemente anche dal sesso." spiegò l'uomo, sorridendo "Comunque hai ragione, sono un beta anche io. Qui mi faccio chiamare Stoick."  
"Io... io sono Gambedipesce. Ho scelto questo nome... mi sembrava adatto..." si presentò il ragazzino.  
"E io sono Hiccup." disse il giapponese, inchinandosi.  
Stava per aggiungere altro, ma una musichetta elettronica attirò la loro attenzione: il tutorial era iniziato.


	3. 2

"Benvenuti in Dragon Knight Online." disse una voce elettronica proveniente da un punto imprecisato di quel mondo virtuale "Voi, diecimila fortunati, siete i primi fruitori di questo innovativo gioco. L'obiettivo è raggiungere e sconfiggere il Boss dell'ultimo livello, il centesimo. Per concludere il gioco basterà che uno di voi, o una squadra, vinca tale sfida." la voce fece una pausa, per permettere ai giocatori di assimilare le informazioni "A differenza di altri giochi dello stesso genere, DKO è stato concepito per essere il più realistico possibile, per cui la raccolta del cibo e delle risorse verrà fatto seguendo criteri realistici..."  
Una scarica statica interruppe la voce, e Gambedipesce si voltò verso Tsuyoshi, anzi Hiccup, interrogativo.  
"In pratica le azioni costano tempo e fatica come se le facessimo nel mondo reale." spiegò, intuendo la domanda "Però non capisco... perchè si è interrotto? Il tutorial dovrebbe essere più lungo..."  
"Probabilmente è un bug." spiegò Stoick, guardandosi intorno "È normale che non tutto funzioni al 100% al lancio di un nuovo prodotto."  
Il giovane giapponese annuì, lanciando anch'egli sguardi attorno a lui. C'era, in effetti, qualcosa che non andava.  
L'immagine virtuale tremò e, improvvisamente, gli avatar dei giocatori attorno a lui sparirono, e ne comparvero altri.  
Al posto dell'alto e atletico Gambedipesce apparve un ragazzotto più o meno della sua stessa età. Era vestito allo stesso modo, ma era piuttosto grassottello, non magro. Stesso valeva per Stoick: ora era un uomo di circa cinquanta anni, altissimo, robusto ma muscoloso, con i capelli castani e la barba.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?!" chiese il nipponico, ma conosceva la risposta: un altro bug, che in qualche modo modificava gli avatar.  
Ma secondo quali criteri lo faceva?  
La risposta la ebbe guardandosi.  
Impallidì e si accasciò a terra, sotto shock: il bug aveva fatto sì che gli avatar rappresentassero il loro aspetto reale.  
Infatti era sparita la sua gamba sinistra, dal ginocchio in giù. Tremando, si raggomitolò in posizione fetale, e a malapena sentì il nuovo richiamo del tutorial.  
Questa volta, però, la voce era diversa, più realistica.  
"Attenzione, giocatori!" disse "Dal centro di controllo di Dragon Knight Online vi chiediamo di non andare nel panico. Stiamo avendo alcuni problemi nella matrice di gioco, per cui, al momento, oltre alla modifica dell'avatar, non è possibile disconnettersi dall'interno del gioco. Stiamo cercando di risolvere, ma per ora l'unico modo per potersi disconnettere è sconfiggendo l'ultimo boss." la voce fece una pausa, e il mormorio della gente all'interno del gioco riempì l'aria "Cercheremo di risolvere il problema al più presto, ma vi preghiamo di organizzarvi per avanzare nei progressi, in caso non riuscissimo a risolvere a breve. Ricordiamo che basta che un solo giocatore superi l'ultimo livello per poter concludere tutto lo schema. Grazie mille e ci scusiamo per il disagio."  
Quell'annuncio scatenò il caos.  
Hiccup era ancora a terra, non percepiva molto di quello che succedeva intorno. Ma nella confusione generale riuscì a sentire Stoick dare un ordine a Gambedipesce, e poi due forti braccia lo sollevarono, portandolo via da quella piazza.  
Aprì appena gli occhi e capì di essere stato preso in braccio dall'uomo. Cercò di parlare, ma un brivido dietro la schiena lo trattenne.  
Subito dopo uno stormo di draghi passò sopra l'isola, e alcuni di quegli animali si abbassarono, sputando fiamme sul borgo, distruggendo case e rubando il cibo esposposto all'esterno dei numerosi magazzini.  
E, mentre cercavano rifugio, il ragazzino, ancora raggomitolato tra le braccia dell'uomo, perse i sensi.


	4. 3

La gente venne presa dal panico. Chi poteva cercava rifugio, mentre i più temerari e i più incoscienti cercavano di resistere all'attacco delle bestie volanti.  
E ciò contribuì a scoprire un altro bug: ogni giocatore aveva a disposizione un'unica vita, non c'era possibilità di ritentare e, a detta dei beta tester presenti, la disconnessione dal gioco sembrava essere differente da come era previsto, per cui, se a qualcuno era venuta quell'idea per tentare la disconnessione, quel fattore fece cambiare loro i piani.  
Quando l'attacco fu terminato, finalmente, si tentò di creare una parvenza di ordine, ed alcuni giocatori, organizzati in piccoli gruppi, presero il mare su parte delle navi attraccate al porto, con l'intenzione di provare a completare l'impresa.  
Stoick raccolse i superstiti rimasti a Berk, tra i quali c'erano anche alcuni bambini e ragazzi dell'età di Hiccup e Gambedipesce, e indisse una riunione per decidere il da farsi.  
Alla fine, per la sicurezza dei bambini e delle persone più deboli, venne deciso di mantenere l'insediamento su quell'isola, un luogo sicuro dove le persone sotto shock potessero riprendersi e i più piccoli, rimasti soli, potessero avere una casa e la protezione di cui avevano bisogno. E Stoick venne eletto, per plebiscito, capo di quella nuova comunità virtuale.  
I compiti vennero divisi, puntando sulla collaborazione e sulle capacità personali e acquisibili di ciascuno e, dopo poche settimane, nella città di Berk esisteva una pacifica comunità multietnica fondata sulla collaborazione e sull'assistenza, dove ognuno faceva la sua parte e, insieme, si cercava di trovare un modo per ridurre i danni dovuti a periodici attacchi di draghi.  
Era passato un anno dall'inizio del gioco. La maggior parte degli abitanti di quel mondo virtuale si era ambientata, riprendendo una parvenza di vita normale all'interno di quella prigione virtuale.  
La maggior parte ma non tutti: Hiccup, a seguito del bug del giorno d'apertura del gioco, era rimasto shockato. Il mondo virtuale, nell'ultimo anno prima di Dragon Knight Online, era una fuga da una realtà in cui si sentiva un buono a nulla.  
Non era più Tsuyoshi, l'autorecluso ragazzo giapponese, era Hiccup, ogni volta un personaggio diverso, ma completo, non mutilato come era nella realtà.  
Nella versione beta di DKO, in particolare, era un valoroso guerriero vichingo che dava la caccia ai draghi e affrontava vari livelli di gioco. Non si era nemmeno lontanamente avvicinato all'ultimo livello, il centesimo, aveva raggiunto solo il decimo, ma dentro quei giochi si sentiva vivo, utile e libero.  
Invece, dopo che quella serie di bug aveva colpito, tutto era cambiato. Non era più un guerriero utile alla causa, ma un ragazzo storpio che non era in grado di fare nulla, un disonore per sè e per gli altri. Per questo da quando era iniziato tutto era rimasto in disparte, nascosto da tutto e da tutti.  
Solo Stoick si occupava di lui, avendolo accolto nella sua nuova casa come un figlio.  
E in quell'anno avevano imparato a conoscersi: Stoick era tedesco, nella vita reale era un insegnante di storia di un liceo di Ulma, con la passione per l'era vichinga. Da questo derivava la sua grande conoscenza, che lo aveva portato ad essere eletto capotribù dell'isola di Berk.  
Aveva carisma, ma era severo, la sua fisicità aiutava anche molto alla causa, e tutti gli ubbidivano.  
Quella mattina Hiccup si era svegliato presto. Seduto sul letto, come al solito guardava fuori, osservando gli altri abitanti di Berk immersi nelle loro faccende.  
Vide passare alcuni dei ragazzi della sua età. Conosceva tutti i loro nomi di gioco e anche parte delle loro storie pregresse, grazie a Gambedipesce, che lo andava a trovare spesso ed era l'unico, oltre a Stoick, con cui aveva legato.  
Il ragazzone era inglese, aveva quasi quattordici anni al momento della connessione al gioco, gli piaceva il buon cibo e non amava molto l'azione, almeno non nella vita reale, perchè era un tipo tranquillo.  
Poi c'era Moccicoso, un ragazzo bruno, non troppo alto, con qualche muscolo in più di Hiccup. Era canadese e, da quello che era riuscito a vedere dalla sua finestra nel mondo virtuale, era sbruffone e a volte un po' bullo.  
Testa di Tufo e Testa Bruta erano fratello e sorella anche nella vita reale, gemelli, per la precisione. Provenienti dalla Federazione Russa, erano due ragazzini biondi scatenati e scherzosi, e spesso si cacciavano nei guai, prendendosi sistematicamente delle strigliate esemplari da parte del capotribù.  
E poi c'era Astrid. Hiccup non era riuscito a sapere molto su di lei, se non che era svedese. La vedeva tutti i giorni passare nella piazza antistante casa sua, impegnata nei suoi compiti, oppure, nei pochi momenti liberi, si allenava nel combattimento con le armi, prima col coltello in dotazione a tutti i giocatori e poi con un'ascia che si era procurata all'armeria del villaggio. Era una bionda tosta, e il ragazzo non riusciva mai a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
In quel momento c'era anche lei fuori. In attesa di iniziare le mansioni giornaliere aveva trovato un angolo tranquillo per fare i suoi esercizi giornalieri con l'ascia, ed era lì, concentrata e incurante di chi le passava vicino.  
Il giovane era perso nel guardarla, e non si accorse che il padre adottivo era salito sul soppalco dove era stata ricavata la sua stanza-rifugio finchè questi non lo sollevò di peso e lo spostò dal letto alla cassapanca.  
"Ehi! Ma che..." protestò Hiccup, mentre Stoick si era abbassato e gli aveva afferrato la gamba sinistra per legarci qualcosa.  
"Sei stato troppo chiuso qui dentro, ragazzo." ruggì l'omone, alzandosi e passandogli un paio di stampelle "È ora che inizi a darti da fare!"  
"Cosa? Ma io non sono capace..." balbettò, cercando di mettersi in piedi, malfermo sull'unica gamba e su quella che sembrava essere una protesi di legno fatta a mano.  
"Imparerai." insistette l'altro "Per questo ti ho procurato un lavoro alla fucina-armeria. Farai da assistente a Skarakkio."  
Hiccup deglutì nervosamente: Skarakkio era un vecchio amico di Stoick anche nella vita reale. Era un italiano, espansivo e un po' eccentrico. Ed era anche particolarmente disordinato.  
Per lui, nato e cresciuto nella cultura tipica del Giappone, praticamente opposta a quella italiana, sarebbe stato un incubo: se non fosse morto per colpa di qualche arma lo avrebbe ucciso qualche stramberia all'italiana di quell'uomo.


	5. 4

L'ingresso nella bottega come apprendista del fabbro fu meno traumatico di quanto Hiccup si aspettasse.  
Skarakkio, come il ragazzo, era un mutilato, mancandogli una mano e una gamba, per cui questo contribuì a mettere il giovane più a suo agio.  
Il fabbro era un uomo pelato, con lunghi baffi biondi e la corporatura robusta. Stando a contatto con lui, Hiccup scoprì che era anche molto allegro e non si perdeva mai d'animo. E il suo ottimismo era contagioso.  
Nel giro di poche settimane, il giovane era riuscito a imparare le basi del mestiere e, mettendo a disposizione la sua bravura nel disegno, aveva contribuito alla creazione di nuove armi, oltre che di protesi più maneggevoli per entrambi.  
Gli attacchi periodici dei draghi continuavano, ma grazie al potenziamento dell'arsenale era diventato più semplice tener loro testa e proteggere le provviste. Per cui ora, oltre alla funzione di difesa, i giocatori di DKO residenti a Berk avevano iniziato a fare a gara a chi abbatteva il drago più pericoloso, cosa che serviva anche a catalogarli e avere maggiori informazioni sulle loro capacità, informazioni che potevano essere passate, tramite i giocatori-mercanti, ai gruppi sulle altre isole.  
Passarono i mesi ma, nonostante le informazioni raccolte, ancora i bug non erano stati risolti, né il Boss del primo livello era ancora stato trovato, per cui dopo due anni dall'inizio del gioco erano ancora tutti bloccati lì.  
Un totale di 7836 persone erano ancora vivi. 2164 giocatori, invece, erano morti in vari modi: una parte nel panico del primo giorno, altri durante i vari attacchi dei draghi, qualcuno in incidenti in mare e una piccola quantità in modo ignoto, semplicemente accasciandosi a terra e sparendo senza alcuna ragione apparente.  
Erano morti, per il gioco, ma nessuno era sicuro che queste persone fossero morte anche nella realtà. Non essendoci un modo per saperlo si assumeva semplicemente che fossero deceduti.  
A Berk, però, nonostante tutto si cercava di andare avanti. Poco per volta anche i giovani vennero introdotti alle mansioni più da adulti, così che tutti poterono rendersi utili durante le incursioni dei rettili.  
Gambedipesce, Moccicoso, Testa Bruta, Testa di Tufo e Astrid si occupavano di spegnere eventuali incendi, mentre Hiccup era relegato in armeria e doveva distribuire asce, spade e mazze a chi ne facesse richiesta.  
Doveva ammetterlo: fare il fabbro gli piaceva, e aveva scoperto di esserne anche particolarmente portato, ma rimanere recluso nella fucina mentre gli altri erano nel pieno dell'azione gli pesava un po'. In fondo Hiccup, come beta player, era stato un guerriero, e nonostante il suo aspetto attuale non fosse forte e muscoloso come l'avatar che aveva scelto, avrebbe voluto uscire di lì e magari uccidere qualche drago.  
Negli ultimi tempi ci aveva provato, più di una volta, ma veniva sempre salvato in extremis da Stoick, e ogni volta si doveva sorbire una strigliata memorabile.  
Infatti, in quel momento, stava subendo una ramanzina con i controfiocchi da parte del padre adottivo, di fronte a tutti quanti.  
"Insomma, Hiccup! Ogni santa volta!" disse l'uomo, agitando le braccia "Lo vuoi capire o no che non hai più le capacità di quando eri un beta?!"  
"Ma quello era un Furia Buia..." si lamentò il giovane, indicando verso un magazzino distrutto "Volevo solo fermarlo... voglio solo fare la mia parte... Conosco il gioco, so come agire in questi casi. Non ho bisogno di tanti muscoli per..."  
"Lo so! Non hai bisogno di tanti muscoli per farti ammazzare! Ora torna a casa, è notte fonda e dobbiamo andare tutti a dormire." lo interruppe l'altro, prendendolo per la casacca e spingendolo verso la casa del capotribù.  
Hiccup abbassò la testa e zoppicò verso la sua capanna, quindi salì sul soppalco, attese che l'uomo andasse a dormire e uscì dalla finestra, sedendosi poi sul tetto, come faceva da qualche tempo, quando aveva bisogno di calmarsi.  
I suoi occhi rimasero fissi sul magazzino distrutto. Il Furia Buia era un drago leggendario del gioco, e non era riuscito a vederlo neanche nella versione beta, eppure era così vicino che era riuscito a sentire il fischio dell'aria mossa dalle ali, mentre correva nella piazza. Ed era riuscito a vederne l'ombra nel cielo stellato.  
Eppure nessuno gli credeva.  
Tutti, o quasi, conoscevano la sua fama prima di DKO ma nessuno credeva alle sue parole quando diceva di aver visto un drago leggendario.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, si rese conto che qualcuno si era seduto accanto a lui solo quando sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla. Si voltò di scatto, sorpreso, trovandosi di fronte Astrid.  
"Dicono che tu eri un beta tester." esordì la giovane, con voce neutra.  
"Sì, è così." ammise il castano "Ma da quello che si dice in giro sembra che molti codici siano stati modificati rispetto alla versione a cui avevo giocato."  
"Certo, ma in quanto beta dovresti saperlo meglio di me che ognuno dovrebbe fare la sua parte per conseguire il risultato finale." continuò lei, guardandolo negli occhi "Tu qui sei l'aiutante del fabbro, quindi occupati di questo, non andare in giro a tentare di farti ammazzare, nel tentativo di cercare immaginari draghi mitici. Questo non è un film! È vero, siamo in un videogioco, ma fino a prova contraria qui la gente muore. Questo non è Matrix, e tu non sei Neo che schiva le pallottole! Sei solo un ragazzino storpio che a malapena riesce a camminare decentemente!"  
"Grazie per la sintesi della situazione." rispose Hiccup, sarcastico "So benissimo di non essere perfetto, però... conosco i codici dei vari animali presenti, quelli che vedi vicino alle loro barre di potenza e di vita..." indicò con il dito il punto dove, nel suo campo visivo compariva la propria barra della vita, insieme al nickname e al codice personale utile per creare le alleanze in-game "C'è qualcosa di strano in alcuni di loro, ma non so cosa. Per questo devo vedere più da vicino."  
"Tu ti farai ammazzare! Altro che vedere più da vicino..." borbottò la giovane, puntandogli il dito contro.  
"Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi ammazzare." la corresse, guardando il villaggio addormentato "Te lo assicuro. Ma ho l'impressione che quelle modifiche ai codici possano aiutare a trovare il Boss del primo livello."  
"Sei proprio un testardo..." concluse Astrid, borbottando.  
Restarono per un po' in silenzio, seduti sul tetto della casa del capotribù a guardare il panorama notturno. C'era silenzio, a parte il verso di qualche animale lontano e il vento che muoveva le foglie degli alberi.  
"Comunque dovresti impugnare l'ascia un po' più in basso." disse il castano, dopo un po' "Così avresti una potenza di colpo migliore."  
"E tu che ne sai?" domandò Astrid, stizzita.  
"Semplice fisica." spiegò lui, trascinandosi verso la finestra "Inoltre sono stato guerriero anche io, so come si tiene efficientemente un'ascia."  
La svedese borbottò tra sè, seguendolo dentro la stanza, e si guardò intorno.  
"Comunque è gentile da parte tua preoccuparti per me." continuò il ragazzo, sorridendo.  
"Io non mi preoccupo per te, ma per il capo. Lui ci tiene a te, e si arrabbierebbe moltissimo se ti succedesse qualcosa." si affrettò a giustificare la bionda, continuando a far vagare lo sguardo nella stanza.  
Di nuovo silenzio. C'era tensione e nessuno dei due si mosse, almeno finchè Astrid non fece qualcosa di inatteso.  
Senza dargli il tempo di reagire gli saltò al collo, stringendolo forte.  
"Non ti azzardare a morire, stupido incosciente!" sussurrò, al suo orecchio "Fallo per Stoick."  
"O... okay..." balbettò il ragazzo, incerto, ricambiando l'abbraccio.  
"Bene!" concluse la bionda, allontanandosi leggermente.  
Lo guardò negli occhi per un secondo, ma abbassò subito lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, dubbiosa; prese una decisione inaspettata, avvicinandosi nuovamente e posando le proprie labbra su quelle di lui, in un veloce ma intimo bacio.  
"Ne avrai un altro più avanti se ti deciderai a mettere la testa a posto." spiegò, prendendogli poi la mano e storcendola dolorosamente "Ma nel caso non lo farai, questo è nulla al confronto del dolore che ti farò provare!"  
Hiccup imprecò, massaggiando la mano dolorante mentre la ragazza andava via.  
Ma l'incontro lo aveva confuso: Astrid, in quei due anni, l'aveva considerato poco e nulla, per lei era praticamente invisibile. Perchè allora si era avvicinata? E perchè si era comportata in quel modo?  
Le donne erano davvero strane, lo aveva sentito dire spesso da Stoick e gli altri adulti, e ora non poteva far altro che confermare tale tesi.


	6. 5

I giorni seguenti non ci furono altri attacchi da parte dei draghi, ma non per questo si poteva abbassare la guardia.  
In quel periodo dell'anno il programma del gioco impostava sempre un tempo mite, anche se la definizione era relativa: l'Arcipelago Barbarico era climaticamente e geograficamente stato creato per essere collocato non troppo lontano dalla posizione reale della Groenlandia. Questo significava inverni rigidi con giornate corte ed estati non caldissime e presenza del fenomeno del Sole di Mezzanotte in corrispondenza del solstizio.  
Per questo, dopo aver lavorato tutta la mattina, Hiccup aveva preso il suo pranzo ed era andato a consumarlo in una zona tranquilla dietro il villaggio, vicino al bosco ma con un'ottima vista sull'oceano; voleva godersi la bella giornata in santa pace, finché poteva.  
Era seduto sull'erba, con un pezzo di focaccia nella mano destra, un carboncino nella sinistra e un quadernetto di pergamene poggiato sulle gambe incrociate. Da qualche giorno aveva cominciato a prendere nota dei draghi incontrati, con i loro codici di gioco e altre statistiche, poichè voleva vederci chiaro su quella faccenda.  
Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, riconoscendo Astrid. La ragazza subito gli riservò un'occhiataccia che fermò qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione sul nascere, poi si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lui, stringendosi nelle braccia.  
Non parlarono per qualche minuto, tanto che il giovane riprese a controllare i dati sul suo quadernetto, almeno finchè la bionda non gli tolse di mano la focaccia e ne prese un morso.  
"Veramente quello era il mio pranzo." le fece notare Hiccup.  
"Chissenefrega." lo zittì lei, prendendone un altro morso "Ho fame, quindi mangio."  
"A dire il vero, suppongo che i nostri corpi nel mondo reale siano in regime di alimentazione assistita o artificiale, quindi la sensazione di fame che si prova dentro il gioco è solo una convinzione creata dalle nostre menti." spiegò il ragazzo, riprendendosi il suo pasto e mangiando l'ultimo boccone.  
"Quanto sei secchione..." borbottò la giovane, riservandogli un'altra occhiataccia.  
"Sai, è utile sapere le cose." intervenne il castano, guardandola in volto con aria seria "Perchè può aiutare ad andare avanti e risolvere certe situazioni. Tipo so che qualcuno dei bambini ha scoperto di essere aumentato in altezza, e in un videogioco non è possibile che succeda, ma la soluzione è semplice: la scansione dei nostri corpi da parte della console di gioco è continua e serve a creare avatar più realistici, almeno prima del bug iniziale, mentre ora serve per tenere conto dei cambiamenti dei nostri corpi in fatto di altezza e, suppongo, anche altre forme."  
Il suo sguardo si abbassò leggermente, fino al seno della ragazza, che era cresciuto negli ultimi due anni. Ma tale atto scatenò la sua furia, e il giovane si trovò una dolorosa impronta di una mano in pieno volto.  
"Sei un idiota!" esclamò, guardandolo storto.  
Hiccup non rispose e tornò al suo lavoro. Poiché Astrid non si mosse, però, dopo qualche minuto tornò a rivolgersi a lei.  
"Come mai non sei in compagnia dei tuoi amici?" domandò.  
"Quali amici?" chiese Astrid, di rimando.  
"Moccicoso e i gemelli." spiegò l'altro "Siete sempre insieme."  
"Non sono amici miei." ringhiò la bionda. Dopo un attimo di pensieroso silenzio continuò "Devi aiutarmi negli allenamenti con le armi."  
"Io? Perché?"  
"Perché a detta di Stoick eri più bravo del migliore dei guerrieri di adesso. Quindi mi aiuterai ad essere anche meglio. Non voglio restare qui per sempre a spegnere incendi, prima o poi voglio andare a combattere in prima linea."  
"Mh... devo pensarci." rispose il castano, vago.  
"Se mi aiuti farò in modo che Moccicoso non ti infastidisca più." propose lei, guardando il panorama.  
"Quel canadese non è un problema per me." rispose Hiccup, continuando a prendere appunti "Le sue prese in giro non mi toccano. Però una cosa la potresti fare..."  
Astrid lo guardò, indecisa. Cosa voleva che facesse? Un'idea le venne in mente, ma sul momento la scartò.  
Però in fondo Hiccup aveva 16 anni, e sapeva a cosa pensavano i maschi a quell'età. E poi quel tono ambiguo...  
Si voltò verso di lui, lentamente, e gli afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani, quindi lo baciò, lasciando Hiccup spiazzato.  
Ma il contatto era piacevole, per cui il ragazzo non poté fare altro che ricambiare, passandole le braccia attorno ai fianchi.  
Si allontanarono di poco, guardandosi negli occhi. Il castano sorrise, scuotendo la testa.  
"A dire il vero non era questo che volevo, ma se lo fai ancora potrei farci l'abitudine..." sussurrò.  
Come risposta si prese un altro ceffone, e la ragazza si allontanò di scatto, a pugni serrati.  
"Stupido idiota! Dirlo prima no?!" ringhiò.  
"Stai calma." la tranquillizzò, portando le mani in avanti "Quello che volevo dire è che se ti do una mano con gli allenamenti tu devi darmi una mano con le ricerche."  
"Mh... d'accordo." acconsentì la bionda "Ma nessun altro deve sapere, chiaro?"  
"Altrimenti che succede?" domandò, e come risposta ricevette due dita tra le costole, che lo fecero sussultare di dolore "Ohuch... ricevuto."  
"Bene." annuì Astrid, alzandosi "Vengo a prenderti stasera a casa tua. Vedi di esserci."  
"Ehm... okay..." rispose Hiccup, mentre la bionda si allontanava, lasciandolo solo.  
Attese un po' prima di tornare al villaggio per riprendere il lavoro in bottega.  
Quando arrivò, Skarakkio era già al lavoro su una serie di spade, allegro come sempre, e stava fischiettando una vecchia canzone del suo paese. Il giovane si avvicinò, osservandolo, poi prese una per volta le armi e si sistemò alla mola per affilarle.  
Lavorò per un po', sembrava concentrato, ma era pensieroso, e il vecchio fabbro se ne accorse.  
"Okay, giovanotto, dimmi cosa ti tormenta." lo incitò a parlare.  
"Ehm... c... cosa?" sussultò il ragazzo, a disagio.  
"È evidente che hai qualche pensiero, quindi parla, potrei aiutarti."   
"Io... ehm... si... si tratta di una ragazza..." si decise il castano, posando la spada che stava affilando "È che... non so come comportarmi... è strana..."  
"Oh, il nostro giovane fabbro giapponese ha scoperto l'amore!" esclamò l'uomo, alzando la protesi a forma di pinza che stava usando per tenere un ferro incandescente.  
"Cos... No!" lo interruppe Hiccup, alzando le mani "È solo che... questa ragazza non... non mi ha mai considerato in due anni, ma ora... ha chiesto il mio aiuto... ma è comunque strana, e non so cosa fare."  
"Uhm... vediamo... tu sei in grado di aiutarla?" chiese Skarakkio, controllando il filo di una lama appena affilata.  
"Sì, credo di sì..." ammise il castano, abbassando gli occhi.  
"Allora non vedo quale sia il problema! Inoltre sei stato un anno chiuso in casa, e ora passi quasi tutto il tuo tempo qui... non ti farebbe male avere qualche amico in più, sai?"  
Hiccup annuì. Aveva ragione, magari stare con altri coetanei non poteva fargli che bene; ma era comunque molto confuso dal comportamento di Astrid.  
Sospirò frustrato. Se fosse successo di nuovo qualcosa di strano avrebbe pensato a cosa fare; adesso doveva solo concentrarsi sul loro reciproco patto.


	7. 6

Gli allenamenti con Astrid erano duri.  
I due giovani si trovavano tutte le sere sul limite del bosco, appena fuori del villaggio per la lezione con le varie armi.  
Dopo mesi che non combatteva più, Hiccup pensava di aver perso quell'abilità, soprattutto perchè non aveva più lo stesso equilibrio del suo precedente avatar, e invece scoprì, con piacere, che il lavoro in bottega lo aveva addirittura reso più forte, e i molti esercizi di fisioterapia che Stoick e Skarakkio gli avevano fatto fare, e continuavano a spronarlo a fare, lo avevano reso meno infermo e più agile. Questo aiutò molto nelle sere con la ragazza, perchè dopo i primi tempi in cui insegnava solamente a maneggiare le armi avevano iniziato a fare brevi combattimenti con bastoni, in modo da perfezionare i riflessi.  
Però almeno ora aveva qualcuno con cui confrontarsi riguardo la sua ricerca. Se alla sera, prima di andare a dormire, si allenavano nel combattimento, di giorno, durante le pause dai loro lavori, si incontravano in privato per discutere riguardo ciò che Hiccup aveva scoperto e sull'avanzamento delle sue ricerche.  
Il periodo estivo terminò, e le notti iniziarono ad accorciarsi.  
Poichè col freddo non potevano fare più di tanto, se non riparare le armi e fare piccole manutenzioni, Skarakkio lasciava a Hiccup un po' più tempo libero, soprattutto alla sera.  
Era il tramonto, e il giovane aveva appena terminato il turno alla fucina.  
Camminava deciso verso casa, ignorando chi incrociava per strada, e tenendo lo sguardo fisso su una pagina del suo quaderno di appunti.  
Si fermò solo quando sentì le risate di un gruppo di coetanei, poco lontano. Si guardò intorno e vide Moccicoso che scherzava con i gemelli, con aria di superiorità, cercando di impressionare Astrid, poggiata al muretto accanto a lui, che controllava il filo dell'ascia, ignorando le avances del canadese.  
La bionda alzò gli occhi al cielo, stufa, e incrociò lo sguardo del castano; il ragazzo indicò casa sua e lei annuì; quello era il loro segnale per darsi gli appuntamenti per l'allenamento o le ricerche.  
Arrivato a casa, salutò Stoick con un inchino e salì alla sua stanza. Subito dopo Astrid entrò dalla finestra e si avvicinò, curiosando nel quaderno che l'amico teneva tra le mani.  
"Come va con le ricerche?" chiese, continuando a curiosare nel libercolo.  
"Sono ad un punto morto." ammise il castano, sospirando sconfortato "Con i dati che abbiamo non posso andare avanti."  
"Magari devi solo staccare un momento, non pensarci, e dopo potresti trovare la soluzione." suggerì la giovane, prendendogli il quaderno dalle mani e posandolo sullo scrittoio "Oggi prendiamoci una pausa, non facciamo neanche gli allenamenti."  
Hiccup la guardò indeciso, ma alla fine annuì. La ragazza sorrise e andò a sedersi appena fuori dalla grande finestra, sul tetto della casa del capotribù, raggiunta subito dal ragazzo.  
Restarono in silenzio, guardando il cielo, ma poi la bionda si voltò verso l'amico, corrucciata.  
"Sai, è un po' che volevo chiedertelo..." esordì, indecisa "però non vorrei offenderti, è semplice curiosità..."  
"Dimmi tutto." la incoraggiò, l'altro, rassicurante.  
"Ecco... mi chiedevo... tu sei giapponese, giusto?" chiese Astrid "Però... ecco, io... ho visto altri giapponesi qui, e hanno lineamenti diversi, anche gli occhi più piccoli. Tu hai gli occhi grandi, non hai molto i lineamenti orientali..."  
"In realtà solo mio padre era giapponese." ammise Hiccup, sorridendo "Mia madre, invece, era australiana di origini europee; credo di aver preso molto più da lei che da mio padre: dalle mie parti non sono in molti ad avere gli occhi verdi."  
La ragazza annuì, tornando a guardare il cielo.  
"Sai, tu e Stoick vi somigliare molto." commentò "Potreste sul serio passare come padre e figlio."  
"Hai ragione." rispose lui, passando una mano sui capelli, che gli coprivano la fronte perchè li stava facendo crescere "In un certo senso qui mi ha anche adottato, quando mi sono trovato in difficoltà, nel periodo della scoperta dei bug del gioco."  
Astrid sorrise, voltandosi di nuovo verso il giovane. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, e dovette ammettere che in sua compagnia si sentiva bene; certo, era strano, con quei suoi modi così... orientali, che però negli ultimi tempi stavano scomparendo.  
Ed era molto solitario; a parte al lavoro, in cui aveva soprattutto contatti con i giocatori adulti a cui costruiva le armi, non passava molto tempo con altre persone. In generale lo aveva visto interagire solo con Gambedipesce, con cui chiacchierava spesso, ma a parte i tentativi di bullismo di Moccicoso, appoggiato dai gemelli, non era molto considerato dai coetanei.  
Era sempre nell'ombra, il suo aspetto fisico e i suoi modi non attiravano molto l'attenzione, e poi era stato chiuso in casa per un anno, come un fantasma. Forse era per questo che non gli aveva mai prestato molta attenzione.  
Solo conoscendolo, la ragazza aveva iniziato a capire come era davvero, e aveva visto la passione e la determinazione che aveva nel fare ciò che doveva. Appariva come un semplice apprendista fabbro, ma in realtà aveva il cuore di un guerriero, proprio come lei.  
Restarono in silenzio, mentre le dita della bionda affondarono nei capelli di Hiccup, afferrandone alcune ciocche e intrecciandole.  
"Pensi che ci saranno degli attacchi a breve?" domandò dopo qualche minuto, continuando a lavorare sui capelli del giovane.  
"Sinceramente non lo so." ammise lui "Gli attacchi da parte dei draghi sembrano non avere tempistiche precise."  
"Quindi potremmo essere vicini al prossimo attacco, senza saperlo." concluse la giovane, sospirando sconfortata.  
Hiccup spalancò gli occhi, come se avesse ricevuto una rivelazione. Lentamante tolse le mani della ragazza dai propri capelli e la guardò, sorridendo.  
"Ma certo! Sei un genio, Astrid!" esclamò, trascinandosi verso la finestra e rientrando in casa.  
"Cosa..." balbettò Astrid, seguendolo dentro.  
"Per avere più dati nel devo studiare uno da vicino." spiegò l'altro, prendendo di nuovo il suo quaderno e guardandola con determinazione "Dobbiamo catturare un drago al prossimo attacco."  
La bionda stava per replicare, ma in quel momento venne suonato il corno dell'allarme.  
Dei draghi stavano per attaccare Berk.


	8. 7

Astrid fissò l'amico, che a sentire quel suono famigliare sembrava improvvisamente tornato in vita.  
Posò il quaderno sullo scrittoio, le afferrò la mano e corse giù per le scale, proprio quando Stoick fece il suo ingresso, trafelato, per recuperare la sua ascia.  
"Siete ancora qui, voi due?!" ruggì l'omone, per nulla sorpreso di vederli insieme "Avanti, invece di tubare filate ai vostri posti! Stanno per arrivare dei draghi, bisogna mettere in salvo le provviste e preparare la difesa. Non è il momento di fare i fidanzatini!"  
"Ehm... noi veramente..." cercò di obiettare Astrid, arrossendo violentemente, prima di venire interrotta dall'amico, che la trascinò fuori dalla porta.  
"Andiamo subito, Stoick!" ubbidì il giovane, rivolto al padre adottivo. Si fermò poi poco lontano, prese la bionda per le spalle e la guardò negli occhi "Ascolta, ho un piano. Tu vai a fare il tuo lavoro, io andrò alla fucina, e qualunque cosa mi vedrai fare durante l'attacco non ti preoccupare e coprimi, chiaro?"  
"Ma Hiccup..." protestò la bionda, bloccandosi appena il ragazzo le afferrò delicatamente la testa e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Fai quello che ti ho detto." ripetè "Ho bisogno di vedere uno di quei draghi da vicino, e l'unico modo che ho per farlo è abbattendone uno adesso. So già cosa fare, fidati di me."  
La giovane annuì, correndo subito al suo posto e afferrando l'ascia, mentre Hiccup entrò nella fucina, dove Skarakkio stava già raccogliendo le armi da distribuire.  
"Era ora, ragazzo!" lo rimproverò il vecchio mutilato "Pensavo che fossi stato mangiato da una di quelle lucertole!"  
"Non ti preoccupare, sono troppo muscoloso." rispose Hiccup, sarcastico, avvicinandosi e aiutandolo a raccogliere le armi "Sarei indigesto per quelle bestiacce!"  
"Certo, giovanotto, è proprio così." commentò l'altro, ridendo.  
Un'esplosione e delle urla interruppero i loro discorsi. Il vecchio fabbro lasciò il suo lavoro e cambiò la propria protesi alla mano, sostituendola con una mazza ferrata, e corse alla porta.  
"Là fuori hanno bisogno di me!" esclamò "Ti affido la bottega. Mi raccomando, non combinare danni! Stai a cuccia! Fermo, chiaro!"  
Detto ciò, corse via, facendo un grido di battaglia e lasciando da solo il castano.  
Hiccup attese qualche minuto, guardando dalla grande finestra, e quando fu certo che non stesse arrivando nessuno corse sul retro, dove teneva alcuni suoi progetti privati; liberò una specie di carriola coperta da un grosso telo e la spinse fuori, correndo ed evitando tutti gli ostacoli che aveva davanti.  
Arrivò su un punto alto, dietro le case, e si fermò. A quel punto tolse il telo da ciò che stava trasportando, rivelando una specie di balestra per le bolas, con un mirino e dei bilancieri per poter sparare con più precisione.  
Intorno a lui infuriava la battaglia; alcuni draghi avevano assaltato uno dei magazzini, altri portavano via pecore, e altri ancora rispondevano agli attacchi degli abitanti del villaggio. Non era un problema, non in quel momento che era focalizzato sul suo obiettivo.  
"Avanti, dammi un bersaglio a cui sparare... dammi un bersaglio a cui sparare..." suddurrò tra sè, cercando di individuare i piccoli cursori luminosi che identificavano i draghi, come identificavano i giocatori.  
Non era semplice, ma era fiducioso.  
Fu un attimo.  
Un'esplosione causata dal fuoco di un drago illuminò il cielo, e nell'istante successivo, per pochissimo tempo, la sagoma di un drago fu visibile tra le stelle, non un drago qualsiasi, ma un Furia Buia.  
Senza pensarci troppo, Hiccup premette il grilletto, e le bolas volarono in aria, in direzione del bersaglio. Il ragazzo venne sbalzato via dal rinculo dell'arma, e non porpore vedere il risultato, ma un urlo di dolore di uno di quegli animali, seguito dalla scia della rovinosa caduta conseguente gli diede la certezza che il colpo era andato a segno.  
"L'ho preso!" esclamò, scartando in piedi "Ho abbattuto il Furia Buia!"  
La sua esultanza venne, però, interrotta da un Incubo Orrendo, che atterrò alle sue spalle e prese fuoco, pronto ad attaccarlo.  
Il castano si rese conto della situazione e iniziò a correre, urlando, cercando di allontanarsi dal pericolo.  
Stoick lo sentì, accorrendo in suo aiuto e mettendo in fuga l'animale.  
Nel frattempo l'attacco era terminato, ed era tornata la calma... se così si poteva chiamare tutta quella distruzione.  
Hiccup si guardò intorno, poi indicò il punto dove aveva sentito cadere il drago.  
"Ehm... ho abbattuto un Furia Buia..." disse, rivolto al capo villaggio.  
L'uomo non lo fece continuare e, con aria arrabbiata, lo prese per la collottola e lo trascinò nella piazza centrale, lasciandolo andare solo davanti a casa loro, dove si era radunata molta gente.  
"Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi cercare guai?" ruggì "Hai rischiato seriamente di farti ammazzare questa volta! Devi imparare a eseguire gli ordini, questo posto non è un gioco, non più!" fece un respiro profondo e indicò la loro capanna "Ora torna a casa e non uscire di lì fino a domani mattina! Qui abbiamo del lavoro da fare."  
Il giovane non replicò. Sapeva bene che quando il padre adottivo era arrabbiato ogni tentativo di ragionarci era inutile; per questo si limitò a zoppicare verso casa, ignorando le battute di scherno di Moccicoso, e scomparire dietro la porta.  
Salì le scale e si mise a letto, pensieroso. Doveva trovare il modo di raggiungere il prima possibile il punto dove era precipitato il drago; aveva capito più o meno in che zona fosse, ma ci sarebbe voluto tempo per le ricerche, e lui non ne aveva molto.  
Rimase lì a lungo, a pensare al da farsi, finchè qualcuno non entrò dalla finestra.  
Si tirò su, cercando di mettere a fuoco la figura, la quale si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto, accanto a lui. A quel punto la riconobbe: era Astrid.  
"Devo trovare quel Furia Buia." le riferì "È precipitato da qualche parte vicino al fiordo di nord ovest, e devo avvicinarmi per dargli un'occhiata."  
"Lo sai che è una zona vasta?" chiese la bionda, guardandolo seria "Ci potrebbero volere giorni per trovarlo, sempre se è ancora lì."  
"Lo so, ma devo farlo." insistette Hiccup "Questa ricerca potrebbe davvero aiutarci a progredire nel gioco."  
Astrid lo guardò, pensierosa, e annuì. Senza dargli il tempo di dire nulla si sistemò anche lei sotto le coperte e gli indicò il cuscino.  
"Va bene. Se dobbiamo andare a cercare quel drago conviene che ci alziamo presto domani mattina, quindi ora vedi di dormire." ordinò.  
"M... ma tu non... non dormi a casa tua?" domandò il castano, arrossendo, spiazzato dalla mossa dell'amica.  
"Se dormo qui risparmiamo tempo." spiegò lei, trascinandolo giù.  
Hiccup la lasciò fare, non sapendo bene come reagire al fatto di dover condividere il letto con una ragazza, tra l'altro anche molto carina.  
Si stese, facendole spazio, e la guardò. La giovane sorrise, spostandosi sul fianco, e gli si avvicinò.  
"Buonanotte." sussurrò.  
"B... buonanotte." rispose lui, diventando ancora più rosso quando la bionda poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi.  
Tremando, le passò il braccio attorno ai fianchi, conscio del fatto che quella notte non sarebbe riuscito a dormire, proprio per quella presenza nel suo letto.  
Cercò di concentrarsi sull'obiettivo del giorno seguente, magari sarebbe riuscito a riposare meglio, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, quindi si rassegnò e strinse la ragazza, già addormentata, guardandola per qualche minuto.  
Astrid si mosse, poggiandogli una mano sul petto e avvicinando il viso al suo. Il castano la osservò bene, rendendosi conto che non era solo carina, ma decisamente bella.  
Era un maschiaccio, era manesca, a volte si mostrava anche violenta, ma era davvero bella, e in quel momento appariva anche molto dolce, persa come era nel mondo dei sogni.  
E con questo pensiero il giovane si addormentò.


	9. 8

Il mattino seguente si svegliarono prima dell'alba.  
Scesero le scale cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, in modo da non svegliare Stoick, ma fu tutto inutile: l'uomo era già sveglio, intento a preparare la colazione.  
Appena li vide, il suo sguardo si posò sulla ragazza, severo.  
"Tu che ci fai qui, Astrid?" chiese "Non avrete mica..."  
"Cosa? No!" lo interruppe Hiccup, portando le mani avanti "Certo che no! Conosciamo le regole! Niente cose di quel genere fino alla maggiore età, anche se siamo in un mondo virtuale. E poi... siamo solo amici! Noi non..."  
L'omone scoppiò a ridere, indicando il tavolo.  
"Avanti, sedetevi, dovete mangiare qualcosa." li invitò "Anche se questi corpi sono virtuali, la loro forza dipende, tra le altre cose, dall'alimentazione all'interno del gioco, e la colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata."  
I due giovani eseguirono, e Stoick porse loro due fette di focaccia e del latte.  
"Comunque sono il capotribù, qui dentro." continuò, tornando serio "Ma, come sapete, le regole principali del villaggio sono state scritte quando abbiamo creato la comunità. Quella regola è stata fatta per la sicurezza di voi ragazzi, basandosi su alcune regole che c'erano davvero nell'era vichinga..."  
"Sì, papà, lo sappiamo..." lo interruppe Hiccup, usando quella parola per la prima volta, e ripetè la regola a memoria "Poichè certe... attività occupano la mente ed è difficile controllare le proprie azioni, ed essendo un minorenne adolescente ancora sotto la responsabilità dell'adulto a cui è stato affidato, è severamente vietata l'intimità stretta ai minori di 18 anni poichè non sarebbero in grado di difendersi in caso di attacco."  
"Stai tranquillo, Stoick." intervenne Astrid "Io e Hiccup siamo solo amici."  
"E non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di... di fare quelle cose." si affrettò a concludere il giovane, finendo di fare colazione.  
Stoick rise di nuovo, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di entrambi.  
"Tranquilli, ragazzi." disse "Ho capito, e sinceramente sono contento che Hiccup abbia trovato un altro amico, a parte Gambedipesce."  
I due ragazzi si rilassarono, scambiandosi uno sguardo. Il capotribù tolse i piatti vuoti e li mise nel catino per lavarli.  
"In ogni caso, figliolo, avete la giornata libera." concluse "Il tuo colpo di testa di ieri ha creato parecchi danni in città, qualunque cosa avessi in mente di fare. Dobbiamo finire di riparare tutte le case, e preferirei che stessi lontano dalla fucina, visto che avrò bisogno di Skarakkio e lui non potrà tenerti d'occhio."  
"Lo terrò d'occhio io, allora." rispose la bionda, alzandosi dalla panca e prendendo la mano del ragazzo "Ora andiamo, così ti lasciamo lavorare."  
Hiccup riuscì appena a prendere il suo quaderno e i carboncini che aveva posato sul tavolo, che Astrid lo trascinò fuori di corsa, andando diretta verso il bosco.  
Si fermarono appena dietro i primi alberi, e la giovane lo guardò, in attesa di ordini.  
"Okay, Hiccup. Da dove iniziamo la ricerca?" chiese.  
"Come ho detto ieri, mi è sembrato di vederlo vicino al fiordo di nord ovest." rispose il giapponese, pensieroso, aprendo il quaderno su una bozza della mappa dell'isola "Direi di iniziare da lì."  
Astrid annuì e si incamminò insieme a lui, addentrandosi nella boscaglia.  
Esplorarono tutta la zona per l'intera mattina, senza trovare nulla, e nel primo pomeriggio Hiccup aveva già perso le speranze di trovare qualcosa.  
"Incredibile..." borbottò, frustrato, camminando tra gli alberi e scarabocchiando sulla mappa "Di tutte le cose che potevo perdere, proprio un grosso drago? Ma non poteva essere, che so... un mazzo di chiavi? O magari i miei carboncini? No! Proprio un drago!"  
"Finchè non perdi anche la gamba di ferro va tutto bene. Vedrai che ci siamo vicini." rispose la bionda, guardandosi intorno.  
"Stai cercando di fare dell'ironia?" si lamentò lui, superando un grosso cespuglio "In tal caso evita: non è affatto divert..."  
Mise la protesi in fallo e scivolò giù, lungo un pendio coperto di rovi, fermandosi contro un albero spezzato, e rimase lì fermo, a gambe all'aria, finchè non venne raggiunto dall'amica.  
"Hiccup!" esclamò, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi "Stai bene?"  
"Qualunque Dio ci sia sopra tutto questo, credo che mi odi..." borbottò il castano, portandosi una mano alla testa.  
La ragazza non rispose, limitandosi a controllare che non fosse ferito. Il giovane le allontanò le mani, calmo, e si guardò intorno.  
"Tranquilla, la mia barra della vita non si è ridotta di molto." la rassicurò "Tempo qualche minuto e tornerà ad essere piena."  
"Sei sicuro?" insistette Astrid "Le tue skills di guarigione non sono molto potenti... sei solo un fabbro, non un guerriero..."  
"I combattimenti di allenamento che abbiamo fatto le settimane scorse hanno potenziato quelle capacità ad entrambi." ammise, fissando la parte alta dell'albero contro cui era caduto "Non ti sei accorta di essere salita di livello? A me è successo."  
"Sì, ma..." obiettò ancora lei, ma l'amico non la stava più ascoltando "Hiccup, che hai?"  
Il ragazzo le fece cenno di fare silenzio e indicò la pianta, sopra di loro. Astrid alzò gli occhi e finalmente notò cosa aveva attratto l'attenzione dell'amico: l'albero era stato spezzato di fresco e la parte alta era inclinata in direzione di un grosso solco che andava a finire in una specie di fossa.  
Con cautela camminarono in quella direzione, affacciandosi nel fosso.  
Ciò che videro li lasciò stupefatti: un grosso drago scuro era accucciato per terra, intrappolato dalle corde di un paio di bolas.  
"Cavolo! Ce l'ho fatta!" esclamò il giovane, avvicinandosi cauto e prendendo il pugnale dalla fondina appesa alla propria cintura "Ho catturato un Furia Buia!"  
"Stai attento..." lo avvertì Astrid, standogli appresso "Potrebbe essere pericoloso..."  
"Stai tranquilla, non succederà nulla, ne sono certo." rispose il castano, iniziando a tagliare le corde che tenevano l'animale legato.  
Non fece in tempo a completare il lavoro che entrambi i ragazzi vennero sbalzati via.  
La giovane si strinse all'amico, chiudendo gli occhi, impaurita da quello che stava succedendo: un Incubo Orrendo li aveva allontanati dal Furia Buia con un colpo di coda, e li teneva a distanza, prendendo fuoco, mentre altri tre animali, un Uncinato Mortale, un Gronkio e un Orripilante Bizzippo aiutavano il prigioniero a liberarsi.  
"Wow!" commentò Hiccup, osservando la scena "Incredibile!"  
"Ci uccideranno... lo sapevo..." si lamentò la bionda, senza mollarlo.  
Finalmente il Furia Buia si liberò e, per prima cosa, corse verso di loro e ruggì contro l'altro drago, che si allontanò di malavoglia, apparentemente inveendo contro l'animale scuro.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, facendo per alzarsi, ma il Furia Buia bloccò i due umani a terra, con le sue forti zampe anteriori, e li guardò minaccioso.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, durante il quale Hiccup non si mosse, continuando a stringere una tremante Astrid, e neanche il rettile si spostò.  
Poi quest'ultimo scattò, fece un forte ruggito in faccia ai ragazzi, li lasciò finalmente andare e si allontanò verso il fiordo di Nord Ovest, seguito dal resto del gruppo.  
"O... okay, Astrid..." balbettò il giovane, tirandosi su "È finito, sono andati via..."  
"To... torniamo a casa..." sussurrò la giovane, continuando a reggersi alla casacca dell'amico, che annuì, fece qualche passo in direzione del villaggio ma dovette fermarsi e sedersi di nuovo a terra, perchè le gambe non gli reggevano più.  
Astrid fece lo stesso ed entrambi attesero qualche minuto prima di riprendere la marcia.  
Avevano avuto una bella dose di adrenalina, non sarebbe stato facile riprendersi.


	10. 9

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando arrivarono al villaggio.  
Durante il tragitto non avevano detto una parola, poichè entrambi erano ancora sotto shock per l'incontro ravvicinato appena avuto, e appena arrivarono alla piazza centrale si diressero spediti alle scale che portavano alla Sala Grande, dove avrebbero potuto discutere con tranquillità dell'accaduto, poichè a quell'ora non ci sarebbe stato nessuno lì dentro.  
Appena la porta fu chiusa alle loro spalle, Astrid tirò un forte pugno allo stomaco di Hiccup, ringhiando rabbiosa.  
"Questo è per lo spavento che mi hai fatto prendere!" esclamò, tirando poi altri pugni a raffica "E questi perchè ci hai quasi fatti uccidere!"  
"Ehi! Calma! Siamo vivi, no?" cercò di calmarla il castano, parando i colpi.  
"Sì, per miraccolo! Quell'Incubo Orrendo poteva farci arrosto!" continuò lei, tirando ancora un altro pugno, che il giovane schivò, afferrandole il polso e guardandola in volto, serio.  
"Astrid, calma." ripetè, a bassa voce "Hai ragione, ce la siamo vista brutta, ma siamo vivi, non abbiamo perso punti vita..."  
"Parla per te..." borbottò la bionda, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Il ragazzo sembrò preoccupato e, con delicatezza, le fece aprire la mano, poggiò il proprio palmo su quello di lei e chiuse le dita, inducendola a fare lo stesso.  
La giovane si stupì di quello che accadde: nel suo campo visivo, nella zona dove poteva controllare i propri parametri di gioco, appena sotto la barra della vita ne comparve un'altra, affiancata dal nikname dell'amico, completata da tutti gli altri parametri corrispondenti a lui.  
Hiccup sembro controllare nello stesso punto, nel proprio campo visivo, e sorrise, facendo un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Tranquilla, nel giro di pochi minuti tornerai ad avere tutti i punti vita." la rassicurò "Non credo, però, che c'entri il branco di draghi che abbiamo incontrato, forse dovresti esercitarti di più sulla resistenza, potrebbe esserti utile in casi come questo."  
"Cosa... Hiccup, come diavolo hai fatto? Perchè vedo i tuoi parametri di gioco?" chiese la giovane, confusa.  
"È una delle funzioni di gioco di DKO." spiegò Hiccup, mollandole la mano. Nello stesso istante scomparvero anche i suoi dati nel campo visivo di Astrid "Per controllare i parametri di gioco di un altro giocatore ci si può temporaneamente connettere in questo modo."  
"E tu come sai certe cose?" chiese l'altra, stupita.  
"Sono stato un beta tester del gioco, ricordi?" rispose il castano, sorridendo "Conosco alcuni trucchetti utili."  
La ragazza ci pensò un minuto, in silenzio. Hiccup attese, senza muoversi, salvo poi venire investito da un'altra raffica di pugni, senza preavviso.  
"Stupido egoista!" esclamò la bionda "Certe informazioni vanno condivise! Possono essere utili!"  
"Ehi, calma!" la fermò nuovamente il ragazzo "Non l'ho fatta io questa regola!"  
Astrid si calmò, ma lo guardò sconvolta. Il giovane si guardo intorno, fece un respiro profondo e riprese a parlare.  
"I primi giorni del gioco c'è stata una riunione di beta tester." raccontò "Io non ero del tutto in me, per quello che era successo, ma Stoick mi ci ha portato e, pur non partecipando attivamente alla discussione, vi ho assistito. Si è parlato della possibilità di condividere le informazioni in nostro possesso, tra le altre cose. C'erano molti che erano a favore della condivisione, ma altri no, e alla fine si è dovuto optare per un compromesso: le informazioni sarebbero state condivise solo nel momento in cui fossero state davvero utili."  
"Mi ricordo quella riunione." commentò Astrid, pensierosa "È stata qualche settimana dopo il crash del sistema... Stoick ti aveva portato in spalla nella Sala Grande, e aveva dato istruzioni perchè nessuno disturbasse finchè la riunione non fosse terminata. Quindi tutta quella gente con voi erano beta tester? E perchè è stata presa quella decisione?"  
"Vedi, in quelle settimane erano usciti fuori i primi Giocatori Rossi..." continuò lui, serio.  
"So cosa sono: sono quei giocatori che nei giochi di ruolo si divertono a uccidere altri giocatori, come forma di divertimento. Di solito si distinguono dagli altri per il colore del cursore sopra la loro testa, che è rosso invece che verde." lo interruppe lei.  
"Esatto. Solo che, se negli altri giochi chi 'muore' può riconnettersi e riprendere a giocare, qui non è possibile farlo, inoltre c'è il sospetto che chi muore qui dentro, muore anche nella vita reale."  
"Come fai a dirlo?"  
"Hai presente tutte quelle morti anomale dei primi tempi? Quelli che senza fare nulla si accasciavano e sparivano? Penso siano morti di fame e di sete, nella vita reale. Probabilmente non avevano nessuno che abbia potuto chiamare i soccorsi per trasportarli all'ospedale più vicino per poter essere tenuto in vita, come è sicuramente successo a noi."  
Astrid spalancò gli occhi, portandosi le mani al volto in un'espressione colma di dolore e terrore.  
"Che morte orribile..." commentò, con un filo di voce.  
Hiccup annuì, fece un altro respiro profondo e guardò l'amica, tornando al discorso principale.  
"Stavo dicendo... i Giocatori Rossi. Ci sono alcune cose che noi beta sappiamo e che nelle mani sbagliate potrebbero fare danni seri, per questo abbiamo preso la decisione di tenerle segrete finchè fosse possibile. Certo, una cosa come quella che ti ho mostrato sembra innocua, ma non sappiamo quale uso possa farne un Rosso."  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo. Aveva ragione, qualunque cosa sapessero i beta tester non potevano condividerla con tutti indiscriminatamente. Però, nonostante questo, era felice che lui le avesse mostrato quell'applicazione nascosta, seppur piccola e apparentemente innocua: significava che si fidava di lei.  
Allungò la mano verso quella di lui e la afferrò, cercando di farlo nello stesso modo di prima, seguendo anche le indicazioni del giovane, che aveva capito cosa volesse fare. Quando vide di nuovo i parametri di Hiccup nel suo campo visivo sorrise e lo abbracciò, dandogli un veloce bacio sulla guancia.  
"Questo è perchè ti fidi di me." spiegò, calma, tenendogli le mani sulle spalle "Ora, visto che mi hai fatto prendere un brutto spavento con quel branco di draghi, dimmi che hai in mente di fare. Dal tuo sguardo mi pare di capire che non hai intenzione di lasciar perdere la ricerca."  
"Hai ragione, non ho intenzione di mollare, soprattutto ora." confermò il castano, posandole le mani sui fianchi "Ma ancora non ho un vero piano d'azione, abbi pazienza..."  
Astrid annuì, senza muoversi. In quel momento nella Sala entrarono Mulch e Bucket, due tra i giocatori più anziani della comunità di Berk; Hiccup li guardò e sorrise, sereno, continuando a osservarli.  
"Cosa c'è?" domandò la bionda, notando il cambio d'espressione.  
"Niente... è solo che..." sussurrò il giovane, indicando gli altri due con un cenno della testa "Se i Giocatori Rossi incarnano la parte peggiore dell'umanità, qui dentro, Mulch e Bucket credo che possano rappresentare la parte migliore, sai?"  
"In che senso?" chiese la bionda, incuriosita.  
"Lo sai che una parte delle console con il gioco sono state donate ad alcuni ospedali del mondo per un progetto sperimentale di assistenza a pazienti con gravi lesioni cerebrali?" rispose l'altro.  
"Sì, ne avevo sentito parlare, ma questo cosa c'entra?"  
"Beh, Bucket è uno dei partecipanti a quel progetto. È israeliano, paziente di un ospedale di Tel Aviv, e ha subito una lesione alla testa a causa di un attentato da parte di un gruppo di miliziani palestinesi. Mentre Mulch da ragazzo è stato nelle milizie palestinesi... e ora, qui dentro, si prende cura di lui. Ecco perchè dico che rappresentano la parte migliore dell'umanità, la possibilità di convivere nonostante le differenze."  
Astrid osservò i due giocatori, notando subito la cura con cui Mulch si occupava di Bucket. Sì, Hiccip aveva ragione, rappresentavano proprio la speranza per un mondo migliore.  
Speranza che non doveva morire, non lì, perchè dovevano fare tutto il possibile per riuscire a completare il gioco.  
E per farlo, forse, l'unico modo era aiutare Hiccup in quelle sue pazzie.  
"Si è fatto tardi." disse, prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo fuori "Andiamo a dormire, poi domani vediamo che altro possiamo fare per quelle tue ricerche... sperando di non finire in pasto a qualcuno di quei draghi."  
Il ragazzo annuì, scendendo lentamente le scale. Doveva ritrovare quel branco di draghi e studiarlo, solo così, forse, avrebbe capito qualcosa di utile per avanzare nel gioco.


	11. 10

Il giorno seguente si presero una pausa dalla ricerca. Astrid si concentrò maggiormente sulle sue mansioni al villaggio e Hiccup si sistemò davanti alla bottega del fabbro, a un tavolo basso che faceva da sua postazione personale, per controllare la protesi, che andava ripulita e aggiustata ogni tanto per poter funzionare al meglio.  
Inginocchiato per terra, seduto sul proprio tallone, era concentrato sulla pulizia di un pezzo quando Moccicoso si avvicinò, con aria spavalda, scortato dai gemelli e da Gambedipesce, che sembrava volerlo far desistere da qualsiasi cosa volesse fare.  
"Che vuoi, Moccicoso?" domandò il giapponese, senza alzare gli occhi dal suo lavoro "Se hai bisogno di affilare l'ascia chiedi a Skarakkio; io sono in pausa."  
"Sai, dicono che hai colpito un Furia Buia con quel tuo marchingegno, l'altro giorno." rispose l'altro, mentre Tufo e Bruta ridevano dietro di lui "Certo è strano che una schiappa come te ci sia riuscito."  
"Perchè strano? Sono pur sempre un beta tester. Potrei conoscere cose che tu non sai." spiegò Hiccup, poggiando i pezzi della sua protesi e spostandosi, in modo da poter essere faccia a faccia con il moro, ma rimanendo nella sua posizione seduta tipica orientale.  
"Certo, sei un beta, ma a mio parere sei tra le schiappe." continuò il canadese, inginocchiandosi per guardarlo più da vicino, e ridendo nel suo modo bullo "Altrimenti occuperesti un posto di maggior rilievo, non credi? Non saresti qui a fare l'apprendista fabbro, ma da qualche parte ad aumentare il tuo livello di combattimento e cercare un modo di passare il primo boss, ovunque esso sia."  
"Suppongo che tu lo stia facendo." disse il giovane fabbro, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e distogliendo lo sguardo "Visto che, a tuo dire, i migliori giocatori dovrebbero allenarsi per cercare il boss del primo livello, suppongo che tu ti stia impegnando negli allenamenti."  
"Eh? Certo che lo sto facendo!" esclamò Moccicoso, tirandosi su e raddrizzando la schiena, ma sembrava preso alla sprovvista.  
"Davvero? A che livello sei nella resistenza e nel combattimento?" chiese Hiccup, a bruciapelo.  
"Non... ehm... non sono affari tuoi!" balbettò Moccicoso, cercando di ignorare le risate dei gemelli, che ormai avevano iniziato a ridere anche di lui "Ma di certo ho un livello superiore al tuo!"  
Per enfatizzare quelle parole, cercò di spingerlo via con un calcio, ma prima che potesse accorgersene era bloccato a terra, con un braccio storto dietro la schiena.  
Testa di Tufo e Testa Bruta si zittirono di colpo, mentre Hiccup continuava a tenere Moccicoso bloccato per terra, usando il minimo sforzo.  
"Che succede qui?!" esclamò Astrid, avvicinandosi al gruppo, con la sua ascia in mano.  
"Astrid, mia dea!" la chiamò il moro, salvo poi fare un verso di dolore quando l'altro strinse la presa sul braccio.  
"Ehm... M... Moccicoso ha... ha detto delle cose a Hiccup sulla faccenda del Furia Buia..." spiegò Gambedipesce, tremante, poichè la bionda sembrava piuttosto arrabbiata "E lui non l'ha presa bene."  
La ragazza li guardò, incrociando le braccia al petto, e poi si rivolse al giovane fabbro.  
"Hiccup, lascialo andare." disse, calma, ma il ragazzo aumentò di nuovo la stretta, provocando un'esclamazione di dolore da parte del canadese "Ho detto che devi lasciarlo andare!"  
A quel punto il castano obbedì e mollò la presa. Moccicoso si alzò in fretta, massaggiandosi la spalla, e Astrid lo prese per un orecchio.  
"Ahi!" si lamentò "Ma perchè?"  
"Chiedigli scusa!" ordinò, e all'esitazione dell'altro ripetè "Chiedigli scusa per quello che hai detto. I giapponesi ci tengono a queste cose, quindi ora gli chiederai scusa come si deve!"  
"Scu... scusa...." balbettò. Astrid strinse la presa e il ragazzo urlò "Ahi! Scusa! Scusa! TI CHIEDO SCUSA!"  
Hiccup scosse la testa, sistemandosi bene in ginocchio, seduto sul tallone, e si inchinò leggermente.  
"Accetto le tue scuse." rispose, per poi rivolgersi all'amica "Astrid, puoi lasciarlo andare."  
La giovane lasciò andare l'altro, che si allontanò insieme ai gemelli, i quali ancora erano piegati dal ridere. Scosse la testa e si sedette a terra, vicino al tavolino basso dove il castano stava lavorando, imitata da Gambedipesce.  
"Crede di essere Wolverine, e invece è solo una mezza cartuccia..." commentò il giovane fabbro, rimontando la protesi.  
"È solo un bulletto." disse il biondo, guardandosi intorno "Ho esperienza con i bulli, fuori di qui; bisogna solo ignorarli e prima o poi si sgonfieranno."  
"Lo so, ma aveva passato il segno." si lamentò Hiccup, agganciandosi la gamba di ferro a ciò che restava della sua.  
"Non dovevi provocarlo." si intromise la ragazza, aiutandolo a stringere le fibbie attorno alla gamba "Anche io ho esperienza di bullismo, ma dall'altro senso. So come ragionano, per questo ti dico di lasciarlo perdere."  
Gambedipesce la guardò, aprendo la bocca per parlare di nuovo, ma Hiccup lo fermò, si alzò in piedi e trascinò via Astrid, con la scusa che avevano da fare.  
Poco dopo erano al limite del bosco, sul sentiero di nord ovest, e il castano si fermò, guardandosi intorno.  
"Voglio tornare a cercare quel branco." la informò.  
"Come? Ma a quest'ora chissà dove saranno! Potrebbero essere in un'altra isola." obiettò lei, affiancandolo.  
"Non credo. Ho un presentimento, fidati di me." rispose il giovane, afferrandole la mano e camminando spedito lungo il sentiero.  
Restarono in silenzio per parte del tragitto, finchè il ragazzo non sembrò prendere coraggio per parlare.  
"Hai detto di avere esperienza di bullismo nell'altro senso." disse "Significa quello che penso?"  
Astrid esitò, e poi annuì, restando a testa bassa.  
"Là fuori avevo problemi di gestione della rabbia, da quando i miei si sono separati." confessò "A scuola ho iniziato a dare problemi e prendermela con i più deboli, così mi hanno mandato da uno psicologo; per farla breve, oltre alla terapia normale mi è stato consigliato di scaricare la rabbia nei videogiochi..."  
"Quindi è per questo che sei qui? È parte della terapia?" chiese il ragazzo, sorpreso "Ed è per questo che sei così violenta, a volte?"  
"Dentro DKO è tutto difficile... ed è così realistico che non sempre riesco a controllarmi... gli sparatutto mi aiutavano, ma volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo, così ho convinto mio padre a comprarmi la console con questo gioco... ma qui, con tutto quello che sta succedendo, posso solo contare sulla seconda parte della terapia."  
"Cioè?"  
"Nel mondo reale era difficile praticarla questa parte... impossibile." ammise la bionda, abbassando lo sguardo "A scuola nessuno dei miei compagni si fidava a starmi vicino... chi vuoi che si avvicini a un bullo? Hanno tutti paura di lui... però secondo lo psicologo avrei dovuto aiutare almeno una delle vittime a liberarsi dei bulli e seguirla finchè non si fosse ripresa. Diventarne amica, in poche parole."  
Il giovane si fermò, guardandola serio.  
"Stai dicendo quello che penso?" chiese.  
Astrid annuì, evitando il suo sguardo, e Hiccup le poggiò una mano sulla testa.  
"Credo di aver dimostrato di essere in grado di difendermi da solo dai bulli." ammise "Però un aiuto mi è utile, quindi se vuoi puoi continuare a seguirmi."  
La bionda sorrise debolmente, mentre l'amico le scompigliava i capelli. Arrossì e, senza preavviso, gli tirò un leggero pugno sul torace.  
"Così mi rovini la treccia!" si lamentò.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo, infine le afferrò la mano e riprese la marcia.  
Arrivati in prossimità del fiordo sentirono un gran baccano. Il giovane si affacciò dalla scogliera per sbirciare.  
Come sospettava, il branco era lì, raccolto attorno al Furia Buia, il quale aprì le ali e spiccò il volo, passando radente sulla loro posizione, ma subito precipitò, con un urlo di frustrazione, tornando vicino ai compagni.  
"Cosa..." sussurrò Astrid, affiancando il castano, che prese dalla tasca il suo taccuino e il carboncino e fece un veloce schizzo dell'animale.  
"Perchè non volano via?" chiese l'altro, osservando il disegno, per poi cancellare una parte della coda, notando che quella dell'animale era asimmetrica.  
Ma nel farlo perse la presa del carboncino, che cadde giù. Il leggero rumore attirò l'attenzione del branco, e tutti i draghi si voltarono verso i due ragazzi.  
L'Incubo Orrendo ruggì e prese fuoco, pronto ad attaccarli, ma il drago nero lo fermò con un verso autoritario, per poi posare lo sguardo su Hiccup, in un'espressione indecifrabile.  
La bionda era bloccata dal terrore, e l'amico dovette trascinarla giù, così che potessero stare entrambi al riparo. Lei fece per urlare, ma la mano del ragazzo si posò sulla sua bocca, così che la pressione le impedì di emettere qualsiasi suono.  
Attesero per qualche minuto e poi la trascinò via, di corsa. Quando furono a distanza di sicurezza si fermarono per prendere fiato.  
"Dobbiamo avvicinarci di più." sentenziò Hiccup, ma venne subito investito da una raffica di pugni.  
"Tu sei pazzo!" esclamò lei, isterica "Vuoi farci uccidere!"  
"Fidati di me, sono certo che non ci succederà nulla." la tranquillizzò il castano, afferrandole i polsi "Se volevano farci del male lo avrebbero già fatto."  
La giovane tremò leggermente, mentre l'altro mollava la presa, e poi poggiò la fronte sul petto dell'amico e annuì.  
Hiccup la strinse, lasciandola calmare. Certo, in quel momento non sembrava affatto la bulla che diceva essere stata, ma poteva capirla.  
In fondo, quel mondo virtuale in cui erano bloccati stava tirando fuori da ciascuno di loro caratteri e capacità che non avevano mai pensato di avere.


	12. 11

Hiccup decise di non uscire in cerca del branco almeno per un paio di giorni.  
Se voleva il suo aiuto, aveva bisogo che Astrid si calmasse, così non insistette più ad andare nel bosco da soli, in cerca di guai.  
Passarono comunque molto tempo insieme, discutendo di ciò a cui avevano assistito e facendo piani per riuscire ad avvicinarsi di più ai draghi, ma non si allontanarono mai dal villaggio. Quando avevano terminato il turno nelle rispettive mansioni si incontravano in privato, lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete, e, seduti uno accanto all'altra, leggevano gli appunti sul taccuino del giovane, oppure parlavano tra loro di altro, oppure, ancora, semplicemente si riposavano, godendo del piacevole sole virtuale che splendeva tiepido su quell'isola.  
In quei momenti, a volte, Astrid si addormentava, sopraffatta dalla stanchezza per le faticose mansioni assegnatele, e Hiccup cercava di non disturbarla.  
Quel pomeriggio era uno di quei momenti. Erano saliti fino al prato sulla collina alle spalle delle case, un posto tranquillo dove difficilmente ci andavano altri giocatori, e si erano stesi al sole.  
Per un po' avevano chiacchierato, ma dopo qualche minuto la ragazza era scivolata nel mondo dei sogni.  
E un sogno ricorrente si formò nella sua mente.  
Era nel mondo reale, nella sua Stoccolma, e passeggiava lungo le strade dell'isola centrale, in direzione del Palazzo Reale. Arrivata sulla piazza centrale si avvicinò alla cattedrale luterana, osservandone la facciata.  
Era serena, di nuovo a casa, dopo così tanto tempo.  
Qualcuno le afferrò la mano, e lei si voltò, trovandosi di fronte Hiccup.  
Astrid fu sorpresa di vederlo. Che ci faceva lì? Se erano tornati nel mondo reale, lui avrebbe dovuto essere in Giappone, il suo paese d'origine.  
Era sorpresa, ma lui non si scompose, continuando a fissarla con quegli occhi verdi, leggermente a mandorla, che avevano poco di orientale.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, continuando a stringerle la mano, mentre l'altra si posava sulla guancia della bionda, in una tenera carezza.  
Il pollice passò sulle labbra. La ragazza era bloccata, non sapeva come reagire, e non sapeva che intenzioni avesse l'amico.  
Ogni dubbio si dissolse quando il castano si abbassò su di lei, posando le labbra sulle sue.  
Astrid era sorpresa. Cosa stava succedendo? Perchè la stava baciando?  
Ma, quando Hiccup approfondì il bacio, attirandola a sè, non riuscì più a pensare, e ricambiò, lasciandosi cullare da quelle dolci sensazioni che le stavano dando quei gesti.  
Quel bacio... aveva sognato per anni di riceverne uno. Era il bacio dei suoi sogni, un bacio che aveva visto solo in TV.  
Era perfetto, non avrebbe potuto chiederne uno migliore.  
Il cuore era accelerato di colpo, aveva le farfalle nello stomaco...  
Finalmente si separarono, e i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo.  
Si sorrisero.  
"I... io..." balbettò la giovane, incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
"Ti amo anche io." confessò il ragazzo, carezzandole la guancia.  
Astrid si svegliò di colpo, si tirò su e si guardò intorno. Era di nuovo nel mondo virtuale di Berk, e si rese conto che aveva appena fatto un sogno, dei più strani, tra l'altro.  
"Bentornata tra noi, dormigliona." la salutò Hiccup, ancora seduto accanto a lei, con il quaderno di pergamena aperto tra le mani.  
La giovane arrossì violentemente al ricordo del sogno e, senza pensarci due volte, gli tirò un pugno sul braccio. Il ragazzo non reagì, alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a guardarla.  
"Domani te la senti di tornare al fiordo? Voglio continuare a studiare quel branco." propose.  
La bionda annuì, forse un po' troppo energicamente a causa dinquell'assurdo sogno che ancora occupava la sua mente.  
Il castano si alzò e le porse la mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso. Astrid gli colpì il braccio, guardandolo male,  e infine si mise in piedi e camminarono insieme verso casa.  
Il pomeriggio successivo si incamminarono lungo il sentiero di nord ovest.  
La ragazza era pensierosa, ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto.  
Si affacciarono sul fiordo e videro che il branco stava sonnecchiando vicino all'acqua.  
Hiccup afferrò la mano dell'amica, ignorando la resistenza che sentì da parte sua, e scese piano attraverso uno stretto passaggio, fino al prato sottostante.  
Appena li notarono, i draghi alzarono la testa e l'Incubo Orrendo fece per prendere fuoco, bloccato subito da un leggero ringhio autoritario del Furia Buia.  
"Oh... Sdentato..." commentò il castano, avvicinandosi a quest'ultimo e osservandogli la bocca "Mi era sembrato che avessi..."  
non fece in tempo a completare la frase che una fila di denti aguzzi uscirono in uno scatto dalle gengive dell'animale, il quale, con un balzo, saltò addosso al suo compagno ribelle e iniziò una zuffa con lui.  
Astrid quasi urlò, ma il ragazzo la afferrò, abbracciandola per farla calmare.  
"Tranquilla, non ce l'hanno con noi." sussurrò, osservando la rissa, che subito terminò, con una resa dell'Incubo Orrendo, che sembrò accettare gli ordini dell'altro, seppur di malavoglia.  
Nel frattempo un altro drago del gruppo, l'Uncinato Mortale, si avvicinò agli altri due, e con fare autoritario ruggì contro di loro, quasi a sgridarli. Quell'animale attirò l'attenzione della bionda.  
"Quella... quella sembra proprio una tipa tempestosa" disse.  
"Come fai a dire che è una femmina?" chiese l'altro, incuriosito.  
"Lo so e basta. E poi guarda..." spiegò, indicando di nuovo l'Uncinato, che sembrava essersi calmato e stava facendo le fusa al Furia Buia "Quella è sicuramente una moina di una femmina verso un maschio."  
"Oh... mi ricorda qualcuno..." commentò il ragazzo, sorridendo e guardandola eloquente, ma ricevendo un doloroso pizzicotto "Ehi! Stavo scherzando!"  
Si sedettero in un angolo per osservare meglio il branco, che li ignorò per parecchio.  
Il Furia Buia si accucciò non troppo lontano da loro, sonnecchiando con la coda davanti al muso. Hiccup si allungò, cercando di toccarlo, ma tornò al suo posto non appena l'animale cambiò posizione, mentre Astrid fissava, incuriosita, l'Uncinato.  
Il castano si avvicinò a lei, prese un bastoncino e segnò delle linee per terra.  
"Cosa..." domandò la ragazza, confusa.  
"Ignorali e resta ferma qui." sussurrò lui, mentre il muso stilizzato di un Furia Buia prendeva forma sul terreno.  
Il drago nero si avvicinò alle loro spalle, incuriosito, poi si allontanò e sradicò un piccolo albero, poco lontano, usandolo per fare dei solchi sul terreno.  
I due ragazzi si alzarono, osservando il lavoro dell'animale, e quando egli ebbe finito, si scambiarono un'occhiata e camminarono attraverso l'opera, per ammirarla meglio, andando lungo due percorsi diversi.  
Si scontrarono a metà del disegno, l'uno di spalle all'altra, e si voltarono, guardandosi negli occhi. Si sorrisero, sorpresi dall'atto del grosso rettile, e poi alzarono lo sguardo, scoprendo di essere particolarmente vicini al Furia Buia e all'Uncinato Mortale.  
Nello stesso momento nelle menti dei giovani venne fuori un'idea. Si avvicinarono di un passo tra loro, e Hiccup posò una mano sul fianco dell'amica; lei fece lo stesso e nascose il volto contro il petto di lui, che nascose il proprio sull'incavo del collo della bionda.  
Contemporaneamente le mani libere di entrambi si allungarono verso i draghi, lui al Furia Buia e lei all'Uncinato, e attesero.  
Ciò che accadde li sorprese: i musi dei due rettili si posarono sulle rispettive mani, e gli animali fecero delle leggere fusa.  
Alzarono lo sguardo, ma appena si voltarono verso di loro, le due bestie si allontanarono di scatto, facendo dei versi infastiditi e ripresero ad ignorarli.  
Hiccup guardò Astrid, che era diventata improvvisamente rossa. Non fece in tempo a dire nulla che anche lei si allontanò di due passi e, con una scusa, corse al sentiero.  
Il castano scosse la testa e la seguì, raggiungendola e facendo accanto a lei il percorso verso il villaggio.  
La giovane accelerò il passo. Non voleva stare troppo vicino all'apprendista fabbro, stava facendo uno strano effetto su di lei... senza contare del sogno del giorno prima.  
Non c'erano dubbi: stava iniziando ad avere i primi sintomi della follia dovuta alla prigionia in Dragon Knight Online; era l'unica soluzione.


	13. 12

Quando si svegliò, il giorno seguente, Hiccup aveva una strana idea che gli ronzava in testa.  
L'esperienza del giorno prima aveva avuto l'effetto di accelerare i suoi ragionamenti, ma ancora non era sicuro su cosa avesse dovuto fare.  
Lentamente si vestì e si montò la protesi, poi scese in cucina, salutò Stoick, prese la colazione e si sedette al tavolo.  
"Stanotte Astrid non ha dormito qui?" chiese l'omone, guardando il ragazzo.  
"No, papà." rirpose l'altro "È a casa sua, ma la vedo dopo il lavoro."  
"State passando parecchio tempo insieme, voi due." commentò il tedesco, passandosi una mano sulla folta barba.  
Il castano alzò gli occhi al cielo. In quel periodo il suo tutore sembrava essersi fissato, riguardo alla sua amicizia con Astrid.  
"Ma che hai in questi giorni?" borbottò "Te l'ho già detto, io e Astrid siamo solo amici!"  
Stoick rise, alzandosi dal tavolo e prendendo il suo mantello in pelle di yak.  
"Io vado via per qualche giorno. Ho un incontro con i leader degli altri insediamenti su un'isola qui vicino." lo informò "Skarakkio farà le mie veci al villaggio, quindi vedi di non metterti nei guai in mia assenza."  
"Una riunione? Di che tipo?" domandò Hiccup, incuriosito "Riguardo a cosa?"  
"Solite cose: risultati delle ricerche del primo Boss, censimento dei giocatori, gestione dei Rossi..." elencò l'omone, vago.  
"Se non riusciamo a trovare e sconfiggere quel dannato primo Boss non riusciremo mai ad avanzare... figurati concludere prima che là fuori riescano a trovare un modo per disconnetterci dal gioco..." si lamentò il castano, alzandosi e prendendo le sue cose.  
"Sai, sto iniziando a pensare seriamente che i programmatori che dovrebbero cercare di tirarci fuori si siano arresi o non ci stiano mettendo l'impegno necessario." ammise Stoick, rassegnato "Siamo qui dentro da più di due anni, a questo punto credo che l'unico modo di uscirne sia contare solo sulle nostre forze, ragazzo." fece una pausa, grattandosi la barba, pensieroso, e guardò il figlio adottivo "Non dovrei farlo sapere in giro, per non provocare false speranze o panico, o entrambe le cose, ma uno dei punti all'ordine del giorno è quello di creare un gruppo scelto con i giocatori più forti e andare seriamente a cercare il Boss. Te lo dico perchè sei stato un beta tester assieme a me, ma ti pregherei di tenere questa informazione per te."  
Il castano annuì, mettendosi in tasca il quadernetto e il carboncino, e lo raggiunse vicino alla porta.  
"Va bene, ma qualunque cosa avete in mente di fare, tu e gli altri leaders del gioco, state attenti." si raccomandò "Ci sono già stati troppi morti, in questi due anni..."  
"Va bene, figliolo." acconsentì il capovillaggio, scompigliandogli i capelli "E tu promettimi che non infrangerete le regole, con la tua ragazza. Baci e qualche coccola sono ammessi, al di sotto dei 18 anni, ma nulla di più."  
"Ma insomma!" si lamentò l'altro "In che lingua lo devo dire che io e Astrid..."  
Non riuscì a completare la frase: Stoick era già uscito e si era allontanato in direzione del porto. Sospirò frustrato e si diresse alla bottega per il suo turno giornaliero.  
Dopo pranzo andò a prendere Astrid a casa sua.  
Appena la vide arrivare le andò incontro, afferrò la sua mano e la trascinò verso la fucina.  
"Skarakkio mi ha concesso l'uso della bottega, per oggi." disse "Dopo ti spiego cosa faremo."  
Entrò nella capanna, chiuse la porta e si avvicinò al tavolo, dove aprì il suo quaderno sul disegno del Furia Buia, spostandolo di fronte all'amica.  
"Dimmi cosa vedi." esordì.  
La ragazza guardò il disegno ma scosse la testa. Hiccup indicò la coda, che aveva parzialmente cancellato quando aveva ritratto l'animale dal vivo.  
"Credo che sia successo quando l'ho colpito." spiegò "L'ho involontariamente mutilato e reso inabile al volo."  
"E allora? Lo scopo del gioco non è abbattere i draghi?" domandò la bionda "Non dovresti aver guadagnato dei punti, ferendolo?"  
"Non ne ero certo, prima di colpire Sdentato..." rispose il castano, prendendo alcune pergamenre nuove  
"Sdentato?"  
"Il Furia Buia capo di quel branco. L'ho chiamato così... prima di colpirlo non ero certo che tutti i draghi dessero punti quando feriti o uccisi. E avevo ragione ad avere dei dubbi: non ho ricevuto alcun punto ferendo Sdentato."  
"Ma perchè? Che senso ha mettere dei draghi che non danno punti, in un gioco dove lo scopo principale è ucciderli?" chiese la bionda, confusa.  
"Voglio capire anche questo." continuò il giovane, disegnando un progetto su uno dei fogli "Perciò devo restituire a Sdentato la capacità di volare. So come si sente a non poter fare una cosa che prima riusciva a fare senza problemi, e voglio aiutarlo... e, forse, in questo modo, potrò anche avere delle informazioni utili per il gioco."  
Astrid non disse nient'altro e osservò l'amico, concentrato nel suo disegno. Era determinato, e ciò che stava facendo era derivato dalla compassione che provava verso una creazione virtuale del posto dove vivevano; abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue gambe e capì le sue parole: così come lui aveva avuto la possibilità di tornare a camminare grazie all'arto artificiale, avrebbe fatto qualcosa di simile anche per quell'animale.  
Allungò la mano sui suoi capelli, carezzandoglieli dolcemente. Hiccup non tolse gli occhi dal suo lavoro, tanto era concentrato su ciò che stava facendo. Si sporse verso di lui e gli baciò la guancia; il ragazzo si girò e la guardò, interrogativo.  
"Hai davvero un gran cuore." spiegò la bionda, dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra, ma poi tirandogli un leggero pugno sul braccio "Ma ora vedi di lavorare, oppure non avanzeremo mai di livello nel gioco."  
Il giovane la lasciò fare e annuì, tornando al suo lavoro. Poco dopo le mostrò il progetto completo.  
"Sembra... perfetto! E ora che si fa?" disse la bionda.  
"Ora lo costruiamo." propose l'altro "Io mi occuperò delle parti metalliche, e tu... come te la cavi col cucito?"  
Astrid annuì e l'amico le passò uno dei fogli del progetto, assieme ad alcuni teli leggeri presi da uno degli scaffali, forbici, ago e filo.  
"Segui attentamente il modello e cerca di non fare errori." ordinò il giovane, facendole posto sul tavolo "Quando sarà tutto pronto assembliamo tutto e dopo torniamo al fiordo."  
Si misero subito al lavoro, impegnandosi al massimo, fino a tarda sera, quando riuscirono ad assemblare il tutto.  
Ma, quando ebbero impacchettato il lavoro, la stanchezza prese il sopravvento. Così si sedettero per terra, su un tappeto accanto alla stufa, con l'intenzione di rilassarsi qualche minuto prima di tornare a casa, ma dopo poco erano già caduti addormentati.  
Skarakkio entrò nella bottega. Aveva visto la luce delle candele attraverso la finestra e aveva deciso di controllare, e trovò i due ragazzi addormentati a terra.  
Li osservò. Si erano addormentati abbracciati, Astrid aveva la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Hiccup, e lui la stringeva, avvolgendole i fianchi con un braccio; i loro volti erano molto vicini, quasi fossero in procinto di baciarsi.  
Sorrise, prendendo una coperta e mettendola loro addosso. Tutti, nel villaggio, avevano notato il loro attaccamento crescente, e lui era felice che il ragazzo avesse trovato qualcuno con cui passare il tempo fuori dal lavoro, qualcuno che era riuscito a farlo uscire dal guscio in cui si era rinchiuso.  
Li coprì bene, poi vide Astrid muoversi, stringendosi al giovane, che la abbracciò meglio, ricambiando, senza svegliarsi, il bacio che la ragazza gli aveva posato sulle labbra, forse imitando un sogno che stava facendo.  
L'uomo si allontanò, spense le candele e li lasciò soli. In quel momento decise che il giorno dopo avrebbe lasciato al suo apprendista la giornata libera, così che potesse passare più tempo con la sua ragazza.  
Il mattino seguente, dopo che Hiccup ebbe ricevuto la notizia della giornata libera, senza esitare prese il sacco dove aveva riposto il lavoro del giorno prima, afferrò Astrid per un braccio e la trascinò fuori, verso il magazzino di stoccaggio del pesce.  
"Cosa hai in mente?" chiese lei, prendendo il sacco con il progetto mentre il giovane riempiva una grossa cesta con una buona quantità di Cibo.  
"Dobbiamo tenerli occupati." spiegò l'altro "E ho notato che anche loro si nutrono, quindi gli porto qualcosa da mangiare."  
La bionda annuì e, dopo che ebbero tutto pronto, andarono al fiordo.  
I draghi erano tutti lì che sonnecchiavano, e quando li videro non si mossero, salvo un leggero sbuffo vagamente infastidito da parte dell'Incubo Orrendo.  
"Ehi, vi abbiamo portato delle cose buone!" li chiamò il ragazzo, rovesciando il contenuto della cesta in mezzo al branco "Gnam gnam! Quanto buon pesce! Ed è tutto per voi. Mi raccomando, non lasciate nulla, noi ce ne staremo lì dietro a farci i fatti nostri..."  
Prese la mano di Astrid e la trascinò alle spalle del Furia Buia, mentre gli animali si avventarono sul cibo. Li guardò per un secondo e poi prese dal sacco la sua invenzione, una protesi apposta per il drago; si mise a cavalcioni sulla coda e, con l'aiuto di Astrid, la montò, provandola.  
"Mh... sembra che funzioni..." commentò.  
Ma i due giovani non si erano accorti che le bestie, insospettite dal loro comportamento, avevano smesso di mangiare e, mentre gli altri li fissavano, il Furia Buia aveva allargato le ali, pronto a spiccare il volo.  
Cosa che accadde subito dopo: l'animale fece un balzo, trascinandosi dietro il castano che, non appena vide che stavano precipitando in acqua, allargò manualmente la vela, permettendo a Sdentato di restare in aria.  
Il drago si voltò, stupito di essere ancora in volo, ma quando vide il ragazzo ancora a cavalcioni su di lui lo disarcionò con un colpo di coda, ed entrambi finirono in acqua.  
Astrid corse incontro all'amico, che riemerse sulla riva tossicchiando, mentre i draghi raggiunsero il loro capobranco, arrivato a riva qualche metro più in là.  
"Funziona!" esclamò, dopo aver ripreso fiato "La coda funziona! Devo solo migliorarla!"  
"Hiccup... tu stai bene?" domandò lei, preoccupata.  
"Io sto benissimo!" confermò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi al branco, tenendo le mani avanti.  
Sdentato non si mosse, e anche gli altri draghi non reagirono, mentre il ragazzo smontava il marchingegno dalla coda. La giovane li osservò, visibilmente preoccupata, e quando lui la raggiunse lo abbracciò.  
"Ti ho detto che sto bene." ripetè, rassicurante "Ora torniamo al villaggio, c'è del lavoro da fare."  
Salutò con un cenno gli animali e poi corse via. Aveva già un'altra idea, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per attuarla, e non era detto che Sdentato l'avrebbe accettata.


	14. 13

I giorni successivi, Hiccup occupò ogni momento libero per modificare la protesi per il Furia Buia.  
Astrid cercò di stargli dietro il più possibile, ma non fu semplice, anche perchè il ragazzo sembrava avere fretta, per cui era meglio lasciarlo lavorare da solo.  
Quando il secondo prototipo della protesi fu pronta, la portarono insieme al fiordo. La ragazza non aveva ancora visto la nuova idea della protesi, e quando lo scoprì restò perplessa.  
"Non penso che se la lascerà mettere facilmente." commentò.  
"Beh, proviamo." rispose l'altro, prendendo il prototipo e avvicinandosi a Sdentato, che sembrava dubbioso quanto la bionda.  
La modifica che aveva fatto non era altro che una sella, su cui Hiccup si sarebbe seduto e avrebbe manovrato la coda posticcia per conto del drago.  
Come previsto, quando il ragazzo cercò di mettergli addosso tutto, l'animale si scansò, ma lui non si prese d'animo e dopo numerosi tentativi riuscì a mettergli la sella.  
Ma non era finita: doveva salirgli in groppa. Fece numerosi tentativi, mentre Astrid cercava di tenere calmi gli altri draghi, agitati per ciò che stava succedendo.  
Quando, finalmente, riuscì a sedersi in sella, lo spronò a prendere il volo, tenendo con una mano una corda che avrebbe regolato la protesi caudale.  
Sdentato saltò, e i due riuscirono a restare in volo per più tempo che con il primo prototipo. L'unico problema insorse nel momento in cui il drago provò a virare. Infatti finirono entrambi in acqua, di nuovo.  
Il castano uscì dall'acqua, scrollandosi i capelli. Non sembrava sconfortato, anzi, appena anche Sdentato fu fuori lo liberò dalla sella e corse via, seguito dall'amica.  
Nella settimana che seguì, fecero altre prove, imparando anche molte cose sul branco. Astrid legò molto con l'Uncinato Mortale, che chiamò Tempestosa, mentre l'Incubo Orrendo mitigò lentamente le sue reazioni avverse nei confronti dei due umani, pur rimanendo il più brontolone e iroso del gruppo. Dal canto loro, il Bizzippo e il Gronkio fecero la loro parte per tenere a bada le liti interne, soprattutto tra il loro capobranco e l'Incubo Orrendo.  
I ragazzi cercavano di fare tutto nei momenti liberi, cercando di stare al riparo da occhi indiscreti. Questo, dagli adulti, era identificato come un normale bisogno di privacy da parte di una nascente giovane coppia, ma non era così per i loro coetanei.  
In particolare, Gambedipesce era insospettito dal comportamento del suo primo amico nel gioco. Precedentemente passavano parecchio tempo insieme, a discutere e chiacchierare di vari argomenti, e anche lui era stato felice di vedere che Hiccup aveva fatto amicizia con qualcun altro, a parte lui. Ma da qualche tempo era cambiato tutto, il tempo insieme era ridotto al minimo, e ormai i momenti liberi li passava quasi solo con la ragazza.  
Inoltre erano diventati entrambi strani, molto misteriosi, per cui aveva il sospetto che stessero facendo qualcosa di proibito.  
Per questo aveva deciso di seguirli e spiarli di nascosto.  
Hiccup e Astrid erano sfuggenti, se non lavoravano in bottega erano impegnati da qualche parte nel bosco, lungo il sentiero di nord ovest. Fu lì che si appostò, al pomeriggio del giorno del ritorno del capotribù dalla riunione con gli altri capi.  
Poco dopo li vide arrivare, trasportando una grossa cesta e parlando animatamente tra loro. Li ascoltò attento.  
"Hiccup, cosa facciamo?" chiese la bionda, mettendo a terra la cesta.  
"Non possiamo dirglielo, non ancora." rispose il giovane, aprendo il coperchio e sistemando il contenuto "Non sappiamo come potrebbe reagire. Ora andiamo, abbiamo da fare."  
"Che cosa avete da fare?" esclamò il ragazzone, uscendo allo scoperto.  
"Che cosa... niente, Gambedipesce..." disse l'altro, richiudendo il cesto.  
"No? Io dico che tramate qualcosa." insistette l'altro, prendendolo per il colletto "Anzi, no. Credo che voi due stiate facendo qualcosa di proib..."  
Un ruggito alle sue spalle lo bloccò. Mollò la presa e si girò lentamente, trovandosi di fronte al branco al completo.  
Un urlo stridulo uscì dalla sua gola e poi, per lo shock, perse i sensi.  
Quando si riprese, Hiccup e Astrid lo guardavano preoccupati.  
"Bene, si è ripreso." commentò il castano, mentre il corpulento giovane si rimetteva in piedi, salvo poi essere rimesso al tappeto dal Gronkio, che gli"1 saltò addosso, leccandogli la faccia.  
"Aiuto! Non voglio morire così! Vi prego, salvatemi!" li implorò, agitato.  
Astrid rise, si avvicinò e, con facilità, fece spostare il grosso drago.  
"Gli piaci." disse, dando una pacca sul fianco del Gronkio.  
"È per questo che voleva mangiarmi?" si lamentò il biondo, asciugandosi la faccia, ma quando vide gli altri animali si bloccò "Ma... ma quello è..."  
"Lui è Sdentato, un Furia Buia." lo presentò Hiccup.  
"M... ma come... cosa..." balbettò Gambedipesce, facendo un passo indietro e finendo con la schiena contro il fianco dello scodinzolante Gronkio.  
Gli altri due si guardarono, poi si sedettero per terra e lo invitarono a fare lo stesso.  
"Va bene, ti racconteremo tutto" acconsentì il giapponese, calmo.


	15. 14

Gambedipesce ascoltò il loro racconto, senza perdersi neanche una parola.  
"Intelligenze artificiali? E a cosa servono?" chiese, alla fine "Pensavo che in questo gioco i draghi andassero cacciati..."  
"Non è così, non per tutti, almeno." rispose Hiccup, dando una pacca sul fianco di Sdentato.  
"Ma... hai detto che sono intelligenze artificiali... e se fossero stati creati per allontanarci dall'obiettivo finale?" obiettò ancora il biondo, guardando il Gronkio, che era accucciato vicino a lui, con timore.  
"Più lontano di quanto siamo ora?" intervenne Astrid, incrociando le braccia "Dimentichi che siamo fermi da anni e nessuno, in questo gioco, ha mai trovato il primo Boss?"  
"Io penso che potrebbero esserci molto utili, questi programmi speciali, invece." insistette il giovane mutilato, mettendo la sella al Furia Buia e montando la protesi.  
"E come?" chiese l'altro, tremando come una foglia quando vide gli altri animali affiancare Sdentato e Astrid salire in groppa all'Uncinato.  
"Semplice: sali in groppa al Gronkio, sembri piacergli." suggerì Hiccup, indicando il drago scodinzolante.  
"COSA? Assolutamente no!" protestò il biondo, e iniziando a urlare quando si trovò in groppa all'animale, che lo aveva quasi preso di peso e aveva spiccato il volo all'ordine di Hiccup.  
Il ragazzone chiuse gli occhi, cercando di tenersi alla meglio, mentre il Gronkio fece alcune virate brusche e altre acrobazie.  
"Ragazzi! Datevi una calmata, dobbiamo farcelo amico!" esclamò il castano, poichè sembrava che il branco si fosse messo d'accordo per far venire un colpo a Gambedipesce. In tutta risposta, Sdentato fece un verso gorgogliante che somigliava a una risata, seguito da un'acrobazia pazzesca.  
"Grazie mille, inutile rettile!" si lamentò il giapponese, sarcastico.  
"VI PREGO! VI PREGO, FERMATEVI!" urlò il biondo, in preda al terrore "VI PREGO! GIURO CHE NON DIRÒ NULLA A NESSUNO! VI CHIEDO SCUSA PER AVERVI SPIATI E PER TUTTO IL RESTO!"  
All'improvviso il branco si calmò, e tutti i draghi volarono lenti, in formazione, entrando nelle nuvole.  
Gambedipesce aprì lentamente gli occhi, guardandosi intorno, prima intimorito e poi meravigliato: erano saliti al di sopra delle nuvole, il cielo era sereno e il programma ambientale del gioco aveva creato una fantastica aurora boreale.  
"Wow..." sussurrò "Fantastico!"  
"Hai ragione." ammise la ragazza, toccando il collo del suo drago "Loro sono fantastici."  
Lentamente scesero di nuovo, entrando in una grossa nuvola.  
Ma all'improvviso successe qualcosa di strano: si ritrovarono circondati da altri draghi, di ritorno dalle scorrerie negli insediamenti dei giocatori, che trasportavano ogni genere di cibo sottratto dalle riserve Stoccarda dagli umani.  
I ragazzi si appiattirono sulle schiene dei loro animali, e Hiccup osservò attentamente i rettili che li circondavano.  
"Stiamo attenti." avvertì, a bassa voce "La maggior parte di questi non sono come il branco di Sdentato. Alcuni sono del tipo che dà punti, quindi potrebbe attaccarci... stiamo in guardia." afferrò la sella e si rivolse al Furia Buia "Torniamo a Berk, bello..."  
Ma l'animale sembrò non ascoltarlo e seguì gli altri, e così fecero i suoi compagni.  
I tre giovani cercarono di farsi ascoltare, ma fu tutto inutile, e dopo poco vennero portati all'interno di un'isola, nella zona più nebbiosa del vasto territorio di gioco, a occidente delle isole principali dell'Arcipelago Barbarico.  
Il branco entrò in una vasta grotta, volò in alto e atterrò in una rientranza che avrebbe tenuti nascosti gli umani che erano con loro.  
"Dove siamo?" chiese Gambedipesce, tremando come una foglia.  
"Non lo so, ma questo posto mi è famigliare..." rispose l'altro, guardandosi intorno.  
Un grande frastuono li riscosse, attirando la loro attenzione sul centro della grande caverna. Dal fumo che riempiva lo spazio sotto il loro punto di osservazione emerse un mastodontico drago spaventoso, che afferrò e ingoiò in un solo boccone un Gronkio che si era fermato al centro dell'ambiente, rigurgitando una piccola sardina e l'aveva lasciata cadere.  
"Santo Cielo! E quel coso che è?!" esclamò Astrid.  
"Sembra Godzilla, ma molto più grosso e più cattivo!" continuò l'inglese.  
"No, è la regina del nido, la Morte Rossa." spiegò Hiccup, mantenendo un tono calmo, anche se traspariva una certa preoccupazione "Ed è il Boss del primo livello. Ecco perchè mi sembrava famigliare, questo posto: ci ero entrato quando ho fatto il Beta... solo che allora era molto più piccolo, con un decimo dei punti vita che ha ora, quindi più semplice..." diede una pacca sul fianco a Sdentato e si rivolse ai suoi amici "Non possiamo sconfiggerlo da soli, è troppo forte per le nostre attuali capacità. Dobbiamo tornare a Berk."  
I suoi amici acconsentirono, spronarono i draghi e volarono verso l'isola di Berk. Dovevano andarsene in fretta, prima che la Regina li scoprisse e facesse fare loro la fine di quel povero drago.  
Una volta al sicuro avrebbero pensato al da farsi.


	16. 15

Atterrarono nella foresta poco più tardi. Lasciarono lì i draghi e corsero all'insediamento.   
Quando arrivarono c'era molta confusione: c'era stata un'incursione e i rettili avevano fatto manbassa di provviste. I tre ragazzi decisero di dividersi e tornare alle rispettive case.  
Arrivato alla sua capanna, Hiccup trovò Stoick ad attenderlo.  
"Hiccup!" esclamò l'uomo, andandogli incontro "Grazie al cielo sei vivo! Per un momento ho pensato che i draghi ti avessero ucciso..."  
"Stai tranquillo, Stoick..." lo rassicurò il ragazzo "Ero al sicuro, e Astrid e Gambedipesce erano con me."  
L'uomo sembrò sollevato, ma per poco: senza troppi giri di parole gli tirò uno scapaccione e gli afferrò l'orecchio, trascinandolo verso la panca e facendolo sedere.  
"Dannazione! Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi cacciarti nei guai?!" lo rimproverò "Sei un incosciente! Potevate morire! Si può sapere dove siete stati?"  
"Noi... noi eravamo..." balbettò il giovane, pensando bene a cosa rispondere "Noi eravamo in giro..."  
"Dove?" insistette l'altro, incrociando le braccia.  
Hiccup esitò. Non poteva dirgli di Sdentato e del branco, non ancora, non finchè non fosse stato certo di quale fosse il loro ruolo nel gioco.  
"Non posso dirtelo." rispose, dopo qualche secondo, tenendo all sguardo basso.  
"No?! Hiccup, hai 16 anni, sei sotto la mia responsabilità!" ringhiò l'omone, puntando il dito "Devo sapere dove vai a cacciarti, questo mondo è pericoloso!"  
"Lo so, Stoick..." si scusò il castano, continuando a fissare il pavimento "Noi... noi stavamo facendo delle ricerche, però ti giuro che eravamo al sicuro."  
"Quali ricerche?" chiese ancora Stoick, che ormai aveva perso la pazienza.  
"Non posso dirtelo." ripetè il giovane, esitando nuovamente, Ma quando vide il padre adottivo stringere i denti decise di rivelargli almeno qualcosa "Io... noi... abbiamo scoperto come trovare il Boss del primo livello."  
"Come hai detto, scusa?" domandò l'uomo, confuso.  
"Abbiamo... abbiamo visto il Morte Rossa, sappiamo dov'è." spiegò il castano.  
"Dove sarebbe?" insistette l'altro, serio.  
"A occidente, nella zona nebbiosa." continuò Hiccup.  
"È già stato tentato di addentrarsi in quella zona, non c'è niente." obiettò l'altro.  
"Perchè bisogna seguire i draghi per arrivarci." ammise il ragazzo, fissandosi le mani.  
"Bene, manderò a chiamare gli altri capitribù." tagliò corto Stoick, andando alla porta "Quanto a te, sei in punizione."  
"Aspetta... quel mostro non è come quello che avevamo affrontato nella versione beta!" insistette il giovane, alzandosi e fermandolo afferrandogli il braccio "È peggio, molto peggio! Ci vogliono persone davvero brave!"  
"Infatti è per questo che chiamerò gli altri capitribù." concluse Stoick, aprendo la porta.  
"Papà, aspetta..." cercò di trattenerlo Hiccup, ma l'uomo lo spinse via in malo modo, facendolo cadere sul pavimento della loro capanna, e lo guardò arrabbiato.  
"Papà? Ma quale papà?!" ruggì "Se fossi davvero tuo padre mi daresti ascolto e non ti cacceresti nei guai, come invece fai continuamente! Sei un irresponsabile! Un tale irresponsabile non sarebbe mio figlio!" gli puntò il dito contro, serio "Tu non sei mio figlio!"  
Non attese risposta e uscì sbattendo la porta, lasciando il ragazzo da solo al buio.  
Stoick mandò subito dei messaggi ai giocatori capi delle altre isole, richiedendo una riunione straordinaria nel più breve tempo possibile, e nel frattempo iniziò a radunare gli uomini e le donne più forti di Berk, in modo da creare una buona squadra d'attacco.  
Hiccup restò in disparte, osservando i preparativi da lontano e senza intervenire. Ma era seriamente preoccupato.  
Qualche giorno dopo iniziarono a preparare le navi per il viaggio.  
Il giovane giapponese osservava il porto dall'alto, preoccupato.  
Seduto sul muretto, non si perdeva un movimento di Stoick o di qualcuno degli altri giocatori residenti a Berk; era preoccupato, ma non poteva fare nulla: lui era solo un ragazzo, un combinagiai, e nessuno lo avrebbe ascoltato, tanto meno il suo padre adottivo.  
Astrid si avvicinò, attirando la sua attenzione poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
"Non ce la faranno... quel drago è troppo forte..." sussurrò il castano, sconfortato.  
"Ma neanche noi possiamo fare molto. Se è troppo forte per loro, per noi è impossibile." constatò la ragazza, spostando lo sguardo sul porto sotto di loro.  
Hiccup scosse la testa, pensieroso. Nonostante la preoccupazione e lo sconforto dovuto alla discussione con il capotribù di qualche giorno prima, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente Sdentato e il suo branco. C'era qualcosa in loro che non gli tornava, qualcosa che sentiva essere importante.  
"A cosa stai pensando?" chiese la bionda, notando la sua espressione.  
Il giovane esitò, sospirando.  
"A Sdentato." ammise "Lo so che è stupido pensare a lui in un momento del genere, ma... ecco... c'è qualcosa che mi sfugge riguardo il suo ruolo nel gioco, e non riesco a togliermi dalla testa questa cosa..."  
La giovane non disse nulla e gli prese la mano, per fargli forza.  
Per qualche secondo, durante quel contatto, nel campo visivo di Hiccup comparvero i parametri di gioco dell'amica. Il castano si voltò di scatto, fissando Astrid con gli occhi spalancati, quindi le afferrò di nuovo la mano, fissando le due barre identificative dei giocatori.  
"Ma certo..." sussurrò "Ora ho capito!" afferrò delicatamente la testa della bionda con entrambe le mani e la guardò negli occhi, sorridendo "So cosa dobbiamo fare! Anche se Stoick dirà che abbiamo fatto una cosa stupida."  
"Qualcosa di stupido l'abbiamo già fatto." obiettò lei, confusa.  
"Allora sarà una pazzia!" rispose l'altro, lasciandola andare e correndo verso il sentiero di nord ovest, fermandosi vicino al limitare del bosco "Vai a chiamare Gambedipesce! Ci vediamo al fiordo tra un po', e fate venire anche Moccicoso, Testa Bruta e Testa di Tufo!"  
Hiccup arrivò velocemente al nascondiglio del branco.  
Per prima cosa sistemò la sella in groppa a Sdentato, controllando che la protesi fosse a posto. Quando ebbe terminato attese l'arrivo degli altri ragazzi, grattando distrattamente il mento del Furia Buia.  
"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, bello." sussurrò, poggiando la fronte sul muso dell'animale "Non voglio che della gente muoia a causa della Morte Rossa..."  
Il drago fece un verso basso, tranquillo, e il giovane sorrise, allontanandosi leggermente. Aveva notato alcune cose, nei giorni precedenti, durante il periodo in cui lui e Astrid stavano prendendo confidenza con gli animali, ma prima non vi aveva dato troppa importanza; solo in quel momento aveva capito, quando aveva toccato Sdentato, e aveva collegato tutto.  
Questo rendeva meno pazza l'idea che aveva in mente, e per questo più realizzabile e, forse, vincente.  
Pochi minuti dopo sentì arrivare gli altri. Fece cenno ai rettili di stare tranquilli, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul sentiero che scendeva dal bosco.  
Percepì subito Moccicoso che tentava di fare un'avance a Astrid, e questo gli fece uno strano effetto, una sorta di malessere che si manifestò come un fastidioso prurito ai palmi, malessere che si calmò non appena sentì il canadese lamentarsi per un dolore improvviso, sicuramente causato dall'amica.  
Attese ancora, finchè non vide la giovane svedese comparire dal sentiero, quindi le andò incontro.  
"Le navi sono appena salpate." lo informò, seria "Sono partiti circa mille giocatori, tra tutte le isole dell'arcipelago."  
"Mille giocatori? Sono tantissimi!" esclamò il castano "Quasi un settimo della popolazione di DKO..." sospirò, pensieroso, mentre le mani di Astrid si spostarono sulle sue, gesto che lo rassicurò in pochi secondi, permettendogli di pensare più lucidamente "Non abbiamo molto tempo, Dovete prendere confidenza con il branco il più in fretta possibile."  
"Il branco?!" esclamò Moccicoso "Intendi quei cosi?" indicò i draghi alle loro spalle "Ma poi perchè siamo così vicini a quelle bestiacce? Ci mangeranno in un boccone!"  
Il giapponese scosse la testa, lasciando andare Astrid. Senza dire nulla fece cenno all'altro di avvicinarsi, e quando fu a un passo da lui lo afferrò per il polso, trascinandolo verso gli animali e fermandosi di fronte all'Incubo Orrendo, che sbuffò infastidito.  
"Buono..." sussurrò Hiccup, rivolto ad entrambi e aprendo la mano dell'altro "Non ti fa nulla... non fa nulla..."  
Lentamente fece poggiare la mano sul muso dell'animale, e sorrise non appena sentì il drago fare le fusa. Il canadese fece una risatina nervosa e non si mosse.  
"Moccicoso, controlla i tuoi parametri di gioco. Cosa noti?" chiese il castano, serio.  
"Io..." balbettò, controllando le  skills nel proprio campo visivo "Cavolo! Non ho mai avuto parametri di forza così alti!"  
Il giapponese sorrise e fece per avvicinarsi ai gemelli, ma il Bizippo lo precedette, guardò i due ragazzi, che lo fissavano ammirati, le due teste sembrarono discutere per un secondo, quindi l'animale si avvicinò alla riva del mare, catturò due pesci che mangiò in un boccone e tornò da loro. Una delle due, quella di fronte a Testa di Tufo, fece un sonoro rutto, mentre quella di fronte a Testa Bruta vomitò mezzo pesce, facendolo cadere tra le sue mani.  
"Wow! Strafigo!" esclamarono, all'unisono, poggiando le mani sui due musi, come avevano visto fare poco prima.  
Hiccup sorrise, tornando ad affiancare Astrid e Gambedipesce, il quale coccolava il suo Gronkio, osservando la scena.  
"Hiccup, di che parlava Moccicoso?" domandò la ragazza, in attesa di una spiegazione.  
"Semplice: non tutti i draghi vanno cacciati, in questo gioco." ammise il giovane "Alcuni, come questo branco, sono un supporto per il giocatore. Non ti sei mai accorta che quando sei con Tempestosa hai dei punti di forza d'attacco e la difesa molto più alti?"  
"A dire il vero non ci avevo mai fatto caso." confessò la ragazza "Quelle statistiche sono sempre lì, ma in pochi ci prestano attenzione, dopo due anni qui dentro. Credo che lo facciate solo voi beta e quelli che stanno in prima linea nella ricerca del Boss."  
"Beh, con questi draghi, ora, andremo pure noi in prima linea, ma prima dobbiamo formare una squadra, così da tenere sotto controllo tutte le nostre statistiche."  
"Una squadra?" intervenne Moccicoso "Credevo che in questo gioco non si potessero formare i party, anchense si può lavorare in gruppo..."  
"È uno dei comandi che noi beta abbiamo deciso di non divulgare, a dirla tutta." spiegò il castano, zoppicando in mezzo al gruppo "Almeno non finchè non fosse stato utile ai fini del gioco." allungò la mano di fronte a sè e fece un respiro profondo, scandendo bene le parole "Comando: creazione party di gioco!"  
Sulla sua mano si creò una sorta di schermo luminoso, visibile a tutti.  
"È uno dei pochi comandi vocali di DKO." disse "A differenza degli altri, questo gioco si basa principalmente su comandi tattili." si schiarì la voce, osservando gli altri "Nome party: Dragon Riders. Componenti: Astrid, Gambedipesce, Moccicoso, Testa Bruta, Testa di Tufo. Leader: Hiccup. Esegui."  
"Ehi! Un momento! Perchè devi essere tu il leader del party?" obiettò il canadese, stringendo i pugni.  
L'altro salì in sella al Furia Buia, prima di rispondere.  
"Perchè sono un Beta e conosco i trucchi del gioco, e perchè ho scoperto io il segreto di questi animali." enunciò "Ora salite sui draghi, partiamo per la prima linea!"


	17. 16

Venticinque navi, ciascuna con a bordo quaranta giocatori. Questo era il numero di persone partite da Berk insieme a Stoick, provenienti dalla stessa isola e da quelle vicine.  
A queste si aggiunsero un'altra decina di navi, per un totale di altri cinquecento uomini e donne, che non avevano potuto partire direttamente dall'isola d'inizio.  
Erano tutte ferme sul limite del banco di nebbia, in attesa.  
Stoick scrutava l'orizzonte, cercando qualunque segno del passaggio di un drago; Skarakkio si avvicinò e gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla.  
"Cosa stiamo cercando, esattamente?" domandò il fabbro.  
"Draghi." rispose l'altro "Per trovare il Morte Rossa dobbiamo seguire i draghi."  
"E questa informazione te l'avrebbe data Hiccup, giusto?" continuò l'italiano, calmo.  
"Proprio così, ma non ha voluto dirmi altro." ammise l'omone, stringendo la sua ascia in entrambe le mani "Quel ragazzino cocciuto si sarà certamente ficcato in qualche guaio per riuscire ad avere questa informazione..."  
Il mutilato fece una pausa, scrutando il banco di nebbia.  
"Okay, Stoick..." disse, infine "Lungi da me criticare le tue decisioni di capotribù, inoltre hai sposato mia sorella, là fuori, per cui non potrei mai criticare mio cognato, che è anche il mio migliore amico, ma... non sarebbe stato il caso di portare anche il ragazzo con noi? È stato un Beta, come te, e sicuramente ha trovato un metodo buono, se è riuscito a scoprire dove si trova il primo mostro..."  
"Hiccup ha 16 anni." spiegò Stoick, serio "E come i ragazzi della sua età, che iniziano a scoprire certe cose della vita, tende a mettersi nei guai pur di farsi notare da qualche ragazza. Per lui in parte è un bene, perchè da quando sta con Astrid è riuscito a uscire dal suo guscio ed è più sicuro di sè, ma questa sicurezza improvvisa potrebbe portarlo a mettere entrambi nei guai."  
"Secondo me esageri." insistette l'altro "Dovresti dargli più fiducia, è un ragazzo intelligente, e..."  
Il tedesco lo fermò, indicando poco lontano, dove un grosso branco di Gronki si stava avvicinando alla nebbia. Diede qualche ordine silenzioso e, con attenzione, li seguirono.  
Navigarono lentamente, a vista, aggirando gli ostacoli più vicini e, dopo circa mezz'ora arrivarono, finalmente, a destinazione.  
Stoick riconobbe subito il posto. Era un'isola vulcanica con pochissima vegetazione; si trattava davvero del rifugio del Boss di primo livello, solo che... sembrava molto più grande di quanto non fosse nel beta test.  
Ma l'uomo non si perse d'animo e fu il primo a scendere a terra, subito seguito da tutti gli altri. Sapeva esattamente cosa fare: doveva prima di tutto aprire un varco e mettere in fuga o uccidere i draghi di guardia, e dopo avrebbero affrontato il Morte Rossa, che sarebbe stato semplice da eliminare se tutti avessero seguito le sue istruzioni.  
Fece lanciare alcuni dardi con le catapulte, così che un diaframma sulla parete di roccia cadde e un grosso varco si aprì.  
Una gran quantità di draghi fuggì via appena un ultimo dardo, questa volta infuocato, venne lanciato attraverso il passaggio, poi ci fu silenzio.  
Stoick fece subito cenno di avanzare, ma ritirò l'ordine non appena si accorse che qualcosa non quadrava. Una vibrazione sotto i piedi lo mandò in allarme.  
"TUTTI ALLE NAVI!" urlò.  
Ma era troppo tardi, perchè il Morte Rossa emerse dal suo nascondiglio, distruggendo parte della montagna centrale dell'isola.  
All'uomo vennero immediatamente in mente gli avvertimenti del figlio adottivo, e si rese conto che aveva ragione: quel mostro era molto più grande e più forte del suo omologo beta.  
I giocatori corsero verso le barche, ma il colosso sputò il suo fuoco verso il mare, distruggendo parte della flotta.  
Si scatenò il panico. Dovevano trovare una soluzione.  
Il capotribù dell'isola iniziale cercò di pensare il più in fretta possibile, ma gli venne in mente solo una soluzione; afferrò il braccio di Skarakkio e lofermò, guardandolo serio.  
"Devi portare i superstiti in salvo." ordinò "Io distrarrò quel coso, ma dovete fare in fretta, non avrete molto tempo!"  
Il vecchio mutilato ci pensò su, guardandosi intorno, poi fermò uno dei giocatori compaesani, ovvero Stizzabifolko, un grosso scozzese che si era preso carico di uno dei minorenni che abitavano Berk.  
"Porta gli altri giocatori in salvo!" disse "Io e il capo distrarremo quel drago!" poi si rivolse al cognato "Insieme daremo loro il doppio del tempo!"  
Si strinsero la mano in segno d'amicizia e infine corsero in direzioni opposte, mentre Stizzabifolko radunava gli altri alle navi.  
Cercarono di attirare l'attenzione della bestia, urlando e tirandogli delle pietre, ma quell'essere era talmente grosso che a malapena gli facevano il solletico.  
Però, ad un certo punto, il Morte Rossa sembrò accorgersi di Stoick, si abbassò, prese fiato e sputò una enorme lingua di fuoco nella sua direzione.  
L'uomo arretrò, ma il terreno ghiaioso lo fece scivolare e, complice anche la pendenza del terreno, si ritrovò cinquanta metri più sotto, appeso alla scogliera, con la lingua di fuoco che ancora sedeva sopra di lui e le minacciose onde dell'Oceano virtuale che si scagliavano sugli scogli sotto. Era difficile tenersi, le mani erano sudate e scivolavano ogni volta che tentava di trovare un appiglio migliore, così che perse la presa e cadde verso il mare.  
Caduta che durò poco, perchè quancosa lo afferrò per una gamba, portandolo in salvo. L'uomo guardò, rimanendo sconvolto dal trovarsi di fronte a un Furia Buia, e sulla sua groppa c'era Hiccup.  
"Figliolo, allora tu..." disse l'omone, avvicinandosi al figlio adottivo, non appena toccarono terra.  
"Le spiegazioni dopo!" rispose il giovane, indicando il resto del gruppo di ragazzi che, insieme al branco, stavano tenendo occupato il bestione "Scusa il ritardo, ma gli altri dovevano prendere confidenza con i draghi... ora lascia fare a noi, abbiamo un piano. Tu e gli altri giocatori mettetevi al riparo!"  
Fece per spiccare il volo, ma l'uomo lo fermò, prendendolo per un braccio.  
"Hiccup... figlio mio..." sussurrò "Sono fiero di essere tuo padre."  
Il castano accennò un sorriso e diede un ordine al suo drago, che spiccò il volo, raggiungendo il resto del branco. Senza esitare diede altre indicazioni ai ragazzi, che continuarono a tenere occupato il Boss di livello mentre Sdentato e Hiccup si alzarono di quota.  
A turno, i draghi cercavano di colpire il Morte Rossa, cercando un qualsiasi punto debole.  
Il Bizippo, cavalcato da Testa Bruta e Testa di Tufo, rilasciò il suo gas attorno alla testa della bestia, ma quando lo fece esplodere il drago venne sbalzato via, insieme ai suoi cavalieri, che caddero non troppo lontano dal riparo degli altri giocatori.  
"Ragazzi, state a terra!" ordinò Hiccup, avvicinandosi "Avete entrambi la barra della vita a livello arancione, è meglio se state al riparo finchè non tornate a un livello accettabile! Continuiamo noi."  
Non attese la loro risposta e tornò dagli altri, aiutandoli nella battaglia.  
Poco dopo fu Gambedipesce a doversi ritirare, seguito da Moccicoso.  
Astrid e Hiccup si spostarono a distanza di sicurezza. Dovevano definire un nuovo piano, essendo rimasti solo loro due sul campo.  
Il ragazzo osservò il Morte Rossa, che cercava di raggiungerli, ed ebbe un'idea.  
"Astrid, stammi a sentire." disse "So cosa fare, ma tu devi stare a terra con gli altri. Nel caso fallissi dovrai essere pronta ad intervenire."  
"Ma Hiccup..." obiettò la bionda, ma si fermò, notando lo sguardo determinato dell'amico.  
Senza fiatare raggiunse gli altri, mentre il giovane, con il suo Furia Buia, tornava alla carica.  
Ci volle poco per capire cosa volesse fare: Sdentato sputò una sfera di plasma per attirare l'attenzione del Morte Rossa e poi salì di quota; di conseguenza la bestia aprì le ali colossali e lo seguì. Anche se la sua massa lo limitava di molto in agilità e velocità riuscì quasi a raggiungere i suoi avversari, che per poco non vennero mangiati, ma bastò una virata improvvisa per uscire dalla traiettoria del morso.  
E poi il Boss tornò alla carica, preparandosi a sputare fuoco.  
A quel punto, con un movimento fulmineo, Hiccup fece girare Sdentato, il quale sputò un'ultima sfera di plasma diritto nella gola del Morte Rossa, creando una grossa esplosione.  
Il bestione precipitò sull'isola, mentre il contraccolpo sbalzò via Hiccup dalla schiena di Sdentato, il quale cercò di raggiungerlo, per poterlo riprendere al volo.  
I giocatori a terra vennero avvolti da una nuvola di polvere e, quando questa si diradò, Stoick corse nella direzione in cui aveva visto precipitare il ragazzo, trovandolo poco più in là, protetto dal corpo del drago scuro.  
Si abbassò, togliendosi l'elmo, e gli afferrò la mano per controllargli i parametri di gioco.  
"Grazie a Dio è ancora vivo..." sospirò, sollevato "Quasi in rosso, ma almeno è vivo..." posò una mano sulla testa di Sdentato e gli sorrise "Grazie per averlo protetto..."  
Gli altri giocatori si avvicinarono, i Dragon Riders e le loro cavalcature in prima fila, e si sistemarono intorno ai due umani e al drago, assistendo alla scena.  
Hiccup aprì gli occhi, respirando affannosamente.  
Nello stesso momento una voce meccanica parlò, la stessa voce che, due anni prima, aveva annunciato l'inizio del gioco.  
"Il Boss del primo livello è stato sconfitto dai giocatori Hiccup, Moccicoso, Astrid, Gambedipesce, Testa Bruta e Testa di Tufo." disse "È ora attiva la ricerca del Boss del secondo livello."  
"Ce l'ho fatta..." sussurrò il giovane, sollevato.  
"Sì, ragazzo. Ora passeremo parola." ammise il padre adottivo "Ma prima di andare alla ricerca del secondo Boss devi riprenderti completamente.  
Il ragazzo annuì, lasciandosi prendere in braccio dall'omone, per essere riportato a casa.  
Dopo due anni erano riusciti finalmente ad avanzare. Questo dava a tutti una speranza in più per tornare al più presto nel mondo reale.


	18. 17

Hiccup era esausto, e, appena fu portato su una delle navi, si addormentò, vegliato da Sdentato, che non lo mollò un attimo. Stoick accettò il drago a bordo, senza fare domande. Ci sarebbe stato un momento più avanti per avere tutte le risposte.  
Gli altri ragazzi seguirono la flotta superstite in volo, in groppa ai loro animali, e tutto il tragitto venne fatto in silenzio.  
Nonostante la vittoria, dei 1500 giocatori presenti ne erano morti settecento, per questo nessuno aveva molta voglia di festeggiare.  
Il giapponese dormì per tutto il tragitto e, non volendo svegliarlo, il padre adottivo lo trasportò subito a casa e lo sistemò nel suo letto, appena arrivarono a Berk.  
Quando il ragazzo si svegliò era pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Lentamente aprì gli occhi, ma li coprì subito con la mano perchè la luce lo infastidì, facendo un leggero lamento.  
Sentì muoversi accanto a lui, e si decise a guardare, restando sorpreso da ciò che scoprì.  
"Sdentato?" lo salutò, mentre il drago gli leccava la faccia "Che ci fai a casa mia? Come hai fatto a entrare? Stoick sa che sei qui?"  
L'animale fece dei versi felici, saltellando allegramente nel locale mentre Hiccup si tirava su e cercava di agganciarsi la protesi.  
E, mentre il castano si metteva in piedi, la porta d'ingresso si aprì.  
Astrid si affacciò e, quando si accorse che l'amico era sveglio, gli corse incontro e gli saltò al collo con un'irruenza che caddero entrambi sul letto, lei sopra di lui.  
"Finalmente!" esclamò la bionda, restando a cavalcioni sul petto del ragazzo e bloccandolo "Hai dormito quasi due giorni. Pensavo che stessi male!" a quel punto gli tirò dei pugni in serie "Non... provare... mai... più... a farmi... prendere... certi... colpi... sei... un... irresponsabile!"  
"Ehi! Datti una calmata!" rispose Hiccup, bloccandole le mani "Sono quasi morto nell'affrontare il Morte Rossa! Dammi tregua! Ma sei sempre così manesca?!"  
La ragazza sorrise, calmandosi, e si abbassò, prendendogli le mani e posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
"Se... se fai così po... potrei farci l'abitudine..." balbettò il castano, confuso da quel gesto.  
"Resti un irresponsabile, ma sono contenta che il mio migliore amico sia vivo." ammise Astrid, spostandosi accanto a lui e aiutandolo a tirarsi su.  
Il giovane sorrise, massaggiandosi nei punti in cui era stato colpito dall'amica, e infine si mise in piedi, proprio quando Stoick entrò in casa.  
"Oh, bene, bentornato tra noi." lo salutò l'omone, dando una pacca sul muso di Sdentato, che si era avvicinato per annusarlo "Stavo aspettando che ti svegliassi per parlare di alcune cose."  
Hiccup annuì e si sedette di nuovo sul letto, accanto all'amica, mentre il tedesco prese la sedia e si sistemò di fronte a loro.  
"Mentre eri incosciente, Astrid mi ha raccontato tutto sul branco che avete trovato nel bosco." spiegò "E penso tu ci abbia visto giusto: questi animali presentano delle caratteristiche differenti da quelli che erano nella tana del Morte Rossa. Sono sicuramente dei supporti per i giocatori, ma non pensavo che gli sviluppatori avessero in mente di inserire queste intelligenze artificiali nel programma."  
"Neanche io." ammise il ragazzo, carezzando il fianco di Sdentato "Ma ho una teoria."  
"Una teoria? Non me ne hai mai parlato..." intervenne Astrid, sorpresa.  
"In realtà l'ho elaborata solo di recente." continuò l'altro, guardando alternativamente i due interlocutori "Il titolo del gioco, Dragon Knight Online... lascia intendere che bisogna servirsi dei draghi, cavalcarli anche, per poter avanzare. Forse nel beta test questa opzione l'hanno omessa perchè non era ancora pronta, o forse era una funzione speciale che non volevano rivelare in anticipo... comunque penso che avessero già in mente di farci interagire con questi programmi, in qualche modo... ma non pensavo che avessero in mente di darci dei draghi personali, soprattutto non pensavo che volessero mettere a disposizione i draghi rari, non così presto, almeno..."  
"Così presto? Siamo qui da due anni! Non mi sembra tanto presto!" obiettò Astrid, stringendo i pugni.  
"Intendo dire che non pensavo che potessero sbloccarlo al primo livello, ma magari più avanti, tipo al ventesimo o al trentesimo... è comunque una cosa strana..."  
"È probabile che tutta questa storia sia una conseguenza dei problemi che ci hanno portato ad essere bloccati qui." intervenne Stoick "La serie di criticità insorte all'inizio avranno influito anche sull'apparizione dei draghi speciali e sulla gestione delle intelligenze artificiali interne. Penso che il tuo tentativo quasi riuscito di abbattere il Furia Buia abbia contribuito a creare un legame tra te e lui, modificando alcuni parametri di gioco e creando una nuova categoria di personaggi di supporto: i draghi personali... anche se qualcuno dei tuoi amici ha qualche problema a gestire il suo..."  
Hiccup si girò verso la bionda, interrogativo. Era successo qualcosa mentre era incosciente per cui doveva essere informato.  
"Stai tranquillo, nulla di ingestibile." riferì Astrid "È solo Moccicoso che tenta di legare meglio con l'Incubo Orrendo, finendo ogni volta con le chiappe bruciate. Sono entrambi due teste calde, si capiscono al volo... a modo loro."  
Hiccup rise, immaginandosi quelle scene. Conosceva bene entrambi, ed effettivamente sembravano fatti l'uno per l'altro.  
Stoick si schiarì la voce, attirando di nuovo l'l'attenzione dei due ragazzi.  
"In ogni caso, i superstiti della battaglia mi hanno delegato nel prendere una decisione." disse "Tutti i giocatori conoscono la regola non scritta che ci siamo imposti, secondo cui le informazioni importanti passano da noi beta tester prima di essere divulgare, quindi ora ti chiedo: dal momento che sei stato tu a scoprire questa funzione di gioco, cosa vuoi che venga riferito alle altre isole?"  
Il giovane si portò una mano sul mento pensieroso. Il padre adottivo aveva ragione:vista la pericolosità di alcuni soggetti era meglio se le informazioni venivano divulgate poco per volta. Inoltre, non conoscendo tutto, molti sarebbero stati invogliati a fare ulteriori ricerche, e quindi a scoprire cose nuove.  
"Fai sapere agli altri come distinguere i draghi addestrabili e quelli non addestrabili." suggerì, deciso "Cosa farne di questa informazione sarà una decisione del singolo giocatore."  
L'uomo annuì, alzandosi e andando verso la porta.  
"Va bene, vado a spedire il messaggio." concluse "Quanto a voi... fuori è una bella giornata, è un peccato starsene chiusi qui. Andate a prendere un po' d'aria, magari fermatevi alla radura di sud ovest: è un posto tranquillo e non ci va mai nessuno... inoltre si può godere di un'ottima visuale del tramonto sul mare, tra un'ora."  
Uscì, e appena furono soli Astrid si alzò, prendendo per mano l'amico.  
"Dai, andiamo!" lo incitò, trascinandolo all'aperto.  
Hiccup tentò di protestare, ma la giovane sembrò non sentirlo, così dovette correrle dietro fino al posto indicato dal capotribù, insieme ai loro due draghi.  
Stoick aveva ragione: era un bel posto, tranquillo, rilassante e senza scocciatori.  
I due animali iniziarono a rincorrersi sull'erba, giocosi, mentre i giovani si sedettero poco lontano, con la vista rivolta al mare.  
"Sai, mentre tu eri a letto la gente ha festeggiato." esordì la ragazza "Grazie a te la situazione di stallo in cui eravamo si è sbloccata."  
"Hai ragione, ma spero che non ci vorrà tanto tempo quanto ce ne abbiamo messo per il Morte Rossa per trovare il prossimo Boss." rispose il giapponese, serio.  
"Non ti preoccupare: Stoick ha acconsentito che ci unissimo alla prima linea, seppur con la promessa che non avremmo fatto nulla da soli, ma che una volta trovato il Boss avremmo chiesto aiuto agli altri giocatori. In fondo, noi abbiamo fatto in poco tempo quello che gli altri non erano riusciti a fare in due anni di ricerche." continuò la ragazza "E se ci impegnano, saremo finalmente fuori di qui."  
Hiccup si rabbuiò e non rispose. Astrid si accorse che qualcosa non andava e gli prese la mano, incoraggiandolo a parlare.  
"Sinceramente sto iniziando a pensare che qui sia meglio che là fuori, almeno per me..." confessò, facendo un respiro profondo "Vedi... un anno prima che iniziasse questo gioco ho avuto un incidente, è così che ho perso la gamba... e anche i miei genitori. Da allora non sono più uscito di casa... sono un disonore per loro, non sono quello che volevano diventassi..."  
"Oh, sì... ho sentito dire che eri un hikikomori, prima... ma ora sei diverso..." cercò di consolarlo l'amica.  
"Sai, io sono giapponese solo per metà, mia madre era australiana." continuò l'altro, senza ascoltarla "Però era affascinata dalla cultura giapponese, così io sono cresciuto seguendo l'educazione del mio lato paterno. Mi hanno dato un nome nella speranza che diventassi in un certo modo, ma li ho delusi... permquesto penso che sia meglio qui che là fuori..."  
"Che sciocchezza!" lo interruppe la bionda "Sono certa che, ovunque essi siano, sono comunque fieri di te."  
"Sai da cosa deriva il mio nikname, Hiccup? È un soprannome che mi ha dato mia madre, quando ero piccolo, perchè ero minuto e gracile, come un singhiozzetto... così diceva lei. In realtà il mio nome è l'opposto... io mi chiamo Tsuyoshi, che potrei tradurre come 'il ragazzo più forte', ma io non sono così..." riferì il castano, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"E non hai neanche un desiderio che vorresti esaudire non appena saremo fuori di qui?" lo interruppe lei, seria "Tutti ce l'abbiamo, ed è questo che ci dà speranza e fa sì che possiamo impegnarci ad andare avanti qui dentro."  
"A dire il vero non ci ho mai pensato." rispose Hiccup, scuotendo la testa "Non saprei proprio..."  
"Magari potresti fare una cosa, appena saremo liberi: uscire di casa e farti un giro all'aria aperta, visto che sei stato chiuso per tanto tempo." suggerì Astrid, sorridendogli "Magari potrei venire a trovarti e mi fai visitare il tuo paese."  
Il giovane la guardò, pensieroso, infine annuì.  
"E tu?" domandò, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio "Quale è il desiderio che vorresti esaudire? Quello che ti fa andare avanti?"  
La ragazza arrossì, scuotendo la testa.  
"Oh... ehm... è... è una cavolata... non è nulla di importante..." balbettò, ma lo sguardo penetrante dell'amico la convinse, pur facendola arrossire di più "Okay, ma non... non ridere... io... io non ho mai baciato nessuno."  
"Hai baciato me." puntualizzò l'altro, indicandosi.  
"Sì... ehm... no..." spiegò la giovane "Io intendevo... ecco... io... io volevo dire che... non... io... mi piacerebbe ricevere uno di quei baci che fanno vedere nei film... di quelli che rimani senza parole, alla fine..."  
Astrid distolse lo sguardo. Era diventata completamente rossa, e la cosa la imbarazzava parecchio, soprattutto perchè davanti a lei c'era Hiccup, il suo migliore amico.  
Fece un respiro profondo e gli tirò un pugno sul petto, cercando di ricomporsi.  
"Se lo dici a qualcuno, giuro che ti ammazzo!" lo ammonì.  
Il giapponese sorrise. Era raro vedere Astrid imbarazzata, e doveva ammettere che in quella situazione si era fatta anche più carina.  
Annuì rassicurante e si voltò verso il mare.  
Il sole virtuale stava tramontando, colorando di rosso il cielo e l'oceano. Era davvero uno spettacolo fantastico.  
Astrid gli posò la testa sulla spalla, e lui le passò il braccio attorno ai fianchi.  
Stoick aveva ragione: dovevano godersi il riposo prima di partire per la prima linea, alla ricerca del secondo Boss.


	19. 18

Dopo la sconfitta del Morte Rossa, grazie alle informazioni diffuse da chi aveva partecipato alla battaglia non ci volle molto per sbloccare il livello successivo.  
Hiccup e i suoi amici si allenarono tutti i giorni per aumentare i propri punteggi di resistenza e forza, ed erano tra i più giovani giocatori della prima linea, inoltre godevano di un certo rispetto e una certa fama, proprio per essere stati coloro che avevano sbloccato la situazione.  
Ma le nuove informazioni divulgate da Berk non avevano solo portato vantaggi nell'avanzamento dei livelli, poichè anche i Giocatori Rossi le usarono a loro vantaggio: non erano rari i casi di draghi sottomessi da questi, e usati per rubare risorse, nel migliore dei casi, o uccidere altri giocatori.  
Per cui, se prima potevano essere frenati e tenuti sotto controllo in qualche modo, ora questa gente, pur essendo una minoranza della popolazione totale, era diventata ingestibile.  
Passò altro tempo, durante il quale si riuscì ad avanzare ulteriormente nel gioco.  
Era metà aprile del 2050; erano passati quattro anni e quattro mesi dall'inizio del gioco e quasi due anni dalla sconfitta del Morte Rossa. La prima linea aveva appena sconfitto il boss del livello 89 e aveva iniziato la ricerca del livello 90.  
Man mano che si avanzava nel gioco, i mostri, erano diventati più difficili da sconfiggere, per cui i giocatori avevano bisogno di allenarsi di più e diventare più forti, e si era deciso, per questo, di rallentare leggermente, per poter anche permettere alle new entry, di solito ragazzini che avevano raggiunto 16 anni e il giusto livello di forza e resistenza, di essere addestrati al meglio.  
Gli abitanti del mondo di Dragon Knight Online erano, ora, 6587.  
Purtroppo c'erano state altre perdite, dovute a vari fattori: la maggior parte erano giocatori della prima linea, caduti in battaglia, ed altri morivano per mano dei Rossi. Purtroppo, però, iniziarono ad esserci i primi suicidi di giocatori che non reggevano più i ritmi o con sindrome da stress post traumatico che, dopo quattro anni, li aveva logorati a tal punto da far loro prendere decisioni estreme. Oltre a questi, qualcuno dei più anziani era morto di morte naturale, probabilmente perchè i dispositivi di supporto vitale che, all'esterno, erano sicuramente stati applicati ai giocatori, non erano più in grado di mantenerli in vita oltre quel limite.  
Queste ultime morti ebbero l'effetto di creare una certa consapevolezza nella comunità di DKO: per quanto potessero lottare per la vita in quel mondo, avevano comunque il tempo contato, per questo dovevano cercare di avanzare più velocemente possibile; ma dovevano anche cercare di vivere quella vita, seppur virtuale, al meglio, cercando di non avere rimpianti o conti in sospeso, per quanto possibile.  
Quella mattina I ragazzi del gruppo di Dragon Riders erano rimasti a Berk, per allenarsi.  
Avevano provato numerose formazioni d'attacco con i loro animali, per essere pronti a qualsiasi evenienza, e alla fine dell'allenamento Hiccup aveva congedato tutti e aveva deciso di fare un volo da solo.  
Incitando Sdentato, godeva del vento primaverile che gli scompigliava i capelli, mentre faceva acrobazie in groppa all'animale. Da quando si erano incontrati, due anni prima, il loro legame si era rafforzato molto, tanto che il ragazzo considerava quell'intelligenza artificiale uno dei suoi migliori amici.  
Salirono di quota, ad alta velocità, per poi scendere in picchiata, mentre il giovane diceva e urlava per l'impennata di adrenalina e, prima di atterrare di fronte alla capanna del capotribù, fecero un giro della morte.  
Tornato a terra, diede una pacca sul muso del drago, che gli leccò la faccia, allegramente, per poi buttarlo a terra e continuare a leccargli il volto, tra le risate del ragazzo, che cercava di ripararsi.  
"Stai provando un nuovo tipo di attacco?" domandò Astrid, scherzosa, avvicinandosi "Dopo il colpo al plasma, lo sputo di saliva di drago?"  
"Astrid? Eh... ehi Astrid!" balbettò il ragazzo, cercando di liberarsi dall'irruenza giocosa dell'animale "Sdentato! Dai, basta! Non sono un gatto, non mi lavo così!"  
La bionda rise, osservando la scena. Hiccup, finalmente, si liberò e cercò di togliersi la bava di drago di dosso.  
"Non è divertente." si lamentò il giovane "Cavolo... ho bisogno di una doccia..."  
"Sì, decisamente." ammise l'altra, cercando di riprendere fiato, mentre l'amico si avvicinava al pozzo e tirava su un secchio d'acqua per lavarsi.  
Hiccup si versò la secchiata d'acqua addosso, lavandosi meglio che poteva e passandosi una mano sui capelli gocciolanti.  
La ragazza lo osservò; in quei due anni si era fatto più muscoloso... certo, quella era solo un'immagine virtuale creata in parte dai rilevamenti sul corpo fisico del giocatore da parte della console di gioco e in parte dagli allenamenti e dallo stile di vita tenuto all'interno del gioco, ma non poteva fare almeno di pensare che era proprio diventato un bel ragazzo.  
Due anni prima gli aveva confessato il suo desiderio più intimo, qualcosa che non aveva mai detto a nessuno perchè avrebbe infranto la sua immagine di maschiaccio, ma quello che non gli aveva mai rivelato che sognava quasi ogni notte di ricevere quel bacio tanto desiderato, di riceverlo da lui, da Hiccup, il Cavaliere del Furia Buia, come era stato soprannominato sul campo di battaglia.  
"Ehi, Astrid?" la chiamò il giapponese, distraendola dai suoi pensieri "Sei ancora tra noi?"  
"Eh? S... sì, scusa, ero sovrappensiero." rispose lei, riscuotendosi "Ehm... dovremmo allenarci nel corpo a corpo..."  
Il giovane sorrise ed entrò in casa, uscendo poco dopo con delle armi tra le mani.  
"Ho preso l'iniziativa di costruirti un'ascia con una lama più resistente." spiegò, passandogliela "È fatta di quell'acciaio ricavato dalla lava di Gronkio."  
La bionda la provò, pesandola tra le mani, e annuì.  
"Mi piace!" ammise "È leggera!"  
Il ragazzo non disse nulla e si mise a tracolla la fondina con la propria spada, in modo che l'elsa fosse facilmente afferrabile, dietro la spalla sinistra, e posizionò lo scudo sul braccio destro. Entrambe le armi erano fatte dello stesso acciaio con cui aveva costruito quella di Astrid, un acciaio resistente e leggero, utile per questo tipo di oggetti.  
"Ehi! Sono nuove anche queste?" esclamò la giovane, indicando le armi dell'amico "Da quando usi spada e scudo? Tu di solito ti avvali del solo aiuto di Sdentato, o al massimo sei bravo nel corpo a corpo a mani nude."  
"Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio munirmi di qualche arma, così da essere protetto in caso fossi stato temporaneamente separato da Sdentato." rispose lui, facendo spallucce e avviandosi verso la radura di sud ovest, dove di solito i due passavano il tempo libero.  
Astrid lo seguì, prendendolo per mano durante il tragitto; quello era il massimo dell'intimità che poteva permettersi con lui, e le bastava. Si era resa conto, da qualche mese, di provare qualcosa di più dell'amicizia per il giapponese, ma non si osava di parlargliene, per paura di ricevere un rifiuto.  
Dal canto suo, a Hiccup facevano piacere quegli sporadici gesti d'affetto. La bionda gli piaceva, e anche molto, ma non aveva ancora trovato il momento giusto per confessarle i suoi sentimenti, perchè per farlo doveva essere tutto perfetto, non dovevano esserci distrazioni.  
Arrivarono, finalmente, al luogo dell'allenamento, seguiti dai draghi e, mentre questi ultimi si sdraiarono al sole, i due ragazzi si sistemarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, in piedi, pronti a battersi.  
Prima di iniziare, però, Hiccup fece un inchino. In quei quattro anni aveva perso molte abitudini derivanti dalla sua educazione giapponese, ma a volte queste ancora emergevano, e il ragazzo faceva, in automatico, gesti che potevano sembrare anche strani agli occhi degli altri.  
Stava per iniziare l'allenamento con un attacco frontale, quando qualcuno attaccò il villaggio, dal mare.  
"Oh, no! Di nuovo lui!" esclamò il giapponese, facendo un cenno a Sdentato, che corse immediatamente da lui.  
"Ma la smetterà mai di tentare di attaccarci?" si lamentò l'altra, richiamando Tempestosa e correndo dietro l'amico, verso il centro del villaggio.  
Stoick li stava aspettando, dando ordini veloci agli altri giocatori. Il giapponese lo affiancò.  
"Fammi indovinare... Dagur?" chiese, salendo in groppa al suo drago.  
"Già... non credo che si rassegnerà mai..." ammise l'altro, afferrando la sua ascia.  
Ma di cosa si trattava? È presto detto: Dagur era uno dei Giocatori Rossi; dalla sconfitta del primo Boss, quando divenne di dominio pubblico la notizia che il leader del party che aveva sconfitto il Morte Rossa cavalcava un drago leggendario, questo giocatore, compaesano del Cavaliere del Furia Buia, era diventato ossessionato da quel drago. Lo voleva per sè, ad ogni costo, per cui, periodicamente, tentava l'attacco a Berk, pur di riuscire nel suo intento.  
Hiccup alzò gli occhi al cielo, saltando in groppa al suo fidato animale.  
"Va bene, finiamola una volta per tutte." disse, determinato "Papà, lasciami combattere da solo con lui... Astrid, tu e gli altri Dragon Riders assicuratevi che la flotta di Dagur non interferisca."  
"Ma... Hiccup, è pericoloso..." protestò la giovane, afferrandogli una mano con entrambe le sue.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, guardandola negli occhi.  
"Stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene." la rassicurò "Tu guardami solo le spalle e non ci sarà nulla da temere."  
Senza aggiungere altro, posizionò lo scudo sulla tracolla, dietro la schiena, insieme alla spada e spiccò il volo, sfrecciando veloce verso la flotta di Dagur.  
Schivò tutti i colpi delle catapulte sulle barche e arrivò sopra l'ammiraglia, andando in picchiata dritto verso il nemico.  
"La resistenza è futile, fratello!" esclamò Dagur, alzando la sua spada verso il Furia Buia "Quel drago legendario, presto, sarà nelle mie mani!"  
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, però, era stato afferrato dalle forti zampe di Sdentato, che fece una virata stretta e si diresse verso il lato nord ovest di Berk.  
"Primo: il fatto che siamo entrambi giapponesi non fa di noi due fratelli!" puntualizzò il giovane "Secondo: credi davvero di farmi paura, riciclando battute da telefilm che hanno quasi un secolo? Conosco anche io Star Trek, e sinceramente preferisco i Klingon ai Borg, sono più onorevoli!"  
"Mettimi giù!" protestò l'altro, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa, agitando la sua spada senza riuscire a colpire nulla "Giuro che ti ammazzo!"  
Fu accontentato appena arrivarono al fiordo. Il drago scese di quota e lo lasciò andare, facendolo cadere sui rovi da due metri d'altezza.  
Hiccup atterrò poco più in là e gli lanciò la spada.  
"Dannato ragazzino! Potevi uccidermi!" ringhiò Dagur afferrando l'arma e rimettendosi in piedi "Non lo sai che se mi ammazzi diventi anche tu un Giocatore Rosso?"  
"Esagerato..." rispose il ragazzo, sarcastico, riprendendo spada e scudo "Una caduta del genere ti toglie solo trecento punti vita, che recuperi in pochi secondi se hai delle buone skills di guarigione. E se divento Rosso, sarà solo per pochi giorni, nessuno ci farà caso: molti giocatori della prima linea sono stati costretti ad uccidere qualcuno di voi, quindi sarei uno dei tanti, anche se preferirei non farlo. Ora... se davvero vuoi provare a prendere Sdentato, allora dobbiamo vedercela noi due soli, senza l'interferenza degli altri."  
Il giovane uomo urlò, afferrando la spada con entrambe le mani e partendo all'attacco. Il Furia Buia era pronto a difendere il suo Cavaliere, ma Hiccup lo bloccò con un'occhiata, per poiparare il colpo usando lo scudo.  
"Questo è il massimo che sai fare?" lo schernì, respingendolo "Avanti! So che puoi fare di meglio!"  
Intanto gli altri osservavano dall'alto, tenendo sotto tiro le navi nemiche. Astrid era preoccupata, l'avversario sembrava agguerriti e sicuramente non avrebbe mollato facilmente, inoltre Hiccup era stanco a causa dell'allenamento pomeridiano, per cui le sue reazioni erano visibilmente più lente.  
Lo vide barcollare nel tentativo di parare l'ennesimo colpo e fu tentata di andare in suo soccorso, ma si fermò appena l'amico respinse l'altro, bloccandolo a terra e puntandogli la spada alla gola.  
Alla ragazza si geopolitico il sangue nelle vene. Davvero Hiccup sarebbe stato capace di farlo? Davvero lo avrebbe ucciso?  
Il suo amico allontanò l'arma, buttandola di lato e si allontanò, voltando le spalle all'avversario; la ragazza fece un respiro di sollievo e invitò il suo drago ad avvicinarsi, salvo poi spronare Tempestosa ad accelerare quando vide Dagur tirarsi su, afferrare la spada e prepararsi a colpire l'altro alle spalle  
"HICCUP, ATTENTO!" urlò, scendendo a terra e mettendosi tra i due.  
Il castano si girò di scatto, spinse via Astrid, che venne colpita al braccio, e disarmò nuovamente Dagur.  
"Ti avevo avvertito!" ringhiò "Avevo intenzione di lasciarti andare, ma ora non mi lasci altra scelta." si voltò verso i suoi amici, che erano scesi a terra dopo Astrid, e ordinò "Portatelo nella prigione di Berk. Dalla prossima missione si unirà anche lui alla prima linea... voglio vedere se in mezzo a qualche centinaio di giocatori addestrati farà ancora il gradasso."  
Moccicoso eseguì, legando le mani del prigioniero con delle corde e trascinandolo verso il villaggio. La bionda fece per seguire gli altri ma il giapponese la afferrò per un braccio, impedendole di proseguire.  
"No, tu resti qui." disse, in tono basso e serio.


	20. 19

Astrid si voltò verso l'amico, confusa.  
Il giovane le fissava il punto del braccio dove era stata colpita dalla spada di Dagur, dove la pelle si stava ricomponendo velocemente, e sembrava visibilmente preoccupato.  
"Hiccup... sto bene, non è nulla." lo rassicurò, cercando il suo sguardo.  
"Non è questo." rispose lui, mollando la presa "Vi avevo ordinato di non intervenire. Hai disubbidito a un ordine diretto."  
"Ma Hiccup..." tentò di protestare la ragazza.  
"Niente ma." la interruppe l'altro "Sono il leader del nostro party, oltre ad essere quello con più esperienza, e sai quanto sia difficile farsi ascoltare da Moccicoso e dai gemelli! Se ti ci metti anche tu, quei tre potrebbero diventare ingestibili! Lo capisci? Io devo poter contare su di te!"  
La bionda abbassò lo sguardo. Lo aveva deluso, e questo stava facendo male anche a lei.  
"Mi avevi chiesto di guardarti le spalle..." sussurrò, mortificata "Io pensavo che..."  
Hiccup spostò lo sguardo sull'ambiente circostante, mordendosi le labbra. Aveva ragione, poco prima di dare l'ordine di non intervenire le aveva chiesto di guardargli le spalle, ed era quello che aveva fatto quando lo aveva avvertito dell'attacco di Dagur.  
In un gesto automatico si allontanò di un passo e si inchinò, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul proprio piede.  
"Hai ragione, ti chiedo scusa." ammise "Non avrei dovuto rimproverarti, hai solo fatto ciò che ti ho chiesto."  
Astrid lo fissò, interdetta. Era raro che l'amico tirasse fuori le sue usanze da giapponese, e quando succedeva non sapeva mai come comportarsi.  
Arrossì e gli afferrò la mano, facendolo alzare di nuovo.  
"Per... per favore..." balbettò "Non fare così... mi... mi metti a disagio..."  
Il ragazzo sorrise, rassicurato, ma in un attimo tornò serio, strinse la mano dell'amica e fissò il punto del suo campo visivo dove comparivano i parametri di gioco.  
"Astrid... quel colpo è stato più dannoso di quello che credevo!" commentò.  
"Non è nulla, mi basterà stare a riposo per un po' e la barra della salute si riempirà di nuovo." spiegò la bionda.  
"Ma sei in rosso! Ti ci vorranno giorni per tornare alla normalità!" insistette l'altro "Devi prendere una di quelle medicine fornite dalla druida del sistema, così ti riprenderai più in fretta."  
"Lo so, ma... le medicine che avevo comprato le ho finite... contavo di andare a rifornirmi da Gothi in questi giorni..." spiegò Astrid, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Hiccup non rispose e si cercò nelle tasche; poco dopo tirò fuori un sacchettino e ne estrasse una pastiglia dorata, passandogliela.  
"Ecco, prendi una delle mie." disse "Sono le più potenti: ti restituiscono duemila punti vita. Non ti riempie del tutto la barra, ma almeno resti nella zona verde e ti ci vorrà meno tempo per ristabilirti del tutto."  
"Ma sono le più care..." sussurrò l'altra, osservando la pillola, passata nella sua mano.  
"Tra il lavoro in bottega e le vincite che riceviamo combattendo al fronte, ho abbastanza crediti di gioco per potermele permettere, e anche per regalarne una a te. Ora prendila e non preoccuparti." concluse lui, posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
La ragazza annuì e ingoiò la pastiglia. Immediatamente vide la barra della salute riempirsi e diventare verde, e ne fu sollevata. Senza pensarci troppo si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo abbracciò, per ringraziarlo.  
Il castano ricambiò il gesto d'affetto, stringendola al petto, e non si mosse finchè non fu lei ad allontanarsi, di sua iniziativa.  
"Oggi pomeriggio vorrei mettere da parte gli allenamenti." gli riferì "Possiamo fermarci un po'? Abbiamo bisogno tutti di un po' di riposo..."  
Il giapponese annuì. Sì, riposare un po' avrebbe fatto bene a tutti, sarebbero stati più calmi e concentrati. Fece un fischio per richiamare Sdentato e si avviò verso il villaggio, per poi entrare nella Sala Grande per il pranzo in comune, insieme al resto del gruppo.  
Nel pomeriggio Astrid decise di seguire Hiccup e, insieme, andarono in giro nei dintorni del villaggio.  
Il ragazzo non fece obiezioni alla sua compagnia; in fondo gli piaceva stare con lei, inoltre così avrebbe potuto controllare meglio il suo stato di salute.  
Al tramonto si diressero al prato di sud ovest; i loro draghi presero a rincorrersi giocosamente mentre i ragazzi si sedettero di fronte al mare, sul quale si stava riflettendo il sole morente.  
"Avevi ragione." disse il ragazzo, dopo un po' "Stare lontani dalle preoccupazioni e dagli allenamenti per il fronte, anche solo per poco tempo, fa bene."  
La ragazza sorrise, guardando il mare. Hiccup la osservò; era serena, più rilassata del solito e, ultimamente, non aveva più usato le maniere forti su di lui, anzi era diventata più dolce, quando erano soli.  
Le afferrò la mano, per controllare la sua barra salute, poi fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Ancora un'oretta e sarai pienamente guarita." commentò.  
"Però mi hai ceduto una pillola guaritrice della tua scorta..." si lamentò l'altra "Potrebbe servire a te..."  
"Non è un problema." rispose il castano, facendo spallucce "Ne ho altre, e poi tu mi hai guardato le spalle, prendilo come un ringraziamento."  
Astrid arrossì leggermente, distogliendo lo sguardo. Hiccup la osservò ancora.  
Era davvero carina. In quei quattro anni l'aveva conosciuta meglio, aveva scoperto che il suo fare aggressivo era una maschera, un velo che difficilmente si toglieva, per mostrare il suo vero volto.  
Come lui, lei era approdata nel mondo dei videogiochi per dei problemi che non riuscivano ad affrontare nella vita reale, perchè pensava che dietro la maschera dell'avatar poteva essere protetta, ma in quattro anni imprigionato in DKO Hiccup aveva imparato che quel mondo virtuale non era poi tanto differente dalla vita reale. Anzi, entrambi avevano trovato qualcosa per cui andare avanti, uno scopo, ed avevano trovato delle persone che, nonostante l'assenza di legami di sangue, li avevano accolti come membri della propria famiglia.  
Avevano appena 14 anni quando erano arrivati a Berk, ed ora ne avevano 18. Da autorecluso, il castano era diventato un buon fabbro, un costruttore di armi, un cavalcadraghi e uno dei giocatori della prima linea più famosi; Astrid era già più espansiva fin dall'inizio, ma anche lei aveva avuto dei problemi in famiglia che l'avevano portata a nascondere agli altri una parte di sè, ed anche lei aveva fatto passi da gigante, diventando la sua compagna sul campo di battaglia.  
In quattro anni erano diventati ottimi amici. E da qualche mese Hiccup si era reso conto di essersi innamorato di lei.  
Si guardò intorno. I colori del tramonto, il prato verdeggiante, la brezza primaverile rendevano quel momento perfetto, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ora? Ci pensò un minuto e, finalmente, ebbe l'illuminazione.  
Si voltò di nuovo verso Astrid, pensieroso, e lei ricambiò lo sguardo con un'occhiata interrogativa.  
"Sai..." esordì il giapponese, misurando bene le parole "Al mio paese, quando si riceve un aiuto da qualcuno, se non puoi ricambiare il favore si usa fare un dono alla persona in questione." fece una pausa, per prendere fiato, e si avvicinò leggermente all'amica "Tu, in questi anni, mi hai aiutato parecchio, ma mi sono accorto di non averti mai ringraziato come si deve..."  
"Hiccup... non ce n'è bisogno, davvero..." tentò di protestare lei.  
"Per favore... io ci tengo..." la interruppe il ragazzo, prendendole delicatamente il mento e guardandola negli occhi "Ci ho pensato a lungo, mi sono chiesto quale fosse il dono più adatto da farti, ma poi mi sono ricordato di una cosa che mi avevi raccontato due anni fa."  
"Cosa..." chiese lei, confusa, ma le parole le morirono in gola quando l'amico fece la mossa successiva.  
Le labbra di Hiccup si posaronono sulle sue, dapprima delicate, poi in modo più audace. Astrid rimase senza fiato, al primo contatto, e ricambiò, lasciandolo condurre.  
Il ragazzo approfondì ancora, rendendo il contatto più intimo. Per lui, quello era il primo bacio, se si escludevano quelli che ogni tanto gli aveva regalato Astrid stessa, ma sapeva esattamente cosa fare.  
Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando ogni sensazione, mentre carezzava lentamente la lingua di lei con la propria, e la strinse a sè, aumentando il contatto.  
La bionda era completamente abbandonata tra le sue braccia, persa in quel bacio che era come lo aveva sognato... forse anche meglio! Certo, aveva desiderato di riceverlo nel mondo reale, ma non era importante, ora. La cosa importante era che Hiccup la stava baciando; era felice, davvero felice per la prima volta da quando era imprigionata in DKO.  
Si separarono con riluttanza, prendendo fiato. Astrid era senza parole, alternava brevi sorrisi di felicità a espressioni di incredulità, mentre la mano di lui le carezzava con delicatezza i capelli.  
"Lo so che lo volevi nel mondo reale, ma ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto comunque piacere..." sussurrò il giovane, tenendola stretta "Ho provato a fare come lo volevi tu, ma non ho molta esperienza..."  
"Era perfetto..." rispose lei, con un filo di voce "Io... io... grazie..."  
Hiccup sorrise, osservandola. Era rossa, gli occhi vagavano sul suo viso, indecisi su dove posarsi, e le mani erano poggiate sulle sue spalle, quasi aggrapparsi, come a non volerlo lasciar andare; la maschera era caduta del tutto, ora non c'era più Astrid la giovane guerriera, ma solo una ragazza come altre, che fa le proprie esperienze e si emoziona per le attenzioni ricevute.  
La baciò di nuovo, più brevemente ma in modo altrettanto intimo e passionale, e a quel punto la sentì rilassarsi del tutto.  
"Da quanto tempo lo aspettavi?" chiese il ragazzo, posandole un terzo bacio sulla guancia.  
Astrid esitò. Possibile che avesse capito quello che provava?  
"Non... non lo so... forse... forse..." balbettò "Io... credo da quando abbiamo trovato il branco, ma io..."  
"Io da poco dopo." ammise l'altro "Ma volevo che tutto fosse perfetto. Ed oggi lo era."  
La bionda annui, pensierosa, distogliendo lo sguardo e diventando di nuovo rossa come un peperone.  
"Però c'è un lato positivo." suggerì "Abbiamo diciotto anni, se fosse successo due anni fa avremmo dovuto aspettare per fare... altre cose."  
"Ehi, non ti sembra di correre troppo?" esclamò Hiccup, cercando di sembrare maturo, ma si capiva che era d'accordo con lei.  
"Potremmo morire in qualsiasi momento, quindi perchè dobbiamo aspettare? Viviamo gli attimi che ci sono concessi." spiegò la giovane, prendendogli le mani.  
Il castano annuì, alzandosi in piedi e trascinandola verso il villaggio.  
Aveva ragione, dovevano vivere giorno per giorno, e sarebbe stato ciò che avrebbero fatto quella notte.


	21. 20

La presenza di un Giocatore Rosso a Berk aveva creato parecchio scompiglio tra gli abitanti, per questo Stoick aveva organizzato dei turni di guardia insieme ai giocatori più anziani.  
Non aveva coinvolto Hiccup e i ragazzi perchè già avevano molto da fare tra gli allenamenti per la prima linea e le loro mansioni al villaggio. Inoltre aveva saputo che il figlio adottivo aveva concesso un pomeriggio di svago ai componenti del suo party, per cui non lo aveva coinvolto per rispettare la sua decisione.  
Erano le due di notte quando rientrò. Aveva passato ore a pattugliare le coste insieme al suo gruppo scelto, ed ora voleva solo andare a dormire.  
Arrivato davanti alla sua capanna, per prima cosa notò Sdentato e Tempestosa, i draghi personali di Hiccup e Astrid, addormentati vicino alla porta; questo significava che la ragazza era rimasta a dormire da loro.  
La cosa non lo sorprese, poichè capitava spesso, e si era accorto da parecchio che i due giovani provavano qualcosa di più dell'amicizia l'uno per l'altra, ed era contento, perchè questo dava loro un motivo in più per combattere.  
Entrò in casa e si guardò intorno. Tutto era tranquillo, così decise di salire e controllare, nella stanza sul soppalco, come stessero i ragazzi.  
Appena si affacciò vide che i due dormivano profondamente; Hiccup era steso sulla schiena, e Astrid era sopra di lui, con la testa poggiata sul suo petto. La bionda si mosse leggermente, nel sonno, e lui ne seguì i movimenti, passandole una mano sui capelli e posandole un bacio sulla testa, il tutto senza svegliarsi.  
Se non fosse bastato il fatto che la coperta li copriva fino alla vita, lasciando scoperta la parte superiore dei loro corpi nudi, a Stoick venne tolto ogni dubbio su cosa avessero fatto notando i loro abiti vichinghi ordinatamente disposti dal sistema del gioco sulla cassapanca ai piedi del letto, insieme all'abbigliamento intimo di taglio più moderno, le uniche cose che i giocatori potevano avere simili a ciò che usavano nella vita reale, nonchè gli unici abiti che non era concesso di togliersi se non quando si usufruiva dei servizi per adulti.  
L'uomo chiuse la porta e scese le scale, sorridendo. Finalmente quei due erano riusciti a far evolvere la loro relazione, che già era molto profonda.  
Il mattino seguente, quando Astrid aprì gli occhi, fuori albeggiava.  
Sentì il petto di Hiccup sollevarsi ritmicamente sotto la sua guancia, così alzò la testa per poter guardare il ragazzo, che si stava svegliando anche lui.  
Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendole appena la riconobbe. Astrid si tirò leggermente su e gli baciò dolcemente le labbra.  
"Buongiorno..." la salutò lui, ricambiando il bacio e tenendole le mani sui fianchi.  
"Credevo di aver sognato..." confessò la bionda, passandogli le dita sui capelli.  
"No, è tutto vero..." ammise il castano, invertendo le posizioni "per quanto vero possa essere questo posto..."  
"Questo posto è virtuale, non necessariamente finto..." spiegò Astrid, lasciandolo fare "Ricordi quella storia che ci ha spiegato Stoick, quando tentava di farci lezione per non lasciarci troppo indietro rispetto ai nostri coetanei nel mondo reale?"  
"Mh... Socrate... e il Mito della Caverna..." rispose Hiccup, posandole alcuni baci sul volto "Ricordo che mi ha fatto tornare in mente quella vecchia trilogia cinematografica... Matrix..."  
"Sì... questo gioco è la nostra caverna..." annuì la ragazza "con imitazioni imperfette di cose del mondo reale. Per questo dico che non è finto, perchè al momento è la nostra realtà."  
Il giovane sorrise, baciandole di nuovo le labbra e riprendendo l'attività che li aveva tenuti svegli fino a tardi la sera precedente.  
Tempo prima aveva captato dei discorsi di altri giocatori, e aveva sentito dire che il sesso, in DKO, era quasi allo stesso livello del mondo reale.  
Mentre stringeva la bionda, che assecondava i suoi movimenti tra i sospiri, si ritrovò a pensare che se era davvero così, allora fuori da quel gioco, far l'amore con Astrid sarebbe stato strepitoso.  
Si amarono a lungo e quando finalmente decisero di alzarsi il sole virtuale era già alto.  
Scesero in cucina, trovando Stoick che preparava la colazione. Hiccup lanciò un'occhiata alla compagna, indeciso su cosa fare, così lei avanzò fino al tavolo e si sedette, tranquilla; anche se la loro relazione si era evoluta non c'era bisogno di cambiare le abitudini. Il ragazzo la seguì e si sistemò al suo posto, ma non potè evitare di arrossire quando scoprì il padre adottivo scrutarli con aria severa.  
"Immaginavo ti fossi fermata qui a dormire, ragazza." esordì l'omone, posando i piatti con la colazione sul tavolo "Stanotte ho visto il tuo drago qui fuori, insieme a Sdentato."  
"Ehm... sì, è così." ammise la bionda, tagliando la sua focaccia "Noi... ieri siamo stati in giro fino a tardi, così ho preferito restare qui stanotte."  
"Quindi avete usufruito del servizio per maggiorenni?" domandò l'altro, a bruciapelo, provocando una forte reazione di imbarazzo misto a vergogna in Hiccup e Astrid.  
Scoppiò a ridere, notando le reazioni dei due, e si sedette di fronte a loro.  
"Pensavate che non me ne fossi accorto?" chiese "Il vostro legame è stato particolare fin da subito; da anni vi girate intorno, per cui mi aspettavo che prima o poi facevate quel passo." si alzò, mettendo i piatti vuoti nella bacinella "Anzi, pensavo che ci sareste arrivati prima, o almeno ci aveste provato, visto che il blocco per i minorenni su certi servizi credo che sia l'unica cosa che funziona, qui dentro... la regola che avevamo imposto all'inizio era solo un deterrente in più per evitare che gli adolescenti presenti nel gioco provassero a forzare il sistema."  
"Ehm... noi..." cercò di spiegare il giapponese, ma era fortemente in imbarazzo, per cui si limitò ad abbassare la testa.  
"State tranquilli, sono contento." lo rassicurò l'uomo "In fondo tutti meritiamo un po' di felicità, nonostante la situazione in cui ci troviamo. Anzi, come combattenti di prima linea credo che il vostro matrimonio sarebbe anche vantaggioso: vi consentirebbe di mettere in comune il denaro guadagnato, e quindi di poterlo gestire meglio per comprare ciò che vi serve per poter affrontare i mostri."  
"Ma... matrimonio?!" esclamò il ragazzo, portando le mani avanti "E chi ha parlato di matrimonio?! Papà, non ti sembra di correre un po' troppo? Poi lo saprebbero tutti, e non ci lascerebbero più in pace."  
"Beh, mica devono saperlo tutti. Il matrimonio su DKO avviene con procedure differenti dal mondo reale, non c'è bisogno di grosse cerimonie." rispose Stoick, afferrando la sua ascia e andando alla porta "Pensateci su, io vi aspetto alle prigioni: vado a controllare che quell'idiota che avete catturato sia ancora lì."  
Uscì di casa, lasciandoli soli.  
Astrid era arrossita di colpo, ed evitava lo sguardo dell'amico.  
Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa fare, ma alla fine, seppur esitante, le afferrò la mano sinistra con la propria, la aprì e mise in contatto i palmi.  
Nel campo visivo di Astrid comparve uno dei rari messaggi di sistema connessi alle azioni di gioco: "Accetti la proposta di matrimonio di Hiccup?"  
In risposta allo sguardo interrogativo della compagna, il giovane fece spallucce.  
"Ha ragione: il matrimonio comporta molti vantaggi. Potremmo tener d'occhio i rispettivi parametri di gioco in ogni momento, e sapremmo dove trovare l'altro in caso ci separassimo." spiegò "Inoltre è vero: avremmo le finanze condivise e, considerando che in quanto leader del nostro party a me viene assegnato un premio leggermente maggiore che a voi, la cosa andrebbe a tuo vantaggio."  
La bionda fissò il messaggio di sistema, pensierosa, e alla fine annuì.  
"Sì, accetto." rispose, e istantaneamente il messaggio di sistema scomparve dalla sua vista. Sorrise e si sporse verso Hiccup, baciandolo.  
Il giovane ricambiò e poi guardò le loro mani sinistre, ancora giunte. Sugli anulari erano comparse due piccole fedi di taglio semplice, di un materiale che ricordava l'oro del mondo reale.  
"Credo che nessuno ci farà caso, se ci comportiamo come sempre." commentò, alzandosi in piedi.  
La ragazza annuì, si alzò anche lei e lo seguì all'esterno. Sdentato e Tempestosa corsero loro incontro facendo le feste e, dopo aver fatto qualche cioccola agli animali, si diressero anche loro alle prigioni, dove li stava aspettando il resto del gruppo.  
"Era ora!" si lamentò Moccicoso, incrociando le braccia e guardandoli torvo "Ve la siete presa comoda... e poi, Hiccup, ti proibisco di monopolizzare così la mia dolce Astrid! Lei è la mia ragazza, non la tu..."  
Venne interrotto dalla stessa Astrid, che si avvicinò, lo afferrò per il colletto e, con un veloce movimento lo mise al tappeto, tenendolo a terra con un ginocchio sul collo.  
"Io non sono la ragazza di nessuno, tantomeno tua. Chiaro?!" esclamò "E il mio tempo libero lo passo con chi mi pare. Seconda cosa: Hiccup è il capo e io sono il suo vice, passo il tempo con lui perchè dobbiamo organizzare gli attacchi, quindi se vuoi uscire da questo posto il prima possibile evita di fare commenti idioti inutili!"  
"O... okay..." sussurrò, con un filo di voce, e finalmente venne liberato.  
Hiccup accennò un sorriso, guardando la compagna che si puliva le mani, e poi entrò nel locale adibito a prigione.  
Questo aveva l'aspetto di un piccolo magazzino, ed era uno degli edifici messi a disposizione dal sistema di gioco. Internamente aveva delle piccole celle dove potevano essere imprigionati i trasgressori. Fino a quel momento non era mai stato usato, almeno non a Berk, ma ora una delle celle era occupata.  
Si avvicinò a quest'ultima e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo d'intesa a Stoick, si rivolse al prigioniero.  
"Bene, Dagur." esordì "Ora apro la porta, ma se fai scherzi ti rinchiudo di nuovo e butto via la chiave."  
Non attese risposta e aprì. Dagur uscì e osservò, uno per uno, i presenti.  
"Wow! Che bella scorta!" esclamò "Non credevo di essere così famoso da aver bisogno di tante guardie del corpo."  
"Non siamo qui per proteggere te." commentò Astrid, stringendo la sua ascia "Ma per proteggere i giocatori più deboli di questo villaggio."  
Il giovane uomo dai capelli rossi si avvicinò alla svedese, le afferrò la mano sinistra e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Scegli proprio bene i tuoi compagni di avventure, fratello." disse, rivolto a Hiccup "Questa biondina è davvero incantevole..."  
Stava per aggiungere altro, ma la ragazza, con una mossa fulminea, gli storse il braccio in modo doloroso, facendolo inginocchiare a forza e poi bloccandogli l'arto dietro la schiena.  
"Fai un altro commento e ti spezzo il braccio." lo minacciò la giovane, mollando la presa e avvicinandosi di un passo al compagno.  
Il castano sospirò e si voltò verso il suo gruppo, per parlare.  
"Oggi c'è la riunione con gli altri gruppi sull'isola della gilda delle Wingmaiden." disse "Vista la presenza di questo qui" indicò Dagur "l'aria sarà molto tesa, quindi siete pregati di stare seri e attenti."  
Concluse il discorso e prese il compaesano per il colletto, trascinandolo fuori, dove li aspettavano i draghi.  
"Tu viaggerai con me." ordinò, controllando la sella di Sdentato "Voglio tenerti d'occhio."  
Il prigioniero rimase in silenzio e salì sulla sella, dietro al Cavaliere del Furia Buia, poi venne dato l'ordine di partenza.  
Le Wingmaiden erano una gilda di medie dimensioni. Erano esclusivamente donne, che in generale negli RPG sono poche ma che in DKO erano un numero discreto, seppur molto minore rispetto alla popolazione maschile, tra i 20 e i 40 anni che, all'inizio della prigionia dentro Dragon Knight Online avevano deciso di stabilirsi su un'isola a nord di Berk.  
Nei primi due anni avevano vissuto in pace, dedicandosi all'agricoltura e scambiando i loro prodotti con i mercanti, sia giocatori che NPC, i personaggi di contorno creati dal sistema, e difendendo il loro centro abitato dagli improvvisi attacchi dei draghi, che nella loro zona erano quasi esclusivamente dello stesso tipo, ovvero degli Ala Tagliente.  
Dopo che Hiccup aveva sconfitto il Morte Rossa gli attacchi erano cessati, così alcune donne, tranquillizzare da questo fatto, avevano deciso di esplorare l'isola più a fondo, poichè in precedenza le improvvise incursioni dei draghi non permetteva loro di allontanarsi troppo dal centro abitato.  
Durante una di queste esplorazioni avevano scoperto un luogo unico in tutto DKO: una zona di cova dei draghi, ma non di tutti i draghi, bensì di Ala Tagliente. In quel mondo virtuale non erano stati scoperti altri posti del genere, né di quella razza né di altre, e questo faceva di questi animali gli unici che si riproducevano in modo realistico, all'interno del gioco.  
Ma le donne avevano anche notato che i piccoli erano costantemente in pericolo: i maschi di quella specie, durante il periodo della riproduzione, diventavano particolarmente aggressivi e, come succedeva per alcune specie nel mondo reale, per potersi accoppiare con le femmine arrivavano ad uccidere i loro neonati per indurle ad andare in calore.  
Per limitare le perdite, prese da compassione avevano deciso di proteggere i nidi, conquistando la fiducia delle madri che, dopo qualche settimana, avevano lasciato a quelle donne i loro piccoli, così che potessero crescere sereni e protetti.  
Ma non si limitarono a proteggerli.  
La storia di Hiccup e del suo Furia Buia aveva ormai fatto il giro del mondo, tanto che in molti giocatori avevano cercato di addomesticare altri draghi. Le Wingmaiden non furono da meno e, dopo numerosi tentativi, erano riuscite ad addestrare i cuccioli di Ala Tagliente con successo.  
Da quel momento si erano unite anche loro alla prima linea, anche se, per via delle piccole dimensioni dei loro draghi, che ci impiegavano molto a crescere per raggiungere l'età adulta, potevano solo usarli per spostarsi nelle tre dimensioni, per cui la gilda delle Wingmaiden in battaglia aveva prevalentemente ruolo di supporto ai giocatori più forti; nonostante ciò Atali, la leader del gruppo, era una delle persone più influenti tra i capi delle varie isole.  
I Dragon Riders arrivarono sull'isola delle Wingmaiden appena prima di pranzo.  
Atali e il suo secondo, Minden, una ragazza di poco più anziana dei berkiani, li accolsero dapprima con un caloroso sorriso, ma si misero il guardia quando notarono il cursore rosso sopra la figura di Dagur.  
"Ehi, ehi! Calma!" le fermò Hiccup, scendendo dalla sella e mettendosi in mezzo "Dagur è nostro prigioniero! Per espiare le sue colpe ho voluto che si rendesse utile alla società, collaborando con noi nell'avanzamento dei livelli."  
Le due abbassarono le armi, ma continuarono a lanciare occhiate di disprezzo verso il nuovo arrivato.  
"Va bene." acconsentì Atali "Ma ve ne occuperete voi. Ora venite con me, sarete affamati per il viaggio; i rappresentanti delle altre gilde sono già arrivati, ma prima di iniziare la riunione mangiamo qualcosa."  
Fece strada ai nuovi arrivati fino a una tettoia in legno, sotto la quale era stata preparata una tavola attorno a cui erano seduti altri giocatori, una ventina di persone in tutto, ovvero i leader delle gilde alleate con i loro bracci destri, qualche altro party come quello dei Riders e alcuni dei rari giocatori solitari.  
Dagur li osservò, dapprima incuriosito, per poi impallidire all'istante quando il suo sguardo si posò su uno dei giocatori solitari, una ragazza dai capelli neri che coccolava un grosso Ala Tagliente adulto.  
"Ehi, che ti prende?" domandò Astrid, che aveva affiancato il compagno, notando il repentino cambiamento d'espressione di Dagur.  
"Che diavolo ci fa mia sorella dentro questo inferno?" rispose il rosso, continuando a fissare la ragazza bruna.


	22. 21

Hiccup afferrò il compaesano per il braccio, guardandolo seriamente negli occhi.  
"Heather è tua sorella?" chiese "E in quattro anni che sei qui non hai mai saputo che c'era anche lei?"  
"Io andavo all'università e vivevo al campus, lavorando part time per guadagnare qualcosa, e lei portava ancora l'uniforme l'ultima volta che l'ho vista, al pranzo di Natale la settimana prima del lancio del gioco." spiegò Dagur, facendo spallucce "Non ero a conoscenza del fatto che nostro padre le avesse regalato la console di gioco... e all'inizio eravamo diecimila persone, era quasi impossibile incontrarsi in mezzo a tale folla..."  
"A questo punto ti conviene andare a parlarle." suggerì Astrid, calma "Ma non te la prendere se reagisse male scoprendo che hai ucciso delle persone, dentro DKO."  
"Ma io non ho ucciso nessuno!" protestò il giovane uomo ma, vedendo gli sguardi perplessi dei due, afferrò Hiccup per le spalle e lo guardò negli occhi "Tu eri un Beta, dovresti saperlo: non si diventa Giocatori Rossi solo uccidendo altri giocatori, ma anche commettendo altri reati..."  
Il cavalcadraghi annuì, allargando le braccia.  
"Ha ragione." ammise "Solo che dentro DKO quelli che uccidono altri giocatori sono nettamente superiori, per cui, dopo quattro anni, diamo per buono che un Rosso sia anche un assassino."  
"Resta comunque il fatto che sei un Rosso, e Heather non la prenderà bene lo stesso." continuò Astrid.  
Il rosso guardò nuovamente il tavolo, indeciso, e infine annuì.  
"Hai ragione, biondina." rispose, rivolgendosi poi all'altro "Hai sposato una ragazza intelligente, fratello."  
I due sbiancarono, la giovane gli afferrò all'orecchio e lo fece abbassare per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Guai a te se fai girare la notizia!" lo minacciò.  
"Per ora non vogliamo farlo sapere in giro." continuò il castano "Vogliamo concentrarci sull'avanzamento del gioco, e i pettegolezzi che ne verrebbero fuori, al momento sarebbero inutili perdite di tempo."  
Dagur sorrise, fece un respiro profondo e si avvicinò al tavolo, affiancando la ragazza con l'Ala Tagliente adulto.  
A quel punto le disse qualcosa in giapponese, e lei si girò di scatto, sorpresa.  
Astrid si voltò verso il marito, cercando spiegazioni.  
"Le ha solo detto 'non credevo di vederti qui, sorellina'." tradusse in inglese, la lingua usata all'interno del gioco per comunicare tra persone di nazionalità diverse.  
La bionda annuì e tornò ad osservare i due.  
Heather era visibilmente sorpresa di vederlo e, dopo un veloce scambio di battute, abbracciò il fratello. Ma quando si allontanò, finalmente notò il cursore sopra la testa del giovane.  
E la situazione degenerò: la mora tirò un ceffone a Dagur e lo spintonò via, per poi sfoderare l'ascia e prepararsi a colpire.  
"Oh, cavolo!" esclamò Hiccup, correndo verso di loro e mettendosi in mezzo "Calma, Heather! Non fare mosse azzardare, è tuo fratello!"  
"No! Mio fratello non ucciderebbe mai nessuno!" rispose Heather, rabbiosa.  
"Difatti non ho mai ucciso nessuno, neanche qui dentro." ammise Dagur, sincero "Ammetto di aver commesso dei reati, ma non ho mai ucciso. Sono un Giocatore Rosso per altri motivi, tra cui l'aver attaccato un villaggio in pace per cercare di impossessarmi di uno dei draghi personali di un altro giocatore."  
"Non ci credo!" protestò l'altra "Mio fratello non commetterebbe mai un reato."  
"Siamo qui da quattro anni." intervenne Astrid, avvicinandosi "E siamo costantemente in pericolo di morte fin dal primo giorno. Situazioni come queste possono cambiare le persone, e tutti abbiamo fatto, almeno una volta, qualcosa che nel mondo reale non avremmo mai neanche lontanamente pensato di fare. Qualcuno ha anche fatto degli errori, ma a volte si può porre rimedio: questo è il caso di tuo fratello."  
Hiccup poggiò una mano sulla spalla della giocatrice solitaria e, con calma, le fece riporre l'arma.  
"L'ho fatto venire qui apposta per redimersi." spiegò "Ammetto che non sapevo che fosse tuo fratello, ma di sicuro la tua presenza per lui è un altro motivo per impegnarsi a far tornare verde il suo cursore."  
I loro discorsi vennero interrotti dall'arrivo di un'altra rappresentanza delle truppe della prima linea: il capo dei Defenders of The Wing e il suo secondo, un gruppo che aveva scelto come tecniche di combattimento la filosofia ninja e che non usavano i draghi, non del tutto almeno, perchè la loro isola era protetta da un enorme animale della stessa classe dei Gronki, Boulder, chiamato Grande Protettore.  
Appena i due arrivarono, Moccicoso affiancò Mala, il capo dei DoW, e la guardò ammiccante.  
"Salve, mia regina..." la salutò, sorridendo sornione "Il viaggio è stato piacevole?"  
Astrid alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò, prese l'amico per un orecchio e scambiò qualche parola in svedese con la donna, che rispose nella stessa lingua, sorridendo.  
"Quindi quella tizia tutta tirata è compaesana di tua moglie, fratello?" domandò Dagur, indicando le due che chiacchieravano.  
"I giocatori provengono da tutto il mondo." spiegò il castano, facendo spallucce "Era per questo che DKO ha fatto molto successo nelle prevendite: permetteva di giocare direttamente con gente da ogni parte del globo e limitava la creazione di gruppi composti da persone provenienti dallo stesso luogo. E devo ammettere che era una cosa che ha attirato anche me... al tempo non uscivo mai, e mi piaceva l'idea di poter incontrare persone da luoghi diversi senza dovermi muovere da casa mia."  
Il rosso si mostrò pensieroso. Afferrò una costoletta di cinghiale arrostita da uno dei piatti sul tavolo e fissò Hiccup, dubbioso.  
"Tu hai circa l'età di mia sorella, vero?" chiese "Sui 18 o 19 anni?"  
"Sì, ho compiuto 18 anni il primo marzo. Perchè?" ammise l'altro, prendendo una ciotola e riempiendola di zuppa di legumi.  
"Allora andavi alle medie, prima di essere imprigionato qui dentro... e da quello che hai detto, eri un hikikomori." continuò Dagur "Non sarai mica di Kyoto? Perchè, ora che ci penso, alla scuola di mia sorella girava voce che in un'altra classe un anno più giovane ci fosse un ragazzo che aveva perso i genitori in un incidente, ed era anche rimasto mutilato... non si faceva vedere in classe da un anno e a scuola non si parlava d'altro... e anche a casa: Heather ci ha riferito spesso i pettegolezzi che giravano a scuola riguardanti quel ragazzo mezzo straniero che non si vedeva da parecchio."  
Il giovane sputò metà della zuppa, tossendo. Astrid si avvicinò di nuovo ai due e gli diede alcune pacchetto sulla schiena.  
"Che succede?" domandò, aiutando il compagno a respirare.  
"Ho appena scoperto che Heather andava alla mia stessa scuola..." rispose Hiccup, tossicchiando, mentre la bionda gli prendeva la ciotola dalle mani e assaggiava la minestra.  
"Oh... il mondo è proprio piccolo." commentò la ragazza "Quante possibilità c'erano perchè accadesse?"  
Dagur stava per dire altro, quando Mala lo affiancò, riempiendo un piatto con del cibo e guardando il giovane uomo con malcelato disgusto.  
"Puoi anche dirlo che ti fanno schifo i tizi con i cursori rossi sulla testa." la affrontò lui "Mica mi offendo."  
La donna non rispose alla provocazione e si rivolse a Hiccup.  
"Ho mandato alcuni uomini in ricognizione verso l'isola presunta del boss." lo informò "Pare che questa volta dovremo affrontare un branco, non un boss singolo."  
"Perchè? Cosa hanno trovato?" chiese il castano, incuriosito.  
"Draghi di terra, simili ai velociraptor." continuò Mala "Non troppo grossi ma organizzati. Sono gregari e sembra che seguano un drago alfa."  
Dagur rise, a sentire quelle parole, guadagnandosi un'altra occhiataccia della donna.  
"Quelli sono solo a guardia della bestia principale." spiegò "Sono particolarmente veloci e scattanti, e sono dotati di un pungiglione sulla coda, che inietta un veleno paralizzante. Li hanno chiamati Pungirapido."  
"Come le sai certe cose?" chiese Hiccup, stupito dalla conoscenza dell'altro.  
"Non passo mica tutto il tempo a commettere reati." rispose il rosso, sorridendo "A volte anche io esploro, sono finito su quell'isola per caso ed è un miracolo se sono vivo. Comunque il boss è più grosso e ha la capacità di rendersi invisibile, come i Cambia Ala, ma in più può imitare i tipi di attacchi degli altri draghi... credetemi, il Dramillion è parecchio pericoloso, dovete organizzarvi alla perfezione!"   
Il Cavaliere del Furia Buia annuì, pensieroso, portandosi una mano sul mento, poi estrasse da una tasca interna del proprio abito un quaderno di pergamena e un carboncino, iniziando a scarabocchiare un possibile piano. La leader dei Defenders of the Wing gli afferrò la mano sinistra, impedendogli di continuare a scrivere, e lo guardò negli occhi, con un'espressione contratta dall'ira.  
"Hiccup, non puoi credergli così, come se nulla fosse." lo ammonì "Quest'uomo è un Giocatore Rosso, sono certa che ci sta ingannando."  
Dagur le afferrò a sua volta la mano, facendo in modo che lasciasse andare quella del castano, e le si parò davanti, a denti stretti.  
"Senti un po', dolcezza..." ringhiò "Sarò pure un Rosso, ma qui, tra i tuoi alleati della prima linea, c'è mia sorellina. Credi davvero che la metterei in pericolo creando uno stupido inganno?"  
"Non lo so, ma da un criminale come te mi aspetterei di tutto." rispose per le rime la donna, ritirando la mano ma non muovendo un passo.  
L'uomo rise con sarcasmo, si avvicinò ancora a lei, tanto da trovarsi con i nasi distanti pochi centimetri, e parlò di nuovo.  
"Ragazza mia, sei così acida già di tuo o è perchè non scopi da quattro anni?" sussurrò "La cosa mi stupisce, visto che ti porti appresso quel tipo... ma magari ha altri gusti e i servizi per adulti non vuole sprecarli con te."  
Il vicecomandante dei DoW si mise in mezzo, pronto a difendere la sua leader, ma Mala gli posò una mano sulla spalla, autoritaria.  
"Lascia perdere, Throk." disse "Non rispondere alle sue provocazioni. Non siamo qui per attaccare briga con degli idioti, ma per organizzare il prossimo attacco al Boss."  
Throk la guardò per un attimo, indeciso, ma alla fine si mise da parte e, quando tutti furono radunati attorno al tavolo, la riunione potè cominciare.  
Le discussioni durarono circa un paio d'ore, ma alla fine venne organizzato un piano di attacco all'isola del novantesimo Boss.  
Sarebbero partiti a breve, avrebbero combattuto con la determinazione che non li aveva mai abbandonati in quei quattro anni, consci del fatto che dalle loro azioni dipendeva il futuro di oltre 6500 persone.  
Ma dovevano tenere duro, perchè anche se il 90% del gioco era completo, la partita era ancora lunga.


	23. 22

I Dragon Riders erano partiti da qualche ora da Berk, e sull'isola l'aria era tesa, come succedeva ogni volta che quei ragazzi partivano per il fronte.  
Nelle ore successive alla partenza, Stoick cercò di tenere tutti occupati tutti, in attesa di qualche notizia.  
Aveva appena dato alcuni ordini ad alcuni giocatori quando Stizzabifolko corse a chiamarlo.  
"Che sta succedendo?" domandò il capo di Berk, voltandosi verso lo scozzese.  
"Due draghi!" lo informò l'altro, indicando nella direzione opposta del villaggio "Sono del tipo domabile, ho riconosciuto il codice, ma non riusciamo ad avvicinarli."  
"Va bene, me ne occupo io, tu fai chiamare Skarakkio, avrò sicuramente bisogno del suo aiuto." ordinò l'omone, afferrando la propria ascia e correndo nella direzione che gli aveva indicato Stizzabifolko.  
Quando arrivò a destinazione, il gruppo di persone accorso per vedere cosa stesse succedendo aprì un passaggio, e l'uomo vide di quali draghi si trattava: un Ruttocaldo, che era uno degli animali più pacifici di quel mondo virtuale, e un Cornotonante, al contrario uno dei più imprevedibili.  
Venne quasi subito raggiunto dal vecchio fabbro e, appena li vide, il Ruttocaldo ruggì minaccioso verso di loro, mentre l'altro drago, che era accucciato dietro di lui, si alzò sulle zampe per poi ricadere a terra.  
Stoick osservò attentamente le due bestie, infine si rivolse all'amico.  
"Il Cornotonante è ferito." disse, indicando quella che sembrava una freccia conficcata sulla schiena dell'animale "Tu distrai quel bestione, mentre io mi occupo di lui."  
Skarakkio annuì, avvicinandosi di un passo al pigro drago, che ringhiò contro di lui. Cercò di portare a galla tutte le informazioni sulla specie, ma l'unica cosa che ricordò era che si trattava di un pacifico classe Boulder, un mangiatore di pietre, in poche parole.  
Si guardò intorno, infine raccolse un sasso da terra.  
"Ehi, bel bestione, hai fame?" chiese, lanciando il ciotolo, che l'animale prese al volo e masticò con gusto.  
Il biondo italiano sorrise, lanciandogliene altre e avvicinandosi gradualmente fino a toccare il muso con la mano.  
A quel punto Stoick si avvicinò all'altro animale, che sembrava senza forze, ed esaminò la ferita; il Ruttocaldo brontolò, pronto ad attaccare, ma l'italiano lo fermò, carezzandogli la fronte.  
"Stai buono, il tuo amico è in buone mani, lo aiuteremo." sussurrò, calmo.  
L'uomo terminò l'esame della ferita e fece chiamare la druida Gothi: poteva togliere la freccia, ma solo una medicina comprata dalla NPC di supporto di Berk avrebbe potuto accelerare la guarigione.  
Tale personaggio si presentava come una vecchia minuta piena di rughe, con lunghi capelli bianchi raccolti in due trecce che ricadevano sulle spalle; comunicava con i giocatori scrivendo sul terreno con il suo bastone e il suo compito era, prevalentemente, quello di vendere loro le medicine e le erbe di cui avevano bisogno.  
La vecchina arrivò, scrutando il tedesco, il quale le porse alcune monete. Lei capì immediatamente di cosa aveva bisogno e gli consegnò un unguento.  
Stoick aprì la boccetta e ne versò qualche goccia nella ferita del Cornotonante, che recuperò velocemente le forze.  
"Bravo ragazzo!" esclamò l'uomo, trattando il muso dell'animale "Ora riposa, questo posto è sicuro per te." si voltò verso la folla e alzò la mano "Crisi rientrata! Tornate alle vostre mansioni!"  
Gli altri giocatori si allontanarono, mentre Skarakkio grattava ancora il muso del Ruttocaldo.  
"È proprio un bell'animale!" esclamò.  
"Credo che ora ti seguirà ovunque." rispose l'altro, passando una mano sul fianco dell'altro drago "A giudicare da quello che vedo, questo ragazzone ha appena stabilito un legame con me, esattamente come Sdentato ha stabilito un legame con Hiccup."  
Skarakkio stava per rispondere, quando la famigliare voce metallica di sistema annunciò il superamento del novantesimo livello.  
Appena sentì il nome del figlio adottivo e degli altri ragazzi, il capo di Berk fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Andiamo, Spaccateschi." ordinò, facendo un cenno al Cornotonante "Stasera ci sarà una festa, dobbiamo preparare tutto."  
L'annuncio mise tutti di buonumore, per cui si impegnarono a preparare i festeggiamenti che ormai erano diventati una tradizione al termine di ogni missione riuscita della prima linea.  
Qualche ora più tardi, all'orizzonte videro comparire i draghi e le imbarcazioni degli eroi, che avrebbero festeggiato con loro.  
Ma l'entusiasmo scemò appena i Dragon Riders toccarono terra: alla guida di Sdentato c'era Astrid, Tempestosa era cavalcata da Dagur, mentre Hiccup...  
Lui sembrava ridotto male, era seduto dietro alla compagna, ma sembrava molto debole. Appena il drago toccò terra quasi cadde, se non fosse stato per il rosso, che lo afferrò al volo, facendolo stendere a terra.  
"Fate venire Gothi! Presto!" esclamò la bionda, inginocchiandosi accanto al ragazzo sofferente "Il veleno di quel drago... abbiamo bisogno di un antidoto, o morirà! È già in rosso..."  
La vecchia si avvicinò, controllando il giovane. Astrid frugò nel suo borsellino e prese tutte le monete, porgendogliele.  
"Ti prego... non mi importa quanto costerà... lui non può morire..." la implorò.  
Gothi la fissò per un secondo, prese una bottiglietta e la avvicinò alle labbra di Hiccup, facendogli bere il contenuto.  
Il giapponese tossì, ma lentamente la sua barra della vita tornò a riempirsi. La raggazza sorrise e porse le monete alla druida.  
Ma questa fece una cosa inaspettata: rifiutò il pagamento.  
Questo era un comportamento anomalo per un NPC: questi personaggi erano stati creati per fare azioni prefissate, e il compito di Gothi era quello di vendere pozioni e aiuti ai giocatori in cambio di denaro, per questo il fatto di non accettare il pagamento di Astrid era risultato alquanto curioso.  
Ma non ci fu tempo per chiedere spiegazioni. Hiccup si tirò su, guardandosi intorno, e poi sorrise.  
"Sto bene, non preoccupatevi." disse, afferrando la mano della compagna "È tutto a posto, davvero."  
"Bene!" intervenne Stoick, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Ora che la crisi è rientrata perchè non iniziamo con i festeggiamenti?"  
Un urlo di approvazione si alzò dalla folla, e finalmente i preparativi vennero completati e la festa potè cominciare.  
Alcuni giocatori, che nella vita reale si dilettavano con la musica o erano musicisti di professione, in quegli anni erano riusciti a costruire degli strumenti musicali e creare un improvvisato gruppo a Berk, che lavorava soprattutto durante queste feste in corrispondenza delle sconfitte dei boss.  
E quella era una delle sere in cui questi davano sfogo alla loro creatività e al loro talento.  
Mentre loro suonavano, alcuni mangiavano ai tavoli, altri ballavano, e altri ancora guardavano la gente sulla pista centrale, in un'atmosfera conviviale e allegra.  
Dagur camminò sul limite della pista, con un piatto pieno di pezzi di cinghiale arrosto tra le mani, osservando il gruppo dei Riders che ballava al ritmo della musica allegra e ritmata che veniva suonata in quel momento. Doveva ammettere che, nonostante tutto, sapevano come divertirsi.  
Sorridendo, si sedette su una delle panchine, ignorando la persona accanto a lui, ovvero Mala, il capo dei DoW.  
"Che cosa è quel sorriso?" domandò la donna, nascondendo malamente il disgusto nei suoi confronti "Non starai di nuovo pensando a come prenderti il Furia Buia?"  
"Ma sei sempre così acida?" rispose l'altro, riservandole un'occhiataccia "Per tua informazione, dopo che Hiccup si è quasi fatto uccidere per salvarci tutti, credo che il Furia Buia spetti a lui."  
"Continuo a non fidarmi di te." borbottò Mala, incrociando le braccia "Resti un dannato Giocatore Rosso."  
"Riesci a goderti la festa per un secondo?" ringhiò il giapponese, poggiando il piatto, ormai infastidito dalle continue frecciate, e posando il braccio sullo schienale della panca, dietro la schiena della donna "Guarda gli altri, si stanno divertendo! Fallo anche tu... oppure preferiresti un altro tipo di divertimento?" concluse, allusivo "Da quanto sei acida mi sa che ne hai bisogno."  
Mala si morse la lingua, doveva mostrarsi superiore, per cui decise di non rispondere alla provocazione. Si voltò di nuovo verso la pista e osservò i ragazzi ballare.  
Proprio in quel momento la musica cambiò, e l'orchestrina improvvisò un lento. Di solito a quel cambio di musica il gruppo dei Riders si allontanava dalla pista, lasciando spazio alle poche coppie del villaggio.  
Difatti i gemelli, Moccicoso, Gambedipesce e Heather si avviarono verso il bordo, ma si bloccarono quando si accorsero che Hiccup e Astrid non li avevano seguiti: i due, incuranti di ciò che accadeva intorno a loro, si erano abbracciati e dondolavano lentamente al ritmo della musica, guardandosi negli occhi.  
Mala li fissò, incredula. Quel gruppo mal assortito di ragazzini era uno dei migliori in battaglia, ma durante le feste non erano tra i più socievoli, si limitavano a ballare nel momento in cui sulla pista c'era l'intero villaggio e gli invitati, o quasi, e poi si radunavano attorno al loro tavolo per parlare degli allenamenti e del boss successivo. Questo era dovuto soprattutto al loro leader e al suo vice, Hiccup e Astrid, che spiccavano tra i combattenti della prima linea per la loro serietà e la loro dedizione alla causa.  
Evidentemente qualcosa era cambiato; continuò a fissarli finchè i due non fecero un gesto che la convinse a spostare lo sguardo, facendola arrossire: Hiccup coinvolse Astrid in un bacio particolarmente intimo e dolce, che lei ricambiò.  
"Ieri si sono sposati." la informò Dagur, intuendo il motivo del suo rossore "Non è meraviglioso? Voi della prima linea passate quasi tutto il vostro tempo a combattere e fare ricerche per uscire di qui, ma qualcuno riesce ancora, nonostante questo impegno a tempo pieno, a fare qualcosa che nel mondo reale sarebbe normalissima: innamorarsi."  
La donna lo guardò, incerta, e scosse la testa, tornando alla sua solita espressione altera e imperscrutabile.  
"Beh, sono contenta per loro." disse "Sono giovani, è giusto così."  
"Sei tornata la solita acida..." borbottò il giovane uomo, lanciandole un'occhiataccia "Ma tu ti diverti mai?"  
"Io ho cose più importanti a cui pensare." rispose frettolosamente, l'altra, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"Oh, avanti! Una sera di divertimento non ti farà male!" la incoraggiò il rosso, passandole il braccio attorno ai fianchi, in un gesto automatico.  
Mala era pronta a rispondergli, ma le parole le morirono in gola per il gesto successivo del giapponese.  
Dagur le posò due dita sotto il mento, alzandole il volto e posandole un bacio sulle labbra. Ñon sapeva bene perchè lo stava facendo, in fondo la conosceva solo da quella mattina e non avevano fatto altro che litigare fino a quel momento; eppure gli venne naturale, e fu sorpreso di sentirla ricambiare.  
Separatosi, si guardarono negli occhi, in silenzio. La situazione era strana, quasi anomala. La donna spostò lo sguardo per un secondo sul cursore rosso sulla testa dell'altro, indecisa.  
"Ci vorrà un po' perchè cambi colore." sussurrò il giovane uomo, passandole una mano sulla guancia.  
La bionda annuì, senza dire nulla. Era scombussolata, non sapeva cosa fare. Ricambiò un secondo bacio, più lungo e intimo, abbandonandosi a lui.  
Forse aveva ragione, per una notte poteva lasciarsi andare.  
Dagur si alzò, prendendole la mano, e la condusse verso la capanna che gli avevano assegnato per vivere lì. Sì, la conosceva solo da quella mattina, e non avevano fatto altro che litigare, ma tutto era improvvisamente passato in secondo piano nel momento in cui l'aveva baciata.  
Entrò in casa e, dopo aver chiuso la porta, le posò le mani sui fianchi, baciandola ancora.  
"Cosa... cosa sta succedendo?" balbettò lei, che sembrò tornare in sè per un momento.  
"Non lo so." ammise lui, poggiando la fronte su quella della donna "Forse stiamo impazzendo..."  
"Dagur..." continuò Mala, posandogli una mano sulla guancia "Io non sono acida..."  
"Non lo sei." rispose il giovane, baciandole il palmo "Hai solo bisogno di staccare..."  
"O forse hai ragione: ho bisogno di una notte di sesso." concluse.  
"No, non faremo sesso." la corresse il rosso, camminando verso la stanza da letto "Perchè non ne hai bisogno, faremo l'amore, e non solo stanotte."


	24. 23

I festeggiamenti, a Berk, si protrassero fino a notte fonda.  
Hiccup e Astrid si ritirarono subito dopo il lento: ora che tutti sapevano della loro relazione volevano passare un po' di tempo da sposini.  
I loro amici e i loro rispettivi draghi, invece, fecero baldoria fino a tardi insieme ai membri delle altre glilde che si erano temporaneamente accampati a Berk a seguito della sconfitta del novantesimo Boss, addormentandosi attorno al falò virtuale acceso per l'occasione.  
Moccicoso si svegliò di colpo, scattando su e guardandosi intorno. Zannacurva, il suo drago, aprì a malapena un occhio e lo fissò, per poi tornare a dormire senza troppi problemi.  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di togliersi la sgradevole sensazione che gli aveva lasciato l'incubo appena fatto.  
Non era la prima volta che faceva quel sogno, in quei cinque anni dentro DKO, e, probabilmente, non sarebbe stata l'ultima, almeno finchè quel gioco mortale non fosse stato completato.  
Oramai mancavano solo dieci Boss, ma in qualunque RPG che si rispetti gli ultimi livelli erano sempre i più difficili da superare e, considerando che ci avevano messo un anno solo per trovare il primo Boss, il ragazzo era sicuro che il centesimo, nonchè l'uscita dal gioco, non era poi così vicina.  
Senza contare che ogni volta rischiavano la vita...  
Moccicoso giocava a quei giochi fin da quando era bambino. Suo padre era uno degli sviluppatori della Kayaba Inc., l'azienda multinazionale giapponese produttrice di numerosi videogiochi famosissimi negli ultimi 20 anni, tra cui lo stesso DKO.  
In quanto capo della sezione canadese dell'azienda, il padre del ragazzo portava spesso a casa nuove console e nuovi videogame, così, all'età di 13 anni, il moro era riuscito a ottenere una delle diecimila copie del nuovissimo MMORPG, e non vedeva l'ora di connettersi per il lancio ufficiale.  
Ma poi era successo quell'incidente, ed erano rimasti bloccati dentro quell'ambiente virtuale. Suo padre, che si era connesso insieme a lui, dopo due settimane, mentre il figlio dormiva, preso dai rimorsi perchè il suo prodotto stava rovinando la vita di così tante persone aveva deciso di mettere fine alla sua esistenza lasciandosi cadere dalla scogliera più alta di Berk, lasciando il ragazzo da solo ad affrontare il futuro che lo attendeva.  
Il castano, però, aveva affrontato il lutto in modo inaspettato; Stoick lo affidò a uno dei suoi fidati, uno scozzese alto e muscoloso, con i capelli scuri e delle cicatrici sul volto, che si faceva chiamare Stizzabifolko, il quale sottopose il giovane a un'educazione rigida, quasi militaresca, ma a cui spesso riusciva a sfuggire grazie ai nuovi amici che si era fatto: due gemelli russi suoi coetanei, con cui si incontrava tutti i giorni, diventando quasi subito il capo di quella banda di bulletti.  
In fondo erano da capire: sitrattava di ragazzini di 14 anni che avevano iniziato quel gioco per divertirsi, per cui era quasi impossibile farli entrare nell'ottica più seria della collaborazione per lo scopo comune.  
E forse era per questo che aveva preso di mira Hiccup: quel giapponese era stato un beta tester, per cui aveva avuto il privilegio di giocare a DKO addirittura prima di Moccicoso, che era figlio di uno sviluppatore, e, dopo un primo periodo di shock, era stato mandato a lavorare alla bottega del fabbro, dove si stava dando da fare per il bene della comunità.  
Non si era reso conto della pericolosità di quell'ambiente, del fatto che non si trattava affatto di un gioco, non più... finchè Hiccup e Astrid non li avevano coinvolti in quella che era stata definita una missione di soccorso, facendoli interagire per la prima volta con quello che i due avevano soprannominato "il branco", un gruppo eterogeneo di draghi che facevano capo a un Furia Buia.  
Quando Moccicoso aveva visto così da vicino quei draghi, il primo impulso era stato di scappare. Ma ciò avrebbe leso al suo orgoglio, per cui aveva fatto solo qualche battuta, salvo poi farsela sotto quando Hiccup gli aveva preso la mano e l'aveva poggiata sul muso del minaccioso Incubo Orrendo.  
Quello che era successo dopo era entrato nella storia del videogioco: dopo aver creato un party si erano diretti, in groppa ai draghi, verso l'isola dove si nascondeva il Morte Rossa, il primo Boss.  
Lo avevano sconfitto... anzi, Hiccup lo aveva sconfitto, rischiando la morte, ma il merito era andato a tutto il gruppo.  
Ma fu quel momento che diede al giovane canadese la consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo: si trovavano dentro un gioco, ma non era affatto divertente e, soprattutto, era mortale.  
Tutto era cambiato, ora non poteva più stare tutto il tempo a fare il bullo, doveva darsi da fare per uscire di lì, insieme agli altri; e aveva iniziato a fare quei sogni, spesso incubi, che mischiavano la realtà in cui viveva con quella in cui era vissuto prima di iniziare il gioco.  
Per questo si stava impegnando per fare la sua parte, legando meglio che poteva con quel drago dal carattere difficile che gli era stato assegnato, pur mantenendo la facciata di ragazzo superficiale e un po' bullo che aveva avuto fino a quel momento, provandoci anche con Astrid, quando capitava.  
Quella del giorno prima era stata una missione molto difficile, poichè il Boss non era un inico drago, ma un intero branco.  
Per fortuna non c'erano state vittime, ma c'erano andati molto vicini: Hiccup, come sempre quando la situazione li metteva alle strette, aveva fatto qualcosa di avventato salvando la situazione ma rischiando di perdere la vita.  
Non era andato molto d'accordo con lui, in passato, ma non poteva negare che il giapponese fosse uno dei giocatori più forti tra quelli che combattevano nella prima linea, però pensava che tale forza fosse dovuta ai continui allenamenti a cui sottoponeva sè stesso e il gruppo. Credeva che il suo tempo libero lo passasse solo con Sdentato, provando nuovi metodi di attacco e qualche volo spericolato... e invece si sbagliava.  
In quei cinque anni il leader dei Dragon Riders aveva avuto il coraggio di provare ad avere una vita normale, e pochi giorni prima si era sposato, all'insaputa di tutti con Astrid, il suo secondo in comando.  
Doveva ammettere di provare un po' di invidia: in DKO le ragazze erano poche, e lei era tra le più carine. Ci aveva provato nella speranza che lo considerasse, ma non aveva considerato la variabile Hiccup: da quando era uscito dall'autlreclusione, un anno dopo l'inizio del gioco, avevano legato molto, per cui era prevedibile che, dopo così tanto tempo, si fossero messi insieme.  
La sera prima, quando li aveva visti ballare insieme, doveva ammettere che ci era rimasto un po' male, però non poteva farci niente, non si sceglie di chi innamorarsi. In fondo erano una bella coppia, si sarebbe messo da parte e li avrebbe lasciati vivere.  
Si guardò intorno. Tutti erano addormentati.  
Gambedipesce stringeva il suo Gronkio, dormendo sereno. Lui era uno dei pochi dentro DKO che non aveva mai incubi, o almeno così sembrava.  
E poi c'erano i gemelli, che dormivano usando i colli del loro drago come cuscini. Testa di Tufo russava sonoramente, mentre Testa Bruta sembrava avere il sonno agitato; si avvicinò e la scosse leggermente, per svegliarla.  
La bionda aprì gli occhi, borbottando qualcosa nella sua lingua, e si strofinò il viso con il palmo della mano, fissandolo assonnata.  
"Stavi avendo un incubo." le riferì il giovane.  
"Ah, okay..." sussurrò lei, guardandosi intorno "Dove sono finiti Hiccup e Astrid?"  
"Credo a casa loro a fare cose..." rispose Moccicoso, sistemandosi meglio a sedere.  
Dapprima la ragazza lo fissò confusa, ma poi sembrò capire e annuì.  
"Ah... luna di miele..." disse, aggiustandosi le grandi trecce "Ma possono già sposarsi? Non c'è una regola che vieta certe cose sotto una certa età?"  
"Hanno entrambi 18 anni, possono farlo." spiegò il castano "Certe opzioni si sbloccano solo al compimento dei 18 anni, non prima. Il sistema ha un blocco di protezione per i minorenni, per cui alcune azioni vengono impedite loro o in loro presenza."  
"Come fai a sapere certe cose?" chiese l'altra, stupita.  
"Mio padre era uno degli sviluppatori del gioco." confessò "Sulle parti tecniche e sulla gestione ne so quasi quanto un beta, mentre non sapevo nulla sul gioco in sè, quando mi sono loggato cinque anni fa."  
"Wow! Forte!" esclamò lei, prima di sbadigliare e rimettersi giù per dormire, ancora voltata verso di lui.  
Anche Moccicoso si distese, guardandola, finchè lei non parlò di nuovo.  
"Ti piace davvero Astrid?" domandò.  
Il moro annuì, sospirando sconfortato.  
"Tanto ora non ha più importanza, lei sta con Hiccup..." rispose.  
"Hai visto che bacio le ha dato?" commentò la giovane russa, ricordando i momenti della serata "Cavolo, ci sa fare Hiccup!"  
"Certo che l'ho visto! Era impossibile non vederlo." ammise l'altro, distogliendo lo sguardo con aria lamentosa "Non mi va giù che il betasgorbio abbia una ragazza e io no! La volevo io Astrid!"  
"Oh, andiamo..." lo zittì Bruta, avvicinandosi fino a toccargli il fianco "Tanto lo so che sei felice per loro." gli spostò il braccio e posò la testa sulla spalla, quindi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e chiuse gli occhi "Beh, buonanotte..."  
Il ragazzo la lasciò fare, passandole un braccio attorno ai fianchi e chiudendo anche lui gli occhi.  
Testa Bruta e suo fratello erano due scalmanati, a volte si comportavano da bulli, cosa che lui stesso in passato aveva usato a suo vantaggio. Però, da quando facevano quei bivacchi all'aperto dopo le battaglie contro i Boss aveva scoperto un lato nascosto della ragazza, un lato fragile, più femminile, che veniva fuori solo dopo che si svegliava da un incubo.  
Moccicoso era sempre stato un opportunista dentro DKO ma, scoperti quei caratteri nascosti della sua amica, invece di cercare un modo di usarli a suo vantaggio aveva mantenuto il segreto consolandola nei momenti in cui quella fragilità si faceva più forte.  
Addirittura, alla sconfitta del Boss precedente, l'incubo che si era formato nella sua testa doveva essere stato talmente brutto che si era svegliata piangendo e tremando come una foglia, tanto che ci aveva messo parecchio per calmarla, e quasi non ci credeva che quella giovane donna in lacrime era la stessa che al mattino faceva a gara con gli altri a chi uccideva più mostri di supporto del Boss.  
Riaprì gli occhi, scoprendo che lei non si era ancora addormentata. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e lei sussurrò qualcosa in russo.  
"Non capisco la tua lingua, lo sai." la rimproverò.  
Bruta scosse la testa, arrossendo, e si girò, dandogli le spalle. Poco dopo stava già dormendo.  
Moccicoso sospirò e le passò il braccio libero attorno al fianco. Per lo meno si era tranquillizzata, e il giorno dopo sarebbe stata la solita scalmanata di sempre.  
Affondò il volto nelle trecce bionde della ragazza e si addormentò, col profumo virtuale ma che sembrava tanto reale emanato da quei capelli che gli riempiva le narici, cullandolo verso il mondo dei sogni.


	25. 24

Hiccup si era appena svegliato, quando sentì la compagna stiracchiarsi tra le sue braccia.  
Aprì gli occhi e le sorrise, mentre lei si sistemava meglio e gli posava un bacio sulle labbra.  
"Ho sognato che eravamo tornati nel mondo reale." sussurrò la bionda, poggiando una mano sulla guancia del compagno "E che ci stavamo sposando per davvero."  
"Prima dovremo ritrovarci." ammise il ragazzo, baciandole la fronte "Fino a prova contraria io sono ricoverato in un ospedale del Giappone e tu in uno della Svezia. Ma ti assicuro che, non appena saremo fuori di qui, prenderò il primo aereo e verrò a cercarti."  
"Allora ti aspetterò, Hiccup." rispose lei, tirandosi leggermente su per guardarlo in volto.  
"Tsuyoshi." confessò il castano, stringendola "Il mio nome nel mondo reale è Tsuyoshi Hadokku."  
"E il mio è Astrid Hofferson." continuò Astrid, sorridendo.  
"Hai usato il tuo nome come pseudonimo di DKO..." commentò Hiccup, pensieroso "È raro..."  
"Oh... ehm, io..." balbettò la bionda, arrossendo, ma lui la fermò, carezzandole i capelli.  
"Non devi giustificarti." disse "Il nome lo scegliamo noi, qui dentro, e poi mi piace il tuo, è unico. E sarà più facile ricordarlo, una volta usciti di qui."  
La svedese annuì, guardando fuori dalla grande finestra del soppalco, da cui entrava la luce del mattino.  
"Secondo te è vero che non stanno più provando a farci uscire da fuori?" chiese, malinconica.  
"Prima ne ero convinto, ma ora lo sono un po' meno." confessò il castano, tirandosi su e raccogliendo la sua protesi "Forse non sanno come farci uscire, ma ci stanno monitorando, almeno con alcuni di noi."  
"In che senso?" lo incorporato l'altra, alzandosi per prendere i propri vestiti.  
"Beh... mi sono appena reso conto che i figli del proprietario della Kayaba Inc. sono imprigionati insieme a noi." ammise Hiccup, infilandosi i pantaloni e avvicinandosi alla moglie "Sai, la figlia migliore veniva alla mia scuola, aveva un anno più di me, e il figlio maggiore aveva da poco iniziato l'università."  
"Non starai dicendo che Heather e Dagur sono..." balbettò Astrid, incredula.  
"...sono Sakiko e Shinichi Kayaba, figli del produttore di questo gioco." completò il ragazzo, prendendole la mano "Adesso usciamo, dobbiamo mettere in ordine dopo la festa di ieri."  
La giovane annuì, seguendolo fuori dalla capanna.  
Nell'accampamento improvvisato si erano tutti appena svegliati. C'era chi ritirava i sacchi a pelo, chi ripuliva la zona e chi discuteva.  
Throk, il secondo in comando dei Defenders of the Wings, sembrava agitato, e si guardava intorno, quasi nel panico.  
"Ehi, che succede?" domandò il giapponese, avvicinandosi "Qualcosa non va?"  
"Mala è sparita." lo informò l'altro, continuando a cercare "Ieri sera l'ho persa di vista, pensavo che fosse stata presa dai balli, ma stamattina non la trovo da nessuna parte..."  
"Ora la cerchiamo. Non deve essere andata lontano." lo rassicurò Astrid, dandogli una leggera pacca sul braccio.  
Gli altri Riders si avvicinarono, guardando il loro leader in attesa di qualche ordine.  
"Avete visto da qualche parte Mala?" chiese Hiccup "O sapete qualcosa che possa aiutarci a trovarla?"  
"A dire il vero ieri sera Dagur le girava intorno." raccontò Testa Bruta, pensierosa.  
"Quel Red Player!" ringhiò Throk, stringendo i pugni "Lo sapevo che non ci si poteva fidare di lui!"  
"Calma, mio fratello sicuramente non aveva cattive intenzioni." intervenne Heather, prendendolo per un braccio.  
"Heather ha ragione. Andiamo da lui, forse saprà dove è finita." concluse Hiccup, dirigendosi verso la capanna che era stata assegnata al nuovo membro dei Dragon Riders.  
L'intero gruppo lo seguì e, dopo aver bussato alla porta, la aprirono.  
La casa consisteva in un piccolo monolocale di un unico piano, con un tavolo, due sedie, il focolare e un letto da una piazza e mezza in un angolo.  
Fu proprio sul letto che trovarono Mala, impegnata insieme a Dagur in una certa attività per cui era richiesta la maggiore età.  
"Okay, Throk, l'abbiamo trovata." commentò Hiccup, coprendosi gli occhi e uscendo di casa.  
"Ehi, vedo tutto pixellato!" esclamò Testa Bruta, sbirciando dentro.  
"Pure io!" confermò Testa di Tufo, seguendola.  
"È perchè siete ancora minorenni!" spiegò Moccicoso, prendendo i gemelli russi per il colletto e trascinandoli fuori "Il sistema blocca anche la visione di certe cose per i minori di 18 anni. Ma credetemi, meglio così... credo che avrò gli incubi per una settimana, dopo questo."  
Chiusero la porta, e sembrò che gli occupanti della casa non si fossero accorti della loro breve incursione. Hiccup diede una pacca sulla spalla a Throk, facendo un respiro profondo.  
"Forse è meglio se tu e la tua gilda tornate alla vostra isola..." suggerì "Credo che Mala ne avrà per parecchio, considerando come stanno le cose."  
"Siete sicuri? Magari quel Rosso è veloce..." obiettò l'altro, dubbioso.  
"Non credo. Da quello che so, e per esperienza diretta, posso dirti che il sistema elimina del tutto certi inconvenienti che ci sono nel mondo reale, mantenendo solo la parte piacevole per entrambi." spiegò il castano, facendo spallucce.  
"Scusa un momento, ragazzo, ma tu hai 18 anni, giusto?" continuò il secondo comandante dei DoW, pensieroso "Questo significa che quando abbiamo iniziato il gioco avevi 14 anni o giù di lì... e non penso tu abbia certe esperienze nella vita reale, quindi come puoi sapere se la tua esperienza diretta sia o meno differente da ciò che accade fuori?"  
"Già, come fai a saperlo?" si intromisero, in coro, Moccicoso e i gemelli.  
"Non sono affari che vi riguardano!" ringhiò Astrid, talmente rossa in viso che ci si poteva aspettare che le orecchie iniziassero a fumare.  
"Ehi, davvero i codici di questo gioco possono creare colori tanto vivi?" commentò Testa di Tufo, fissandola "Sembra arrabbiata forte!"  
La bionda impugnò la sua ascia, pronta ad avventarsi contro i suoi amici, ma il compagno la fermò in tempo, bloccandole le mani e facendole mollare la presa sull'arma.  
"Calma, Astrid!" disse, tenendola ferma e voltandosi verso il secondo comandante dei DoW "Throk, è ora che tu vada, Mala è al sicuro finchè resta a Berk, non temere." infine si rivolse verso gli altri Riders "Quanto a voi, andate ad aiutare a risistemare il villaggio. Io e Astrid dobbiamo fare rapporto a Stoick riguardo la battaglia contro il boss di ieri."  
Finalmente tutti ubbidirono e il ragazzo potè lasciar andare la moglie.  
La bionda non si mosse, guardando il compagno in attesa di un'ulteriore discorso. Ma, inaspettatamente, Hiccup non disse nulla, soltanto le posò una mano sulla nuca, con delicatezza, e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Non dare troppo peso a quello che dicono." la rassicurò "Qui non c'è molto da fare, i passatempi sono limitati, per cui il gossip è uno dei pochi modi per scappare alla noia... e le coppie fresche, come noi o Dagur e Mala, sono ottime fonti di pettegolezzi... e di informazioni di prima mano per le chiacchiere."  
"Lo so, Hiccup, ma... noi ci siamo sposati da poco, e vorrei godermi questa storia senza troppe interferenze esterne, per quanto sia possibile..." si giustificò lei, diventando di nuovo rossa.  
Il giovane sorrise e le afferrò la mano, conducendola verso casa. Aveva ragione, dovevano godersi un po' di tempo da soli, ma prima di farlo dovevano fare rapporto al capotribù riguardo la battaglia del giorno precedente.  
Stoick era davanti alla porta, insieme al Cornotonante che si era legato a lui mentre i ragazzi erano via. Il giapponese si avvicinò e posò una mano sul fianco dell'animale, esaminandolo con lo sguardo ammirato.  
"E questo da dove salta fuori?" chiese.  
"Ce lo siamo trovati qui assieme a un Ruttocaldo." spiegò l'uomo "Era ferito, ma si sta riprendendo, come vedi. L'altra bestia ha seguito Skarakkio, mentre Spaccateschi vuole stare con me."  
"Oh, quindi ora anche tu hai un drago personale!" esclamò Astrid, affiancando il marito.  
"Proprio così." ammise Stoick "E appena si sarà ripreso verrò anche io alla prima linea con voi."  
"Ma... Stoick, sei sicuro?" obiettò il giovane, confuso "Dovresti restare qui... sei il capo di questa comunità..."  
"Ancora per poco, ragazzo." gli riferì il tedesco, serio, facendo un respiro profondo "Credo sia venuto il momento di cedere il posto. Mancano dieci livelli, per cui dobbiamo usare tutte le nostre risorse per poterli superare, per questo penso che voi giovani, con una mente più aperta e flessibile, siate più adatti al comando, sia sul campo di battaglia che fuori. Dopo che mi sarò ritirato sarò un semplice giocatore di DKO, e un guerriero della prima linea, ma nulla di più."  
"Sì, ma... Stoick... sei stato a capo di Berk per quattro anni, e come hai detto tu manca poco alla fine..." sussurrò Hiccup, incredulo.  
"Per questo da domani ti istruirò sulle tue nuove mansioni." lo interruppe l'omone "Tu hai sbloccato la situazione e hai sconfitto molti dei Boss, per cui sarai tu a guidare il villaggio e l'esercito della prima linea verso la conclusione del gioco."


	26. 25

"NO!" fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire il giovane giapponese, portando le mani avanti.  
"È inutile, ho preso la mia decisione." insistette Stoick, incrociando le braccia con aria autoritaria "Questo posto si basa su molte regole sociali degli antichi vichinghi, e tra queste c'è la successione, che di solito avviene per linea diretta."  
"Beh, io non sono tuo figlio!" obiettò Hiccup "Quindi la questione non si pone."  
"Io ti ho adottato, nel momento in cui hai preso residenza in casa mia, quattro anni fa. Per il sistema tu sei mio figlio a tutti gli effetti." continuò l'altro, irremovibile "Comunque passerà ancora un po' prima che possa passarti la carica, vai istruito come si deve, quindi può anche succedere che prima che questo accada la prima linea trovi e sconfigga l'ultimo Boss."  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso la moglie, rassegnato. Astrid aveva assistito alla breve discussione, senza proferire parola, e ora il ragazzo chiedeva il suo aiuto per uscire dalla situazione in cui il tedesco lo stava cacciando.  
"Io credo che Stoick abbia ragione." intervenne, guadagnandosi uno sguardo contrariato dal compagno; gli afferrò il braccio e lo guardò negli occhi, determinata "Hiccup, ascolta... quello che ha detto è vero: mancano dieci livelli, e credo che da questo momento in poi dovremo coinvolgere seriamente tutti quanti. Tu sei quello che ha maggiore autorità nella squadra della prima linea..."  
"Non è vero." la contraddisse il giovane "Mala e Atali hanno più autorità di quanto ne abbia io... noi siamo solo dei soldati, un corpo di cavalleria che riesce nelle imprese solo grazie a un po' di furbizia e una certa dose di fortuna... inoltre non possiamo coinvolgere tutti... alcuni sono solo dei bambini..."  
"Il giocatore più giovane al momento ha 14 anni." precisò Stoick "L'età che avevate voi quando il gioco è cominciato."  
"Ha ragione. Non dobbiamo coinvolgerli tutti nelle battaglie, combatteranno solo i più esperti e quelli che sono stati addestrati per farlo, gli altri si renderanno utili in altri modi, ma tutti dovranno collaborare." insistette la bionda, passandogli una mano sui capelli castani.  
"Va bene, addestreremo i più giovani e coinvolgeremo tutti gli altri, ma non diventerò capo di questa comunità." cedette il ragazzo "Questo è il compito di Stoick, non il mio."  
L'altro stava per replicare, ma Astrid lo fermò con un gesto della mano, per poi tornare a parlare al marito.  
"Va bene." acconsentì "Per ora non ci pensare e corri alla fucina a lavorare, o farai tardi... lo sai che Skarakkio ci tiene alla puntualità. Farò io rapporto a Stoick sulla battaglia."  
Hiccup annuì e, dopo aver salutato entrambi, corse fuori, andando diretto al lavoro.  
Davanti alla bottega incrociò Dagur insieme a Mala, ancora impegnati in effusioni nonostante avessero finalmente abbandonato il letto.  
"Buongiorno, fratello." lo salutò il rosso, continuando a stringere la donna, la quale gli posò un bacio sulla guancia "Ti sei perso una bella festa, ieri, sai?"  
"Da quello che ho saputo, pure voi due." rispose l'altro, rivolgendosi poi alla svedese "Throk e i tuoi sono tornati alla vostra isola. Ho detto loro di non preoccuparsi per te."  
"Oh, va bene... tanto penso che non mi muoverò da qui per un po'." ammise Mala "La mia gilda può fare a meno di me per qualche giorno."  
Il ragazzo annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo nel momento in cui i due si scambiarono un focoso bacio. Non era abituato alle effusioni in pubblico, persino con Astrid preferiva che non ci fosse nessun altro in vista, nonostante la sera prima si fossero scambiati un intenso bacio durante la festa.  
"Uh, Dagur... più tardi devo fare delle domande a te e tua sorella." lo informò "Magari, in quanto figli di Kayaba, potreste avere delle informazioni in più rispetto a noi ex beta tester."  
"Farò quello che posso, amico." rispose Dagur, sorridendo e passando un braccio attorno ai fianchi della donna accanto a lui "Ci vediamo più tardi, allora."  
Hiccup annuì e, finalmente, entrò nella fucina, dove il biondo italiano si era già messo al lavoro, canticchiando una vecchia canzone del suo paese.  
"Buongiorno, ragazzo." lo salutò, posando per un momento il lavoro "Gran bella festa, ieri, vero?"  
"Skarakkio, lo sai benissimo che mi sono ritirato poco dopo l'inizio delle danze." sospirò il giovane, prendendo una pergamena e un carboncino e sistemandosi al tavolo vicino alla finestra.  
"Oh, sì! Tu e la biondina. Era ora che vi decideste... sono anni che girano scommesse sul vostro conto, qui a Berk, sai?" precisò l'altro, ridacchiando tra sè.  
"Cosa?! Come sarebbe a dire che girano scommesse?!" sobbalzò il castano, incredulo.  
"Beh... non pensaci mica che le vostre fughe d'amore passassero inosservate, vero?" spiegò Skarakkio, passandosi la mano sui lunghi baffi "Io avevo scommesso 100 monete runiche su un vostro avvicinamento definitivo poco dopo lo scontro con un Boss."  
"Mi dispiace deluderti, ma ci siamo sposati la mattina dopo la cattura di Dagur."  
"Allora mi sono sbagliato di poco. Ma quello che ha perso di più è Moccicoso: ha scommesso diecimila monete sul fatto che non sareste durati un giorno, una volta dichiarati... e invece vi siete sposati"  
"Ben gli sta." commentò il castano, facendo alcuni schizzi sulla pergamena "Così impara a usare i soldi per queste stupidate invece di impegnarli !per qualcosa di utile, tipo un'arma migliore o delle medicine."  
"A proposito di armi migliori..." chiese l'uomo, avvicinandosi e sbirciando il lavoro "Quale diavoleria stai progettando questa volta?"  
"È un prototipo di armatura." spiegò il ragazzo, mostrando gli schizzi "La farò con le squame che i nostri draghi stanno perdendo per la muta, così che sarà a prova di fuoco, oltre che resistente agli attacchi fisici... ieri sono quasi morto perchè sono stato colpito da uno sputo velenoso, preferirei che non succeda più."  
"Eh, hai ragione." ammise Skarakkio, battendogli amichevolmente sulla spalla "Il nostro capotribù deve prendere tutte le precauzioni del caso per rimanere in vita fino alla fine."  
"È ve... eh?! Cosa?!" esclamò Hiccup, appena si rese conto di dove stava andando a finire il discorso "Ti prego, dimmi a chi altro Stoick ne ha parlato..."  
"Beh, sono suo cognato, è normale che si confidi con me e chieda il mio parere..." si giustificò l'italiano, facendo spallucce "Però, secondo lui, e anche secondo me, sarai un ottimo capotribù."  
"Non succederà." lo interruppe il castano, afferrando un sacco in cui aveva raccolto le scaglie dell'ultima muta di Sdentato e posandole sul tavolo da lavoro, assieme a del cuoio e l'occorrente per lavorare "Usciremo di qui prima che lui possa passarmi la carica, vedrai."  
"Sei proprio testardo, ragazzo. Devo ammettere che tu e Astrid siete vi siete trovati, anche se a volte mi sono chiesto chi porta i pantaloni tra voi."  
Il ragazzo non rispose e si mise al lavoro sul suo progetto, ma la tranquillità durò poco, perchè i Dragon Riders, insieme a Mala e Heather, irruppero nella bottega, Astrid, Moccicoso e Dagur in testa.  
"Hiccup, devi ascoltarli!" esclamò la bionda, col fiatone "Moccicoso e Dagur hanno delle informazioni importanti sul proseguimento del gioco!"  
"Sì, è vero!" confermò il rosso, facendo un passo avanti "C'è una funzione speciale, che mio padre ha fatto inserire nel sistema."  
"Esatto!" continuò il canadese, agitato "Una volta ho ascoltato un discorso di mio padre in videoconferenza con la sede giapponese..." portò una mano avanti, anticipando la domanda che l'amico stava per fargli "Sì, lo so... la versione breve è che mio padre era un programmatore del gioco, e si è tolto la vita perchè pensava di essere uno dei responsabili della nostra situazione. Tornando a noi, c'è una funzione speciale che permette di terminare il gioco in anticipo, se si riesce ad individuare l'ultimo Boss e sconfiggerlo."  
"Cosa?! Non è possibile!" protestò il giapponese, incredulo "Gli indizi per individuare il Boss successivo compaiono solo se si sconfigge il precedente!"  
"Non è del tutto vero." precisò il compaesano "È così fino al cinquantesimo livello. Ma il gioco tiene conto anche dei giocatori stessi e delle loro azioni di gioco, per cui già dopo il cinquantesimo mostro sarebbe stato possibile individuare l'ultimo e sconfiggerlo."  
"Non capisco..." sussurrò Hiccup, pensieroso.  
"Hiccup, non capisci?!" insistette Moccicoso, afferrandogli la casacca e guardandolo negli occhi "L'ultimo Boss è... è..."  
"È come me... anzi, peggio di me." completò Dagur, indicando il proprio cursore scarlatto, sopra la sua testa "Si tratta di un Giocatore Rosso, ma non uno qualunque... l'ultimo Boss è il giocatore che il sistema identifica come il PK più crudele e subdolo."  
"PK?" si intromise Mala, affiancando il compagno.  
"Player Killer." spiegò Hiccup, poggiandosi al tavolo e cercando di elaborare tutte le informazioni di cui era venuto a conoscenza "L'ultimo Boss è un giocatore che uccide altri giocatori..."


	27. 26

Nella bottega calò il silenzio. Hiccup raccolse uno sgabello e, lentamente, si sedette sopra, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
Skarakkio gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, preoccupato.  
"Stai bene, ragazzo?" chiese, preoccupato.  
"No, per niente." ammise il castano, passandosi una mano nei capelli e facendo dei respiri profondi "Perchè ora cambia tutto..."  
"Spiegati meglio." disse Astrid, affiancandolo e prendendo una sedia.  
"Vedete..." spiegò il ragazzo, sposando gli occhi su tutti i presenti "noi fino adesso abbiamo combattuto contro programmi generati dal computer. Per quanto un Drago Boss possa essere difficile da sconfiggere, proprio per il suo stato di programma artificiale possiede una certa dose si prevedibilità. Un giocatore umano, invece..."  
"Un giocatore umano è imprevedibile, proprio per sua natura." completò Moccicoso, pensieroso "Non è una stringa di dati, ma un essere pensante che può cambiare strategia quando meno te l'aspetti..."  
"Che cosa facciamo ora, Hiccup?" domandò la giovane svedese, prendendogli la mano.  
"A questo punto non abbiamo altra scelta che coinvolgere e addestrare tutti i giocatori di Berk e delle isole alleate." sospirò Hiccup, guardandosi intorno "Ma prima voglio chiedere a Stoick di indire un ultimo Consiglio dei Beta, a cui parteciperete anche voi."  
"Il Consiglio dei Beta?" intervenne Gambedipesce "Per quale motivo?"  
"Perchè una nostra regola interna ci impone di riunirci in caso di scoperte importanti che cambino le modalità di gioco." rispose il giapponese, alzandosi di nuovo in piedi e afferrando la mano della moglie "Noi due andiamo a parlare con Stoick. Voi iniziate a prepararvi per la riunione."  
Si separarono e, mentre i due giovani andavano a parlare con il capo villaggio, gli altri si preparavano per ciò che stava per succedere: la prima riunione dei Beta all'interno del gioco a cui avrebbero partecipato anche dei giocatori non appartenenti all'élite.  
I giovani Riders erano piuttosto agitati.   
Dopo aver radunato la scorta delle botti di idromele, che durante quelle riunioni scorreva a fiumi, o meglio di una specie di liquore che nel gioco veniva chiamato in quel modo per il sapore alcolico e dolciastro tipico dell'idromele reale, ma che non dava i classici effetti di ubriachezza se bevuto oltre un certo limite, i ragazzi si separarono per potersi calmare in vista dell'imminente evento.  
Testa Bruta, che di solito seguiva il gemello nei vari scherzi che organizzava, questa volta volle passare del tempo da sola, su una delle panche isolate sul fondo del porto, proprio di fronte al grande oceano virtuale.  
Ciò che avevano scoperto aveva cambiato tutto, e in qualche modo ne era rimasta shockata.  
Avevano la possibilità di accelerare i tempi senza dover cercare gli ultimi nove Draghi Boss, dovevano solo trovare il centesimo, il più difficile e subdolo, un Boss umano.  
Non un umano qualunque, ma il peggiore e più subdolo dei Giocatori Rossi presenti nel gioco.  
E avrebbero dovuto ucciderlo per poter liberare tutti i giocatori rimasti.  
Dovevano uccidere una persona per permettere a 6500 altre persone di poter tornare a vivere.  
Aveva subito notato l'espressione di Hiccup quando si era reso conto della cosa: non l'aveva detto ad alta voce, ma non gli piaceva l'idea di dover porre fine a una vita umana; aveva ragione, un conto era combattere contro dei programmi generati al computer, un altro era combattere contro altri giocatori, in quel gioco dove ormai avevano capito tutti che la morte era reale.  
Quei giocatori che si erano guadagnati quella fama non avevano tale coscienza, o forse non gli importava se uccidevano delle persone, ma di certo chiunque di loro della prima linea avesse sferrato il colpo decisivo sull'ultimo Boss si sarebbe dovuto portare quel peso enorme sulle spalle per tutta la vita.  
In quel momento, però, nel cuore di Testa Bruta c'era anche della malinconia.  
Aveva passato quattro anni in quel mondo, gli anni della sua adolescenza, ma tutto stava per finire; nel momento in cui l'ultimo Boss fosse stato sconfitto le loro menti sarebbero state automaticamente disconnesse e avrebbero dovuto di nuovo abituarsi al mondo reale, senza più vedere gli amici conosciuti in quegli anni, perchè non sarebbero stati più vicini di casa.  
Lei e suo fratello sarebbero stati in Russia, dove erano nati, Gambedipesce in Regno Unito, Moccicoso in Canada, Hiccup in Giappone e Astrid in Svezia... chissà come avrebbero fatto a ritrovarsi loro due, che lì dentro si erano appena sposati...  
Il flusso dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto quando qualcuno si sedette accanto a lei. Si girò, trovandosi di fronte Moccicoso.  
"Stoick ha inviato dei messaggi agli altri beta tramite i mercanti NPC, che sono più veloci nelle consegne." esordì il giovane, guardando il mare "Credo che domani saranno tutti qui."  
La ragazza annuì, tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo al mare.  
"Questo significa che manca poco alla fine di questa... vita." sussurrò, pensierosa.  
"Beh, torneremo nel mondo reale, non sei contenta?" rispose il moro, facendo spallucce.  
"Non lo so... è che... cosa ne sarà di noi? Cosa faremo una volta che torneremo lì? Ci dimenticheremo gli uni degli altri?" continuò lei, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo.  
"Oh, capisco..." commentò il giovane, posandole una mano sulla spalla "Okay, ti svelo un segreto: tutti gli indirizzi email dei giocatori con cui hai interagito di più sono salvati in un file all'interno del cloud personale di gioco, basta connettersi a internet con un computer per trovarlo. È una scorciatoia che doveva servire ai giocatori per poter ottimizzare i tempi e discutere le strategie di gioco anche offline, era stata un'idea di mio padre. In pratica potrai trovare tutti noi Dragon Riders, gli abitanti di Berk e i giocatori della Prima Linea."  
"Ma si tratta di centinaia di persone... come faccio a trovare quelli che mi interessano?" domandò la bionda, interessata.  
"Semplice: ogni mail è affiancata dallo pseudonimo di gioco. Basta avviare una ricerca per nome." spiegò Moccicoso.  
"Okay... quindi posso mandarti una mail appena posso?"  
"Certo che puoi. Ma credo che prima ci toccherà una lunga riabilitazione... stare fermi per cinque anni non è uno scherzo..."  
La ragazza annuì, tornando a osservare l'oceano e poggiando distrattamente il capo sulla spalla dell'amico. Avrebbe cercato di passare quegli ultimi giorni in quel mondo nel modo migliore possibile.  
Il giovane la lasciò fare, passandole un braccio attorno ai fianchi. I giorni che stavano arrivando sarebbero stati stressanti, era giusto concedersi un po' di relax ora che potevano.  
Il giorno successivo tutti i giocatori del Consiglio dei Beta si presentarono a Berk.  
Vista l'importanza delladiscussione all'ordine del giorno, la riunione sarebbe stata pubblica, e si sarebbe tenuta nell'Arena, una specie di anfiteatro collocato poco distante dal centro abitato, usato principalmente dal Riders come base per i loro allenamenti. Anche se alla riunione avrebbero potuto intervenire solo gli ex beta tester e coloro che erano stati specificatamente interpellati, ovvero i Riders, Dagur, Heather e Mala, tutti gli altri avrebbero potuto assistere dalle balconate poste attorno al cerchio dell'Arena.  
Gli ospiti si erano già tutti radunati all'interno, mancavano solo i padroni di casa.  
Hiccup attendeva davanti alle cancellate, sarebbe entrato insieme ai suoi amici dopo il discorso di benvenuto di Stoick, il quale si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Ho parlato con alcuni Beta della zona orientale dell'Arcipelago Barbarico." esordì "Hanno detto che da quelle parte c'è una banda di Rossi che sta tramando qualcosa, ma ancora non sono riusciti a capire cosa, pare, però, che si stiano spostando verso questa zona. Il loro capo, un certo Viggo, è sfuggente e pare sia parecchio pericoloso, ha ucciso un sacco di giocatori in quella zona."  
"Quindi potrebbe essere inserito nella lista dei possibili ultimo Boss..." sentenziò il giovane, pensieroso "Se dobbiamo pensare tutti insieme a una strategia è utile avere certe informazioni. C'è dell'altro?"  
"Sì." ammise l'omone, serio "Nel mio discorso di apertura annuncerò il mio ritiro come capo dell'isola iniziale e ti presenterò come mio successore." Hiccup stava per protestare, ma lo fermò "Niente storie! Da questo momento in poi sarai tu il capo, ormai ho deciso."  
Non lo fece controbattere e passò il cancello, lasciando il figlio adottivo lì da solo ad aspettare gli altri, che lo raggiunsero poco dopo.  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano sul volto, nervoso, mentre Astrid si fermava di fronte a lui, facendogli una carezza rassicurante.  
"Sei nervoso?" chiese "Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene."  
"Sì, lo so, ma... Stoick ha deciso che non è più lui il capotribù di Berk, ma sono io... non credo che ce la farò..."  
"Davvero? Congratulazioni!" esclamò Dagur, facendo un inchino rispettoso "Stoick ha fatto la scelta giusta."  
Il castano scosse la testa, guardando uno per uno gli amici.  
"Lasciamo perdere, ragazzi... ora abbiamo altro a cui pensare." sospirò "È giunta voce da altri ex beta tester che a est c'è un Giocatore Rosso, un certo Viggo, stia tramando qualcosa e si stia spostando in questa direzione con il suo party..."  
"Viggo?" intervenne il rosso "Ne ho sentito parlare... credimi se ti dico che è temuto anche tra i Rossi... è spietato, non si fa problemi a fare cadaveri per il suo tornacconto personale."  
"Quindi mi confermi che potrebbe essere lui l'ultimo Boss?" domandò il ragazzo, pensieroso.  
"Credo proprio che possa essere lui, fratello." confermò l'altro.  
"Bene, allora andiamo, ci aspettano dentro." ordinò.  
In gruppo varcarono il cancello, camminando lentamente sotto l'arco a botte che portava nella zona centrale dell'Arena.  
Ma Hiccup si fermò a metà, bloccando anche gli altri. Aveva una strana sensazione.  
Improvvisamente un fischio assordante squarciò l'aria, seguito da un boato, e una nuvola di polvere proveniente dal centro dell'anfiteatro invase il corridoio dove si erano fermati i ragazzi.  
Istintivamente, il giovane giapponese afferrò la compagna e si buttò a terra, proteggendola col proprio corpo, e anche gli altri cercarono di ripararsi, mentre altri fischi e altri boati assordanti arrivavano alle loro orecchie e altra polvere si alzava per l'onda d'urto.  
E, come era iniziato, tutto finì.  
Appena la polvere si depositò di nuovo, Hiccup si alzò, assicurandosi che sua moglie e i suoi amico stessero bene, e, infine, corse dentro l'Arena, l'obiettivo di quell'inspiegabile attacco, rimanendo impietrito sulla soglia quando si rese conto di quello che aveva davanti agli occhi.


	28. 27

Il campo centrale dell'Arena non c'era più, e neanche le terrazze. Era sopravvissuto solo l'arco a botte sotto il quale stavano passando i ragazzi durante l'attacco.  
E cosa ne era stato dei quasi mille gicatori del Consiglio dei Beta?  
Quella era la parte più shockante: molti degli avatar erano già scomparsi, segno che significava la morte del giocatore, mentre altri scomparvero in una polvere scintillante davanti agli occhi dei giovani.  
Hiccup si guardò intorno, poi corse verso il centro di quel campo di battaglia, dove aveva visto Stoick, parzialmente sepolto sotto dei pezzi di una colonna portante del muro di cinta, precipitata al suolo. Si inginocchiò e cercò di spostare il più grosso di quei massi, aiutato da Sdentato, che lo aveva raggiunto di corsa non appena l'attacco era cessato.  
"Tieni duro, Stoick!" esclamò, agitato "Ora ti libero."  
Ma l'uomo gli afferrò il braccio. Il giovane si bloccò, fissandolo; la presa era debole, ma decisa.  
"No, figliolo..." sussurrò, spostando lentamente la mano su quella del figlio "Ora è il tuo turno... tirali fuori di qui. Ce la farai, figlio mio..."  
Il giapponese fissò la barra della vita del padre adottivo, comparsa nel suo campo visivo non appena gli aveva afferrato la mano, e gli mancò un battito: gli era rimasta pochissima vita, e stava lentamente diminuendo.  
"PRESTO! FATE VENIRE QUI GOTHI!" ordinò, rivolto agli amici e ai compaesani accorsi in aiuto, infine tornò a parlare a Stoick, cercando di trattenere le lacrime "Resisti, papà... cerca di resistere..."  
Stoick scosse la testa, spostando la mano sul volto del ragazzo.  
"È troppo tardi per me." disse, fermo "Vai, figlio mio... rendimi fiero di te... riporta tutti nel mondo reale... e quando ci sarai trova mia moglie... trova Val e dille che la amo..."  
Hiccup gli afferrò il polso, cercando di protestare. Le parole gli morirono in gola, e altre lacrime si aggiunsero a quelle che già stava versando, quando Stoick chiuse gli occhi e il suo corpo si dissolse in polvere cristallina.  
Rimase lì, a piangere in ginocchio, finchè non sentì la mano di Astrid poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.  
"Lui... io..." balbettò, asciugandosi il volto con la manica della casacca "Io non... non credo di poterlo fare... io... io non sono gran che... non... era lui il vero capo... lui era grande, altruista, potente... io... io sono solo uno stupido hikikomori mutilato..."  
"No, Hiccup, non è vero." lo corresse la bionda "Stoick lo sapeva, lo so io e lo sai anche tu: hai tutte le carte in regola per riuscire a farcela. In fondo sei stato tu a sbloccare la situazione dopo mesi di giri a vuoto della prima linea. E la maggior parte delle volte i piani contro i Boss li hai ideati tu." fece un respiro profondo e tornò a parlare "Lui non era davvero tuo padre, ma avevate molte più cose in comune di quelle che immagini. Sarai la guida perfetta per Berk, nel tempo che ci rimane prima di sconfiggere chi ha fatto questo, perchè hai tutte le qualità per esserlo, le stesse che mi hanno fatto innamorare di te. E ricorda che non sei solo, potrai sempre contare su di me e sul resto del tuo party."  
Il ragazzo la fissò, tirando su col naso, poi si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse grave la situazione: gli avatar dei beta che ancora aveva visto sparsi tra le macerie quando era entrato erano scomparsi, e i suoi amici, insieme a coloro che erano accorsi dopo l'attacco si erano radunati in una zona particolare.  
Era talmente preso dalla morte di Stoick che non aveva fatto caso all'arrivo dei soccorsi. Senza parlare afferrò la mano della compagna e si avvicinò alla piccola folla, che si aprì lasciandolo passare, fino a un altro cumulo di macerie, sotto il quale era imprigionato un altro Beta Tester.  
"Alvin..." lo chiamò, inginocchiandosi accanto all'uomo e afferrandogli la manoper controllare i suoi parametri.  
"Ragazzo..." sussurrò l'altro, che aveva all'incirca la stessa età e mole di Stoick "Questa è opera della gilda dei Bludvist... ne sono certo... so come agiscono..."  
"È la gilda comandata da Viggo, i Pugni Insanguinati." si intromise Dagur, chinandosi accanto al compaesano.  
"È spietato..." confermò l'altro "Devi essere pronto a tutto... ora è tutto nelle tue mani, ragazzo. Devi liberare i superstiti... la forza è dentro di te, trovala e agisci."  
Il ragazzo annuì, l'uomo chiuse gli occhi e scomparve mentre Hiccup gli stringeva ancora la mano.  
"Hiccup?" lo chiamò Mala, dopo qualche minuto che ancora era rimasto in ginocchio accanto al luogo dove poco prima c'era Alvin.  
"Ci sono dei superstiti?" chiese, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma e sicura, cosa che gli risultò molto difficile.  
"No, sono morti tutti." confermò Moccicoso.  
"Quasi mille morti in pochi minuti..." commentò il castano, abbassando lo sguardo, sconfortato.  
"Ed erano tutti Beta Tester, tra i giocatori migliori di Dragon Knight Online..." completò Gambedipesce.  
"Tutti..." ripetè Hiccup, con un filo di voce "Sono rimasto solo io..."  
"Cosa si fa ora?" domandò Testa Bruta, che sembrava visibilmente shockata.  
"Dobbiamo combattere." sentenziò il ragazzo, rimettendosi in piedi e passando lo sguardo su tutti i presenti "Una delle prime regole del Consiglio dei Beta era 'proteggi tutti ad ogni costo'. Ora sono rimasto l'unico a poterlo fare, quindi ho bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti. Dobbiamo prepararci alla battaglia finale."  
"Ma quel Viggo mi sembra troppo forte per noi della prima linea..." protestò Testa di Tufo, agitato.  
"Non saremo coinvolti solo noi della prima linea, ma tutti quanti." spiegò Hiccup, facendo qualche passo tra i presenti, determinato "Chiunque sia in grado di combattere lo farà, gli altri aiuteranno diversamente o si addestreranno per poi unirsi alla battaglia." strinse i pugni, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo "Mandate dei messaggi a tutte le isole alleate, spiegate la situazione e dite a tutti di venire qui. Fate passare parola. Dobbiamo stare uniti per essere più forti."  
"Ci penso io." riferì Mala, correndo via, verso il porto.  
"Come ho già detto, abbiamo bisogno di tutti." continuò il giovane Beta, guardando Dagur negli occhi "So che è una mossa pericolosa, ma... tra le gilde di Giocatori Rossi ce n'è qualcuna con cui si possa ragionare? Qualcuna composta da gente come te, che non ha mai ucciso e che, nel caso, possa venire ad aiutarci?"  
"Sì, fratello." rispose il rosso "Vado a mettermi subito in contatto con loro."  
Si allontanò di corsa. Hiccup attese qualche secondo, afferrò la mano di Astrid e incrociò il suo sguardo.  
"Per ora radunate tutti nella piazza centrale. Dobbiamo iniziare subito a organizzarci. Ti affido l'addestramento dei più giovani." ordinò  
"Va bene, Hiccup, ma... tu come stai?" chiese, preoccupata.  
"Non è importante come sto io." riferì, serio "È più importante trovare quel bastardo per poter portare tutti i superstiti fuori di qui. Ora io... devo riordinare le idee..."  
"Va bene. Prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno, mi occuperò io di tutto nel frattempo." acconsentì la bionda, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Hiccup la lasciò fare, ma quando fece per allontanarsi le afferrò il braccio e le diede un lungo e intenso bacio sulle labbra. Quando fu soddisfatto la lasciò andare e le sorrise, quindi fece un cenno a Sdentato e si allontanò, fino alla zona tranquilla a est del centro abitato.  
Si sedette sull'erba e il drago si accucciò al suo fianco, poggiando la testa sulle sue ginocchia e facendo un verso preoccupato.  
"Starò bene, amico mio..." lo rassicurò "Almeno credo." gli carezzò il muso e si guardò intorno, pensieroso "Ci sono state troppe morti... la popolazione è dimezzata; questo gioco non è più un gioco da parecchio, ed è ora di finirlo... credo che Stoick abbia ragione..." fece un respiro profondo e si passò una mano tra i capelli "Devo sconfiggere Viggo per il bene di tutti, anche se... anche se questo significherà che dopo la fine di questa avventura non ti rivedrò più, amico mio..."  
Sdentato fece un verso consolatorio, strappando un sorriso all'amico umano.  
"Sai, a volte mi dimentico che sei nato come semplice programma di un gioco on line... siete ormai parte delle nostre vite, sarà difficile senza tutti voi..." sussurrò.  
Rimase seduto sull'erba ancora un po', finchè sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, per cui si alzò in piedi e si girò, per vedere chi si fosse avvicinato.  
"Gothi?" disse, riconoscendo il personaggio di supporto di Berk addetta alla creazione delle medicine "Cosa ci fai qui? Tu dovresti essere nella tua capanna, o da qualche parte nel paese se qualcuno ti ha chiamato... non hai molta libertà di movimento... a meno che un bug..."  
Il programma, che si presentava come una piccola donnina vecchia, si mise una mano nella tasca, estraendone della sabbia che buttò a terra, creando una specie di lavagna dove scriveva brevi risposte alle domande che le venivano poste, il suo modo di comunicare  
- _No bug. Intelligenza Artificiale._ \- scrisse.  
"Cosa? Tu non sei un normale NPC come gli altri?" chiese il ragazzo, sorpreso.  
- _No. Come draghi._ -  
"Stai dicendo che sei un programma senziente? Come è possibile?"  
- _Io evoluta._ -  
"Ti sei evoluta come i draghi all'inizio del gioco... ma era previsto? Non pensavo che gli sviluppatori avessero inserito questa possibilità..."  
- _No ho risposta. Forse no previsto, ma voi tanto tempo qui e io imparato._ -  
"Capisco..." rispose Hiccup, abbassandosi alla sua altezza "Quindi ora puoi muoverti ovunque possiamo andare noi?"  
- _Forse. Io cerca te ora. Tu nuovo capo._ -  
"Così pare... non credo di essere pronto, ma non ho scelta." sospirò il giovane, rattristandosi.  
- _Tu bravo ragazzo. Libera tutti, io sicura. Ora io fa dono, ma non vede subito, tu capisce quando arriva momento di vedere dono._ -  
"Un dono? Di cosa si tratta?"  
La vecchietta non rispose, ma allungò la piccola mano verso il volto del giovane, passando un dito sulla fronte, tra le sopracciglia fino alla base del naso. Il castano percepì come una leggera scossa attraversargli la testa, fino alla base della nuca, ma non si mosse, anche se era stata una sensazione strana.  
- _Dono fatto._ \- scrisse di nuovo la donnina - _In più messo in inventario tuo e di Riders medicine utili. No paga, tu bisogno per portare tutti fuori. Io sicura tu salva tutti._ -  
"Va bene." acconsentì Hiccup, rimettendosi in piedi e massaggiandosi la testa "Libererò tutti. E grazie, Gothi."  
La donna sorrise, mentre il ragazzo si incamminò di nuovo verso il villaggio. C'era molto da fare, non bisognava perdersi troppo in chiacchiere.


	29. 28

Astrid camminava attraverso la piazza centrale di Berk, affiancata dalla sua fida Tempestosa.  
Ciò che era successo nell'Arena non era passato inosservato, e quando aveva iniziato a girare la voce della chiamata alle armi da parte dell'unico Beta Tester superstite nessuno degli abitanti dell'isola si era tirato indietro. Quel grande spazio era stato colmo di gente solo una volta, quattro anni prima, durante quella disastrosa giornata dell'apertura del gioco, ma ora sembrava essere tornato a quel tempo, nonostante la folla non fosse così ampia.  
Uomini e donne erano radunati un po' ovunque, e chi aveva dei draghi personali aveva portato anche i propri animali; tutti volevano rendersi utili in qualche modo, perchè tutti conoscevano l'impegno con cui i Beta avevano portato avanti la speranza, speranza che non doveva morire, non finchè non fossero stati tutti liberati da quella prigione virtuale.  
La giovane si fermò al centro, guardandosi intorno con aria pensierosa. Mala la affiancò, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
"Stanno prendendo tutti sul serio questa cosa. Credo sia un bene." commentò il capo dei Defenders or the Wing.  
"Ciò che è successo li ha colpiti." ammise l'altra "Hiccup aveva già intenzione di coinvolgere tutti per la ricerca degli ultimi Boss, quindi alla fine stanno facendo ciò che aveva intenzione di chiedere loro. Tutti vogliamo uscire di qui, e ormai non possiamo più combattere soltanto noi della prima linea."  
"Ho mandato messaggi ovunque, e ho chiesto di passare parola." riferì Mala, seria "Credo che stanotte inizieranno ad arrivare i primi rinforzi, e spero che anche le conoscenze di Dagur rispondano all'appello... anche se sono preoccupata: la presenza di giocatori rossi potrebbe dare vita a dei conflitti interni..."  
"Credo che Hiccup l'abbia messo in conto e sappia già cosa fare. Conosci i suoi piani, non hanno mai fallito." rispose la giovane svedese, carezzando il muso del suo drago.  
Ripresero a girare lungo la piazza, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per dare dei suggerimenti ai nuovi guerrieri, che approfittavano dell'attesa per provare qualche mossa con le loro armi o i loro draghi.  
Astrid era pensierosa, e Mala se ne accorse.  
"Forse sarebbe il caso di liberare la mente, Astrid." le suggerì "Dimmi quali sono i pensieri che ti turbano, così avrai il cuore un po' più leggero e potrai concentrarti meglio sull'obiettivo."  
"Non è nulla di importante, in realtà." confessò la giovane "Stavo pensando a quando saremo tornati nel mondo reale... sarà come se questi quattro anni non fossero mai successi, forse..."  
"Non penso." rispose l'altra "Per quanto mi riguarda non sarà così, questa avventura mi ha cambiato, e sicuramente tornare al mondo reale non sarà una passeggiata, tanto più che Dagur sarà lontano e non potremmo sostenerci a vicenda..."  
"Devo ammettere che la storia di te e Dagur non me l'aspettavo." commentò la bionda, sorridendo "Sembrate così diversi, eppure in pochi giorni che vi conoscete siete diventati inseparabili..."  
"Credo sia stato amore a prima vista." ammise la donna, facendo spallucce "Anche se una volta non ci credevo... a dire il vero non credevo neanche più nell'amore, prima di incontrare Dagur... in passato, nel mondo reale, ho avuto alcune esperienze disastrose da quel punto di vista."  
"Per me e Hiccup è stato diverso, invece." raccontò Astrid, accennando un sorriso "Mi sono innamorata di lui dopo averlo frequentato per un po'..."  
"Credo che l'età sia stata rilevante, in entrambi i casi." spiegò Mala, pensierosa "Io ho 28 anni, ho iniziato il gioco che ne avevo 24, avendo già avuto delle esperienze in passato, tu invece eri poco più che una bambina, quindi Hiccup è in tutto e per tutto il tuo primo amore. Inoltre, se non fossero subentrare certe dinamiche, probabilmente, né io ne te avremmo mai fatto caso a quei ragazzi."  
Astrid annuì, pensierosa. Fece un respiro profondo e, finalmente, trovò il coraggio di esprimere i propri pensieri.  
"Se riusciamo a battere Viggo saremo finalmente liberi." disse "Non saremo più prigionieri di questo posto e torneremo alle nostre vite... almeno così si spera. Però... che ne sarà di quello che è stato costruito qui dentro? Le amicizie, le alleanze e anche gli amori? So che non dovrei pensarlo, ma in fondo ho paura che Hiccup si dimentichi di me una volta che il gioco sarà concluso."  
"La tua paura è normale." ammise Mala, posandole una mano sulla spalla "Credo che l'unica cosa che possiamo fare sia avere fede. Però da quello che vedo non penso che Hiccup ti dimenticherà facilmente: è parecchio preso da te.  
La giovane sospirò, spostandosi per lasciare spazio a un gruppo appena arrivato in volo su grossi Skrill, che atterrò al centro della piazza. La prima cosa che saltò all'occhio furono i cursori sulle teste dei giocatori: rossi come quelli di Dagur, che si avvicinò per salutarli.  
"Vi presento la gilda dei Beserkers." li presentò, rivolto alle due donne "Ho fatto parte del gruppo anche io per un certo periodo; sono specializzati in assalti ai villaggi e furto di materie prime. Mai ucciso nessuno, e hanno voglia di uscire di qui quanto ne abbiamo tutti noi."  
"Siamo pronti a giurare fedeltà al nuovo capo di Berk, se servirà a liberarci da questa prigione." salutò il capo dei nuovi arrivati, stringendo la mano che Astrid gli porgeva in saluto.  
"Sono contenta di sentirlo." rispose lei, calma "Io sono Astrid, secondo in comando dei Dragon Riders e moglie del nuovo capo di Berk. Vi ringrazio per aver risposto al nostro appello."  
L'uomo sorrise, guardandosi intorno e scambiando qualche altra parola con Dagur.  
Hiccup li raggiunse poco dopo e si fermò accanto alla compagna, passandole un braccio attorno ai fianchi. La bionda lo osservò interrogativa e lui le sorrise.  
"Sto bene... credo." la rassicurò "Mi sono schiarito le idee, so che cosa fare. Aspettiamo, però, domani a progettare il piano nei dettagli, voglio che siano presenti tutti gli alleati."  
La giovane annuì e gli presentò i nuovi arrivati. Il ragazzo strinse la mano al capo della gilda Rossa e si guardò intorno.  
"Presto ne arriveranno altri. Sarà meglio preparare l'accampamento per gli ospiti." suggerì "Dagur, Mala, ve ne occupate voi?"  
"Puoi contarci, fratello!" esclamò il rosso, allontanandosi subito per iniziare i preparativi.  
Il giapponese attese che si fossero allontanati tutti prima di tornare a rivolgersi alla moglie.  
"È successa una cosa strana." riferì, raccontando ciò che era accaduto poco prima con Gothi.  
"Un'intelligenza artificiale come i draghi personali?" intervenne la ragazza "Ora capisco perchè si comporta in modo anomalo, negli ultimi giorni... sai, dopo l'ultima battaglia con il Boss, quando tu eri moribondo non mi ha fatto pagare la medicina per curarti."  
"Sai cosa penso? Probabilmente Gothi possiede dentro il suo codice qualche programma di diagnostica." continuò il castano, stringendo la mano della compagna "Evidentemente deve aver capito che non è normale che dei giocatori umani restino collegati al gioco senza interruzioni per così tanto tempo e vuole aiutarci a uscire... solo non capisco che tipo di dono potrebbe avermi fatto..."  
"Ha detto che l'avresti saputo al momento giusto, no?" disse Astrid, trascinandolo verso casa "Sicuramente sarà così, è inutile scervellarti ora, hai cose più importanti a cui pensare."  
Hiccup annuì, seguendola nella capanna e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Aveva ragione, ci avrebbe pensato a tempo debito.  
Il mattino seguente attesero l'arrivo degli ultimi alleati, e quando fu sicuro che fossero arrivati tutti radunò i giocatori nella piazza centrale.  
Il giovane Beta si guardò intorno, salendo su uno dei massicci tavoli ai margini della zona aperta, per essere visibile da tutti. Lui non era imponente come Stoick, ma di certo così avrebbe attirato l'attenzione su di sè senza problemi.  
"Salve, giocatori!" esordì "Mi chiamo Hiccup, e sono stato un Beta Tester di questo gioco." Fece una pausa, così che le sue parole potessero arrivare a tutta la folla "A dire il vero sono l'unico Beta attualmente in vita qui dentro, poichè gli altri sono stati uccisi ieri in un attacco a sorpresa, poco prima di uno dei nostri Consigli dei Beta."  
Tra la folla si alzò un brusio. La voce ormai era girata, ed era anche per quello che avevano deciso di accogliere l'appello del nuovo capo di Berk.  
"Conoscete quali erano le regole: tutte le decisioni importanti riguardanti il gioco dovevano passare dal Consiglio." continuò il giovane, calmo "Purtroppo non si può più fare, non come prima. Sono rimasto solo io, non posso prendere, da solo, le decisioni per i circa cinquemila superstiti di Dragon Knight Online. Per questo ho deciso di rendere pubblica ogni informazione in mio possesso, così che, insieme, potremo definire una strategia per sconfiggere l'ultimo Boss." fece una pausa, raccogliendo le idee e cercando le parole giuste "Sì, avete sentito bene: combatteremo contro l'ultimo Boss, anche se, secondo il conteggio dovrebbero essercene altri nove prima. Ecco la prima informazione che condividerò: noi Beta non ne sapevamo nulla prima dell'altro giorno, l'informazione è venuta alle mie orecchie per caso, ecco perché era stata indetta la riunione del Consiglio. Delle fonti attendibili mi hanno comunicato che la ricerca dell'ultimo Boss era già attiva dopo la sconfitta del cinquantesimo."  
Il brusio della folla aumentò di volume, e si levò qualche esclamazione incredula. Hiccup si guardò intorno, attendendo il silenzio.  
"Sì, se lo avessimo saputo avremmo potuto uscire di qui mesi fa, ma non avevamo comunque tutte le informazioni necessarie per scovarlo." riprese "Ora, invece, sappiamo di che tipo di mostro si tratta; ve lo dico subito, perché possiate prepararvi: è peggiore di tutti quelli che noi della pro a linea abbiamo affrontato fino adesso, è più imprevedibile, ed anche più cattivo. Ed è stato lui a sterminare il Consiglio dei Beta. Ciò che dovremo combattere non è più un drago generato da un computer, ma un uomo, un giocatore! Si tratta di Viggo, il Giocatore Rosso più pericoloso dell'intero gioco!"  
Aveva alzato la voce per farsi sentire bene da tutti, e la rivelazione aveva ammutolito la folla. Si passò una mano sul viso, facendo un respiro profondo.  
"Credo che vi siate già resi conto che ho fatto chiamare anche dei Rossi. Non dovete temerli, non hanno mai ucciso nessuno qui dentro. Li ho chiamati perchè credo che anche loro possano aiutarci, perchè anche loro, come tutti noi, vogliono uscire di qui al più presto, per questo vi chiedo di collaborare tutti quanti. Ora... per concludere, sarete tutti ospiti di Berk intanto che ci prepariamo per questa ultima battaglia, ma nel frattempo desidero che i capi di ogni gruppo e i loro vice si radunino insieme alla prima linea per poter creare la strategia migliore." concluse "So che vi sto chiedendo molto, molti di voi non hanno mai combattuto, ma ognuno farà la propria parte secondo le proprie possibilità, inoltre abbiamo bravi guerrieri disposti ad allenare chiunque voglia unirsi alla squadra d'assalto, basta che chiedete a mia moglie, Astrid, e lei saprà indirizzarvi. Con questo chiudo e vi do il benvenuto a Berk per i preparativi della battaglia finale."  
Un applauso entusiasta si levò dalla folla. Il giovane attese qualche secondo e poi scese dal tavolo, raggiungendo i suoi Riders.  
Prese la mano della moglie e battè il cinque agli altri.  
La conclusione di quel gioco mortale era vicina, dovevano tenere duro ancora per un po'.


	30. 29

Il gruppo si separò, ognuno per occuparsi delle proprie mansioni.  
Hiccup e Astrid si chiusero nella Sala Grande insieme ai leader e i vice degli altri gruppi, Gambedipesce venne avvicinato da alcuni alleati che avevano addestrato dei Gronki, così si unì a loro per una sessione di allenamento; Testa di Tufo venne subito prelevato da Skarakkio, che su ordine del capo di Berk avrebbe dovuto tenere lo scalmanato russo, il più agitato dei due gemelli, impegnato e fuori dai guai.  
Moccicoso decise di andare a farsi un giro per il villaggio insieme al suo drago, poichè con tutti quei Giocatori Rossi non si fidava più di tanto e voleva prevenire gli incidenti; infine Testa Bruta sparì tra la folla alla fine del discorso di Hiccup, e non la si vide in giro per un po'.  
Il giovane canadese camminava tra le capanne, scortato da Zannacurva, attento a qualunque anomalia, quando vide un'ombra dietro una delle case.  
Cauto si avvicinò, scoprendo Testa Bruta, lì nascosta, in lacrime; appena lei si rese conto di non essere più sola cercò di ricomporsi, asciugandosi il volto con la manica della casacca.  
"Ehi! Che succede?" chiese il ragazzo, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla "Sei di nuovo depressa?"  
"Io..." balbettò la bionda, tenendo lo sguardo basso "Non... non lo so... io... credo... ho paura... io..." fece un respiro profondo e diede un pugno a un'asse di legno che componeva il muro della capanna contro cui si era poggiata "Io non capisco... sembrano tutti tranquilli e sicuri... io non ce la faccio..."  
Moccicoso la fissò, pensieroso; quando capì cosa intendesse dire l'amica le afferrò la mano e la tirò fuori dal nascondiglio, trascinandola lungo la strada e fermandosi davanti alla sua capanna.  
"Non è esattamente così." disse, indicando la finestra e invitandola a guardare dentro.  
La ragazza sbirciò, scoprendo Stizzabifolko seduto sulla panca al centro della stanza, con aria concentrata e nervosa, con le mani giunte adagiate sul mento e i gomiti poggiati sulle cosce.  
"Cosa sta facendo?" sussurrò la bionda, incuriosita.  
"Sta pregando." spiegò l'altro, poggiando la schiena sul muro "Lo fa sempre, quando partiamo per il fronte, è burbero e severo ma ci tiene a me. Però credo che questa volta sia molto più nervoso: dovremo combattere tutti, con l'obiettivo di uccidere un essere umano, e credo che Padre David stia chiedendo perdono a Dio per i peccati che commetteremo."  
"Padre David? Stai dicendo che Stizzabifolko è un prete? Ma che diavolo ci fa qui dentro?" chiese Testa Bruta, sorpresa.  
"È un pastore protestante anglicano." precisò Moccicoso "Credo che sia finito qui come tutti noi: nulla vieta a un uomo di Dio di avere degli hobby, e probabilmente a lui piaceva sfogarsi con i videogiochi."  
La giovane russa annuì, guardando verso la via accanto a loro. Quando vide passare il fratello, che trasportava un grosso tronco in direzione della bottega del fabbro, sorrise e fece quello che sembrava un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Sembri molto legata a tuo fratello." constatò il canadese, notando quel piccolo gesto.  
"LaVerne è un po'... particolare." ammise la ragazza, pensierosa "Hai presente quel progetto con gli ospedali collegato al lancio del gioco? Mio fratello è stato uno dei beneficiari."  
"Tufo era in cura in un ospedale? Non lo sapevo..." commentò l'altro, stupito.  
"In realtà non è un degente, ma ha dei problemi... di testa." spiegò, guardando il vuoto "Sindrome dello spettro autistico. Hanno detto che usare la console lo avrebbe aiutato, ma poichè io ero uno dei suoi punti di riferimento dovevo stargli appresso, così hanno preso una console anche per me e l'ho seguito fin qui... solo che a volte avrei bisogno di staccare... non è facile..."  
"Oh... capisco..." commentò il canadese, guardandola.  
"Tu hai dei fratelli?" domandò Bruta, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
"Un fratello minore." ammise l'altro, sorridendo al ricordo "Adesso dovrebbe avere quindici anni. Ha scampato tutto questo, per fortuna: mio padre non ha voluto prendere una console in più anche per lui, con la scusa che era troppo giovane. Si chiama Gustav ed è un rompipalle scatenato... però mi manca, lo ammetto. Ma almeno non ha lasciato sola la mamma, non credo che sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti se anche lui fosse stato bloccato qui."  
La giovane sorrise, avvicinandosi di qualche passo all'amico, per poi posare il palmo su quello di lui. Per quel poco tempo che restava loro da passare in quel posto dovevano sostenersi a vicenda, senza però dimenticare coloro che li aspettavano fuori.  
"Quindi tuo fratello si chiama LaVerne?"   
Testa Bruta annuì, sospirando rassegnata.  
"I nostri genitori sono patiti per i nomi... particolari. A me hanno dato il nome Eugene." rispose.  
Il castano la fissò, pensieroso, e fece spallucce, sorridendo.  
"Eugene, eh? Non è male, dai!" esclamò.  
"Non è male, dici?!" borbottò la ragazza, mettendo il muso "È un nome da maschio!"  
"Perchè, tu non sei un maschio?" la prese in giro l'altro, sorridendo divertito.  
"Idiota!" disse Bruta, incrociando le braccia e distogliendo lo sguardo, offesa.  
Subito Moccicoso le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, rassicurante.  
"Dai, non fare così. Stavo scherzando!" sussurrò, abbracciandola meglio.  
Nel farlo le sfiorò involontariamente il seno, e il canadese si trovò istantaneamente sbalzato con violenza contro il muro della casa di fronte.  
Imprecò, rimettendosi in piedi, aiutato dall'amica, preoccupata da ciò che era appena successo.  
"Okay, il sistema antimolestia di protezione dei minorenni funziona anche troppo bene..." commentò, massaggiandosi la spalla dolorante.  
"Ma io... compirò 18 anni fra tre giorni... è davvero così fiscale?"  
"Sì, permette solo contatti limitati, e tiene conto anche dell'età di chi si approccia." spiegò il giovane, fermandosi di fronte a lei "Ad esempio Hiccup mi ha detto che con Astrid qualche bacio era già scappato anche quando erano entrambi minorenni."  
"Sì, ma tu non hai fatto nulla... perchè sei stato sbalzato via in quel modo?"  
"Probabilmente ha interpretato qualche gesto in modo errato. Riproviamoci." rispose il castano, tornando ad abbracciarla, facendo più attenzione.  
Questa volta l'operazione riuscì senza intoppi, e i due si ritrovarono abbracciati, guancia contro guancia.  
Restarono in silenzio per un po', finchè Testa Bruta non sussurrò qualcosa nella sua lingua. Moccicoso si spostò leggermente, guardandola negli occhi.  
"Ti ho già detto che non capisco quando parli in russo..." la rimproverò. Stava per aggiungere altro quando lei gli stampò un timido bacio sulle labbra, arrossendo su tutto il volto.  
Era un bacio leggero e innocente, che fece sorridere il giovane, il quale le diede un buffetto sulla guancia, affettuoso.  
"Dai, ora andiamo a lavorare." la incitò, prendendole la mano "Tra un po' la riunione dei capi potrebbe terminare, ed è meglio non farsi trovare a cazzeggiare, vista la situazione."  
Testa Bruta annuì, seguendolo nella piazza.  
E quando raggiunsero il resto dei Riders, che avevano appena completato le loro mansioni, la grande porta della Sala Grande si aprì lasciando uscire i capi delle isole e delle gilde alleate.  
il gruppo si fermò sulle scale, restando più in alto degli altri giocatori; Hiccup e Astrid fecero un passo avanti, attirando l'attenzione su di loro, infine il ragazzo parlò.  
"Abbiamo un piano." disse "Ora abbiamo bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti per attuarlo, e sappiate che ci vorrà tempo per i preparativi, quindi sarete tutti ospiti di Berk."  
Si fermò, guardando la compagna, che continuò il discorso del marito.  
"D'ora in avanti parte della giornata verrà dedicata agli allenamenti e ai preparativi per l'attacco finale. Tutti i guerrieri esperti sono tenuti ad addestrare gli altri, inoltre dovremo costruire nuove armi e armature, quindi tutti i fabbri, i sarti e i lavoratori delle pelli devono tenersi a disposizione della causa." completò.  
Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, tutti coloro che erano stati chiamati si fecero avanti, i capi scesero dalla scalinata e iniziarono a dare le prime disposizioni.  
Hiccup si diresse alla bottega, insieme a Skarakkio, e sgombrò il tavolo da lavoro. Astrid gli si avvicinò, prendendogli la mano.  
"Sono prima di tutto un fabbro." disse il giovane, intuendo la tacita domanda "Aiuterò a costruire tutto ciò di cui avremo bisogno, ma io e Sdentato ci uniremo in ogni caso agli allenamenti."  
"Certo che lo farai!" intervenne Moccicoso, deciso "Tu parteciperai agli allenamenti e comanderai il battaglione come sempre, capo!"  
Un'esclamazione d'assenso degli altri diede enfasi a quanto detto dal canadese e fece arrossire il giovane capotribù, il quale tirò fuori le pergamene con il nuovo progetto delle armature e prese a spiegare il da farsi.  
"Dobbiamo costruire delle nuove armature per noi e per gli altri." enunciò "In questo periodo i draghi hanno la muta, e le loro squame sono resistenti e dure. Chi non è occupato in altre mansioni deve raccogliere tutte le squame perse dagli animali e portarle qui, divise per tipo di drago. Noi artigiani ci occuperemo di assemblare i pezzi."  
Gli altri annuirono ed uscirono dalla fucina, andando ognuno al proprio lavoro. C'era molto da fare, e dovevano stare attenti, poichè il loro nuovo avversario era imprevedibile e avrebbe potuto di nuovo attaccarli da un momento all'altro.


	31. 30

I preparativi durarono per parecchi giorni.  
Proprio per questo, a causa del trasferimento a Berk di quasi tutti i giocatori di DKO, per la sicurezza di tutti vennero istituiti dei turni di pattugliamento delle acque attorno all'isola, così da ridurre il rischio di attacco a sorpresa da parte di Viggo e della gilda dei Bludvist.  
I Riders erano appena rientrati, e un altro gruppo aveva dato loro il cambio.  
Dagur scese dal Gronkio su cui aveva volato, un animale esuberante che lo aveva avvicinato un paio di giorni prima e si era lasciato addestrare, a cui il giovane aveva assegnato il nome Distruttore, e si avvicinò a Mala, abbracciandola con urgenza, come se non l'avesse vista per mesi.  
Quella situazione di attesa era snervante, e ognuno cercava di superarla come poteva. C'era chi, come Dagur e Hiccup, trovava la forza grazie alle persone a loro più vicine, altri, come Gambedipesce, si era buttato nello studio, altri ancora nei momenti liberi si erano creati degli hobby. C'era anche chi si occupava dei draghi e del loro benessere, e chi, come i gemelli, cercava di tenere su il morale di tutti cercando di strappare una risata con le loro scorribande allegre e i loro scherzi.  
E, come volevasi dimostrare, i due giovani russi non persero tempo per attuare uno dei loro scherzi: appena Moccicoso mise i piedi a terra, Tufo gli lanciò un sacchetto pieno del gas emesso dal suo drago, un composto dall'odore nauseanondo talmente forte che se inspirato faceva perdere i sensi. Il sacchetto si ruppe e il ragazzo non fece in tempo a trattenere il respiro, cadendo a terra in maniera scomposta. Hiccup alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese per mano la compagna, allontanandosi senza fare commenti, così fecero anche gli altri, lasciando i gemelli a ridere da soli sulle disavventure che facevano accadere al canadese, almeno finchè Skarakkio non si avvicinò e prese il biondo per il colletto, portandoselo alla bottega per tenerlo occupato e limitare i danni dovuti ai suoi scherzi.  
A quel punto erano rimasti solo in due: Moccicoso, che era riuscito a tornare a respirare e, ancora un po' boccheggiante, si era rimesso in piedi, e Testa Bruta, che se la rideva tenendosi la pancia. Il ragazzo la guardò male e incrociò le braccia, offeso.  
"Ringrazia che sei una ragazza." borbottò "Se no ti avrei già picchiato."  
"Tu non picchi nemmeno i ragazzi, coso!" intervenne Dagur, che era rimasto poco lontano, a godere della compagnia di Mala "Mi hanno detto che in battaglia Hiccup e Astrid hanno dovuto salvarti le chiappe più di una volta."  
"Tu non ti intromettere, cursore rosso ambulante!" rispose il giovane, puntando il dito contro l'altro, che era tornato a tubare con la compagnasenza farsi troppi problemi.  
"Veramente stanotte il suo cursore è diventato verde, come puoi vedere." si intromise la donna, indicando il punto verde sopra la testa dell'uomo che la stringeva, posandole alcuni baci tra guance e collo.  
"Mpf... piuttosto prendetevi una stanza! Potrebbero passare dei minorenni!" li rimproverò il moro, ignorando Testa Bruta, che si era avvicinata e si era messa a pizzicargli l'orecchio, cercando di nuovo di provocargli una qualunque reazione che avrebbe scatenato l'ilarità dei presenti.  
"Sei noioso come una vecchia zitella." si lamentò Dagur, scuotendo la testa "Andiamo, Mala. Abbiamo un paio d'ore di libertà prima della riunione serale, andiamo a casa a fare qualcosa che di sicuro quello lì non ha mai fatto."  
Il ragazzo borbottò infastidito, osservando i due che si allontanavano.  
"La smetti?" incalzò dopo un po', rivolto alla giovane russa, che ancora gli stava pizzicando le orecchie con fare rispettoso.  
"No." rispose lei, ridendo. A quel punto lui le afferrò la mano e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Perchè non vai a tormentare Gambedipesce?" chiese "Di certo sarebbe felice di ricevere le tue attenzioni, visto quanto ti gira intorno, ultimamente."  
"Perchè tormentare lui non è divertente." mugugnò la bionda, mettendo il muso "Con te mi diverto di più."  
Il giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Da qualche giorno loro due si erano avvicinati molto, erano diventati molto più uniti di prima e, inaspettatamente, era anche scappato qualche casto bacio, quando erano soli, ma Testa Bruta non aveva mai perso l'abitudine di fargli dei piccoli scherzi, e lo tormentava in ogni modo possibile. Nonostante fossero sempre insieme, però, aveva anche notato che Gambedipesce aveva iniziato a ronzarle attorno, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
La situazione era decisamente strana, e si era creato una specie di triangolo, anche se il ragazzo non era sicuro di poterlo definire in quel modo, poichè loro due erano solo amici.  
Scosse la testa, scacciando quei pensieri, e si voltò, andando verso casa, seguito dalla ragazza.  
Aprì la porta e si guardò intorno; Stizzabifolko non c'era, evidentemente era andato ad allenarsi o ad aiutare per i preparativi. Entrò in casa e, prima che potesse chiudere la porta, anche Testa Bruta sgusciò dentro.  
"Ma insomma..." la rimproverò, guardandola storto.  
"Dai, abbiamo due ore buche... posso stare qui? Se no mi annoio..." lo implorò la giovane, afferrandogli le mani e guardandolo supplichevole.  
Doveva ammetterlo: da quando era entrato in quel gioco Moccicoso aveva sviluppato un certo debole per il sesso femminile, soprattutto perchè lì dentro ci aveva passato l'adolescenza. Le ragazze non erano tantissime, seppur superiori rispetto ad altri giochi multigiocatore, e non tutte erano definibili belle... però se qualcuna di loro lo fissava facendo gli occhi da cerbiatto lui non riusciva a resistere e faceva qualsiasi cosa volessero.  
Quel momento non era da meno. Sospirò e annuì, stringendole le mani.  
"Volevo mettermi a letto un po'." disse "Ma se proprio insisti... cosa vuoi fare?"  
La ragazza sorrise, mollò la presa sulle mani e, senza preavviso, gli diede un pizzicotto sul fianco, ridendo alla reazione dell'amico.  
A quel punto presero a rincorrersi per la casa, ridendo perchè l'allegria della giovane aveva contagiato anche lui.  
Riuscì ad afferrarla davanti alla porta della sua stanza. Le bloccò le mani e la strinse, restando alle spalle della bionda.  
"Ti ho preso." sussurrò, al suo orecchio "Ora come la mettiamo?"  
Testa Bruta voltò la testa, per guardare negli occhi l'amico, ridendo scherzosa e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra, ben sapendo che così facendo gli avrebbe fatto mollare la presa.  
Ma così non fu; Moccicoso non la mollò, afferrando meglio entrambi i polsi con una sola mano, mentre con l'altra le teneva delicatamente il volto girato verso di lui.  
"Dovresti aumentare i tuoi parametri di forza." suggerì "Sarebbe più facile liberarti dalle mie prese."  
"Chi dice che voglia farlo?" obiettò la russa "E comunque sei un idiota: hai spezzato la magia del momento."  
"Cosa..." balbettò il giovane, confuso.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo e, con due veloci mosse, riuscì a liberarsi, lo prese per il colletto, aprì la porta e lo trascinò nella stanza.  
"Sei proprio un idiota." ripetè, infine gli saltò al collo e lo baciò di nuovo, più a lungo, inducendolo a ricambiare.  
Il moro la lasciò fare, dapprima confuso. Però gli ci volle poco per riprendersi e, lentamente, si allontanò, stringendola; ma sentì come una calamita e, senza pensarci troppo si avventò di nuovo sulle sue labbra, prendendo il controllo e mettendoci più passione.  
Nel frattempo, in un'altra casa...  
Anche Hiccup e Astrid avevano approfittato delle due ore di libertà lasciate ai loro amici per svagarsi e ridurre lo stress.  
Si trovavano a letto, abbracciati, a godere delle reciproche coccole, dopo aver fatto l'amore.  
Il giovane baciò la fronte della compagna, prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio e tirarsi su, sedendosi sul letto e guardando dalla finestra con aria pensierosa.  
La bionda lo seguì, poggiando affettuosamente le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo, che il programma del gioco, attraverso complicati calcoli basati sulle misurazioni in tempo reale del corpo fisico, sugli allenamenti e sull'alimentazione interna al gioco, aveva reso muscolose e forti, seppur non massicce come erano quelle di altri giocatori.  
"Dimmi tutto." disse, incoraggiandolo a dare voce alle sue preoccupazioni.  
"Ti ricordi il Morte Rossa?" rispose lui, ancora pensieroso "Da solo ha fatto 700 vittime il giorno stesso in cui lo abbiamo sconfitto."  
"Me lo ricordo. È stata la prima volta che abbiamo combattuto in prima linea... e tu sei quasi morto... mi hai fatto davvero spaventare quella volta, sai?" rispose la ragazza, dandogli un bacio sulla spalla.  
"Scusa, milady... non volevo farlo, davvero..." si scusò lui, baciandole la testa "Però pensavo... Viggo ha fatto da solo molte più vittime del primo boss... ne abbiamo viste circa mille, ma sono molte di più, di sicuro, se contiamo coloro che ha ucciso in questi quattro anni..."  
"Hai ragione..." ammise lei, aggiustando il lenzuolo per coprirsi meglio il petto "Questa volta sarà davvero dura..."  
"Ho già un piano." confessò il castano, distogliendo lo sguardo "Ne parlerò dopo, durante la riunione con gli altri rappresentanti dei gruppi... e ho bisogno che tu mi sostenga."  
"Di cosa si tratta?" lo incoraggiò Astrid, prendendogli la mano  
"So già che non ti piacerà, ma ho già deciso." continuò Hiccup, avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio della moglie e sussurrandole cosa aveva in mente.  
La ragazza ascoltò, sgranando gli occhi, e alla fine lo guardò, implorante, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del compagno e stringendola con forza.  
"No... Hiccup... non puoi pensare davvero di farlo..." obiettò.  
"Non ho altra scelta. Il resto lo spiegherò alla riunione, ma, Astrid, ti prego... abbi fiducia in me."  
Senza aspettare risposta le fece una carezza rassicurante, poi si spostò sul bordo del letto, si rivestì, indossò la protesi e si mise in piedi, attendendo che anche la compagna fosse pronta.


	32. 31

Quella sera stessa le persone più importanti di quella grande alleanza si radunarono nella Sala Grande.  
I Dragon Riders, insieme ai capi dei gruppi che avevano composto la Prima Linea nella conquista dei livelli si sedettero davanti, vicino al grande tavolo dove si era seduto Hiccup, con accanto la sua compagna; gli altri si sistemarono dietro di loro, in posizioni tali da poter ascoltare tutti.  
Il giovane Beta Tester attese che tutti fossero seduti per iniziare a parlare.  
"Salve a tutti." esordì "So che stasera avremmo dovuto parlare solo degli ultimi particolari dell'attacco, ma ci ho pensato su a lungo e vorrei mettervi al corrente dei miei ragionamenti, che porteranno a fare alcune modifiche nel piano iniziale."  
"Modifiche? Di cosa stai parlando, ragazzo?" domandò qualcuno, in fondo alla sala.  
"Dunque... ascoltate..." rispose il castano "Credo che sia opportuno che solo uno di noi si avvicini a Viggo abbastanza per ucciderlo... e quella persona sarò io." alzò la mano, calmando all'istante ogni tentativo di obiezione, e continuò a parlare "So che cosa state pensando, e la risposta è no, non me ne faccio nulla della gloria, i motivi sono altri. Primo tra tutti: lui ha ucciso circa mille persone, e questi erano tutti beta tester, categoria a cui ho fatto parte anche io. E sì, voglio vendetta... chi non ne vorrebbe?"  
Fece una pausa, si alzò dalla sedia e girò attorno al tavolo, avvicinandosi di più alla platea.  
"Il secondo motivo riguarda ciò che accadrà dopo, quando saremo tutti fuori." continuò "Sono abbastanza certo che verrà diagnosticata a tutti quanti la Sindrome da Stress Post Traumatico. In fondo abbiamo dovuto sopravvivere in un ambiente ostile per quattro anni, senza contatti con l'esterno, e i primi sintomi molti di noi li hanno già avuti all'inizio di questa prigionia."  
"Ma questo cosa c'entra con la tua decisione?" domandò qualcun altro nella folla.  
"Decidendo fin da subito chi sarà a sconfiggere l'ultimo boss, la persona in questione potrà prepararsi meglio all'idea, riducendo i sintomi della SSPT, per quanto possibile." intervenne Astrid, restando seduta al suo posto, con gli occhi fissi sulle mani, incrociate sul tavolo.  
"Esatto." confermò il ragazzo "E la scelta cadrà su di me per un motivo molto semplice: soffrivo di SSPT già prima di iniziare questo gioco, per cui un trauma in più non farebbe grande differenza."  
"Posso avanzare un'altra proposta?" intervenne Stizzabifolko, facendo qualche passo avanti, fino al tavolo centrale "Capisco i tuoi sentimenti, ragazzo, e capisco che tu voglia vendicare quella che per te era una figura paterna... ma non sarebbe più giusto estrarre a sorte? Per quanto i tuoi sentimenti siano forti, resti sempre la nostra guida, la persona che conosce meglio questo posto perchè ci è stato prima di tutti, quindi la tua vita è preziosa, non puoi rischiare di essere ucciso da quel demonio."  
"Per riuscire a sconfiggere quel Viggo in un testa a testa c'è bisogno di una persona d'esperienza, abile nel corpo a corpo." si intromise Dagur, avvicinandosi a sua volta "Forse, più che estrarre a sorte, bisognerebbe scegliere un giocatore tra i più abili di quelli della prima linea... vi ho visto in azione solo una volta, alla battaglia del novantesimo boss, ma posso affermare che ce ne sono diversi con le giuste qualità."  
"Ha ragione." esclamò Astrid, alzandosi in piedi e ignorando un rimprovero del compagno "Ma quando siamo in campo di solito attuiamo tecniche di attacco di gruppo. Però c'è un modo per capire chi possa essere la persona giusta per il compito." si voltò verso Hiccup, seria "Tempo fa avevi detto che Dragon Knight Online ha anche una funzione di duello uno contro uno simile ai classici giochi picchiaduro. Se non sbaglio avevi accennato a un sistema che protegge i punti vita durante il duello, ma che assegna un punteggio a seconda del colpo inferto... facciamo così: chi, tra i guerrieri della prima linea, vuole prendersi la responsabilità di infliggere il colpo fatale all'ultimo Boss, si iscriva alla competizione. Chi avrà il punteggio più alto alla fine del torneo sarà colui che ci libererà sconfiggendo Viggo."  
"Astrid..."cercò di obiettare il castano, con un sussurro "Per favore, ti avevo chiesto..."  
"Hiccup, non puoi prenderti tutta questa responsabilità... sarai quello con più esperienza, ma questo è troppo anche per te." rispose la ragazza, afferrandogli le mani.  
"Io mi candido!" esclamò un omone alto e robusto dal fondo della sala, interrompendo il discorso.  
"Anche io!" disse un altro, alzando la mano, seguito da altri giocatori della prima linea.  
Astrid sorrise e tornò a guardare il compagno negli occhi, seria.  
"Lo farò anche io." lo informò "Se vuoi davvero essere quello che sconfiggerà l'ultimo boss, indici il duello e combatti, raggiungendo il punteggio più alto. Siamo tutti guerrieri d'alto livello, non ci arrenderemo facilmente, lo sai bene."  
Il ragazzo sospirò, rassegnato, infine annuì.  
"Va bene. Spostiamoci fuori, nella piazza, dove c'è più spazio." cedette "Vi spiegherò come funziona e decideremo le regole base per i duelli."  
Il gruppo uscì di nuovo e, dopo aver spiegato la situazione al resto della comunità, Hiccup elencò le regole del duello che si sarebbe tenuto quella sera stessa.  
Non c'erano molti candidati, per cui venne deciso per un torneo ad eliminazione diretta, con un primo turno estratto a sorte. La finale sarebbe stata disputata tra gli ultimi due guerrieri rimasti in gara.  
Vennero accese delle lanterne, poichè iniziava a fare buio. Ogni incontro non sarebbe durato più di dieci minuti, per cui sapevano che entro poco avrebbero conosciuto l'identità di colui che si sarebbe fatto carico della chiusura dei giochi.  
Le eliminatorie iniziarono subito, ma tutti sapevano quale sarebbe stato il risultato, vista l'esperienza, la determinazione e l'agilità dei partecipanti. Infatti al combattimento finale arrivarono Hiccup e Astrid.  
A quel punto l'aria si fece tesa anche tra gli spettatori. I due, oltre ad essere i capitribù più giovani del gioco, erano anche i leader del party più forte della prima linea. Ed erano marito e moglie.  
Calò il silenzio, mentre i due ragazzi si avvicinarono, armi alla mano. Astrid teneva ben salda la sua ascia, in posizione di guardia, mentre Hiccup stringeva nella mano sinistra la sua spada e nella destra lo scudo personale.  
Si fissarono, girando in cerchio; sembrava che in quel momento si fossero completamente dimenticati dell'amore che li legava, tanto erano determinati a vincere quel duello.  
Finalmente la giovane attaccò, urlando, ma il colpo venne parato subito. Il castano la respinse, riparandosi dietro lo scudo; si abbassò sulle ginocchia, facendole perdere l'equilibrio, e fece una capriola, preparandosi al proprio attacco.  
Con l'elsa della spada colpì il terreno e, a quel gesto, la lama prese fuoco. La bionda spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, evidentemente non si aspettava tale mossa, tanto che i suoi riflessi rallentarono e non si accorse che il compagno aveva mosso lo scudo verso la sua ascia.  
Appena sentì il colpo lasciò andare la sua arma, ma il ragazzo continuò ad avanzare e lei cadde a terra. Stava per rimettersi in piedi, ma Hiccup la bloccò, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei e tenendola sul terreno con il proprio peso.  
Il castano lasciò andare la spada e le afferrò i polsi, infine le fissò gli occhi, determinato.  
"Astrid, avanti, non essere testarda!" sussurrò "Lo sai anche tu che sono l'unico che può farlo, quindi dichiara la resa."  
La bionda esitò, cercando di liberarsi, ma Hiccup era troppo forte per lei, quindi alla fine cedette e dichiarò la resa.  
Finalmente la lasciò andare e la aiutò ad alzarsi, consolandola con una carezza sulla guancia e un bacio sulla fronte, infine si guardò intorno, scrutando la folla che li circondava.  
"Ora abbiamo un piano!" esordì, mettendo a posto spada e scudo "Domani mattina prepareremo le navi, chi non ha i draghi ci seguirà in quel modo, facendo da artiglieria, grazie alle catapulte montate a bordo, e da retroguardia. Gli altri, con i loro draghi, saranno il supporto per i Dragon Riders! Saremo noi ad avvicinarci maggiormente al nemico, e sarò io in prima persona ad affrontare il capo dei Bludvist! Ora andate a dormire, ci aspetta una lunga giornata!"  
Dopo aver ascoltato il piano, la folla si disperse, e nel piazzale rimasero solo i Dragon Riders.  
"Va bene, Hiccup." esordì Moccicoso, serio, avvicinandosi a braccia incrociate "Ti concedo di affrontare da solo l'ultimo Boss, ma guai a te se ti fai ammazzare! Abbiamo ancora un conto in sospeso, noi due!"  
"E quale sarebbe questo conto in sospeso?" domandò il castano, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?! Tu mi hai soffiato Astrid da sotto il naso! Non te lo perdonerò mai!" esclamò l'altro, ma venne interrotto da Testa Bruta, che gli afferrò un orecchio e lo guardò con aria truce "Ahi! Stavo scherzando! Dicevo per dire, lo giuro!"  
"Mh... sarà meglio..." borbottò la bionda, mollando la presa. A quel punto il moro le afferrò delicatamente il mento e le stampò un bacio sulle labbra, che fece sorprendere tutti.  
"Ma cosa..." balbettò Gambedipesce, incredulo "Ma... principessa... che ha lui più di me?"  
"Lascia perdere, amico mio." lo consolò Hiccup, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Le ragazze qui dentro sono poche. Avrai tempo per cercarne un'altra quando saremo usciti di qui, e succederà presto."  
Il ragazzone sospirò rassegnato e annuì, lanciando ancora uno sguardo alla nuova coppia.  
Testa di Tufo fece un passo verso la sorella, esitò un momento e alla fine la abbracciò a sorpresa, facendola sussultare.  
"Ti voglio bene, sorellina." singhiozzò "È tutta colpa mia se sei finita qui con me, perchè io sono... strano, e tu dovevi starmi dietro... ti prometto che quando saremo fuori non ti romperò più le scatole... cercherò di essere più autonomo... lo giuro..."  
"Oh, fratellino, dai... tu non mi rompi le scatole." lo rassicurò Bruta, lasciandosi stringere "E non sei strano, sei solo autistico, non è colpa tua. E lo sai bene che se hai bisogno di aiuto io ci sono sempre, perchè siamo gemelli, e dobbiamo aiutarci."  
Restarono lì in mezzo alla piazza per ancora qualche minuto. Il giovane ex Beta Tester stava per dare l'ordine di andare a riposare, quando due delle vedette del turno di guardia atterrarono, con i loro draghi, accanto al gruppo.  
"Capo Hiccup!" esclamò uno dei due, un appartenente alla gilda di fuorilegge dei Beserkers, saltando giù dal suo Skrill "C'è una grossa flotta in avvicinamento, a due ore da qui! Sulle vele hanno il simbolo dei Bludvist!"  
"E la nave più grossa, in realtà è... un enorme drago marino corazzato!" completò l'altro "È molto ben protetto dalle altre imbarcazioni, quindi è probabile che Viggo sia lì."  
Il castano annuì, pensieroso.  
"Un enorme drago corazzato..." sussurrò "Forse lo hanno usato per sterminare il Consiglio dei Beta... è l'unica spiegazione." si voltò verso i suoi amici, determinato "Date l'allarme! Dobbiamo essere pronti! Preparate tutte le navi e le armi, e mi raccomando, attenetevi al piano!"  
La mobilitazione fu immediata. I cavalcadraghi dei vari gruppi indossarono velocemente le armature e richiamarono i loro animali, infine attesero l'ordine del giovane giapponese che, quando vide che erano tutti pronti, spiccò in volo in sella al suo fidato Furia Buia.  
Volò davanti a tutti, affiancato dai suoi amici, Astrid in testa, e seguito dal resto della popolazione del gioco; restarono in posizione centrale, con le altre gilde volanti ai lati e dietro di loro, mentre le navi erano sotto, leggermente arretrate, tutti pronti per l'ultima battaglia, quella che li avrebbe finalmente liberati tutti quanti.  
Finalmente videro la flotta nemica schierata davanti a loro. Hiccup fece cenno di fermarsi, scambiò uno sguardo con Gambedipesce, che lo capì al volo e spronò il suo Gronkio, portandolo qualche metro avanti, dopodichè l'animale sputò una palla di lava in direzione del nemico, che non colpì alcuna nave, ma si inabissò in mezzo ad esse.  
In realtà si trattava di una specie di proiettile tracciante, la cui luce aveva dato il tempo a tutti gli alleati di prendere la mira per sparare subito nella direzione.  
Come previsto, la risposta non si fece attendere; non solo vennero sparati proiettili di catapulte, ma venne utilizzato anche il drago corazzato, il quale sputò parecchi lapilli luminosi nella loro direzione.  
"Bene così! Teneteli occupati!" esclamò il castano, spronando Sdentato e volando in picchiata verso il drago nemico, evitando i proiettili lanciati e sputati.  
Atterrò sulla piattaforma metallica costruita sulla schema del mastodontico animale e, impugnata spada e scudo, affrontò i nemici insieme al Furia Buia.  
"Dannato Viggo!" chiamò, urlando "Fatti avanti, vigliacco!"  
"Ma che delusione..." intervenne una voce calma di un uomo che avanzava verso di lui nell'ombra "Il Beta Tester più giovane del Consiglio è ancora vivo... e io che pensavo di avervi eliminati tutti."  
"Tu! Bastardo!" continuò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi armi alla mano "Li hai uccisi a sangue freddo! Sei solo un pazzo!"  
"Non li ho uccisi." spiegò l'uomo dai capelli neri e pizzetto "Li ho liberati. Questa convinzione che avete tutti quanti che una volta morti qui dentro si muore anche nella realtà non ha alcun fondamento. Ho fatto loro un favore, facendoli tornare alle loro famiglie... e inoltre senza la loro interferenza sarà tutto più divertente... ma poichè il lavoro non è stato completato, ora dovrò liberare anche te. E dopo libererò anche gli altri, non temere."  
In due falcate era di fronte al ragazzo, spada contro scudo. L'arma di Hiccup prese fuoco con un leggero scoppio, facendo sobbalzare leggermente l'avversario.  
"Interessante..." commentò Viggo, sorridendo "Sei pieno di risorse, giovanotto."  
"Non sai quanto!" rispose l'altro, infine approfittò dell'improvviso dondolio provocato da un colpo di catapulta arrivato incredibilmente vicino per respingerlo ed attaccare.  
Astrid coordinava gli attacchi di supporto dall'alto, senza perdere di vista il compagno, sotto di lei. Lo vide lanciare fendenti, schivare colpi con capriole, attaccare di nuovo; non poteva negare di essere in ansia: dall'esito di quel duello che stava avvenendo sotto di lei dipendeva il loro futuro.  
Viggo attaccò nuovamente, ma questa volta riuscì a impedire parzialmente al suo avversario di schivare, e il giovane giapponese cadde a terra, perdendo la presa sulla sua spada, che rotolò lontano dalle sue mani; riuscì ad alzare lo scudo, deviando un colpo, ma si rese conto di essere in posizione di svantaggio. La sua compagna venne in suo aiuto: spronò il suo Uncinato Mortale, il quale, con un colpo di frusta della coda, lanciò alcuni aculei nella loro direzione.  
Una di quelle frecce colpì il nemico a una spalla, facendogli perdere la concentrazione. Hiccup approfittò della cosa per afferrare uno degli altri aculei, che si erano piantati attorno a loro, e indirizzarlo verso il petto dell'avversario, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.  
Affondò la punta acuminata tra le costole dell'uomo, senza togliere lo sguardo dal suo volto. Continuando a tenere l'arma improvvisata con una mano, con l'altra afferrò quella del suo avversario; voleva essere sicuro di aver inflitto un colpo che almeno gli togliesse una buonammanciata di punti vita.  
E infatti vide la barra degli HP di Viggo Scendere velocemente, mentre l'espressione dell'uomo cambiava, passando dall'incredulità, al dubbio... fino al terrore, quando i suoi punti vita raggiunsero la zona rossa.  
Evidentemente non era del tutto convinto delle sue teorie, non era davvero sicuro che con la morte sarebbe stato liberato.  
"Game over." sussurrò Hiccup, non appena vide la barra arrivare al punto limite.  
L'espressione di Viggo cambiò ancora, non era più terrore, era qualcosa di più. Ma durò una frazione di secondo, perchè il suo corpo si disintegrò in migliaia di scintille davanti agli occhi del ragazzo.  
Silenzio, e poi...  
"Il centesimo Boss è stato sconfitto." enunciò la solita voce metallica che annunciava l'avanzamento di livello "Il giocatore Hiccup ha completato il gioco."  
Un urlo di gioia si alzò dalla folla. Cinquemila persone in festa si radunarono come poterono attorno al ragazzo, diventato l'eroe di tutti.  
Hiccup si alzò in piedi e venne raggiunto da Astrid, che gli saltò al collo.  
Davanti ai loro occhi, in un angolo della visuale, comparve un conto alla rovescia: cinque minuti.  
Di nuovo la voce metallica si elevò.  
"Cinque minuti alla disconnessione automatica di tutti gli utenti." informò.  
Hiccup guardò per qualche secondo la compagna, infine la baciò.  
Fu un bacio profondo, carico di speranze, ma allo stesso tempo possedeva l'urgenza dell'ultimo desiderio di un condannato a morte.  
Si separarono per prendere fiato, restando fronte contro fronte, poi si baciarono di nuovo, mentre attorno a loro anche gli altri sopravvissuti si prepararono al ritorno a casa.  
Di nuovo si allontanarono.  
Il conto alla rovescia era sceso. Ora restava un minuto.  
"Ti amo." sussurrò la bionda.  
"Ti amo anche io." rispose il ragazzo, sincero.  
"Cercami, la fuori... ricordati... cerca Astrid Hodderson." continuò lei.  
"Non temere. Tsuyoshi Haddoku ti troverà, anche dovesse girare il mondo per farlo."  
Si baciarono un'ultima volta, mentre il conto alla rovescia raggiungeva i numeri a una cifra.  
[9...]  
[8...]  
[7...]  
Di nuovo si separarono, ma Hiccup non voleva lasciarla andare.  
La strinse, affondando la testa tra i capelli biondi.  
[3...]  
[2...]  
[1...]  
[LOGOUT PROCESS COMPLETE]


	33. 32

Improvvisamente tutte le icone e i simboli che lo avevano accompagnato per gli ultimi quattro anni scomparvero dalla sua vista.  
Hiccup si trovò di fronte a una visuale completamente nera. Non vedeva nulla, era come se la luce fosse stata di colpo spenta.  
Si sentiva strano, pesante, ma allo stesso tempo gli sembrava di fluttuare nel vuoto. Non sentiva più Astrid tra le sue braccia... a dire il vero non riusciva neanche a sentire le braccia, né il resto del suo corpo.  
Era tutto così strano... La forza di gravità era cambiata, ma non riusciva a capire come; di certo non era più dentro Dragon Knight Online, però era confuso.  
Certo, dopo quattro anni non si aspettava di potersi subito alzare e andare in giro dove volesse, questo poteva immaginarlo, ma non si aspettava neanche quello che gli stava succedendo.  
Era forse morto? Non riusciva a capire.  
Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, tutta la fatica, il sudore, le lacrime versate finiva tutto così, nel buio più totale, in quello strano, terribile, solitario inferno.  
Eppure fino a poco prima era da un'altra parte, insieme alla donna che amava. Cosa poteva aver fatto per meritarsi una punizione simile?  
No. Lo sapeva bene cosa aveva fatto: aveva ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo, piantandogli un paletto nel cuore. Forse era la sua punizione per quel gesto, vivere nell'oscurità per l'eternità, senza possibilità di muoversi, senza più vedere nessuna delle persone a lui care.  
Le persone a lui care...  
Chi erano?  
Mamma e papà? No. Aveva un vago ricordo di loro, mama e chichi, morti in un incidente stradale cinque anni prima.  
I suoi tutori legali dopo la morte dei genitori? Non ricordava né il nome né i loro volti, anche se aveva vissuto con loro per un anno; la maggior parte del tempo, però, lo aveva passato da autorecluso nella sua cameretta.  
No. Le persone a lui care erano coloro che aveva incontrato in quei quattro anni di prigionia dentro DKO.  
Stoick, colui che lo aveva accolto in casa come un figlio, a cui lui aveva voluto bene come un padre.  
Skarakkio era stato come uno zio, un mentore, un confidente. Aveva un carattere particolare, ma gli voleva molto bene, nonostante le sue stramberie.  
Gambedipesce, il suo primo amico, un gigante con un cuore d'oro.  
Testa Bruta e Testa di Tufo, i due scatenati gemelli che si cacciavano sempre nei guai  
Moccicoso, che con il suo atteggiamento da bullo lo aveva fatto irritare, ma che alla fine si era rivelato un amico fidato, un compagno d'armi rispettoso e affidabile, e un ragazzo normale, non tanto diverso da lui.  
E infine Astrid, la sua migliore amica, colei che lo aveva tirato fuori dal guscio, il suo secondo in comando, la sua amante, sua moglie... la donna che amava.  
E poi c'era Sdentato.  
Era strano. Come poteva provare affetto per un programma generato dal computer? Il Furia Buia era solo una stringa di dati in un codice di un gioco; certo, era una IA, ma era pur sempre soggetto alle regole imposte dal programma di base che faceva girare il mondo di DKO.  
Eppure provava affetto anche per lui, e già gli mancava al pensiero che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto in ogni caso.  
Quelli erano i suoi cari, e ora non li avrebbe più visti, se quello era davvero l'Inferno.  
Un Inferno dei peggiori. Niente fiamme, fuoco, urla e dolore, solo silenzio e solitudine, nulla di più.  
Si sentiva confuso, stanco.  
Poteva dormire? Non lo sapeva, ma sentiva i suoi ragionamenti farsi più lenti, sconnessi, come quando si cade lentamente nel dormiveglia, e poi nel sonno profondo.  
Voleva dormire? Probabile. Che altro avrebbe potuto fare lì, al buio, in quell'inquietante silenzio? Probabilmente era una tregua alla sua punizione, un momento di calma prima di subire qualcosa di peggio.  
Si lasciò andare, scivolando nell'incoscienza.  
E sognò.  
Rivide i suoi amici, la sua famiglia allargata. Volò insieme a loro attraverso i cieli dell'Arcipelago Barbarico, facendo acrobazie con il suo drago e godendo della piacevole sensazione del vento tra i capelli.  
Un vortice scuro, però, si formò nel cielo, risucchiando i Dragon Riders uno alla volta, finché Hiccup non rimase solo. Si aggrappò a Sdentato, ma si accorse di non riuscire ad afferrare nulla, perché era scomparso anche lui, e ora il ragazzo stava precipitando nel vuoto.  
Riprese di nuovo conoscenza.  
Per quanto tempo aveva dormito? Aveva sognato oppure quello che aveva visto era reale?  
Era di nuovo tutto buio.  
Una improvvisa angoscia lo invase. Possibile che fosse davvero finito tutto in quel modo? Prima non voleva crederci, ma ora stava realmente iniziando a pensare di essere finito all'Inferno.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, ma non si sentiva il corpo... non era neanche più sicuro di averne uno.  
Non poteva muoversi, non vedeva niente, non sentiva niente all'infuori dei propri pensieri.  
Era in una situazione senza via d'uscita, una Kobayashi Maru, come diceva spesso, usando un termine derivato da una vecchissima serie TV che da piccolo adorava guardare insieme ai suoi genitori.  
La Kobayashi Maru... l'esame finale dei cadetti dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare di Star Trek, l'esame impossibile da superare, il cui scopo era preparare i futuri comandanti ad affrontare situazioni senza via d'uscita.  
Ma perché si era messo a pensare a certe cose? Perché pensava a quel vecchio telefilm proprio in quel momento?  
Non riuscì più a controllare il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Era scosso, spaventato, in quel momento voleva solo un po' di luce, il calore di una casa, le persone care accanto a sé.  
Di nuovo si sentì scivolare nel sonno. Davvero era così stremato? Quanto tempo era rimasto sveglio?  
Non riuscì a rispondere alla domanda, si addormentò di nuovo, ma questa volta non sognò.  
Si risvegliò ancora, e si riaddormentò. Non sapeva quante volte quel ciclo si era ripetuto, né gli importava. Tanto, in quel luogo, che differenza avrebbe fatto?  
Forse doveva iniziare ad accettare l'idea di quella prigione, che sarebbe rimasto per l'eternità in quel buco nero.  
Un buco nero come quello che in quell'altro film di quella stessa serie aveva distrutto un pianeta... così sarebbe stato distrutto anche Hiccup.  
Forse... No! Quel test non era senza soluzione! Qualcuno, che non accettava le situazioni senza via d'uscita, lo aveva superato.  
Doveva riuscirci anche lui, doveva trovare una via d'uscita ad ogni costo!  
Liberata la mente da quei pensieri, si accorse che qualcosa stava cambiando.  
Percepì qualcosa, oltre a quella forza di gravità anomala; era lontano, quasi estraneo, ma era un cambiamento in quella situazione fino a quel momento in stallo.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su quella nuova sensazione. Doveva identificarla, non poteva più stare lì inerme.  
Era qualcosa sul suo corpo. Era leggero, morbido, piacevole.  
No, non c'era solo quello. Sentiva anche delle sensazioni meno piacevoli, come degli aghi che gli penetravano la pelle. E non solo!  
Si accorse che le sue labbra erano socchiuse, e tra di esse era stato introdotto qualcosa... forse un tubo?  
Lentamente la percezione si fece più chiara.  
Si rese conto che il tubo non si fermava alla sua bocca, ma continuava fino in gola. Quella sì che era una sensazione sgradevole!  
E poi... qualcosa era poggiato all'altezza degli occhi e quella che sembrava una rete di fili gli avvolgeva la testa.  
Non era finita qui!  
Qualcosa gli sfiorò la mano, e il calore che venne trasferito sulla sua pelle persistette per lungo tempo, trasmettendogli un senso di protezione e serenità che non sentiva da tanto.  
Era forse un angelo venuto a tirarlo fuori da quel luogo di dolore?  
Hiccup non era credente, ma in quei quattro anni aveva assistito spesso alle preghiere e ai discorsi di incoraggiamento di Stizzabifolko, l'unico,   
Per quanto sapesse, all'interno di Dragon Knight Online ad essere un sacerdote di un culto, nello specifico fuori dal gioco era stato un pastore anglicano. Per questo si era spesso chiesto se esistesse davvero qualche divinità al di sopra di tutto, qualcuno che vegliasse anche su di loro, costretti in quel gioco mortale.  
Cercò ancora un segnale di quell'angelo, ma non ricevette altre risposte.  
Forse era troppo presto... o forse era troppo stanco.  
Si addormentò di nuovo, lasciandosi cullare da quella speranza di redenzione e dal suo rinato spirito combattivo.  
Quando si svegliò qualcosa era cambiato.  
La forza di gravità stava agendo in modo diverso sul suo corpo, inoltre sentiva qualcosa di strano sulla schiena.  
Si concentrò su quella sensazione; era delicata, piacevole, ad ogni tocco si sentiva meglio.  
Qualcosa di morbido lo sfiorava, lasciandogli una sensazione umida, che veniva subito tamponata e asciugata da un altro oggetto morbido e caldo.  
Un sospiro involontario gli sfuggì, grattandogli la gola. Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo alle sue spalle si fermò, e successe qualcosa di sorprendente.  
"...piace... Tsuyoshi... Vero?"  
Una voce arrivò alle sue orecchie. Era lontana, come arrivasse da un'altra città, ma era una voce di donna.  
Non era riuscito a capire bene, ma era certo di aver sentito il suo nome, quello che gli era stato dato alla nascita, non quello usato negli ultimi quattro anni. Il resto era sicuramente inglese, ma chi aveva parlato non lo sembrava, anche se l'accento gli era famigliare.  
Percepì di nuovo la sensazione sulla schiena, poi due mani lo afferrarono, e finalmente capì il motivo di quella anomalia gravitazionale percepita: era disteso su un letto, ed evidentemente era stato spostato su un fianco per qualche manovra ospedaliera.  
Questo gli fece risvegliare completamente la coscienza. Era in un letto d'ospedale! Significava che non era finito all'inferno, ma era tornato nel mondo reale!  
Con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma la luce era troppo forte e gli provocò dolore, per cui dovette chiuderli di nuovo.  
La persona che era con lui gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Stai calmo." disse la voce di donna, rassicurante ma ancora molto lontana "Non sei ancora in grado di fare nulla. Abbi pazienza... Intanto togliamo questo, poiché non ti serve più."  
Hiccup cercò di stare calmo, ma era difficile. Sentì le mani di quella donna posarsi delicatamente sul suo volto e togliergli qualcosa dal viso.  
Ma cosa era? Alle medie aveva trovato su un sito delle notizie sulle degenze in ospedale, ma non aveva ricordi riguardo qualche apparecchiatura che coprisse il volto all'altezza degli occhi.  
Allora di cosa si trattava? La risposta arrivò subito alla sua mente: era il visore della console di VR, quello che in quei quattro anni lo aveva tenuto in vita, connesso a DKO.  
"Ora cerca di riposare." sussurrò la voce, un po' più vicina "Tornerò a controllarti più tardi."  
Hiccup chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, rasserenato da quei nuovi sviluppi, seppur ancora terrorizzato dalla situazione di immobilità in cui si trovava.  
Passò il tempo tra lunghi periodi di incoscienza e brevi momenti di lucidità, durante i quali venne visitato da numerosi sanitari, tra medici, infermieri, fisioterapisti e altre figure, e questo lo aiutò a tornare lentamente in sé.  
Non era solo, e la cosa diede una spinta alla sua forza di volontà.  
Voleva guarire, essere autosufficiente il prima possibile!  
Per questo esercitò i sensi che riusciva ad usare, concentrandosi sui suoni che venivano dalla stanza e da fuori, sul profumo sempre diverso dei fiori che gli venivano portati, sulle sensazioni tattili.  
Più di una volta cercò di aprire gli occhi, provando a mettere a fuoco l'ambiente circostante.  
Era doloroso e faticoso, ne usciva ogni volta stremato, ma a ogni tentativo sopportava meglio la luce. Certo, vedere era tutta un'altra cosa, ma dopo i primi tentativi riusciva già a distinguere le ombre, e poi le macchie di colore...  
Una mattina si era appena svegliato, quando sentì entrare qualcuno.  
"Buongiorno Tsuyoshi." lo salutò una voce femminile, quella dell'infermiera che si era presa maggiormente cura di lui in quel periodo, una donna straniera che parlava bene l'inglese "Ho appena terminato il turno di notte. Sono passata a vedere come stai, prima di andare a trovare mio fratello."  
Il ragazzo non reagì finché non sentì la mano calda della donna sfiorargli la guancia.  
A quel punto fece un respiro profondo e aprì gli occhi, puntandoli su di lei.  
Dapprima vide un'ombra informe, ma lentamente la visuale si fece più nitida, finché non riuscì a distinguere buona parte dei lineamenti del volto.  
Era una donna bianca, con lunghi capelli castani raccolti in una voluminosa treccia, e due luminosi occhi chiari. Doveva avere poco meno di cinquanta anni, ma il suo sorriso la faceva sembrare più giovane.  
Quella donna era il suo angelo, la persona che lo aveva riportato definitivamente nel mondo reale.


	34. 33

Ci volle altro tempo e fatica prima che Hiccup potesse riuscire a muoversi.  
Fu un sollievo quando gli vennero tolte le cannule dalla bocca e poté iniziare ad esercitare anche quei muscoli.  
Era rimasto fermo per quattro anni , per cui anche azioni che prima erano semplici ora risultavano complicate.  
Inoltre doveva imparare a padroneggiare quel nuovo corpo.  
Sì, nuovo, perché oltre ad aver perso massa era in qualche modo anche cambiato; ma questo lo aveva intuito già stando dentro DKO, poiché la console creava l'avatar anche basandosi su alcune misurazioni che il programma faceva costantemente sul corpo reale.  
Le sue braccia erano più lunghe di quattro anni prima, e sicuramente era anche cresciuto in altezza, ma quest'ultima cosa non era riuscito a verificarla, perché era ancora bloccato a letto.  
Era grato di avere attorno tanti medici e infermieri pronti ad aiutarlo, per cui si impegnava al massimo delle sue capacità per riuscire a essere ogni giorno un po' più indipendente.  
Grazie a loro stava lentamente smettendo di pensare come Hiccup e stava tornando ad essere Tsuyoshi, seppur cambiato dall'esperienza.  
E mentre si riprendeva, era anche riuscito a sapere qualcosa sul mondo reale, su cosa fosse successo in quei quattro anni.  
Aveva scoperto che l'incidente di Dragon Knight Online aveva scosso il mondo intero, e ne fu sorpreso: nove miliardi di persone erano rimaste col fiato sospeso per tutto quel tempo, inermi, pregando per la sorte di diecimila individui che lottavano per la vita in un altro mondo.  
Diecimila, ma che lentamente erano diminuite, fino al numero finale di 4982.  
Erano sopravvissuti meno della metà.  
Tanti erano morti, alcuni perché suicidatisi i primi tempi del gioco, altri a causa di incidenti, altri ancora durante le battaglie contro i Boss, c'erano anche quelli che erano morti semplicemente perché i sistemi di supporto vitale non avevano funzionato... E poi c'erano quelli che erano stati uccisi da altri giocatori.  
Dall'esterno non potevano sapere cosa stesse succedendo, ma avevano notato una certa regolarità nei picchi di decessi, per cui avevano ipotizzato anche loro che quei momenti fossero in corrispondenza di importanti battaglie. E anche loro avevano capito che il picco anomalo di mille morti in un colpo che c'era stato poco tempo prima della completa disconnessione dei superstiti doveva essere collegato a un fatto grave avvenuto all'interno del gioco.  
Nessuno, però, fece domande dirette a Tsuyoshi su cosa fosse successo realmente, neanche lo psicologo, che aveva iniziato a fargli visita non appena aveva ripreso a parlare, seppure a fatica, lo assillava. Veniva semplicemente lasciato libero di sfogarsi, di parlare di ciò che lo faceva stare meglio per poter seguire i suoi tempi.  
Però al ragazzo piaceva chiacchierare con loro, soprattutto con l'infermiera che lo aveva accolto al suo ritorno nel mondo reale, che aveva saputo che si chiamava Valka, un nome molto particolare e difficile da dimenticare, e di cui sapeva che era italiana ma che aveva vissuto per molto tempo all'estero.  
Da lei aveva scoperto di non essere più in Giappone, bensì in una struttura appositamente allestita dall'ONU per tenere sotto osservazione in un unico posto le vittime di quello che era stato soprannominato il Disastro di DKO.  
Si trattava di un insieme di edifici dismessi alla periferia di Boston, riadattati a tempo di record per diventare un enorme reparto di terapia intensiva per tutti i giocatori intrappolati, e in cui erano anche stati ricavati degli alloggi per il personale e per le famiglie dei degenti, oltre a strutture ausiliarie quali palestre, piscine per la fisioterapia e un'enorme area verde che sarebbero serviti in seguito per la riabilitazione.  
L'intero personale era composto da circa quindicimila volontari, con varie specializzazioni, e molti erano anche familiari delle vittime, come nel caso di Valka.  
Non ne avevano parlato molto, ma Tsuyoshi sapeva che lei aveva un fratello superstite del gioco; vista l'età della donna poteva dedurre che fosse uno degli anziani. Non erano tantissimi quelli che conosceva e che appartenevano a quella categoria, e pochi erano gli italiani. Uno di questi era il suo amico Skarakkio.  
Quel giorno Valka era di turno e all'ora di pranzo aveva deciso di dare una mano al ragazzo, che da poco aveva ripreso a mangiare cibi solidi.  
La donna mise il vassoio sul letto, di fronte al giovane, il quale fissò il piatto di riso che costituiva il suo pasto e fece un sospiro rassegnato. Aveva una voglia matta di mangiare una bistecca, ma per soddisfare tale voglia avrebbe dovuto aspettare di essersi ripreso del tutto.  
Afferrò il cucchiaio e cercò di sollevarlo, ma la mano era tremante e l'impresa non fu semplice, per cui dopo due bocconi abbandonò la posata, facendo un sospiro frustrato.  
"Tranquillo, non è nulla, sei stato bravo lo stesso. La prossima volta riuscirai a portarti alla bocca tre belle cucchiaiate di riso." lo rassicurò Valka, imboccandolo paziente.  
"Grazie, infermiera Valka, ma non c'era bisogno che restasse qui..." sussurrò il castano, lasciandola fare "Lei dovrebbe passare più tempo con suo fratello..."  
"Non è un problema per me, Tsuyoshi." continuò lei, sorridendo "E poi è stato lui a chiedermi di occuparmi di altri pazienti durante il mio turno. Di lui si occuperanno i miei colleghi."  
"Sa, è strano sentire questo altro nome, dopo tanto tempo..." ammise il giovane, pensieroso.  
"Suppongo che dentro il gioco abbiate usato lo pseudonimo del personaggio..."  
"Sì, era più facile anche quando si creava un party: si usava il nome visualizzato sulla schermata. A dire il vero neanche il mio tutore all'interno del gioco conosceva il mio nome reale." confessò, pensieroso.  
"Il tuo tutore?" chiese Valka, incuriosita.  
"Sì, era una regola che si era autoimposta la comunità: i giocatori minorenni erano stati affidati a un tutore, per evitare che potesse succedere loro qualcosa... anche se a 16 anni si poteva entrare a far parte della prima linea, per cui in quel caso il tutore aveva autorità limitata." spiegò Tsuyoshi "A dire il vero, c'era una persona che conosceva il mio vero nome."  
"Davvero? E di chi si tratta?" domandò l'infermiera, imboccandolo con l'ultima cucchiaiata di riso.  
"Lei era mia... la mia..." balbettò il giapponese, arrossendo, insicuro su cosa dire "Ecco, lei... lei era la mia migliore amica, ed era il secondo in comando del nostro party."  
"Un vicecomandante? Allora doveva essere una persona degna di fiducia, se il vostro capogruppo l'ha scelta come suo secondo."  
"Ve... Veramente io... in realtà in un certo senso si è autoproclamata mio vice... io non avevo scelto un secondo in comando quando ho creato il party..." ammise il ragazzo, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Uhm... secondo me avresti voluto che fosse qualcosa di più che una semplice amica. O sbaglio?" commentò la donna, allusiva.  
A quelle parole Tsuyoshi divenne bordeaux. Di certo a quella donna non poteva nascondere nulla.  
"Ehm... In realtà io e lei... ecco, dentro al gioco ci siamo sposati... e le avevo promesso che l'avrei cercata una volta tornati nel mondo reale, ed ho intenzione di farlo, appena potrò muovermi." confessò, finalmente.  
Valka sorrise, pensierosa, poi si alzò, mettendo il vassoio sul tavolo, e aiutò il ragazzo a sistemarsi meglio a letto.  
"È una cosa molto romantica, sai?" commentò, facendogli una carezza affettuosa "Al giorno d'oggi sono pochi i ragazzi che lo farebbero. Inoltre non credo che sarà difficile trovarla, visto che dovrete restare qui ancora per parecchio tempo. Basterà farti un giro per i reparti appena sarai in grado di muoverti da solo, anche con la sedia a rotelle, in attesa che ti venga modellata una protesi."  
Fece un attimo di silenzio, sedendosi sul letto. In un attimo la sua espressione si fece più cupa e triste.  
"Sai, Tsuyoshi, tu mi ricordi mio marito." continuò "Anche lui mi avrebbe cercato fino in capo al mondo, nella stessa situazione."  
Al giovane non sfuggì quel repentino cambio d'umore. L'infermiera Valka non aveva mai tirato fuori i propri fatti personali quando era con lui, pur ascoltandolo senza problemi.  
Senza esitare fece un respiro profondo e si rivolse a lei.  
"Da come ne parla, sembra che suo marito non sia più qui..." sussurrò "E credo di capire come si sente... Io ho perso i miei genitori un anno prima dell'incidente DKO..."  
"Mio marito è morto durante l'immersione del gioco." confessò la donna "E pensare che durante il beta test era così entusiasta che a forza di parlarne era riuscito anche a convincere mio fratello a provarlo..."  
Tsuyoshi spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
Il marito di Valka era stato un Beta, come lui. Questo significava che lo conosceva sicuramente.  
"Io... Anche io sono stato un Beta Tester..." balbettò "Noi... Avevamo creato una specie di assemblea, il Consiglio dei Beta... Ma io sono l'unico sopravvissuto, gli altri sono morti tutti a causa di quel maledetto attacco..."  
La donna lo fissò, shockata. Gli afferrò le spalle e si avvicinò, guardandolo intensamente.  
"Davvero conoscevi tutti i Beta? Dimmi tutto! Mio marito era parte della prima linea? Era benvoluto? Non ho voluto chiedere a mio fratello perché è ancora sotto shock, ma se tu lo conoscevi..."  
"Ehm... Infermiera Valka... Conosce il nome che usava nel gioco? Altrimenti non saprei dirle nulla..." rispose il ragazzo, intimidito da quella reazione.  
"Oh... Sì... Scusa. Il nome che usava era Stoick." confessò Valka.


	35. 34

Tsuyoshi spalancò gli occhi. Aveva capito bene? Aveva davvero detto il nome di Stoick?  
"Io..." sussurrò "Io... Lui era il mio tutore... Io... mi dispiace... Lui... Lui è morto tra le mie braccia... io volevo salvarlo... Sarebbe bastata una delle pillole della druida, ma lui..." fece una pausa, soffocando un singhiozzo mentre una lacrima sfuggì al controllo "Lui... Lui ha detto di dirle che la amava... io... mi dispiace..."  
La donna lo abbracciò, lasciandolo sfogare.  
"Si è preso cura di te." disse, rassicurante "Lui era un uomo buono, non avrebbe mai lasciato al suo destino un ragazzo in difficoltà."  
"Lui... lo avevamo eletto a capo della nostra comunità. Sapeva sempre cosa fare... non... non è mai stato in prima linea, anche se avrebbe voluto farlo per l'ultimo Boss. Io... Io non sono stato un capo bravo come lui. Io mi sono lasciato prendere dalla rabbia e dalla sete di vendetta..."  
Valka rimase in silenzio, cullando il giovane finché le lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendere non si furono calmate.  
Il giapponese si asciugò le guance con il dorso della mano, accennando un sorriso verso l'infermiera, poi lanciò un veloce sguardo alla porta aperta sul corridoio, da cui poco prima aveva notato dei movimenti.  
Un ragazzo poco più giovane di lui li osservava, incuriosito. Aveva corti capelli neri scompigliati e due occhi azzurri fissi sul letto su cui era disteso Tsuyoshi.  
La donna si voltò nella stessa direzione, sorridendo al nuovo arrivato.  
"Ciao, Gustav." lo salutò "Oggi sei venuto presto a trovare tuo fratello."  
"Ehm... Mia madre aveva da fare, così mi ha lasciato qui finché non torna." si giustificò il moro, un po' a disagio "Io non volevo origliare... lo giuro."  
Il giapponese lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo, rivolgendosi poi all'infermiera.  
"Ha un'aria famigliare." la informò "È parente di un giocatore?"  
"Sì, Tsuyoshi, è fratello di un sopravvissuto, un ragazzo della tua stessa età." rispose lei "Questa zona dell'ospedale è occupata dai sopravvissuti che erano minorenni al momento dell'incidente. Siete rimasti circa un migliaio, tra ragazzi e ragazze."  
Il giovane annuì, tirandosi su a fatica e indicando la sedia a rotelle, sistemata poco lontano da letto.  
"Vorrei incontrarlo. È possibile?" domandò.  
"In effetti sarebbe ora che inizi a farti qualche giro fuori da questa stanza, anche se non ancora da solo." acconsentì la castana, avvicinando la sedia a rotelle e aiutando Tsuyoshi a sistemarcisi sopra.  
Gustav attese sulla porta, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle gambe del giovane non appena notò che gli mancava un pezzo della gamba sinistra.  
"Stai tranquillo." lo rassicurò il giapponese, alzando una mano "Questa l'ho persa prima di finire dentro il gioco. Al corpo fisico non è successo nulla durante l'immersione."  
"No... Non è questo..." balbettò il ragazzino, scuotendo la testa "È solo che... mio fratello ha detto che il capo del suo party della prima linea era uno senza una gamba."  
Tsuyoshi spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, e si rivolse di nuovo all'infermiera.  
"Accompagnami da lui, per favore." chiese.  
"Ehi, come mai questa improvvisa fretta?" incalzò Valka, spingendo la sedia verso il corridoio.  
"Sul fronte ero l'unico leader ad essere senza una gamba." spiegò.  
"Oh... Allora eri tu il capo di mio fratello! Forte!" esclamò Gustav, affiancando il castano "Sai, Gary mi ha raccontato tante cose! Ha detto che tu cavalcavi un grosso drago nero! Io adoro i draghi! Avevo chiesto a papà se potevo usare anche io la console, ma lui non ha voluto... Io volevo vedere quei draghi che aveva creato lui!"  
Il ragazzino parlava a raffica, sembrava entusiasta di aver conosciuto un altro eroe della prima linea oltre a suo fratello.  
L'altro sospirò, lasciandogli continuare il discorso, finché l'ultima frase non accese una lampadina nella sua mente.  
"Tuo padre era uno dei programmatori?!" esclamò, incredulo "E suppongo che sia... mancato dopo poco tempo dall'inizio del gioco. Cavolo! Le informazioni che aveva tuo fratello grazie al lavoro di tuo padre ci sono state utilissime per l'ultimo Boss!"  
Gustav stava per rispondere, quando Valka fermò la sedia a rotelle accanto a una delle porte.  
"Eccoci alla stanza di Gary Jorgenson." disse "Gustav, che dici se andiamo a prendere qualcosa alle macchinette e lasciamo parlare per un po' da soli Tsuyoshi e tuo fratello?"  
I due si allontanarono, lasciando solo il giovane nipponico, il quale attese qualche secondo prima di affacciarsi sulla stanza oltre la porta socchiusa.  
La stanza non era molto diversa dalla sua: un tavolo con due sedie e un vaso di fiori freschi, un armadio, la porta del bagno e una TV appesa al muro. E in fondo alla stanza un letto affiancato da colonne per flebo e monitor, e sopra di esso un ragazzo.  
I lisci capelli neri erano disordinati, non troppo corti e in parte ricadevano sul cuscino, incorniciando un viso magro, patito dai quattro anni di coma, ma su cui spiccavano due grandi occhi color ghiaccio fissi sul soffitto, da cui traspariva un'indole combattiva che Tsuyoshi conosceva bene, perché l'aveva vista nascere e crescere in sé stesso e nei suoi amici durante le battaglie combattute in quel tempo che sembrava essere durato una vita intera.  
Le braccia magre erano adagiate ai fianchi del corpo, coperto dal leggero lenzuolo, e le dita si muovevano nervose, comandate da chissà quali pensieri che affollavano la mente del giovane.  
Il giapponese superò l'uscio, senza dire una parola, e si avvicinò lentamente al giaciglio. Il moro si accorse dei movimenti, si portò una mano a massaggiarsi gli occhi, in un gesto esasperato, e sospirò, nervoso.  
"Quante volte te lo devo dire che quelle sedie non sono giocattoli, Gustav?!" esclamò, battendo il pugno sul letto ma senza guardare il nuovo arrivato.  
"Se potessi ne farei a meno di usare questo trabiccolo." rispose il castano, fermandosi accanto al letto "Ma finché non ho riacquistato un po' di massa muscolare non posso iniziare la procedura di preparazione della protesi, quindi devo per forza muovermi in sedia a rotelle."  
Appena riconobbe la voce, l'altro giovane scattò su, girandosi verso di lui con fare sorpreso e incredulo.  
"Hiccup!" esclamò "Allora sei vivo!"  
"Moccicoso!" lo salutò l'altro, sorridendo "Sì, sono vivo. Sono ricoverato nella stanza in fondo al corridoio."  
"Cavolo... siamo stati a due passi per tutto questo tempo e non lo sapevamo?"  
"Beh... siamo usciti dal gioco ad aprile." spiegò Tsuyoshi, pensieroso "Ora siamo quasi a fine anno, c'è voluto tempo perché le nostre menti si riconnettessero completamente con i nostri corpi reali."  
L'altro annuì, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Per caso hai notizie degli altri? Sai dove possano essere?" domandò.  
"Non ho notizie degli altri Riders, veramente." ammise Tsuyoshi "Però so che in questo posto sono ricoverati tutti i sopravvissuti di DKO, e in questo reparto ci sono tutti coloro che erano ancora minorenni al momento della connessione."  
"Quindi non sono lontani..." sussurrò il moro "Tu come hai scoperto queste cose? A me non hanno detto molto..."  
"Anche a me non hanno detto molto, e queste cose le ho scoperte per caso solo oggi, grazie all'infermiera Valka." riferì il nipponico.  
Ci fu silenzio. Il canadese si sistemò meglio sul letto, voltandosi verso la finestra.  
"Sai, credo di aver capito quel tuo discorso sullo stress post traumatico, adesso." confessò "Non so tu, ma io ho gli incubi tutte le notti... Immagino che tu non riesca neanche a dormire, dopo quello che hai dovuto fare. Vedrai la faccia di quell'essere ogni volta che chiudi gli occhi..."  
"Sì, il ritorno è stato traumatico anche per me." ammise Tsuyoshi, tormentandosi le mani "Però credo che la cosa peggiore sia stata risvegliarmi e scoprire di non avere più Astrid accanto."  
"Io avevo promesso a Testa Bruta... no, il suo nome qui è Eugene... le avevo promesso che l'avrei contattata al più presto, e che l'avrei cercata." continuò l'altro "È stata l'ultima cosa che le ho detto prima della disconnessione completa. Ma in queste condizioni come faccio? A malapena riesco a reggermi in piedi..."  
"Anche io avevo promesso ad Astrid che l'avrei contattata. Credo che i prossimi giorni mi farò un giro in reparto, sicuramente non è lontana." fece una pausa, restando pensieroso, infine allungò il braccio verso l'amico, in segno di saluto "Comunque io sono Tsuyoshi. Molto piacere."  
"Ehm... Io sono Gary." rispose il canadese, stringendogli la mano.  
Ci fu un altro minuto di silenzio, finché Gary non intervenne di nuovo.  
"Seriamente... come ti senti?" domandò "Hai ucciso l'ultimo Boss, che non era un normale mostro, ma una persona reale..."  
Hiccup abbassò lo sguardo, fissando il vuoto. Come si sentiva? Non lo sapeva neanche lui, ma doveva dargli una risposta.  
"A dire il vero non lo so." ammise "È la prima volta che penso seriamente alla situazione, per cui non so come dovrei sentirmi... Ho troppe cose per la testa, la mia priorità, ora, è riprendermi, poi voglio cercare Astrid... per cui pensare al fatto che ho ucciso un essere umano per salvarci tutti non è tra le mie priorità."  
L'altro annuì, pensieroso. Voleva continuare a parlare all'amico ma qualcuno bussò sull'uscio.  
Entrambi si voltarono verso la porta, fissando l'uomo appena arrivato, che stazionava appena fuori della stanza.  
Non doveva essere molto più vecchio di loro, sicuramente non aveva più di 25 anni, era piuttosto alto, aveva i capelli neri, e la muscolatura ben tornita e particolarmente accentuata fece capire ai due giovani che non si trattava di un reduce del gioco.  
"Chiedo scusa." esordì il nuovo arrivato "Passavo da queste parti e ho accidentalmente sentito parte dei vostri discorsi. Posso parlarvi?"  
"Lei chi sarebbe? Non mi sembra un sanitario." chiese Tsuyoshi, mettendosi sulla difensiva in automatico "È un parente di una delle vittime?"  
"Sì, anche." ammise l'altro, prendendo dalla tasca dei jeans un portafoglio e aprendolo per mostrare loro un distintivo "Sono un detective della squadra di polizia internazionale che sta indagando sul caso DKO."  
"Mi scusi, ma di solito chi è coinvolto emotivamente in un caso non viene esonerato?" intervenne Gary, sistemandosi meglio sul letto "Lei ha appena detto di essere un parente di uno dei giocatori, quindi non dovrebbe indagare sul caso. Inoltre mi sembra un po' troppo giovane per essere un detective."  
"Il caso DKO è molto particolare, quindi i miei superiori hanno deciso di non fare gli schizzinosi." spiegò l'uomo "Chiamatemi pure Eret..." sorrise, poi si voltò verso Tsuyoshi "Quindi saresti tu il giocatore che ha terminato il gioco."  
Il giapponese annuì, pensieroso. Quell'uomo aveva un accento che non gli suonava nuovo; certo, parlava molto bene inglese, ma di certo non era originario di un paese anglofono. Inoltre gli sembrava strano che avesse detto solo il nome e non il cognome.  
"Mi scusi, posso vedere il suo tesserino?" domandò, spostando la sedia a rotelle in modo da trovarsi di fronte al nuovo arrivato.  
Eret sospirò, estraendo dal portafogli una tessera plastificata e passandola al ragazzo.  
Hiccup lesse, apparentemente impassibile, ma ad un certo punto si lasciò scappare un sorriso.  
"Se vuoi altre informazioni su cosa sia successo nella battaglia finale, non credo di avere altro da dire rispetto a quanto ti ha sicuramente raccontato tua sorella." riferì "Lei era parte del nostro party, quindi sa tutto quello che so io."  
"Cosa diavolo..." sussurrò Gary, sospettoso; Tsuyoshi gli passò il tesserino, che lui lesse "Oh... Wow!"  
Il castano riprese il documento d'identità e lo restituì al detective.  
"Comunque sì, sono io che ho terminato il gioco, nel senso che ho dato il colpo finale all'ultimo Boss, ma essere arrivati a terminare il gioco è stato il risultato di un'alleanza di circa quattromila giocatori." ammise "Ora... in quale stanza è ricoverata tua sorella? Vorrei vederla, prima di dire altro."  
Eret esitò, ma annuì, indicando il corridoio.  
"Dopo la porta in fondo al corridoio, prima stanza a sinistra." riferì.  
Tsuyoshi salutò in fretta l'amico e spine la sedia fuori dalla stanza, seguito dal detective.  
Avanzarono velocemente, almeno quanto la forza delle esili braccia del giovane gli permettessero di muovere la sedia a rotelle, e poco dopo arrivarono davanti alla stanza cercata.  
Eret aprì e fece spazio all'altro, che si spinse dentro, calmo.  
La stanza non era tanto diversa da quella di Tsuyoshi e Gary. Era semplice, con un solo armadio, un letto affiancato da apparecchiature mediche e un tavolo con due sedie, su una delle quali era seduta una ragazza magrissima dai lunghi capelli biondi, vestita di un pigiama semplice ma che sembrava troppo grande per il suo esile corpo.  
Fissava un piatto di fronte a sé e, con mano tremante, cercava di portarsi il cibo alla bocca, azione che sembrava provocarle molta fatica.  
La sua espressione era persa, proprio come era quella di Gary poco prima di riconoscere l'amico. Evidentemente nessuno dei due aveva ancora superato il trauma della disconnessione dal gioco, così come non l'aveva superato Tsuyoshi.  
Il ragazzo avanzò lentamente, affiancando il tavolo. La ragazza sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza, ma si limitò a poggiare la posata, senza alzare lo sguardo dal piatto.  
Posò la mano sulla sua, come aveva fatto spesso negli ultimi tempi di prigionia, e la sentì sussultare leggermente al tocco.  
"Hiccup..." sussurrò la bionda, finalmente voltandosi "Mi hai trovata..."  
"Sì, Astrid." rispose Tsuyoshi, sorridendo e carezzandole il viso "Ho mantenuto la promessa."  
Lei era incredula. Spostò la sedia, mettendosi in piedi per potersi avvicinare di più al castano; però le sue gambe non erano ancora abbastanza forti, per cui perse l'equilibrio e cadde, venendo presa al volo dal giapponese.  
Rimasero lì, l'una tra le braccia dell'altro, per un po', a guardarsi negli occhi. Non c'era bisogno di parlare, l'importante era che fossero di nuovo insieme, questa volta nel mondo reale.  
Poi, finalmente, si baciarono.  
Fu come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno da quando si erano visti per l'ultima volta, come se quei mesi di riabilitazione non ci fossero stati.  
C'erano solo loro, ancora insieme dopo tanto tempo.  
La magia venne infranta da un colpo di tosse alle loro spalle. Eret era ancora lì e li stava osservando.  
"Astrid, non è che hai omesso qualche dettaglio dal tuo racconto?" chiese l'uomo, quando i due si voltarono a guardarlo.  
"Lui è Hiccup." lo presentò Astrid "Uno dei mastri fabbri di Berk, nonché cavaliere del Furia Buia, leader dei Dragon Riders, ufficiale in capo delle truppe della prima linea... ed è il giocatore che ha sconfitto l'ultimo Boss... ah, dimenticavo: è anche mio marito."  
Tsuyoshi sistemò meglio la compagna sulle sue ginocchia e si voltò verso il detective, porgendogli la mano in segno di saluto.  
"Molto piacere, detective Hofferson." si presentò "Io sono Tsuyoshi Hadokku, ma gli altri sopravvissuti del gioco mi conoscono come Hiccup, il cavaliere del Furia Buia."


	36. 35

"Il cavaliere del Furia Buia, eh?" ripeté l'uomo, stringendo la mano dell'altro, forse mettendoci un po' troppa forza, perché al ragazzo scappò una smorfia di dolore.  
"Sì." ammise Tsuyoshi, massaggiandosi la mano e aiutando la ritrovata compagna a sedersi di nuovo sulla sua sedia "Mi chiamavano così perché cavalcavo un esemplare unico di drago, detto Furia Buia."  
"Quindi voi due vi siete sposati?" continuò l'altro, indicandoli alternativamente "Quanti anni hai, ragazzino? Ricordavo che c'erano dei codici che impedivano alcune azioni ai minorenni, in quel gioco. Non saranno mica saltati anche quelli con il crash di sistema che vi ha bloccati lì?"  
"Farò 19 anni a marzo." specificò il giapponese, lanciando un'occhiata a Astrid "Eravamo entrambi maggiorenni quando abbiamo deciso di condividere le risorse, perché è a quello che serviva, principalmente, il matrimonio dentro DKO."  
"Lo sapete, vero, che qui il matrimonio contratto dentro quel gioco non ha validità? E poi... Astrid, perché non mi hai detto nulla? Mamma e papà daranno di matto quando sapranno." disse Eret, prendendo la sedia libera e sistemandosi di fronte alla coppia.  
"Certo che sappiamo che qui il nostro matrimonio non è valido! Questo non significa che non possiamo frequentarci lo stesso." spiegò la bionda, afferrando la mano del compagno "Non ti ho detto nulla perché non era importante, non ai fini dell'indagine che state conducendo. E poi che vuoi che me ne importi di mamma e papà? L'hai detto anche tu che hanno definitivamente smesso di parlarsi, e l'infermiera Valka ha detto che da quando sono stata spostata in questa struttura ha visto solo te e mai mamma e papà. Possono dare di matto quanto vogliono, non mi interessa nulla!"  
Il giovane uomo borbottò tra sé, scuotendo la testa, poi si voltò nuovamente verso Tsuyoshi, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca.  
"Secondo la tua scheda personale, tu sei stato un Beta Tester." enunciò, leggendo sul dispositivo "In pratica sei l'unico sopravvissuto tra quelli che avevano provato il gioco in anteprima, che so essere morti tutti poche settimane prima della vostra disconnessione. Non sarai mica coinvolto in quell'episodio?"  
Il castano abbassò lo sguardo, riportando alla mente quel doloroso ricordo.  
"Se non ci fossimo attardati fuori dall'arena, dove erano raccolti gli altri Beta per la riunione, saremmo morti anche la mia squadra ed io, non solo Stoick, Alvin e gli altri Beta Tester." raccontò "È stato un attacco a sorpresa di Viggo, capo della gilda dei Bludvist, nonché ultimo Boss del gioco."  
"Sì... Ho parlato con Kayaba e gli sviluppatori del gioco, almeno quelli che non erano imprigionati con voi, e mi ha spiegato questa storia dell'ultimo Boss." confermò il detective, massaggiandosi il mento "DrSuppongo sappiate che i morti del gioco sono morti anche nella realtà."  
"Non eravamo del tutto sicuri che fosse così, ma lo sospettavamo." intervenne Astrid, stringendo la mano del compagno "Quando abbiamo saputo come avremmo dovuto concludere il gioco non è stato semplice prendere una decisione. Per questo era stato indetto il Consiglio dei Beta: le decisioni più difficili, per una nostra regola interna, venivano affidate al giudizio dei giocatori più esperti, ovvero loro."  
Eret tornò a fissare il ragazzo, scrutandolo con fare serio, e riprese a parlare.  
"Sempre secondo la tua scheda, prima dell'inizio del caso DKO avevi lasciato la scuola, a meno di 13 anni." spiegò "Pare che tu fossi un hiki-qualcosa."  
"Hikikomori." lo corresse il giovane "E se hai letto la mia scheda saprai anche perché è successo. Ma se vuoi ulteriori dettagli chiedi ai figli dell'ingegnere Kayaba: la più giovane frequentava la mia stessa scuola, ed entrambi sono dei sopravvissuti del gioco, oltre ad aver fatto parte dei Dragon Riders, nell'ultimo periodo."  
Il detective segnò le nuove informazioni sul cellulare e tornò a guardare i due giovani.  
"Dunque... Oltre a te, Astrid, i fratelli Kayaba e, suppongo, quel tuo amico americano con cui parlavi prima, chi altro faceva parte del tuo gruppo?"  
"A parte che Moccicoso, no, scusa, Gary, non è americano ma canadese, sì, nel nostro party c'erano altri tre nostri coetanei." ammise Tsuyoshi "Un ragazzo inglese che si faceva chiamare Gambedipesce e due russi, fratello e sorella gemelli, che si facevano chiamare Testa Bruta e Testa di Tufo. Non saprei dirti i loro veri nomi, non li ho mai chiesti, però posso dirti che Gambedipesce era alto, biondo e molto sovrappeso, mentre per altre informazioni sui gemelli dovresti chiedere a Gary: lui e Bruta stavano insieme."  
Attese che il fratello di Astrid avesse scritto tutto, aspettandosi altre domande, ma l'uomo non si rivolse più a lui, guardando la ragazza.  
"Lungi da me criticare le tue scelte." disse "Ma, seriamente: questo ragazzino mi sembra piuttosto debole, avresti potuto trovare di meglio."  
La bionda aprì la bocca, pronta a rispondergli, ma venne preceduta dall'amico, che le strinse la mano e parlò con voce ferma.  
"Siamo stati più di quattro anni in un ambiente ostile. Il più delle volte rischiavamo la vita pur di riuscire a tornare qui, e per sopravvivere l'unica cosa che potevamo fare era contare sulla forza del gruppo. È vero, a seguito di un trauma sono diventato un hikikomori e questo, in altre circostanze, avrebbe fatto di me un debole, ma a Berk ero costretto a uscire, interagire con gli altri, e sono anche la persona con più esperienza arrivata alla conclusione del gioco. A Berk non si combatteva solamente; per essere al massimo della forma avevamo bisogno di periodi più o meno lunghi di riposo, in cui cercavamo di rifarci una vita... Addirittura il nostro capotribù, Stoick, il marito dell'infermiera Valka, aveva organizzato delle lezioni per noi più giovani, in modo da non lasciarci troppo indietro con lo studio, che erano anche un modo per socializzare con i nostri coetanei. In una situazione del genere è normale avvicinarsi a qualcuno più di altri, e conosco la situazione precedente di Astrid, so che era in terapia per atti di bullismo, per questo ha iniziato a seguirmi, perché voleva cercare di essere diversa." fece una pausa, dopo aver parlato tutto d'un fiato "Detective Hofferson, ho capito di non andarti a genio, ma non ti mettere tra di noi, se tieni alla felicità di tua sorella."  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, durante il quale i due si scrutarono in cagnesco, ma quell'attimo di competizione silenziosa tra maschi alfa venne interrotto dell'infermiera Valka, che entrò nella stanza a grandi falcate e afferrò le maniglie sullo schienale della sedia di Tsuyoshi.  
"Giovanotto! Ti ho cercato dappertutto!" esclamò "Pensavo di trovarti ancora in camera di Gary e invece eri a tubare nel reparto femminile!"  
"Ehm... Scusa..." si scusò il giapponese, chinando il capo "È che... Lei... Lei è Astrid."  
"Oh, capisco." si calmò la donna, osservando la ragazza "Hai scoperto dove è ricoverata tua moglie e non hai saputo resistere a venire a salutarla."  
"Veramente non sono sposati." obiettò Eret, incrociando le braccia.  
"Andiamo, detective!" lo rimproverò l'infermiera "Sia un po' clemente: hanno passato quattro anni a combattere fianco a fianco, se la meritano un po' di felicità. Piuttosto aiuti sua sorella, così li portiamo giù in palestra per le terapie. Magari, lavorando insieme, saranno più motivati e si impegneranno di più"  
Tsuyoshi sorrise, sporgendosi per baciare un'ultima volta la compagna prima di essere portato fuori dalla donna, che lo accompagnò in camera e lo aiutò a cambiarsi per la fisioterapia, per poi portarlo in palestra.  
Questa era un grosso locale al piano terra del comprensorio. Era attrezzata con ogni tipo di attrezzo utile per il recupero di pazienti usciti da coma di lungo corso, tutto affiancato da tecnologie di ultima generazione. Grandi finestre e delle porte a vetri lasciavano entrare la luce dal lato del cortile centrale dell'ospedale, mentre dal lato opposto una grande vetrata la separava dal locale piscina, anch'esso usato per la terapia.  
Una volta entrato, il ragazzo venne fatto sistemare a uno degli attrezzi, così che potesse iniziare il riscaldamento per gli esercizi che sarebbero serviti a tonificare la muscolatura; era infatti indispensabile che la massa muscolare riprendesse tono per poter passare ai livelli successivi, inoltre Tsuyoshi aveva bisogno di rinforzare le gambe per cominciare l'iter per la misurazione e il montaggio della nuova protesi, così da essere di nuovo in grado di camminare.  
Il fisioterapista sistemò l'apparecchiatura in modo che il ragazzo potesse usare entrambe le gambe per sollevare i pesi e l'esercizio ebbe inizio.  
Non era la prima volta che usava quell'attrezzatura, ci aveva passato del tempo tutti i giorni da quando era stato portato lì per la prima volta, e stava notando da solo dei miglioramenti, ma ancora non erano abbastanza: doveva essere in perfetta forma per poter passare allo stadio successivo, poiché si ricordava bene della fatica che aveva fatto cinque anni prima, quando aveva provato la sua prima protesi. Si guardò intorno, notando solo in quel momento tutta la gente che stava usando quel locale.  
I pazienti li riconosceva subito: erano tutti incredibilmente magri, come lui, e avevano lo sguardo perso, probabilmente perché una parte della loro mente era ancora legata all'Arcipelago Barbarico, ai ricordi di quei quattro anni di prigionia.  
Era certo di conoscere, almeno di vista, la maggior parte di loro, ma ancora non riusciva a collegare quei volti patiti con quelli degli avatar che aveva incontrato in DKO; o almeno non tutti: aveva subito riconosciuto Gary, che si era diretto alla piscina, aiutato dal fratello minore, e Astrid, che in quel momento stava testando il suo equilibrio nel camminare su una pedana tra due corrimano, non lontano da lui, anzi piuttosto a portata di sguardo per entrambi, tanto che i loro occhi si incrociarono più di una volta, scambiandosi numerosi sorrisi durante gli esercizi.  
Completò l'allenamento, girandosi, infine, verso il fisioterapista, che gli massaggiò le gambe per il defaticamento, ponendo particolare attenzione sul moncherino. Aveva già preso l'appuntamento per la scelta della nuova protesi, per questo i suoi esercizi erano per il momento mirati a rinforzare la parte inferiore del corpo; a dire il vero, Tsuyoshi non vedeva l'ora di poter camminare di nuovo, anche perché nella situazione attuale era troppo dipendente dagli altri, ed aveva voglia di sentirsi un po' più autonomo.  
Alzò lo sguardo, incrociando di nuovo quello di Astrid, che ora aveva afferrato due stampelle e stava lentamente avanzando verso di lui.  
Quando, finalmente, lo raggiunse, si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, attirando su di loro l'attenzione degli altri sopravvissuti presenti.  
"Quelli sono Hiccup e Astrid..." sussurrò qualcuno in fondo alla sala.  
"Sei sicuro? È difficile... È difficile distinguere bene i lineamenti..." rispose un altro.  
"Sì, sono loro! Guarda, a lui manca la gamba sinistra." annuì il primo.  
Un brusio coprì quelle voci, mentre la ragazza prese le sue stampelle e si rimise in piedi, e il giovane si spostò sulla sedia a rotelle.  
A quel punto un fragoroso applauso rimbombò nella palestra, riscuotendo i due giovani, che si guardarono intorno.  
Tsuyoshi capì: erano stati riconosciuti, e quello era il ringraziamento di coloro che aveva salvato.  
Sorrise, palesemente imbarazzato dall'essere al centro dell'attenzione.  
Ora dovevano solo tornare a vivere in questo vecchio, nuovo mondo, per questo dovevano impegnarsi, perché gli sforzi di chi li aveva tenuti in vita in quei quattro anni e chi li stava aiutando adesso non fossero stati vani.


	37. 36

Qualche giorno dopo, Tsuyoshi si trovava in una delle sale comuni del comprensorio, in attesa di essere raggiunto da Astrid, che era ancora impegnata con la terapia.  
Da quando si erano ritrovati passavano insieme tutto il loro tempo libero, e a volte anche le ore di fisioterapia, anche se non era facile stare da soli, perché quasi sempre venivano avvicinati da un sopravvissuto di Dragon Knight Online o da un parente di uno di essi, che voleva ringraziare il ragazzo per aver terminato il gioco ed essere riuscito a riportare i sopravvissuti nel mondo reale.  
In quel momento era impegnato nell'esaminare un tablet nuovo di zecca, portatogli dell'infermiera Valka, e sembrava essere in difficoltà.  
Gary gli si avvicinò alle spalle, dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena per poi sedersi allo stesso tavolo, sistemando le stampelle accanto a lui.  
"Ehi, che fai?" domandò il giovane canadese "Sei fisso da mezz'ora su quell'apparecchio."  
"Sto cercando di capire come funziona questo nuovo sistema operativo... e sono un po' arrugginito." confessò l'altro, toccando alcune icone.  
"A chi lo dici... Non ci sono riuscito neanche io a farlo funzionare, ho dovuto chiedere a mio fratello di insegnarmi come si usa." rispose l'altro, allungandosi e toccando un'icona sullo schermo "Ti conviene svuotare la posta, per prima cosa. Ci sono quasi cinque anni di messaggi arretrati."  
Non appena la cartella delle email venne aperta sull'account del giovane, una lunga serie di finestre comparve sullo schermo, tanto che Tsuyoshi imprecò, lasciando andare l'apparecchio sul tavolo e arretrando di un metro con la sedia a rotelle.  
"Ma... Moccicoso! Che diavolo..." lo rimproverò, riservandogli un'occhiata truce e tornando ad osservare il tablet "Sta ancora caricando... Davvero in cinque anni può arrivare tutta questa roba?!"  
"A me ci ha messo cinque minuti per aprire tutto... E la maggior parte era spam. Però c'erano anche messaggi dei miei vecchi compagni di classe, di cui a malapena ricordo nomi e volti." confessò, pensieroso, il moro.  
Il giapponese afferrò nuovamente il tablet, timoroso, e iniziò a controllare le varie cartelle, con calma.  
"Sì, sono quasi tutte spam." confermò, ma dopo un po' alzò gli occhi "Senti, a proposito di scuola... Tu che farai ora?"  
"Sinceramente non ci ho ancora pensato. Il problema è che siamo parecchio indietro rispetto ai nostri coetanei..."  
"Lo so. Dalle mie parti se perdi un anno sei tagliato fuori, e io ne ho persi sei, se conto l'anno di autoreclusone prima dell'incidente DKO." spiegò l'altro, tornando a lavorare sul suo apparecchio elettronico "Senza contare che dovremo seguire delle terapie ancora per anni, e non penso che ci siano scuole che vogliano prendersi questa responsabilità."  
"Ti sbagli, nanetto." lo contraddisse Eret, comparendo alle sue spalle "Harvard e il MIT stanno studiando dei programmi speciali apposta per voi. In fondo hanno collaborato a creare questo posto, quindi vogliono tenervi sotto controllo ancora per un po'."  
"Ah, bene." sospirò il ragazzo, senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo "Comunque non chiamarmi nanetto. Sembro basso solo perché per ora devo muovermi in sedia a rotelle, ma in realtà non lo sono. Gary è più basso di me."  
"Ehi! Vacci piano con gli insulti!" incalzò l'altro, guardandolo storto.  
"Non è un insulto, ma un dato di fatto." concluse il ragazzo, prima di poggiare il tablet sul tavolo, dubbioso "Cosa... Ma che diavolo... Questa non è una mail di spam."  
"Cosa?" domandarono gli altri due, avvicinandosi al giovane per sbirciare nella posta elettronica.  
"Sul serio, questo indirizzo di posta elettronica..." spiegò il castano, indicando la stringa.  
"È della Kayaba Inc." confermò Eret, estraendo dalla tasca il proprio telefono e digitando per fare un controllo "Ma non è di nessun impiegato interno."  
"Sì, ma che c'entro io?" continuò il giovane, fissando lo schermo "Inoltre la data... ero ancora imprigionato dentro il gioco quando questa mail è stata inviata."  
"Hiccup, questa non è una data qualunque, guarda bene." intervenne Gary indicando lo schermo "È quando Viggo ci ha attaccato a Berk e ha ucciso i Beta."  
"In effetti è vero." confermò Eret "È la data in cui c'è stata la morte di mille giocatori in pochi minuti. Dimmi, ragazzino, pensi che sia connesso alla faccenda?"  
Tsuyoshi fissò l'indirizzo email, cercando di riportare alla mente quel doloroso giorno di mesi prima, quando aveva perso colui che era stato un padre in quei quattro anni.  
Un fastidioso ma breve formicolio gli attraversò il cranio, fino alla nuca, su cui vi posò la mano. E quello bastò per capire.  
"Gothi!" esclamò, aprendo finalmente la mail "Vecchia pazza! Sei riuscita a raggiungermi fin qua? Ha a che fare con quel dono di cui parlavi quella volta?"  
"Gothi? Che c'entra quel NPC fuori di testa?" lo richiamò Gary, perplesso.  
"Chi sarebbe Gothi?" domandò il  detective, prendendo appunti.  
"Era un NPC, un personaggio di supporto che viveva al villaggio di Berk." spiegò il giapponese "Era quella che ci vendeva le medicine e ci curava quando la nostra barra della vita era bassa. Quel giorno ho scoperto che non era esattamente un NPC, ma una vera intelligenza artificiale che si era evoluta all'interno del gioco, come i draghi, ed era diventata senziente, tanto che poteva avventurarsi anche fuori dal confine del territorio a cui era stata inizialmente assegnata. Infatti mi ha raggiunto fuori Berk, dove ero andato a riordinarmi le idee dopo che mio pa... Stoick e gli altri sono stati uccisi, e mi ha aiutato, rifornendoci anche di una gran quantità di medicine in vista della battaglia finale. Ha anche parlato di un regalo, ma non mi ha detto molto, se non che l'avrei capito una volta che l'avessi visto."  
Detto ciò, lesse la mail, imitato dagli altri due.  
" 'Capo Hiccup, sapevo che avresti riportato tutti i giocatori a casa.' " lesse a voce alta Gary " 'La tua mail era tra i dati di log-in, e solo in questo modo posso consegnarti il dono che ti avevo promesso. Lo troverai cliccando sul link sottostante.' Sei certo che sia lei? Magari è un cavallo di Troia..."  
Il giapponese sorrise, facendo un respiro profondo e sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia a rotelle. Di sicuro era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con gli anni trascorsi dentro il gioco, anni terribili, ma allo stesso tempo i più belli che avesse vissuto fino a quel momento.  
Alzò gli occhi, preparandosi psicologicamente a cliccare sul link, mettendo a fuoco la porta d'ingresso del locale, da cui stava entrando un gruppo di sopravvissuti a DKO. Davanti a tutti c'era Astrid, e dietro di lei altri quattro, che subito non riconobbe.  
"Testa Bruta?!" esclamò Gary, riconoscendola, dietro la svedese, e alzandosi in piedi per raggiungerla.  
Tsuyoshi finalmente realizzò: erano Testa Bruta, Testa di Tufo, Dagur e Heather, i loro compagni d'armi. All'appello mancava solo Gambedipesce.  
"Sakiko e Shinichi Kayaba, alias Heather e Dagur, e LaVerne Thorstun e Eugene Thorstuna, alias Testa di Tufo e Testa Bruta." riferì Eret, indicandoli e anticipando la domanda del ragazzo "Justin Ingelman, Gambedipesce, ha avuto qualche problema di salute dovuto alla drastica perdita di peso e ancora non può alzarsi, inoltre al momento sta subendo un'operazione chirurgica che lo aiuterà a riprendersi più facilmente. Sakiko e Shinichi non è stato difficile trovarli, essendo i figli di Kayaba. Eugene era vicina di stanza di mia sorella, e LaVerne era nel reparto dedicato a chi aveva ricevuto la console con il gioco per la sperimentazione medica, poiché gli doveva servire per la terapia sull'autismo."  
Il giovane annuì, pensieroso, mentre Astrid li raggiungeva, salutando il fratello con un bacio sulla guancia e il fidanzato con un bacio sulle labbra.  
"È bello vedere il mio ragazzo e mio fratello che vanno d'accordo." commentò, sedendosi tra i due "Di che cosa stavate parlando?"  
"Ti ricordi che Gothi aveva parlato di un dono?" spiegò il nipponico, tornando a guardare lo schermo "Credo che sia in allegato alla mail che mi sono trovato nella posta."  
"Davvero? Di cosa si tratta?" domandò, incuriosita.  
"Lo sapremo ora." concluse l'altro, cliccando sul link.  
Venne aperta la pagina di un Cloud, e il riconoscimento facciale si attivò. Quando la procedura fu conclusa, finalmente ebbero risposta alle loro domande.  
La schermata si fece nera, e sopra comparvero in sequenza alcune lettere, come fossero state scritte a mano.  
-Piacere di rivedere te, Hiccup.-  diceva la scritta -Io promesso dono. Vedi elenco che segue e tu capisci. Gothi.-  
Le lettere scomparvero e si aprì una cartella del Cloud.  
"Che diavolo è questa roba?!" esclamò Eret.  
"Sembrano files di programmi." rispose Astrid.  
"Non sono programmi qualunque. Sono i programmi base delle intelligenze artificiali di Dragon Knight Online." precisò Tsuyoshi, scorrendo l'elenco "Gothi mi ha fatto il dono della sua vita e di quella di tutti i draghi personali presenti in DKO."


	38. 37

"No, aspetta..." obiettò Eret "Fino a prova contraria questa roba appartiene alla Kayaba Inc."  
Tsuyoshi non rispose, voltandosi verso Shinichi, che si era avvicinato al loro tavolo e, fermandosi alle spalle dell'amico gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Ehi, fratello!" lo salutò il rosso, sorridendo sornione "Certo che prima eri magro, ma anche ora non scherzi!"  
"Qualche settimana fa ero anche peggio, sto recuperando in fretta." rispose il ragazzo, voltandosi verso il compaesano "Ma anche tu non scherzi, Dagur, però devo ammettere che è un piacere rivederti."  
L'altro sorrise, occupando la sedia che Eret aveva lasciato libera, poi passò all'amico un plico di fogli.  
"Mio padre ha chiesto di farti firmare questi, non appena ti avessi trovato." riferì "Ha detto che dovresti aver già ricevuto il pacco via mail... e ha aggiunto che, non appena trovi il modo di attivare quel programma, vuole farci due chiacchiere, anche se non ho capito bene cosa intendesse."  
"Gothi..." sospirò il castano, sfogliando i fogli "Quella vecchia druida rompiscatole deve aver trovato un modo per aggirare il blocco e comunicare con il mondo esterno, anche se solo per poco. Quell'AI è piena di sorprese..."  
"Che cosa sarebbero quei documenti?" si intromise il detective, incuriosito.  
"La cessione della proprietà delle intelligenze artificiali nell'elenco dalla Kayaba Inc. al sottoscritto." spiegò Tsuyoshi, continuando a leggere "Inoltre dice che, per me e tutti i componenti del mio party, verranno pagati i corsi di recupero e avremo una borsa di studio per qualsiasi facoltà scelta nelle università di Boston, come ringraziamento per aver riportato indietro i superstiti."  
"Precisamente." confermò Shinichi "Mi trasferisco anche io ad Harvard, anche se avevo già iniziato l'università prima di finire prigioniero del gioco. Visto che sono stato fermo per quasi cinque anni non mi farà male riprendere dall'inizio."  
"Davvero? A quale facoltà sei iscritto?" domandò Astrid, incuriosita.  
"Pediatria, con specializzazione in neuropsichiatria infantile." rispose l'altro.  
"Neuropsichiatria? Ora capisco come mai passavi per pazzo in DKO!" scherzò Tsuyoshi, ridendo.  
"Spiritoso! Piuttosto voi avete già pensato a cosa fare dopo?" chiese il rosso, scuotendo la testa.  
"Sinceramente non ci ho ancora pensato, ma mi piacerebbe fare qualcosa non troppo diverso da ciò che facevo a Berk." riferì Astrid, pensierosa.  
"Cioè cosa?" intervenne Eret, incrociando le braccia.  
"Astrid era il Cavaliere di Draghi più forte dopo Hiccup." spiegò Shinichi, indicandola "Stratega eccezionale, ottima analista e brava osservatrice."  
"Beh, potresti entrare in Accademia di polizia anche tu come me." suggerì il fratello "Magari, se ti specializzi in statistica e analisi informatica potresti essere utile nel mio dipartimento, e potrei mettere una buona parola..."  
"Non sarebbe una cattiva idea." ammise il fidanzato, passandole una mano sui capelli "In fondo eri il mio vicecomandante, ed eri anche una sorta di poliziotto di paese, negli ultimi tempi." fece una pausa, fissando il tablet ancora aperto sul Cloud con i codici di DKO "Io... Credo che potrei fare meccatronica. Potrebbe essermi utile... e magari anche ingegneria biomedica: ho passato gli ultimi quattro anni a progettare e costruirmi da solo le protesi, voglio continuare a farlo, e rendermi utile anche per chi è nella mia stessa situazione."  
La bionda annuì, sporgendosi per baciarlo, ignorando i borbottii contrariati del fratello maggiore; Tsuyoshi ricambiò il bacio, trascinandola in braccio a lui e approfondendo il gesto, ma quel momento di intimità venne interrotto da Valka, appena entrata nel salone e avvicinatasi per parlare con Eret.  
"Detective, mi aveva chiesto di avvisarla non appena avessero finito." riferì, afferrando la maniglia della sedia a rotelle e scompigliando i capelli del giapponese e della compagna, che si erano ricomposti, pur rimanendo abbracciati "Stanno riportando in camera Justin Ingelman; l'operazione è andata bene, ma non conviene farlo affaticare, per cui se vuole fargli qualche domanda non esageri."  
"Va bene, grazie." ringraziò il giovane uomo, alzandosi in piedi "Magari porto con me mia sorella e il suo ragazzo: erano compagni di squadra, sicuramente saranno d'aiuto."  
"Justin Ingelman? Chi è?" domandò Astrid, confusa.  
"Gambedipesce." rispose il castano, aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi "Andiamo: lui era il mio migliore amico, voglio rivederlo."  
L'infermiera annuì e spinse la sedia di Tsuyoshi fuori dalla sala, seguita dal detective Hofferson e sua sorella.  
Intanto Gary si era avvicinato a Sakiko Kayaba e i gemelli Thorstun, fermandosi di fronte a Eugene e sorridendole.  
"Alla fine non ho avuto bisogno di scriverti una mail per trovarti." la salutò.  
LaVerne, accanto a lei, teneva lo sguardo basso, borbottando tra sé, ma appena riconobbe la voce del vecchio amico alzò la testa e gli saltò al collo, piangendo.  
"Ehi, calma, Tufo!" esclamò il canadese, cercando di allontanarlo "Così mi soffochi!"  
La bionda sospirò, posando una mano sulla spalla del fratello.  
"Fratellino, lascialo andare." disse, dolcemente "Magari vai a sederti insieme a Heather, noi vi raggiungiamo tra poco."  
Il ragazzo annuì e si allontanò insieme alla giapponese, mentre Gary tornò a guardare la bionda.  
Non ci volle molto che lei reagì, saltandogli al collo e coinvolgendolo in un focoso bacio, come non gliene aveva dati prima d'ora. Il ragazzo ricambiò, stringendola e cercando di restare in equilibrio, poiché ancora aveva dei problemi a restare in piedi senza l'ausilio delle stampelle.  
Ma ormai non c'era più nulla di più importante di quello che era appena successo: si era riunito con la ragazza che amava.


	39. 38

Nell'ospedale dei sopravvissuti a Dragon Knight Online il tempo passò veloce; la riabilitazione dei quasi cinquemila superstiti del gioco era impegnativa, ma ognuno l'affrontò alla meglio delle proprie capacità.  
Vennero anche riorganizzare le sistemazioni nei reparti, su consiglio del team di psicologi che lavoravano nel comprensorio: poiché questa gente aveva passato molto tempo in contatto tra loro, stringendo alleanze e creando nuove amicizie e legami, i medici avevano ritenuto vantaggioso, per il recupero completo fisico e psicologico, che ognuno potesse stare vicino a coloro con cui avevano legato, così da sostenersi e incoraggiarsi a vicenda.  
Il gruppo di quelli che erano stati i Dragon Riders vennero assegnati a un piccolo reparto, trasformato in un grosso appartamento, con stanze personali, zone comuni e anche una piccola cucina, così da poter essere relativamente autonomi nella gestione dei loro spazi.  
In quello stesso appartamento sostennero le lezioni di recupero per il conseguimento di un sostituto del diploma, in modo da potersi iscrivere all'università non appena fosse stato possibile, ed anche alcuni dei famigliari dei ragazzi si erano sistemati con loro, per poterli seguire e sostenere.  
E, finalmente, l'anno successivo iniziarono a frequentare le lezioni dei rispettivi corsi di laurea.  
Quello fu un momento particolare, perché era la prima volta che i giovani sarebbero usciti dal comprensorio medico in cui erano vissuti fino a quel giorno, iniziando a relazionarsi con il resto del mondo.  
Ma il passaggio non fu traumatico come gli psicologi di supporto credevano.  
Si erano concentrati soprattutto su Tsuyoshi, perché prima dell'incidente di DKO si era isolato dal mondo, essendo diventato un hikikomori. Ma il giovane li sorprese: una volta entrato al MIT si integrò completamente, facendo nuove amicizie ed entrando poco tempo dopo nella squadra di basket paralimpico. Certo, passava sempre molto tempo con il suo vecchio gruppo, ma non si era più isolato.  
E, durante il terzo anno di college, la sua squadra, per festeggiare le recenti vittorie avute nel campionato universitario paralimpico, decise di organizzare una grossa festa di fine anno, a cui erano stati invitati anche gli amici più stretti dei giocatori, così da rendere i festeggiamenti più allegri e variegati.  
Per questo il giapponese, che tra le altre cose era anche uno dei più anziani della squadra, perché si era iscritto al college con due anni di ritardo rispetto ai suoi compagni di corso, si era trattenuto al campus, aiutando ad allestire la sala concessa loro per la festa.  
A dire il vero, alle cinque era tutto pronto, con due ore di anticipo, per cui aveva deciso di impegnare il tempo rimanente nel portare avanti un progetto che aveva cominciato in collaborazione con la facoltà di medicina di Harvard. Per questo era seduto in un angolo, cacciaviti alla mano, insieme a un suo compagno di squadra che fungeva da cavia.  
"Come lo senti, Jack?" domandò, controllando alcuni valori sul tablet, collegato tramite fili a una piccola placca che l'altro aveva sulla schiena "Ho ricalibrato gli impulsi, ora dovrebbe andare meglio."  
"Sento un leggero formicolio alla gamba sinistra." rispose il giovane, passandosi una mano tra la massa di capelli biondi "Non è che se ci riprovo finisco ancora con la faccia a terra?"  
"Tanto vale tentare." suggerì Tsuyoshi, sconnettendo i contatti e controllando la posizione di una fascia scura che, dalla placca, scendeva verso le gambe dell'amico "Certo, la lesione alla colonna non posso ripararla, ma magari questo dispositivo può restituirti, anche se solo parzialmente, l'uso delle gambe."  
Il biondo annuì e, spingendosi con le braccia, si sollevò dalla sedia a rotelle, provando a mettersi in piedi.  
"Sembra che funzioni." riferì, facendo qualche cauto passo, per poi tornare a sedersi "Magari se lo provassi più a lungo..."  
"Preferirei non esagerare, al momento." ammise il giapponese, aiutandolo a levarsi le fasce scure e staccando delicatamente la placca metallica e sua posizione sulla schiena "Il software e l'interfaccia sono dei prototipi, e non voglio rischiare, anche se mi sono ispirato a delle apparecchiature realmente esistenti."  
"Da quello che ho capito dal malloppone che mi hai spiegato, hai preso spunto dalle interfacce di quel gioco. Però come hai fatto ad avere i progetti? Ho sentito che sono secretati..." chiese Jack, risistemandosi gli abiti.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non posso rivelare le mie fonti." rispose, criptico, Tsuyoshi "Ma ora diamo una sistemata, prima che arrivino tutti."  
"Cosa c'è? Non vuoi fare brutta figura con la tua ragazza?" continuò l'altro, prendendo uno scatolone sulle ginocchia e portandolo verso il tavolo al centro della sala, spingendosi sulla sedia a rotelle, mentre i giovane controllava un'ultima volta la propria protesi prima di alzarsi in piedi.  
"Ehi! Viene anche quella stangona bionda?" intervenne un altro compagno di squadra "Non ci hai mai detto come l'hai conosciuta, Hadokku!"  
"Ragazzi, piantatela!" li rimproverò il castano, preparando il tavolo "Comunque sì, viene anche Astrid."  
"Non vuoi proprio dirci come l'hai conosciuta, eh?" insistette uno degli altri ragazzi, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"E non vuole neanche rivelare la fonte delle sue ricerche basate sulla console della Kayaba Inc." si intromise Jack, affiancando gli altri due.  
"Magari è uno dei sopravvissuti." ipotizzò il secondo, grattandosi la barbetta sul mento "Ho sentito che quelli più giovani hanno avuto delle borse di studio per le università di Boston, quindi qualcuno sarà venuto qui al MIT"  
"Tempo fa avevano reso pubblici i nomi di gioco dei sopravvissuti." riferì un terzo ragazzo "Quello che ha completato il gioco si chiamava Hiccup. E poi ci stava una che si faceva chiamare Astrid... Ehi, Tsuyoshi! La tua ragazza non si chiama così?"  
"È solo una coincidenza." si affrettò a rispondere il castano "Comunque credo che questa gente non voglia far sapere chi sono proprio per la notorietà. E poi ho sentito che molte esperienze che hanno avuto sono state traumatiche. Sapete come si è concluso il gioco? L'ultimo Boss era uno degli stessi giocatori, gli sviluppatori avevano pensato che sarebbe stato un bel colpo di scena se il peggiore dei giocatori killer fosse diventato l'ultimo Boss, quello da sconfiggere perché il gioco fosse terminato. E per sconfiggere intendevano uccidere."  
"Effettivamente non deve essere facile per quell'Hiccup andare avanti sapendo che ha ucciso una persona..." concluse Jack, serio "E di certo non avrà poi così voglia di festeggiare il capodanno, visto che è l'anniversario dell'inizio di quella tortura..."  
"Ehi, che sono quei musi lunghi?!" esclamò Gary, entrando nella sala insieme agli altri ospiti"non mi sembrate affatto la squadra in cima al campionato universitario di basket paralimpico!"  
Tsuyoshi sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Da quando si erano iscritti al MIT, dopo che lui era entrato nella squadra di sitting basket aveva scoperto che il suo vecchio amico aveva creato una squadra di cheerleader di supporto allo sport, che nel campus mancava. Questo aveva dato una spinta anche ai nuovi compagni di squadra, che fino a quel momento non avevano mai avuto una tifoseria così affezionata, facendo sì che la percentuale di vittorie, negli ultimi tempi, aumentasse rispetto ai campionati precedenti.  
Il giapponese era felice dell'atmosfera creatasi, anche se non era Gary la persona che lo sosteneva maggiormente nella sua carriera sportiva... e non solo.  
Si voltò verso Astrid, che lo aveva affiancato posandogli un bacio sulla guancia, e le sorrise. Era passato molto tempo da quando erano usciti da DKO, ma sembrava che il loro legame fosse diventato più forte, tanto che da circa un mese, nell'appartamento che condividevano con il resto della loro famiglia allargata, lui non usufruiva più molto della propria stanza personale, soprattutto la notte, e aveva praticamente preso residenza fissa in quella della bionda.  
A dire il vero non è che l'avesse proprio abbandonata, quella stanza, perché la stava usando per quello che lui aveva definito "progetto segreto", e per questo motivo era diventata off limits per tutti i coinquilini, compagna compresa.  
"Beh, penso che ora la festa possa iniziare!" esclamò Jack, vedendo che erano arrivati anche gli altri ospiti della squadra.  
Si sistemarono attorno al tavolo, riempiendosi i piatti di ogni vivanda e chiacchierando allegramente, in un clima spensierato tipico delle festività di fine anno, finché non arrivò l'ora del brindisi.  
"Okay, ragazzi!" esordì Jack, che tra le altre cose era il capitano della squadra "So che spetterebbe a me fare il discorso, ma ho un'idea migliore: potrebbe farlo il nostro miglior cestista, senza il quale non saremmo mai arrivati primi in classifica! Tu che dici, Tsuyoshi?"  
Il giapponese sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso, quindi annuì, diede un bacio ad Astrid, scatenando ulteriori urla di incitamento da parte del resto della squadra, e si alzò in piedi, prendendo in mano il bicchiere ricolmo di birra.  
"Va bene!" esordì "Se proprio volete... Beh, ragazzi, questo è il terzo anno che sono in squadra, e sono felice di aver contribuito alle numerose vittorie del MIT in campo sportivo paralimpico. Devo ammettere che quando sono entrato nel club non mi aspettavo un'accoglienza così calorosa, anzi, gli osicologi che mi stanno seguendo da qualche anno credevano che non sarei stato capace di integrarmi in un ambiente come questo."  
Fece una pausa, abbassando lo sguardo e assumendo un'espressione seria, per poi riprendere il discorso.  
"Sì, sono seguito da un team di psicologi. Okay, lo so che un discorso di fine anno dovrebbe essere allegro, colmo di buoni propositi, ma bisogna anche lasciarsi alle spalle le cose vecchie, le preoccupazioni e i drammi precedenti, ed è quello che voglio fare." fece un'altra pausa e bevve un sorso di birra, tornando a guardare i commensali "C'è una cosa che vorrei dire, prima di tutto: sono stato un hikikomori per un anno... No, scusate, tecnicamente sono stati due anni, o poco più, non ricordo quando è stata la fine dell'isolamento, ma ricordo bene cosa mi ha portato ad isolarmi per il secondo anno, un isolamento peggiore del precedente, perché prima avevo a disposizione un computer per poter comunicare con il mondo, dopo non ce l'avevo più. E la data dell'inizio del secondo isolamento è il primo gennaio del 2046, quando qualcosa andò storto in un programma di gioco di cui ero stato uno dei beta tester, cambiando la vita di migliaia di persone oltre a me."  
Nella sala ammutolirono tutti, e Astrid si alzò in piedi, afferrando il braccio del fidanzato.  
"Tsuyoshi..." sussurrò, preoccupata.  
"Usa pure il nome che avevo quando ci siamo conosciuti." suggerì l'altro, sorridendole "Tanto lo hanno capito chi siamo. È inutile nascondersi ancora, le voci si sono sparse."  
"Aspetta... hai detto che eri un beta tester?" intervenne Jack, pensieroso "E il primo gennaio del 2046... che io sappia quel gioco è iniziato quel giorno, e i Beta partecipanti sono morti tutti, meno uno." fece una pausa, alzando lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi "Non ci sarai mica dicendo che sei il famigerato Hiccup?"  
Il castano chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente. Gary si alzò, anticipando la sua risposta.  
"Sì, è così." ammise "Lui è Hiccup, l'eroe di Dragon Knight Online! E sì, noi siamo i suoi compagni di party! Io sono Moccicoso." si indicò, poi indicò anche gli amici "Ci sono Gambedipesce, Testa Bruta e Testa di Tufo, e infine Astrid, la guerriera più forte delle squadre d'assalto dopo Hiccup, nonché sua moglie. E so già che ora che lo sapete ci tratterete in modo diverso! Ecco perché abbiamo mantenuto il segreto."  
"Moccicoso, siediti." ordinò il giapponese, portandosi una mano in viso, quindi si rivolse nuovamente ai compagni di squadra quando l'amico fu tornato al suo posto "Sì, come ha detto Gary, io sono Hiccup, e loro sono la mia squadra, i Dragon Riders, anche se mancano un paio di persone all'appello. Abbiamo dovuto mantenere il segreto perché siamo consapevoli della fama attribuitaci: abbiamo visto anche noi i telegiornali, durante la terapia, e qualche giornalista in cerca di uno scoop ha anche tentato di intrufolarsi nel comprensorio di cura, durante il periodo della nostra degenza. Tornando al discorso... sì, quegli anni bloccati in quel mondo, senza alcun contatto con l'esterno, sono stati duri, molti non ce l'hanno fatta, qualcuno si è arreso prima e altri sono dovuti andare avanti, talvolta facendo scelte difficili, me compreso. Per liberare i superstiti ho ucciso un uomo, e questo fatto me lo porterò dietro per tutta la vita, anche se vorrei dimenticarmene, ma in quegli anni ci sono stati anche momenti che non vorrei mai scordare, come ad esempio le feste di superamento di livello, quando, nonostante tutto, riuscivamo a divertirci con le poche risorse che avevamo, le amicizie che ho fatto, e che continuano tutt'ora, come vedete. Beh, il mio brindisi vorrei farlo su questo: che l'amicizia tra noi membri della squadra continui oltre gli anni di università, così come i Dragon Riders hanno creato un legame che va al di fuori di ogni barriera!"  
Tutti alzarono i bicchieri, rispondendo all'augurio del ragazzo, che si sedette, voltandosi verso Astrid.  
"In realtà ci sarebbe un'ultima cosa, per te." le riferì, a bassa voce, prendendo qualcosa dall'interno della propria felpa e mettendolo tra le mani della compagna.  
"Non starai mica chiedendo alla tua ragazza di sposarti, vecchio furbone?!" si intromise Jack, lanciando loro addosso un tovagliolo appallottolato.  
"A dire il vero quella era la prossima cosa. Questo invece è un progetto che portavo avanti da un po'." spiegò, aprendo la mano della svedese e rivelando quello che sembrava un piccolo animaletto alato, che si muoveva allegro, agitando la coda.  
"Ma è un Uncinato Mortale!" esclamò la bionda, incredula "Hiccup... Come..."  
"Non è un Uncinato Mortale qualunque. Ricordi cosa mi aveva donato Gothi?"  
"Questa è... Tempestosa?!" chiese, e lui annuì.  
"Ho attuato un'idea che avevo in mente da tempo per un progetto del corso di meccatronica: corpo robotico guidato da una intelligenza artificiale autonoma. A casa ci sono anche gli altri draghi dei Riders, Sdentato compreso, anche se sono in formato ridotto rispetto a come erano nel gioco."  
Astrid si asciugò una lacrima e abbracciò il compagno, stretta.  
"Grazie... Non speravo più che l'avrei rivista..." sussurrò.  
Tsuyoshi la baciò, tenendola stretta, poi tornò a parlarle all'orecchio.  
"E riguardo la seconda cosa che dici?"  
"Quale seconda cosa?" chiese, confusa, la ragazza.  
"Sposiamoci." suggerì "Ma questa volta facciamolo come si deve, non come l'altra volta."  
"Ma... Hiccup, nessuno di noi lavora..." obiettò la bionda, dubbiosa "Come faremo?"  
"Il padre di Dagur mi ha offerto un lavoro nel laboratorio di ricerca della sezione medica della sua azienda, qui a Boston." riferì l'altro, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal volto "Sarà solo un part time, almeno finché non mi sarò laureato, ma è ben retribuito e mi permetterà di fare ricerche più approfondite per la tesi. Allora che dici?"  
"Ehi, stiamo aspettando la risposta!" si intromise uno dei compagni di squadra di Tsuyoshi, dall'altro capo della tavolata.  
"Siete più pettegoli degli abitanti anziani di Berk, sapete?" si lamentò la svedese, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Allora mi dici la risposta o devo mettermi in ginocchio?" insistette il castano.  
Astrid sorrise e annuì, coinvolgendolo in un focoso bacio, tra gli applausi e l'ilarità del gruppo.  
Tsuyoshi ricambiò, stringendola a sé. Quell'anno appena iniziato sarebbe sicuramente stato indimenticabile.


	40. 39

Erano entrati nel nuovo anno da ormai una settimana.  
Dopo le ultime rivelazioni, il gruppo dei Riders e i compagni di squadra di Tsuyoshi avevano deciso che avrebbero mantenuto il segreto sulla decisione della coppia finché non fossero stati gli stessi interessati a rendere pubblica la notizia almeno ai parenti e agli amici che non erano presenti a capodanno.  
Era mattino presto. Il ragazzo aprì lentamente gli occhi, abituandosi alla penombra della stanza; accoccolata sopra il suo petto Astrid dormiva serenamente, con i lunghi capelli arruffati che le incorniciavano il viso dall'espressione serena.  
Le baciò la fronte, spostandola delicatamente, mentre Sdentato, Tempestosa e altri esserini creati dal giovane partendo dalle intelligenze artificiali in suo possesso saltarono sui cuscini.  
"Lasciatela dormire." sussurrò, alzandosi e recuperando i calzoni del pigiama da terra "Io vado a preparare la colazione, se volete potete aiutarmi."  
Sdentato si stiracchiò, e quello che sembrava un piccolo Yoda gli saltò in groppa, e insieme si arrampicarono sul braccio del giovane, fino alla spalla, mentre Tempestosa si accoccolò sul cuscino, accanto al suo vecchio cavaliere, addormentata.  
Anche gli altri draghetti meccanici seguirono il Furia Buia, poi il ragazzo si alzò, uscendo dalla stanza e camminando fino in cucina.  
Lì vi trovò Eret, di ritorno dal turno di notte al dipartimento di polizia. Era seduto al tavolo, con aria stravolta e fissava la tazza di caffè di fronte a sé.  
"Buongiorno." lo salutò, riempiendosi a sua volta una tazza di caffè e sedendosi di fronte a lui, mentre i piccoli animaletti saltarono sul tavolo, rincorrendo si giocosi, tutti tranne quello dall'aspetto di Yoda, che prese a fissare il detective con fare indagatore.  
"Scusa, perché il tuo Yoda mi guarda in quel modo?" chiese, indicando il piccolo robot.  
"Si chiama Gothi." lo corresse l'altro, sedendosi al tavolo e osservando gli esserini artificiali "Lei è stata la druida di Berk. Mi ha concesso di usarla come prima cavia per creare dei robot guidati da intelligenze senzienti. Purtroppo al tempo avevo a disposizione solo un vecchio modello radiocomandato di Yoda, lasciato nel deposito dell'università da un vecchio gruppo di ricerca, per cui ho dovuto usare quello. Questo lavoro mi è valso un 30."  
"Comunque sia, perché mi guarda in quel modo?" ripeté l'altro, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Tsuyoshi posò il cellulare sul tavolo, passando il pennino a Gothi, e quest'ultima scrisse sullo schermo, in risposta.  
-Tu troppo musone. Tu bisogno amici.-  
"Lascia perdere, Gothi." commentò il giapponese, ridendo "Il mio futuro cognato è una causa persa."  
"Lontano futuro, spero." borbottò l'altro, posando una busta di carta sul tavolo "Comunque mi dici perché Valka chiede sempre a me di portarti le scorte di preservativi? Già è imbarazzante sapere che mia sorella fa sesso, sarei volentieri rimasto all'oscuro su quale sia la frequenza."  
"Veramente è meno lontano di quello che pensi: stiamo pensando di farlo per Maggio. E puoi stare tranquillo, perché stiamo prendendo in considerazione l'idea di allargare la famiglia, quindi presto non dovrai più farci da corriere per gli anticoncezionali." rispose il castano, aprendo il sacchetto e controllandone il contenuto.  
L'uomo impallidì, prendendo a tremare e balbettare per lo shock, mentre uno dei draghetti meccanici gli saltò in testa, appollaiandosi tra i suoi capelli neri.  
Astrid li raggiunse, prese il caffè e si sedette di fianco al fidanzato.  
"Ehi, Eret, che hai? Stai bene?" gli chiese.  
"Credo stia cercando di metabolizzare la notizia nel nostro imminente matrimonio." spiegò Tsuyoshi, passandole una mano nella chioma bionda.  
"Scu... Scusate, ma... Quando l'avete deciso?" balbettò lo svedese "E poi... Come pensate di mantenervi? Voi due studiate ancora!"  
"Tsuyoshi ha già trovato un lavoro part time alla sede locale della Kayaba Inc. E anche io presto farò un colloquio come collaudatore di videogiochi nella stessa azienda. Non ti preoccupare, sono giochi per le console classiche, niente VR." riferì la ragazza, sorseggiando il caffè.  
"Sì, ma... Non avete risposto alla prima domanda: quando avete deciso?" insistette Eret, facendo dei respiri profondi.  
"Mi ha fatto la proposta a capodanno, quando mi ha restituito Tempestosa." confermò la giovane, coccolando il suo piccolo animaletto meccanico, per poi voltarsi verso il compagno "A proposito, quanti sei riuscito a portarne in questa realtà, fino adesso?"  
"Non tantissimi, il materiale non è facile da reperire. A parte i nostri e quelli degli altri Dragon Riders ho dato un corpo a Broncio, che ho già dato a Skarakkio... scusa, volevo dire Peppino, a Spaccateschi e un Tagliatempeste che porta il nome di Saltanuvole."  
"Questo coso si chiama Spaccateschi?" commentò il detective, afferrando l'esserino appollaiato sulla sua testa e rimediando un morso da parte di quest'ultimo "Ahi! E chi è stato il genio che l'ha nominato così?"  
"Quello era il drago di mio pa... del marito di Valka." precisò Tsuyoshi, poi prese delicatamente tra le mani il Tagliatempeste, che sembrò fare le fusa "Al momento è un drago senza un conduttore, essendo morto durante il gioco, come credo sia morto il cavaliere di Saltanuvole. Devo trovare un posto anche per loro, e per tutti gli orfani che mi sono stati affidati."  
Astrid sospirò, voltandosi verso il fratello.  
"Perché non lo tieni tu Spaccateschi? Sembri piacergli." propose "Non avrebbe neanche bisogno di molto,solo di una presa USB per ricaricare la batteria, e può esserti utile anche nel lavoro."  
"Eh?! E come potrebbe essermi utile nel lavoro?"  
"Ricerche veloci sul web." rispose il giapponese "Con gli strumenti giusti la sua AI può effettuare qualsiasi ricerca in qualsiasi rete."  
"Oh, interessante." commentò l'uomo, posando Spaccateschi sul tavolo "Ma come farebbe a comunicare i risultati delle ricerche? Non parla."  
"Con Sdentato uso una connessione senza fili e un'interfaccia grafica sul tablet." spiegò l'altro, grattando il mento del Furia Buia "Se vuoi possiamo vedere di crearne una simile per te."  
"Sì, ma a una condizione." lo interruppe la ragazza, puntando il dito sul fratello "Vorrei che mi accompagnassi all'altare, a Maggio, e ci farai anche da testimone."  
"Eh?! Ma... Va bene." acconsentì Eret, abbassando il capo.  
Hiccup scosse la testa, divertito. La sua compagna non era affatto cambiata: riusciva ad essere dolce un momento, mentre quello dopo incuteva timore anche al più pericoloso dei nemici, perfino al fratello maggiore. Ma quella era una delle tante qualità che amava di lei.  
Si alzò e le baciò la testa, tornando in camera per finire di prepararsi per la giornata.  
Era strano pensare che solo pochi anni prima erano rinchiusi in un mondo parallelo, dove aveva conosciuto le persone a lui più care. Molte cose erano cambiate, anche loro.  
Ma era cambiato in meglio, e presto sarebbero cambiate ancora. E Tsuyoshi non vedeva l'ora di vederne i risultati.


	41. Epilogo

I preparativi furono lunghi e laboriosi.  
Non era semplice stare dietro a tutto, ma la coppia ebbe l'aiuto degli amici e dei parenti più stretti, che gli allegerirono di molto il lavoro.  
Inoltre ora la loro identità non era più segreta, per cui la notizia del loro matrimonio fece subito il giro del mondo, e quello che voleva essere una cerimonia intima e privata divenne un caso mediatico, e vennero contattati da numerose emittenti televisive che chiedevano l'esclusiva delle riprese video da mandare in mondovisione, e capi di stato che, nella speranza di ricevere un invito a quello che era stato definito il matrimonio del secolo e, ormai, aveva già superato di molto quello del giovane principe di Galles avvenuto pochi anni prima, nel pieno del caso DKO, facevano loro auguri e congratulazioni in ogni lingua.  
Alla fine, consigliati anche da Valka, Eret e da Padre David, il vecchio Stizzabifolko che era stato chiamato per celebrare l'unione, presero la decisione di fare una cerimonia pubblica, a cui avrebbero partecipato, seppure a distanza, anche gli altri sopravvissuti del gioco, oltre a varie autorità e alcune emittenti televisive mondiali.  
La location scelta fu uno dei parchi dell'università di Harvard, che offrì i suoi spazi liberamente anche grazie alla pubblicità gratuita di ritorno che avrebbe procurato l'evento.  
E, il giorno prescelto, fu tutto pronto.  
Tsuyoshi attendeva nel salottino a lui assegnato. Seduto sulla poltrona dava un'ultima occhiata alla protesi prima di uscire e mettersi al suo posto.  
Valka bussò e si affacciò, mentre il ragazzo si metteva in piedi, aggiustandosi la cravatta.  
"Aspetta, faccio io." disse la donna, avvicinandosi e mettendogli in ordine il vestito, poi fece qualche passo indietro e lo osservò, concentrata, prima di togliergli la cravatta e sbottonargli gli ultimi due bottoni della camicia "Ecco, così stai molto meglio."  
"Ma la cravatta..." obiettò timidamente il ragazzo.  
"Non è importante. Devi sentirti a tuo agio oggi, e so che mal sopporti questi aggeggi." sorrise nostalgica, passandogli le mani tra i capelli spettinati "In questo mi ricordi mio marito, è incredibile quanto vi somigliare."  
"Papà era un grande." ammise lui "Credo che a lui sarebbe piaciuto questo posto..."  
"Io penso che sia qui, anche se non lo vediamo. Se ti ha adottato nel gioco è perché lo avrebbe fatto anche nella realtà, lui era così, si prendeva cura delle persone a cui teneva, e oggi sarebbe orgoglioso di dove sei riuscito ad arrivare con le tue forze."  
Tsuyoshi annuì. La donna sorrise, dandogli un'ultima sistemata alla giacca, e lo scortò fuori.  
Poco dopo era davanti al celebrante, sotto gli occhi del mondo intero, in attesa dell'arrivo della sposa.  
Astrid camminava lungo il corridoio tra le sedie, sotto braccio al fratello.  
Era stupenda in quell'abito lungo color panna. E sorprendente, perché ricordava una vera donna vichinga, evidentemente lo aveva scelto apposta, in ricordo dei quattro anni passati in un mondo virtuale ricreato sull'antica società vichinga.  
La giovane donna si avvicinò, e lui la presente per mano, finendo di accompagnarla fino all'altare.  
Finalmente stavano per diventare marito e moglie, e questa volta per davvero.

Qualche anno dopo.  
Era un luminoso mattino di primavera, a Kyoto.  
Tsuyoshi scese dal taxi, prese i bagagli e aiutò Astrid a scendere dal sedile posteriore; una bambina di cinque anni, con i capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri la seguì, afferrandole la mano e guardandosi intorno con aria assonnata, mentre l'uomo prendeva in braccio un bambino biondo, di pochi mesi, ancora profondamente addormentato e, dopo aver pagato il taxista, passò un braccio attorno alle spalle della moglie e la condusse verso la casetta in stile classico giapponese che avevano di fronte.  
"Benvenuta nella nostra nuova casa." disse, aprendo la porta.  
La bionda sorrise, entrando e guardandosi intorno.  
"È bellissima! Davvero sei cresciuto qui?" commentò.  
"Era la casa dei miei genitori." spiegò l'altro, mettendo il bambino sul divano e trascinando dentro i bagagli "Anche se potevamo aspettare ancora per trasferirci, non c'era fretta, anche perché nelle tue condizioni non è facile traslocare."  
"Sto bene. E poi non fa molta differenza che il bambino nasca in America o in Giappone. Mi basta stare con te." lo rassicurò, carezzandosi la pancia "E poi così inizieresti prima quel nuovo progetto in collaborazione con la Kayaba Inc."  
"Hai ragione." concluse lui, controllando il cellulare "Cavolo, dieci chiamate perse da parte di Gary, e quattro da parte di Justin!"  
"Chiamo Testa Bruta, prima che suo marito vada in panico." rispose la bionda, mettendosi l'auricolare "Saranno tutti in ansia: è la prima volta che stiamo davvero lontani..."  
Tsuyoshi annuì, lasciandola chiamare e portando la bambina a visitare il piano superiore.  
Erano passati anni da quando si erano sposati, e fino a quel momento non si erano mai allontanati dal loro vecchio gruppo, restando in America, non troppo distanti da loro.  
Ma la vita è così, non sai mai dove finirai. Però le amicizie più forti sono quelle che resistono anche alla distanza, e l'uomo era sicuro che anche ciò che univa i Dragon Riders sarebbe durato per sempre, anche se c'era un oceano tra loro.  
Perché ciò che era iniziato il primo giorno del 2046 li aveva comunque cambiati per sempre.  
Prima erano dei ragazzini.  
Ma la vita a Berk li aveva trasformati in draghi.


End file.
